High School DxD: The Dragon Slayer
by Keybladewielder97
Summary: Terra Tachikaze is a wandering Dragon Slayer in search of his father. While doing so, he might as well have some adventures along the way to finding his father. But for some reason, why did his travels lead him to meeting Angels, Fallen Angels, and Devils? Oh well, at least the adventure isn't boring. (Fairy Tail Elements)
1. Arrival in the New World

**Disclaimer: I do not own High School Dxd or the Fairy Tail Elements**

**Hey guys! Keybladewielder97 here with a new story that I've managed to create.**

**I just watched some Fairy Tail not too long ago, and I had a strong urge to create a story with a Dragon Slayer in it. And then I was in the DxD mood. So I've decided to take the best of both worlds, and combine it into this!**

**No, this is not really a crossover, since I'm not using any characters from Fairy Tail and putting them into the Dxd Universe. Instead, I chose an OC with a Fairy Tail background, and put into the world of DxD. So I guess this is considered a slight crossover, but not that much. Mostly powers and stuff like that.**

**And without further ado, let's start this story!**

* * *

**(Land of Fiore)**

In a land far far away lies the kingdom of Fiore, a small and peaceful nation of 17 million. It is a place filled with magic. Found in every home, and bought in marketplaces. For most, magic is merely a tool used for everyday life. For some, magic is an art, and devoted their lives to this practice...

And there are a selected few, who practice, train, and hone a particular set of skills at a very young age. The methods of learning this also comes around once in a lifetime.

And now, we focus on a young man as he casually strolled through the forest alone, while humming a tune. He had light skin, short brown hair, and brown eyes. He wore a light brown sleeveless hoodie, and blue cargo pants.

This teen is known as Terra Tachikaze, a young man who is at the age of 17.

As he kept walking, he look around his surroundings, and took a deep breath of fresh air, and gave a large exhale.

"Ah nature...it's sure is good to breath such good air..." the teen said, and then gave a tired sigh.

"Aw geez...the search for my old man is sure a long one. How long has it been since I last saw him? Oh yeah, about a few years ago. The old man just decided to just up and leave without a reason. But now that I mention it, it's more like old dragon. Could've at least told me before he left. Now I'm just wandering all over this place in search for him, and have him tell me the reason why he left me. Then I'll stop searching and enjoy life. But while searching, might as well enjoy life while wondering around. Best way to make fun. But..." Terra said, temporarily stopping his rant, and went into a thoughtful look.

"*Sigh*...this search is hard. Yet, at the same time, I'm having fun going off and adventuring.. Ah, the perks of a wonderer..." Terra said. He was about to continue walking, but something surprising happened.

The atmosphere had a 180 complete turn, and changed into something entirely different.

What he sense was something else.

"...Well what do we have here...?" he asked himself, and looked up to the sky. He then noticed something...that you don't see everyday.

"Hm?" Terra merely sounded through his mouth.

The sky suddenly became dark, and ominous clouds suddenly filled the air. It then took shape of a menacing hole, and this hole began pulsating with power. It was then it began sucking up the very ground Terra was on. He looked around him, and gave his surroundings with a raised eyebrow.

Now this was something new...

* * *

**(Meanwhile...)**

In another place, in another space, in another room - were people bustling around as they worked on something that seemed important. It was then a man spoke up from looking at screen.

"Sir!" shouted a man's voice

"What is it?" responded the man's superior.

"There seems to be an error within out system! We're not receiving energy directly to us! Rather, the output is somewhere else! Somewhere that we don't know!" the man told him.

"Well fix it! We need that magic, otherwise we'll jeopardize this land! Now get to it!" shouted out the man's voice.

"Y-Yes sir!" the man stuttered, and hurriedly tried to fix it, otherwise he'll get the boot.

* * *

**(Fiore)**

Terra blinked as he saw the land around him began to float up into the air and into the sky. So...there is apparently a hole up in the sky, sucking up everything around him, with the exception of him, who just stood there just damn fine.

...This is strange.

Terra continued to look around his surroundings, as he watched the earth around him being taken into the hole in the sky.

"Hmm..." Terra thought, while staring at the hole in the sky. He then decided.

"Welp, maybe this is a clue to finding my old man." Terra said with a smile. "Maybe I can find him if I go through here!"

Terra then bent to his knees, and then jumped into the air with amazing strength, leaving a small crater as he jumped.

"Yosh! Time to go and see the beyond!" Terra said, as he hopped along the debris that was flying into the air. He got closer to the hole.

"Whoo! Later Fiore, cause Terra is taking a trip!" Terra gives a fun shout as he entered the hole.

It was at that moment, Terra Tachikaze is now gone from the face of Earthland, forever leaving that please and reaching for a new land.

* * *

**(Occult Research Club)**

Here we are, now on the planet Earth...

This is the place where everything is pretty much normal. Nothing isn't that special about it, except for their modern technology and their understanding of the world. But that's only the crust of the bread. No. What this world has is the supernatural. The supernatural such as Angels and Devils, and all other types of myological folklore and religions. They all exist. And they remain hidden within the world's eyes.

And speaking of remaining hidden from the world's eyes, we now take place at a certain place where it is certainly hidden from normal eyes, and witnessed through someone else's.

And that point of view is none other then the Devil, Rias Gremory.

Rias Gremory was a Devil, who was birthed from the Gremory clan, one of the 72 pillars of the underworld. She was also beautiful, and known for her crimson hair. The long flowing hair. Her figure also complimented her hair and her facial features. Yes, she was the epitome of good looks.

And right now, she was sitting in the Occult Research Club room, as she silently witnessed her newest Pawn that has been inducted into her Peerage: Issei Hyoudou.

She'll be quite honest. Issei is quite the special case. And by special case, she meant a really special one.

Issei Hyoudou, is in no doubt, a highly perverted teenager, and his excessive love for oppai. He is also quite known for his excessive reactions...75% of the time. The other percent is just ogling over the female body.

This boy is, in no doubt, the lecher and bane of all women's existence.

...It's quite sad and pitiful to see a teen of this generation like this. It really is.

And now, we focus on the current time right now.

As of right now, Rias just bluntly told Issei that he is now a Devil. As expected, he started going into disbelief and freaking out at this very fact. All Rias could do was just stare at Issei who was freaking out that he was a Devil now. She just sat there silently, and she was wondering on how to deal with his reaction now. The rest of the Peerage members just gave neutral stares at the newly reincarnated Devil.

Before they could so anything, another voice could be heard.

Something totally unexpected.

"HOOOOLLLLYYYY CRAAAAAAAAPPPP!" shouted out an unknown voice.

*CRASH!* *BOOM!*

As if the universe (I'm not saying heavens because they're Devils) decided to mess with them, someone just crashed through the roof and onto their coffee table. A lot of smoke and dust clouds were made all over the place. Everyone became surprised at this, and had to shield themselves from the slight wind and dust that kicked into their face. As they did, they were immediately alerted at this new presence, and went on guard.

With the exception of Issei, who just sat there like a dumbass while gawking at his direction. They then heard a voice.

"Ow...maybe it wasn't a good idea to jump into a hole in the sky. Because apparently, a hole in the sky will drop you. No, wait, that doesn't make any sense..." said the voice, which appeared to be male. Everyone then noticed a figure in the clouds, and the dust soon cleared, and had a clear view of the man.

He was around their age, and just stood there while rubbing his head as he stood up from the crash site. He then patted the dust off himself.

"Welp, jumping into a hole in the sky was definitely something that I...actually, I never expected it and never thought I would do. Guess I'll go with it, and in and take out of my bucket list then." Terra said, while having an amusing moment to himself. He then noticed his surroundings. He blinked at the people around him, and looked at the setting he was in. He then looked at the roof and the mess he created.

Terra gave an awkward laugh at this.

"Ahahaha...Um...sorry?" Terra apoligized lamely while having an embarrassed smile etched onto his facial feature. Everyone just sweatdropped at his apology, while Issei kept gawking at him.

Rias stayed silent, and eyed the new uninvited guest in her room. The Peerage members stayed silent while keeping an eye on him. They were cautioned by this man's appearance.

Rias was the first to speak up.

"Oh, don't worry about the damages. They can be easily repaired..." Rias said, which was true. She can call in some help and have them repair the place in a snap. "But more importantly...who are you? And what are you doing here?" Rias questioned.

Terra blinked at her questions, and simply rubbed the back of his head.

"Yeah, um, sorry about popping out of nowhere like that. That was completely unintentional. As for who I am, the name is Terra Tachikaze. I'm just a wonderer and adventurer. And as for me being here...I'm not really sure. Like I said before, this was completely unintentional..." Terra told her honestly. Rias narrowed her eyes at his answer, and decided to use a hypnotizing spell to make him tell the truth.

However, Terra sense the magic that was coming from him, and merely shook it off.

"You know, using a spell to get me to tell you the truth will just make things harder, longer, and complicated, right?" Terra told her, which completely surprised her. Her eye's widened at this, and then narrowed once more.

"So you've managed to shake off my spell. Who are you? I can't sense that you're a Fallen Angel or other species." Rias questioned once more. Terra looked at her confused.

"Fallen Angel? Other species? I...really don't know what you're talking about, but I'm simply human." Terra told her, which made the other's eyes widened in surprise.

"Y-You're a human!?" Rias said to him surprised. Terra blinked at her, and gave her a confused look.

"I am. Why do you seem so surprised by this? I mean, aren't you human as well?" Terra asked. Rias shook her head.

"No. I am not a human. But let me introduce myself to you. My name is Rias Gremory, a Devil." Rias introduced herself, as she stood up proudly and displayed her Devil wings on her back.

Terra blinked in surprise at his, seeing this, and saw the others unfurled their wings as well.

"Huh...that's something you don't see everyday..." Terra commented. Issei took this reaction hard.

"EH!? How can react to this so calmly! They just revealed themselves as Devils! And you're just going with this!?" Issei loudly asked. Terra gave Issei a glance.

"...Would you be surprised if I said yes?" Terra told him, to which caused Issei to fault to the ground. He then turned to the others.

"Well, since I'm going to be here for a while, I might as well start explaining my situation." Terra said as he prepared to tell them what happened.

* * *

**(Moments Later)**

Terra told them everything. He told them how he got here, and how he found himself in this place. He especially have to explain to them about the Land of Fiore, because apparently, they were confused on what he told them. So he had to explain about the whole thing.

Meanwhile, the others were completely surprised that their new guest, now known as Terra, just crossed dimensions and arrived at this place. They also explained the Three Factions and the supernatural world, as well as this current world.

And so, we reach the end of this conversation...

"Huh...so I'm in a completely new dimension. That's...something I find completely surprising." Terra said, despite his town sounding so simple. The others just sweatdropped on how he processed this. His reactions are completely opposite to Issei's reactions: just simple and calm.

"Aren't you worried that you might not return back to your homeland?" a black haired girl known as Akeno asked. Terra just waved it off.

"Meh. If I came into this world, then there must be a way out, so I'm not in a rush." Terra told her. "Who knows? I might find my old man here..."

"Your father? Are you searching for him right now?" Rias asked with a curious face.

"Yeah, I'm currently searching for my old man. He is about as big as a mansion, tall as a hill, has these claws that can tears this building apart..." Terra described and listed, while the others looked at him with confusion and disbelief. As he finished his description, Koneko was the first to speak up.

"...You're father sounds like a dragon." Koneko bluntly stated. Terra nodded at her.

"It's because he is." Terra told her without any beat.

Silence filled the whole room as he told them that.

"...WHAT!?" were all the reactions, as they all looked at him with surprised reactions.

"Wait, so your father is a dragon!?" Rias asked him completely surprised. Terra nodded at her.

"Un. I've told others that my father was a dragon, but they didn't believe me. But somehow, my gut is telling me that you ain't lying, like you've seen Dragons before..." Terra told her.

"Well, I never met one. But Dragons actually exist, and they can be found in the right locations." Rias informed him, and then shook her head. "But never mind that. You mean to tell me that your father is a dragon? Does that mean you're a dragon as well, but in humanoid form?" Rias asked in disbelief. Terra shook his head at her.

"Like I said before, I'm human. The old man and I aren't even biologically related. He more or less took me in like a son." Terra told her, which caused others to sigh in relief. They weren't sure if they were able to handle a humanoid dragon.

"Oh, I see. Well that makes sense." Rias said, as she calmed herself down. She thought that Terra was like Ophis, a Dragon that is humanoid and can shape shift.

"Yeah. And since I entered this world, I might have a chance of finding my old man here. So I guess I'll use this chance to find him." Terra told her, as he stood up from his seat.

"Well, thanks for giving me info about this world. And again, sorry for crashing your roof." Terra said, as he stood up and was about to leave. However, Rias hurriedly stood up from her chair.

"Wait, Tachikaze-san!" Rias called out to him, which caused Terra to stop and turn to her.

"Yes? Something you need?" Terra asked. Rias nodded at him.

"Yes. Terra Tachikaze, I want you to join my Peerage." Rias asked with confidence. There is no way she'll let this opportunity pass, with him being raised by a Dragon. He must be strong!

"Hm?" was Terra's confused response. "Join your peerage? Why?" Terra asked with curiosity.

"If you join my Peerage, you'll be able to have access to the Underworld Archives, which as information to a lot of things. Even Dragons. However, you'll have to work your way up the ranks in order to get to it. So I offer you this chance to join my peerage, and possibly search for your father." Rias said to him, confident that he'll accept.

Boy, was she wrong.

Terra blinked at her for a few moments, and immdeatly responded.

"Nah. I'm good." Terra told her with a simple smile while rejecting her offer. The other had their eyes widened in surprise and shock at his rejection.

"W-What!? But why?" Rias asked, distraught and highly confused by this rejection.

"Eh, I'll be honest. I'm not the type of guy to be tied down in a single spot. I'd rather go off and explore. And to be clear with you, you're not the only one who tried to recruit. Multiple Guilds tried that...many times." Terra told her. "But I appreciate the offer though!" Terra said, wanting to turn the offer down as politely as possible. Rias looked at him with doubt.

"Are you sure? Like I said before, we Devils have the info..." Rias said, but was cut off by Terra.

"Hey, I'm going to have to find information in any way. So I'll find it my own way. And that's exploring!" Terra said to her. It was then Akeno stepped up and tried to help.

"Ara ara. Are you sure. We could make it your while..." Akeno said to him in a seductive tone. Issei immediately had a nosebleed at hearing and seeing her like this, while cursing Terra for having Akeno trying to seduce him.

However, Terra simply smiled at her, not being affecter by her charms at all.

"Nah, I'm good! Later!" Terra said, as he walked out of the room and towards the exit out of the building. Akeno blinked at his immunity to her charm, and pouted a bit.

"Aww...I thought I could lure him to us like that..." Akeno pouted at that. Rias looked at her friend.

"It's a shame that we couldn't recruit him now. But I'm sure I'll find a way..." Rias said, as she tried to think up of ways to recruit Terra.

* * *

**(The Park)**

After he left the building, he soon explored the new world that is introduced to him. And he was completely surprised by this. This whole city was different to the ones he visited. The houses and stores were different. There were rather large buildings that dwarfed some he visited. And most of all, he couldn't see any display of magic anywhere.

"Huh...so this world truly doesn't know magic, except for those who are in the supernatural world..." Terra said, as he kept walking. He soon found himself in a park. As he did, his stomach growled in hunger, to which made him clutch his stomach with his hand.

"Man, I'm hungry. I'm sure with my Jewels, I can-" Terra said, but his eyes widened in realization. "Wait...does this place even accept Jewels?" Terra asked himself, and his eyes widened in realization.

"Oh crap...I forgot this world's currency is different to mine..." Terra said, as his stomach growled. It made him whine as the hunger got to him. Terra then blinked, and then lowered his hand to the ground, and felt it with his hand. He frowned when he touched it.

"This is not even pure natural earth. This is concrete, which is man made. And this road's material is completely inedible for me..." Terra commented. He then looked around "...Wonder if there are any mountains around here..."

As he did look around, a voice spoke up from somewhere.

"Oh? What are you doing out here at this time of hour?" a feminine voice said. Terra blinked, and turned to the women who spoke to him.

She had long black hair down to her hips and had violet eyes. Her clothing consisted of a black, black straps of leather wrapped around and under her breasts, a thong-like piece held around her hips by three thin straps, gloves that run right up her arms with small lengths of chains hanging from them, shoulder guard-like objects on her shoulders with three large spikes sprouting from her right shoulder, and black thigh-high heel boots.

One might become easily flustered at this appearance, but Terra was an exception.

All Terra did was simply blinking at her current attire. Not even a blush or nosebleed crept up to him. Instead, he chose some other action.

"Hey, um, I don't mind to be rude, but aren't you feeling cold with your current attire right now?" Terra asked, pointing out the revealing outfit that she wore. Raynare looked at him with slight surprise, seeing that his reaction wasn't much with her attire. She didn't really care on what she wore, but she always enjoyed the reactions of seeing other males seeing her like this. She gave a small smile at him.

"Oh, I wouldn't really care about that. Though, could you do one thing for me?" she asked him.

"Um...what?" Terra asked, being confused by this.

"Please die for me." was all she said, and produced a spear of light into her hands and threw it. She expected this to be an easy kill, and smirked at seeing the spear coming to him. However, it fell on what terra did.

"**Fist of the Earth Dragon.**" was all Terra said, as he encased his hand in hard stone. He then back handed the spear, which caused it to shatter into pieces. Her eye's widened in surprise, seeing her spear easily destroyed.

"Um, sorry. Dying isn't kind of not on my to-do list. Rain-check maybe? Like, if I get old and stuff?" Terra said to her, unfazed by her attack. Raynare broke out of her surprise, and glowered at him.

"What!? How can you deflect my spear!? You're nothing but a mere human! And you dare defy me and my command!" she screeched at him. Terra simply picked his ear with his pinky.

"Well, sorry, but I'm afraid you can't get everything your way. Even for me. Still, I won't just die just like that. Like I said, I can die when I grow old-" Terra told her once more, but this continued to agitate her.

"No! Die now you pathetic human!" Raynare screeched as she threw her spear, this time with more power. Terra just sighed at her, and simply side stepped her spear.

"Geez, and I just wanted to make things easier..." Terra said. "Oh well..."

Terra then raised his foot into the air, and stomped his foot onto the ground. "**Earth Dragon's Pillar" **was all he said. His foot stomped onto the ground, and it caused the very ground on him to produce a cylinder of earth to shoot out of the ground, and slam into Raynare's stomach..

"GAH!" was Raynare's painful scream, though much couldn't get out with the air knocked out of her. She was soon sent flying into a tree, and crashed into it. She soon slumped onto the ground, while she struggled to stand up as she writhed in pain

Terra just gave a sigh another tired sigh at her.

"*Sigh*...You know, I just wanted a peaceful entrance into this place. But apparently, people are either trying to recruit or kill me. Just like Guilds and Dark Guilds. Though, Dark Guilds don't get off so easily." Terra said to himself.

"And now, I just wanted to walk out of here without any sort of problems, but you chose to make it. So...yeah." Terra said to her. He then realized something.

"Oh, I just realized it. You're a Fallen Angel. And I just noticed that by now. Huh..." Terra said, taking his own awareness into account calmly. The Fallen Angel, who was still sitting on the ground, had her eye's widened at his statement.

"You just realized that now!?" she shouted out to him. Terra nodded at her, while he scratched his head.

"Yeah. I've been told about you. About how Fallen Angels are in an organization called the Grigori. Gotta say, that is a rather large organization, considering it has your entire race in it." Terra said to her. He then realized something.

"Hey, I've just noticed something. Is there any reason why you want to kill me? Cause I don't remember pissing you off." Terra said to her. She simply glared at him.

"I won't tell you anything, you trash! And how dare you tell me what to do!" Raynare said to him angrily. Terra blinked at her, and looked at the situation they were in right now.

"Lady, are you even looking at the situation you're in right now? Cause I'm standing, and you're sitting on the ground in pain. I'm not really sure about this, but I'm pretty damn sure that the one who is standing can make the decisions...or so I've heard." Terra said to her. She glared at him with pure intent to kill him.

"You little...!" she cursed at him. However, another voice entered the scene.

"Hahaha! He got your ass good there Raynare!" shouted out voice. Terra blinked, and turned his head to the source of the voice. There was another Fallen Angel, but her attire is different. She had blonde hair styled in twin short side ponytails and blue eyes. She wore a Gothic Lolita attire, which was black and had white frills, a large black bow on the front, and a green jewel embedded on the collar, white thigh-high socks, and black shoes. She also wore a large black bow on top of her hair.

Terra simply blinked, seeing this new appearance, and turned to the girl now known as Raynare.

"Friend of yours?" Terra simply asked. Raynare's eyes simply widened at seeing her fellow Fallen Angel appear.

"Yes! Mittelt! Kill him! Kill him for his insolence!" Raynare screeched, as she managed to stand up. Mittelt simply made an annoyed face at her.

"Yeah yeah, don't get your panties in a twist, drama queen." Mittelt said to her in an annoyed tone. She soon produced a spear of light, which was in different shape and color. It was light pink, and the design was more sleek and thinner. She then charged in on him, with spear in hand.

"Sorry, but I don't really hold anything against you. But if I don't listen to Raynare here, she'll just bitch at me." Mittelt told him as she closed in.

"Hey!" Rayanre yelled out to her.

"**Earth Dragon's Pillar**" was all Terra said, as he stomped his foot into the ground, and caused her to comically crash into the pillar.

"Ah!" Mittelt shouted out in panic and surprise as she crashed into the pillar, and fell to the ground.

"Ow..." Mittelt moaned in pain, as she rubbed her cheek. As Mittelt did, and Terra just standing there watching her sit on the ground, Raynare took the opportunity and produced a **Spear of Light **in hand.

"Die!" Raynare shouted out, as she attempted to stab him straight in the back. However, all Terra did was just stomp his foot into the ground once more, causing an earth pillar to pop out of the ground and slam into Raynare once more, knocking the air out of here once more. She was then sent flying towards Mittelt, who managed to recover herself. She then saw Raynare falling towards her, and simply side stepped as Raynare fell towards the ground.

As Raynare thudded onto the ground, Terra looked at them with the same plain expression.

"You know, attacking someone on from behind is not really considered a fair thing to do, and considered cowardly." Terra simply said to her. Raynare shakily stood up from the ground, and simply glared at Terra with a lot of hatred. If looks could kill, he was about to be killed 5 times over, and then turned back into the grave.

"You...! You!" Raynare shouted out with rage, with her face forming to a sickly rage. She gave a growl at him.

"Next time we meet, this will be different! With your head underneath my foot!" Raynare shouted out, as she threw her spear in front of Terra, causing the spear to explode, causing smoke to envelop the area. Terra simply raised his arm to shield himself from dust and wind. As soon as it stopped, he soon found that they weren't there anymore.

It looks like the fight was over. Terra looked around his surroundings once more, and couldn't find anyone else there.

"...Well...that happend..." Terra said, completely not bothered by the fact that there was attempted murder on him. He the gave a tired sigh.

"*Sigh*...Might as well get accustomed to this world..." Terra said, as he walked off into the night, and trying to adjust to this new world that he know explores.

* * *

**And that is a wrap to this chapter! And the beginning of something new!**

**Terra now met the DxD cast, and fought the two Fallen Angels in a One-Sided battle. What a wonderful way to start of an adventure in the DxD universe.**

**Also, he actually held back in the fight, and truly didn't fight with his true strength. The power he used was only the small tip of the iceberg.**

* * *

**Terra's OC Profile:**

**Name: Terra Tachikaze**

**Gender: Male**

**Sexuality: Straight**

**Likes: A lot of Food, Earth, and Exploring/Adventuring**

**Dislikes: Transportation, bitter food, and pointless killing**

**Personality: Doesn't take things too seriously, but acts serious when the time calls for it; Calm; Mild tempered; Gluttony; a bit insensitive (mostly to trivial problems); non-perverted; sometimes analytical in some situations.**

**Skills: Earth Dragon Slayer Magic, and possibly a second set of magic (minor)**

**Power level: S-Class Mage, or High-Class Devil Strength (Currently in this chapter. Might power up later on in the story)**

**Backround:**

**Originating from the Land of Fiore (Fairy Tail), he was taken in by the Earth Dragon of Earthland. Trained and raised under the Dragon, he has learnt Earth Dragon Slayer Magic, a rather powerful form of Earth Magic. But soon, like most dragon slayers, his Dragon, who was like a father to him, has up and left him completely alone. He wondered why he left him alone, saddened by this fact. But he soon wiped away his tears, and soon geared up and was ready to explore Fiore and find his father, and find out why he left him.**

**The Pairings:**

**I'm still thinking about it. Since he entered the DxD universe, then it means he'll get an eventual harem.**

**Spell List:**

**Earth Dragon's Pillar - Terra simply stomps his foot into the ground, and produces a pillar of earth to impact with the opponent. Though, the spell he used in the fight against Raynare was only a small about of power he put into it. He can actually make it bigger.**

**Fist of the Earth Dragon - Terra encases his hands and fore arm with earth, or hard stone. Due to his magic, the earth that he makes is as hard as steel, which makes it hard to break. Also add to the fact that Terra can pump in more power into the earth, making it more harder than steel.**

* * *

**Tell me what you think of this story! If you don't like it, I'll stop. If you like it, then I'll continue!**

**Please Review and No Flames!**


	2. The Beginning of an Adventure

**Disclaimer: I do not own High School DxD or the Fairy Tail Elements**

**Wow...just one chapter, and I already have 10 reviews, 7 Favorites, and 12 Follows. I didn't think this idea would turn out so appealing. Thanks!**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

It's been days since he entered this world. He has to admit, the customs of this world is rather interesting.

First, the technology here is really really interesting. Unlike relying on lacrimas, all you needed was couplex steel, wires, and electricity or heat. Second, the food here was very innovative. They had rather simple dishes, while some seemed really interesting and unique, while some were just gourmet. Earthland had some pretty good food, but this world definitely takes the cake when it comes to creating innovative dishes.

This world was half and half when it came to nature and urban designs. Some parts of Kuoh he visited were highly urban, which made it look really interesting, while there were some paths to the forests near Kuoh. So it was rather nice to see nature at its finest.

He was also relieved to find mountains nearby Kuoh. He was starving, and as soon as he spotted the earth materials all around him, he immediately went chomping away at the rocks, stones, and minerals. He'll admit, the diet is rather strange, but being trained to be an Earth Dragon Slayer has given him the ability to consume upon earthly materials. Plus, he was starving. So he won't complain on what he ate.

After finding the major hotspots of finding food to eat (if he can call earth food, but who was he to judge?), he decided that he needed money in order to survive in this world. First thing he decided was to search for a place where they set up mission for you to take. But then he reminded himself that this was not Earthland, and had to find a different way to get money.

So he resorted to magic. Being an Earth Dragon Slayer, earth was his domain. So being an elemental user of earth has allowed him to dive underground, and dig for minerals that he could possibly sell. He found ores of gold, copper, and once and a while, small diamonds. He soon popped up from the ground like a whack-a-mole, while grinning that this has secured him some money. So after selling it, his money was no longer an issue.

Now he had some currency to survive in this world, though only to find some basic travel material that he needed. Everything else is just impractical to what he was currently doing.

And speaking of what he was currently doing, he was currently walking through town, taking in the sights. As he did, he was lost in his own thoughts.

'It's been a few days since I arrived, huh? And during these past few days, I had to adjust here. It was a rather interesting and fun experience, I'll admit.' Terra thought. He could still remember a few things that have happened for the past days...

* * *

**(Memory 1)**

_Terra was simply at a fast-food restaurant, having a set of 10 jumbo cheeseburgers with a side of 10 large fries. This really surprised the males to see that such a man could eat so much, yet have an impressive physique at the same time. All the males silently cheered on Terra to keep eating. Meanwhile, the females watched in complete disbelief to see such a guy eat so much, yet they blushed a little when they saw his well muscled arms through his sleeveless hoodie. He also didn't hear that he looked kind of cute._

_As Terra munched through his food, he then noticed another presence in front of him. He looked up, and saw a familiar girl in front of him._

_"Akeno?" Terra said, as he recognized her. Akeno gave a smile at him._

_"Ara ara, you sure have a lot on your plate." Akeno commented, as she looked at Terra's plate of food. Terra swallowed his burger piece in his mouth. He gave a low chuckle at her._

_"I sure do. It's enough to just last me till dinner time. Hopefully." Terra said, as he reached for the fries and started chewing on it. Akeno gave him a slightly perplexed expression._

_"Last you till dinner time? My my, it seems our little dragon does have an appetite like a dragon." Akeno commented. Terra wasn't really fazed by that comment._

_"Considering that you were raised by one, your appetite does grow somewhat." Terra said simply, as he reached for the 5th burger._

_"I see..." Akeno said. She then decided to bring up another topic._

_"Have you reconsidered on Buchou's offer? You know, joining her peerage?" Akeno asked with a curious tone. Terra swallowed his food, and shook his head at her._

_"Nah, I'm not really interested." Terra simply told her. Akeno gave a confused look at him._

_"But why? You might have the opportunity to search and reunite with your father. Why choose to go through such a difficult path of finding him in your own way?" Akeno asked._

_"I never said I wanted to reunite with him." Terra responded, which surprised Akeno. "The reason why I'm searching for him is because I want to know the reason why he left in the first place. No matter what answer he'll give me, I'll simply move on with life. It's as simple as that." Terra answered. "Oh, and as for the second question, it's because I want to. It's really no fun in taking the easy way to find him. I'd rather have a bit of challenge in my hands to find him. It makes this experience more rewarding." Terra answered her._

_Akeno stayed silent at him, as she stared at him with slight surprise. She always thought that he had other reasons why he chose to choose this path, but his reasons surprised her. It truly is. She then gave a small smile at him._

_"Well, if you did try to find your father in your own path, then all I could do is wish you luck." Akeno said to him. Terra nodded in thanks to her._

_"Thanks. I appreciate that." Terra said to her, and then stood up from the table. "Well, that was a good meal. It was nice meeting you, Akeno."_

_And with that, he left the building. Akeno watched him leave, and she stood up and left as well. As she did, she then realized something._

_"Wait...how fast did he finish that meal?" Akeno asked herself._

* * *

**(Memory 2)**

_Terra hummed a travel tune as he traveled through a nice scenery outside of Kuoh. He walked through a forest path, while the night sky illuminate the moonlight, which was bright enough to make him see where he is going. He then stopped, and__ he took in a deep breath of air, and exhaled._

_"Ah..." Terra said, enjoying the nice and cool air around him. "This feels nice. As much as it's nice to have fun in a town, it's nice to get outside the city and get some real clean air."_

_As he enjoyed the peaceful settings that he was in, his nose then twitched when something familiar hits his nose. Upon realizing what it is, he then gave a tired sigh._

_"You know, this is like the...4th time that you've tried to kill me. Can you please just stop? It's kind of pointless to continue this." Terra said, while turning his head towards a certain direction. A familiar figure stepped out of from the shadows, and she glared at him._

_"Shut it." Raynare hissed at him with venom. "This time, I will kill you. No one gets away with humiliating me. Especially a human!" Raynare shouted out as she produced a **Spear of Light**within her hands. Well, one in each hand._

_Terra just gave another sigh at this. "It is simply because of a grudge? It that it? Because holding a grudge against a person isn't really healthy for the mind and body, you know?"_

_"Shut up and die!" Raynare angrily shouted, as she threw her spears at him. Terra just gave another sigh._

_"Give me a break..." Terra groaned out. He then stomped his foot into the ground._

_"**Earth Dragon's** **Pillar.**" Terra said, as he stomped the ground, and had a pillar of earth appear from him sideways and blocked the two incoming spears. As it did, Raynare was above him._

_"Hah! You're guard is down!" Raynare smirked as she tried to plunge her **Spear of Light **into his skull. As she did, Terra gave another tired sigh._

_"**Earth Dragon's Iron Rock Arms**." was all Terra said, and two arms made of earth popped out of the ground and stopped Raynare in her tracks. The first arm crushed the spear, while the other grabbed onto her leg._

_"Later." was all Terra said, as the arm the grabbed onto Raynare began spinning her around, and then threw her in some random direction. In that random direction, she was thrown at high speeds, until she disappeared into the sky. And like an anime, there was a twinkle in the sky._

_Terra stared at the direction she threw her for a few moments, and then gave a tired sigh._

_"Well...that happend." was all Terra said to himself. It was then another voice popped up._

_"...And that's her 4th defeat at your hands. Geez, when is this going to end~?" whined a familiar voice. Terra blinked, and turned his head to see someone familiar sitting there with her hands underneath her face. She had a bored look on her face._

_"Hello to you to, Mittelt." Terra casually greeted._

_"Hey." was all she said, as she looked at the direction where Raynare was thrown. She gave a hum of thought._

_"Let's see. First was a pillar to her stomach. Second time was burying her in earth rubble. Then the third was leaving her restricted with those arms made of earth. Then this." Mittlet commented. Terra gave her a raised eyebrow._

_"I see..." Terra said. "...So do I have to expect an attack from you to, or...?"_

_Mittlet shook his head at him._

_"After the 2nd time you get easily defeated by someone who is clearly stronger than you, then it's just a waste of time to just keep fighting." Mittlet told him without any care. "After all, you keep owning her. And she's our leader. So yeah...I'm not that stupid." Mittlet told him. __She then leaped from the branch and started flying away._

_"Later. I'll be here next time to see Raynare get her ass kicked by you. It's hilarious and entertaining." Mittlet said as she flew away._

_"Goodbye to you to, Mittelt." Terra waved a goodbye gesture. As soon as he saw her gone, he just went on with his nightly walks._

* * *

**(Back to reality)**

After going through a couple of memories, he then thought of something.

'I better start planning to set out and explore this world. Problem is, I need to gather up the traveling materials if I need to survive in this world.' Terra thought. It was then his stomach started to growl from hunger once more.

"But first, to get some lunch." Terra said to himself, and looked around to find a restaurant that he can eat at. Luckily for him, he conveniently found an ice cream shop nearby.

'Well, technically an ice cream shop isn't lunch. But I'm having a sweet tooth right now.' Terra thought, as he walked closer to the store. As he did, something was caught in the corner of his eye.

He slightly turned his head, and saw a rather familiar person sitting there while eating a sunday in front of her. It was the girl named Mittelt, a rather familiar acquaintance. Or just a distant friend, if he might dare say that. Huh, so even the bad guys want some ice cream, huh?

Terra simply blinked at this, and shrugged. It's not like they were going to fight anyway, since they're here in broad daylight. Terra walked into the store, and went up to the counter. The waiter greeted him.

"Welcome! What would you like to order?" The waiter told him.

"I'll just have an banana sundae." Terra told her. The waiter nodded at him.

"Alright. That'll be three dollars (**A/N: **I know it's yen in Japan, but currency is too complicated for me to understand, despite me being Asian descent ironically)." The waiter told him. Terra simply fished out three dollars from his pocket and placed it on the counter, while the waiter took it and soon went to set up his order. In a few moments, she came back and handed him his sunade.

"Have a nice day!" the waiter told him, with the usual thank you that any typical waiter would say.

"Thank you." Terra said to her, and carried his sundae. He walked to the table the she was sitting at, and then sat across her.

"It this seat taken?" Terra asked, as he watched her busy eating her sunday. As soon as she heard a voice, she turned her head up toward him and was about to say her response. She then saw Terra, and her eyes widened in surprise at the sight of him.

"Hey. What a surprise to see you here." Mittelt said to him.

"Same to you." Terra said to her, as he being digging into his ice cream. "I certainly didn't expect that you had a sweet tooth."

Mittelt shrugged at him. "Even we Fallen Angels have a sweet tooth like you humans." It was then she sighed. "Besides, I need the sugar. Work has gotten hectic in the past."

"Really now?" Terra said to her. Mittelt nodded at him.

"Yeah, it has." Mittelt it has. She then gave a nonchalant shrug at this, and just went back to eating her ice cream, as did Terra. He then had a question pop up in his head.

"Hey, do you mind telling me why you're even here in this town to being with?" Terra asked. Mittelt stopped eating her ice cream, and then gave him glance. She stayed silent, as if she was pondering whether or not she should tell him. She then decided.

"Eh, I might as well tell you." Mittlet said. She then gave a mischievous smirk. "Who knows? I might just screw over Raynare with this. And I think I'll love to see the reaction on her face." Mittelt said with a glint in her eye.

Terra gave a raised eyebrow. "You're giving me information...just to screw over your comrade?" Terra pointed out. "Aren't you and her friends?"

Mittelt gave a scoff at him. "Please. She has this holier-than-thou attitude with people lower and weaker than her, and acts as a big kiss up to people superior than her. It's really irritating to see and get that kind of treatment from her." Mittelt said, and then looked at her sundae. "And call it women's intuition, but I have a huge feeling this operation is going to fail."

"Operation?" Terra asked. Mittelt nodded at him.

"Weeks ago, Azazel-sama, our leader, had given us orders to keep watch over a boy named Issei Hyoudou, due to him having a Sacred Gear that he might potentially have." Mittlet told him. Terra gave a raised eyebrow of surprise.

"Issei?" Terra said. Mittelt nodded at him.

"Yeah, that perverted boy. Judging by your tone, it seems like you know him." Mittlet told him. Terra nodded at her.

"Yeah, we've met." Terra told her. It was then she continued.

"Yeah, as I was saying, we were just told to just watch over him. As we did, nothing really interesting happened, until orders changed suddenly." Mittelt informed. Terra gave a raised eyebrow at this. Mittelt continued.

"Kokabiel-sama, another important leader, approached us and told us to kill him, as he told us that this was from Azazel. He has also told us that we should prepare for another important operation. Apparently it somehow involved taking out someone's Sacred Gear from their body." Mittelt told him, to which made Terra inwardly frown upon hearing this. "The first half was already done, but the second half if also soon about to be done."

Terra gave her a confused look. "Kill Issei? But I saw him alive the last time I saw him..."

Mittelt then sighed. "Then it is true. Issei was resurrected as a Devil, and became part of that Gremory peerage."

This information surprised Terra inwardly. "You mean he was already killed?" Terra asked. Mittelt have a shrug at him.

"Yeah, and it was Raynare who killed him. But apparently, the efforts were wasted when he was revived. So yeah, that was all for nothing." Mittlet told him.

"Now, we just about to prepare a ritual to extract this Sacred Gear from this girl. And after that, we're pretty much done from here..." Mittlet finished. Terra gave her a raised eyebrow.

"I see..." Terra said, and grew a slightly suspicious face at this. "Don't you find this sudden orders strange, Mittelt?

"Hm?" was Mittelt's response to this question, showing she didn't understand what he said.

"Don't you find it strange that your leader Azazel told you to kill Issei? It was out of the blue, and more importantly..." Terra said. "Did he tell you any reasons why you have to kill him?"

Mittelt looked down in thought for a few moments, but then shook her head. "No. As far as I know, that reason was never given."

"I see..." Terra said. "And this came from another person's mouth?" Terra asked. Mittelt nodded at him. Terra then closed his eyes in thought.

This is strange. From his experience, he was familiar with assassinations. Sometimes he heard Dark Guilds talking about killing people, and usually follow it up with reasons why. Some were petty, and some sounded pretty legitimate, despite them going against laws. Also add to the fact that this order came from another person's mouth.

Terra then opened his eyes, and looked at her. "Hey, Mittelt. Let me tell you something."

"What?"

"From my experience, I learned something very important, despite how dark it is. Assassinating a target always comes with reason. There is always a reason why you're ordered to assassinate. The reason you might get is either something that can be considered trivial, or something important. And I have a feeling that you're leader doesn't do anything trivial" Terra told her. Her eyes widened at him.

"Assassination comes with reason..." Mittlet muttered under her breath. Terra nodded at her.

"Believe me, I know it's true. I've witnessed a lot of it in the past, and there was always a reason to why they're ordered to kill someone." Terra told her. Mittelt stayed silent at him, and then looked looked away in thought. "...Perhaps I need to contact Azazel-sama for this. He always didn't do anything trivial in serious times..."

Terra inwardly smiled. Good. She seems know full well of the situation she was put in, and it seems like she is going in the right direction. It was then he realized something.

"I also remember you saying that this whole operation is going to fail. Why do you say that?" Terra asked. Mittelt broke from her thoughts, and looked at him. She just shrugged at the type of question.

"Well, my friends weren't always the best in keeping things in the dark. So far, out actions have left a few clues here and there for the Devils to find out. And I have a feeling that they're not as stupid as they look." Mittelt explained. "So I have a feeling this operation will be busted by the Gremory group. And with you here, you have as equal potential of ruining our plans. Not that I care. The reason why entered this whole thing in the first place was because I was bored." Mittelt told, her tone that had no tone that she cared about this.

"I see..." Terra said. He then stood up from the table, with his sundae finished. "Well then. It was nice talking with you. I better get going." Terra said, and then walked out of the store, leaving Mittelt to deal with her own thoughts.

* * *

**(The Park)**

Terra walked around town for quite some time now. All he did was just walk, while he was in deep thought, thinking about this whole Fallen Angel case thing. Despite Mittlet and her friends possibly being under false orders, that still didn't mean that they were going to stop with their actions. So he had to figure out how to solve this case. It was then he has decided to go visit the park. For some deep feeling within him, he gut told him to go there. So he did. It wasn't like he had anything to do. Except for stopping Fallen Angels from killing people. But where could he start?

So the park was his decision.

As he walked into the park, he saw someone familiar there. Someone he met when he first arrived at this dimension.

'Issei?' Terra thought, and walked over to him. As he got closer, saw a highly pained expression etched upon his face.

"Issei? You ok?" Terra asked as he approached Issei. Issei'e eye widened in surprise, and turned to Terra.

"Terra-san!" Issei exclaimed to him in surprise. "What are you doing here? No, never mind that! I need your help!"

Terra gave a confused look at Issei.

"Hm?" was Terra response.

Moments later, after a lengthly explanation on what transpired during the past few days, Terra finally understood the situation. Apparently, Issei has made a friend with a Sister named Asia who possessed this special healing ability called the **Twilight Healing**. Despite Issei and Asia being on opposing sides, they still ended up as friends. But unfortunately, the S&amp;M wearing Raynare popped out and took her away like some cliche movie villain kidnapping the princess. The thing is however, is that the villain plans to kill her, not try to wed her like those fairy tale stories. And so, Issei told him if he could help him in this case.

"Sure. I'll help." was Terra's simple response. Issei smiled and brightened at that.

"Really! Thank you Terra-san!" Issei thanked him. Terra waved it off.

"Think nothing of it. If it's for a friend, then how can I ignore that?" Terra said to him. He then pointed in some random direction. "You better go and get help from your friends, cause no offense, you're kind of weak on your own right now." Terra said to him, which caused Issei to frown upon that, but accepted his advice.

"Right! I'll be sure to have Buchou and the others help me and rescue Asia!" Issei said with determination, and then his eyes widened in realization. "Wait, then what are you doing?" Issei asked.

"I'll go and investigate this enemy's base. I need to see what they're exactly doing." Terra explained to him. Issei's eyes widened at that.

"W-Wait! By yourself!? But-!" Issei objected, but Terra soon ran in the other direction towards the abandoned Church.

"Don't worry about me! Worry about more important matters!" Terra shouted out to him, and then he closed out Issei's cries to tell him to stop.

"Gotta say, first days in this world and there is already a conflict that has arisen. I wonder if this'll happen to me a lot." Terra commented, but then shook his head. "No. Gotta focus on what is at risk here."

And with that, he ran to the abandoned church. As he did, he failed to notice a familiar girl watching him from a distance.

* * *

**(The Abandoned Church)**

"Huh, so this is it? I've expected something more...meancing." Terra commented, as he stood in front of the the abandoned Church. He simply blinked at the sight, and looked around, seeing no one around.

"I expected this place to be heavily armed, and maybe one or two guards. But no..." Terra mumbled under his mouth. "Maybe they're in the back..."

He soon walked around the Church, and headed towards the back area of it. As he did, he walked into an area heavy with trees, so not much could be seen through the public eyes. As he kept walking, he nose twitched at some scent. He smelled something nearby. And it was near. In fact...

"Woah there!" Terra said as he jumped back as a **Spear of Light **appeared out of nowhere and impaled the ground in front of him. He looked where the spear came from, and found two people standing there.

One of them was a man in a fedora, and was in a trench coat. The other was a woman with blue hair, and wore a tight dress that showed her curves.

"Huh, and I was so sure to hit him." the man said in the coat. He then smirked. "Hmph. About time we got a human who can put up a fight. Hope he relieves my boredom."

"Oi. At least let me have a stab at him." the woman next to him said. She then sighed. "I wonder what Mittelt would say if she were here. She would probably complain say something about stabbing someone first."

Terra blinked at their words. So they know Mittelt? And she's apparently not here. And from their words, he saw that they meant that she is usually with them. So she must've gone somewhere. But that doesn't matter right now. Right now, there are two Fallen Angels in front of him, and he needs to deal with them.

"Alright, gotta make this quick." was all Terra said underneath his breath, as he cracked his knuckles. The two Fallen Angels noticed this gesture, and produced their **Spears of Light**. They then charged in on him.

Terra saw them coming, and stomped into the ground.

"**Earth Dragons Pillar!**" Terra said, as he stomped into the ground, and sent a pillar towards them. The two Fallen Angels had their eyes widened in surprise at the incoming pillar. They narrowly dodged the attack, but were caught off guard when Terra approached them at high speeds.

"**Fist of the Earth Dragon!**" Terra shouted as, as his fist became encased in hard stone once more. Unlike last time, however, was that the stones around his fist became bigger than last time. He fist then met the stomachs of two Fallen Angels, which knocked the wind out of them, and were sent flying back towards trees. As soon as they crashed into the trees, and they slid down to the ground. Though, they've managed to retain their conscious and shakily stood up.

"Hahaha..." the man in the fedora laughed weakly at this. "Damn, he's strong..." as he stood up from this.

"Tch. He just caught us off guard. It won't happen again..." the blue haired women said.

Before the two could respond or do anything further, Terra decided that, as much as it fun to fight the two, he needs to settle things. So he simply stomped on the ground once more, and produced two **Pillars of** **Earth**. The two pillars were small though and were small enough to hit the back of the heads of the two Fallen Angels. The impact was hard enough to cause them to lose consciousness, as they fell towards the ground and didn't move.

Terra stayed silent, as he watched the two not move for a while. After confirming that they're unconscious, he gave a tired sigh.

"Well, that's taken care of. Now to.." Terra said, but then heard another voice behind him.

"Tachikaze? What are you doing here?" spoke a familiar voice behind him. Terra blinked in surprise, and turned to see a red haired Devil, along with a girl with long black hair behind him. He gave a small smile at them as he saw them.

"Yo! How's it going Rias, Akeno?" Terra greeted them with two finger greeting. Rias and Akeno continued to look at him surprised, and then became even more surprised as they saw his surroundings.

"I'm doing fine, thank you. But what happened here?" Rias asked incredulously, as she looked at the two downed forms of the Fallen Angels.

"Oh. Those two? I took them out." Terra told them nonchalantly. Both of the girls became shocked, and looked at him with surprise.

"You mean you took out those two Fallen Angels by yourself?" Rias asked.

"Well, yeah. Why? You seem highly surprised by this." Terra told her. Rias shook his head at him.

"I never imagined that a human can be strong enough to take down two Fallen Angels..." Rias said to him, and looked at him with hidden want. She really wanted him as a part of her peerage. But this guy is hard to convince!

"We all learn something new everyday Rias. But right now, we've got ourselves a Sister to save! I really hope she isn't in another church, and have somebody say "Sorry, but your Sister is in another church", cause that will suck a lot..." Terra said to her, unaware that he made a reference to a very popular game. Rias gave a sweat drop at him, seeing on how he took in this situation.

"I see. By the way, Tachikaze." Rias said to him. "Did you reconsider on my offer? My Peerage is able to..."

Terra shook his head at her, much to her disappointment.

"Like I told you before, Rias. I'm perfectly happy and fine with the way I'm doing things. There is no need for for you to go through the hassle, or me trying to go into your peerage. I'm a guy who will go out and do things my own way." Terra told her once more. Rias sighed at him.

"Very well...but remember that a spot will always be open for you." Rias told him. And then turned to another direction. Right now, we need to focus on helping Issei and the others."

The two nodded at her, and were about to leave. Before they did, Akeno spoke up.

"Ara ara, I wonder what we'll do with these two?" Akeno asked, as she looked at the two down formed of the Fallen Angels.

"You're right. It'll be best if we took care of them right now..." Rias said, as her hands became encased with a dark energy. Before she could fire it, a hand grabbed her wrist. She momentarily stopped her attack, and turned her head in surprise to Terra who stopped it.

"Woah there. There's no need to do it, Rias." Terra told her. "They're out cold. There is no need to kill them." Terra said to her.

"But Fallen Angels are our enemies. They must be taken care of." Rias reasoned. Terra shook his head at her.

"And what good would killing do? You won't really gain anything from it. There are only losses to this. Even if you kill them, people like them will just appear. It's kind of endless if you ask me. So let's just send them back to their organization." Terra reasoned with her.

Rias stayed silent, staring at him. She had to consider the choices that were given to her. To her, Terra didn't seem like he would let her kill them that easily. And it would lengthen the time of staying here and trying to argue about this. Her servant's life were on the line, so she had to put them first. So she decided.

The energy died within her arms, and gave a sigh at him. "Very well. We'll take care of them after this whole ordeal." Rias said to him. Terra nodded at her.

"Thank you. If it will make you feel better, I'll tie them up for a better measure." Terra said to her. Rias nodded in thanks to him.

"Thank you. I would really appreciate that." Rias said, as she looked to Akeno. They both nodded and walked off to where the others were taking care of things. As Terra watched them walk away, he stayed silent for a while. As soon as he watched the two disappear from his sight, he gave a tired sigh.

"*Sigh*...you can come out now. It's completely fine." Terra said, saying it to someone who was hiding in the shadows. The figure walked out, and had a perplexed look on her face.

"...So you already found me, huh?" Mittelt said to him. Terra gave a chuckle at her.

"Well, my nose is rather sensitive. And I can still smell the strawberry sundae off you, so you're easily noticeable to my nose." Terra said to her with a small knowing smile. Mittlet gave an amused snort at him, and then looked at her two companions.

"Well, looks like they're done for already. Not that I'm surprised. Your strength is way beyond us..." Mittelt admitted without care. Terra shrugged.

"I wanted to take care of the fight quickly, so I can help the others out. But for some odd reason, my gut is telling me that they'll be fine...hopefully." Terra said. Mittelt gave a small "pffftt" at him.

"Well, I knew this whole operation was going to fail from the start anyways, so I decided to ditch this whole scheme." Mittlet told him, and then gave him a sigh.

"I've also have to thank you for telling me about that whole "assassination and reason" thing. I've contacted Azazel-sama, and informed him about this whole situation. Apparently, he was highly confused by the set of information and events that I relayed to him, and has told me that he said no such thing. So yeah...what we did was under false orders..." Mittlet said to him. Terra gave a "huh, well what do ya know..." look.

"Huh, well I guess that clears up one thing. So now what are you going to do now?" Terra asked her. Mittelt shrugged at him.

"Like I said before. I've decided to ditch this whole scheme since I found out that the orders were false. I'll probably just gather up the others and take them back to headquarters." Mittlet said to him. Terra nodded at her.

"Seems like the right choice." Terra told her, and then turned around. "Well, I better get going, or else Rias and the others will become confused on how long I'm gone. So later." Terra said to her, and started walking.

"Wait!" Mittlet shouted out to him, and Terra soon stopped in his tracks. He blinked, and then turned to Mittlet with a confused expression.

"Hm? Something else you need?" Terra said to her. Mittelt shook her head at him.

"No, it's not that. Well, sort of, but just listen to me." Mittelt said to him, and then looked at him with a slightly serious expression. "Why did you spare Dohnaseek and Kalawarner? You spared them from Gremory's Destruction Magic."

Terra blinked at her question, and stayed silent at her for a few moments, trying to think up of the right answer to say.

"...Well, I believe I said it before. What good would killing do? There isn't anything gained from it. There are only losses. And despite what you guys did, there really isn't any point in killing any of you. It won't bring back the dead, nor will it change anything. Instead, just let them face their punishment." Terra said to her. Mittelt's eye widened at that.

"...You truly don't like killing, do you?" Mittelt quietly asked him. Terra nodded at her.

"To me, life is everything. Life is a precious thing. Death will only take away everything from you. Your hopes. Your dreams. Everything." Terra said to her. He then sighed. "I think that killing should only come as the very last resort, when no other option is available."

And with that statement, Terra walked away from her and towards the others, while Mittelt stood there silently as she watched him walk away.

* * *

**(The Church)**

He soon walked to the front of the church. As he did, he then heard a very loud voice from within the place.

"BLOW AWAY, YOU SHITTY ANGEL!" a roar echoed from the building, and a powerful impact echoed throughout the Church. It was then Terra saw a body fly out of the window, and outside. He then saw the body flying towards him, and simply side stepped to dodge the incoming body. The body soon impacted with the ground, and stopped moving.

Terra stared at the body, and saw that she was simply unconscious. He then peeked inside the room, and saw Issei there, breathing heavily. He then collapsed, but Kiba managed to arrive and catch him.

Terra gave a relieved sigh to see them okay. "Well, I guess it's safe to say that everything is taken care of." Terra said to himself, and then turned to the unconscious body known as Raynare. He picked up her body, and decided to head to the others. As he did, he called out to the others who were all inside.

"Hey there! Looks like you guys managed to take care of our end!" Terra said to them. Issei's eyes widened at him.

"Terra-san! You're okay!" Issei said to him with a relieved face. Kiba gave a face of slight surprise at him, before resuming his refreshed smile. Koneko just stayed the same, and just gave a stoic face at him. Rias and Akeno just gave him a normal look and smiled at his arrival. Terra gave a chuckle at him.

"Yeah, I'm okay. But shouldn't you be more concerned about your own health? Cause you look kind of beat up there." Terra pointed out to him, pointing out Issei's wounds. Issei looked at himself, and gave an embarrassed smile.

"Hahaha...yeah..." Issei said, and then noticed he was holding Raynare's body.

"Terra-san, that's..." Issei pointed out, while giving Raynare a narrow look. Terra noticed that, and simply tossed the body towards them.

"Thank you, Tachikaze. Now then, let's wake her up. Akeno." Rias commanded. Akeno nodded her head.

"Yes." was all Akeno said, as she raised up her arms in the air, and produced water in the air. She then splashes onto Raynare. Raynare coughs after the splash. She soon wakes up and opens her eyes slowly. Buchou looks down on her.

"How are you doing, Fallen Angel Raynare." Rias said to her, while having a confident air around her.

"…The daughter of the Gremory clan…" Raynare whispered to her.

"Hello, my name is Rias Gremory. I'm the next heir of the House of Gremory. It will be for a short while, but nice to have your acquaintance." Rias said to her with a smile. Raynare just glared at her, and then she sneers.

"…You think you've got me, but too bad. This plan was kept secret from the higher-ups, but there are other Fallen Angels with me. If I get in danger, they will—"

"They won't come to help." Rias said to her, as she broke through her words.

"That's because Tachikaze here has already taken care of them. All your Fallen Angel companions are taken care of." Rias simply said to her, as Raynare looked at Rias, and then at Terra with disbelief.

"Lies! And you!" Raynare shouted out, enraged as she sat up, and then pointed at Terra.

"Sup?"

Terra then plucked out three feathers from his pocket.

"These look familiar to you?" was all Terra said to her, as he dropped the feathers. He kept wondering why he got the feathers, but he decided to just get them out of pure boredom. Raynare looked shocked at seeing those feathers.

"These are the feathers of those three. You can tell them apart since you are the same kind as them, right?" Rias said to her. Upon hearing those words, Raynare's expression darkness. It was then Rias began telling the truth.

"When I met with the Fallen Angel Donaseek who attacked Ise before, I predicted that there were a few Fallen Angels plotting something in this town. I ignored it because I thought it was a plan that involves the whole Fallen Angel. Even I'm not foolish enough to take on all of the Fallen Angels. Then I heard that the Fallen Angels were moving around secretively so I went to talk to them, taking Akeno with me. When I met him in person, he blurted that it was their own plan. By helping you, they said, they would get promoted to a higher status. Low life that move around secretively for their purpose usually brag about their plots."

Terra inwardly frowned at her. They were under orders of doing that, but they were under false orders. He guessed that the Fallen Angel's pride override them, and decided to flaunt it by saying that it was their own plan. How cliche.

Rias simply smirked at her, while Raynare is biting her teeth with frustration.

"He must have looked down on us because it was just two girls who approached them. Fufufu...those foolish Fallen Angels didn't know who they were dealing with. Since they were willing to help in your pathetic plot, they themselves were low beings." Rias simply said to her. It was then Kiba spoke up.

"Getting hit by a single shot won't even leave a trace. The princess of the Duke who has the power of destruction. Buchou is a powerful Devil who is called a genius among the group of young Devils after all. However, it seems that Terra-kun was able to do the dirty work for her. I guess your comrades weren't worth her power after all." Kiba said with a smile.

Ouch. That was kind of cold. Even Terra thought about that thought.

"She is also called the "Crimson-Haired Ruin Princess", you know?" Akeno says it while smiling. Rias then looks at Issei's left arm, which had a red gauntlet.

"…Red Dragon. Until recently there wasn't a mark like this… I see, so that's what it is…" Rias muttered under her breath, while looking a bit shocked.

"I found out the main reason why Ise was able to beat a Fallen Angel." Rias said quietly, and then turned to Raynare.

"Fallen Angel Raynare. This boy, Hyoudou Issei's Sacred Gear isn't a regular Sacred Gear. That's why you lost." Rias said to her. Raynare had a confused expression etched upon her.

"...**Boosted Gear**, a Sacred Gear that is said to be the rarest of the rare. The Red Dragon mark on the gauntlet is the evidence. Even you have heard of that name before, right?" Rias asked, and Raynare puts on a shocked expression, while Terra looked surprised as well. That gauntlet contains the spirit of a dragon? It sounds a lot like those Dragon Lacrimas he kept hearing about. Though, the lacrimas don't contain the soul. Just the power.

"**B-Boosted Gear**… One of the **Longinus** … Even though it's for a temporarily time, it's said that it has the power to surpass Maous and God… Are you telling me that hateful power is possessed in a boy like this!?" Raynade shouted out.

"If it's just like the legend is told, then the ability of the **Boosted Gear** can double the power of the possessor every 10 second. Even if his power starts from 1, it doubles his power every 10 seconds, and it can reach the power of the leader-class Fallen Angels and High-class Devils. And by mastering it, he could even kill God."

Issei made a highly shocked face at hearing that, and looked at his Sacred Gear with a shocked expression.

"Well, no matter how powerful it is, Sacred Gear which needs time has a big risk. There aren't any enemies that would wait for the user to get stronger. Since the opponent was taking it lightly, this was the outcome." Rias said, which caused Issei to slump his head a little at hearing that. Rias then turned to Issei, and patted his head.

"But it's interesting. Just to be expected from my Servant-kun. Just like I thought, Ise is an interesting boy. I'm going to adore you even more." Rias said to him while smiling. Issei blushed at the contact, but soon entered into a sad expression.

"B-Buchou?"

"What is it?"

Issei bowed his had in guilt.

"I'm sorry. When I said I was going to save Asia, I said rude stuff to you because you wouldn't help… But you were helping us behind the scene and…" Issei continued, and then began tearing up.

"B-Buchou…I couldn't…protect Asia…" Issei said sadly, as he looked at the body of Asia. Terra turned his line of sight to the girl.

The girl looked purely innocent within his eyes. She had long blonde hair, and she was dressed in a dress that looked like it was meant for a ceremony. She didn't breath, but she had a completely content look on her face, like there are no regrets when she died.

It was truly saddening to see. Terra gave her a sad look, and then turned to Raynare with a hollow look on his face.

"You don't have to cry. Seeing you right now, there is no one that will blame you." Rias said to him as she comforted him.

"But…but, I…" Issei sobbed out, but Rias wiped his tears with her fingers.

"It's okay. You just weren't experienced as a Devil yet. That's all to it. Become strong. I'm going to make you work hard from now on, so be prepared. My Pawn, Ise." Rias said to him. Issei sniffed at her, and then nodded.

"Yes." Issei said, his eyes slowly gaining determination to get stronger.

"Now then, I'll finish my last work." Rias said, and turned to Raynare with a cold look, which scared Raynare.

"I will have you disappear, Fallen Angel-san." Rias coldly said to her, while emitting killing intent. "Of course, I will retrieve that Sacred Gear back as well."

"Y-You can't be serious!? This healing power is for Azazel-sama and Shemhaza-sama—" Rayanre stuttered out, but was cut off by Rias.

"To live your life for love is beautiful. But you are too tainted with dirt. You have no elegance. And I don't allow that." Rias said to her, as she aimed her her hands at her.

"Me, here." a new voice entered the scene. Terra blinked, and then turned around and saw someone near the door. The others became alarmed by his appearance.

"Wow! My superior is in serious danger! So what's going to happen now!?" the newcomer said to them. It was then Raynare screamed at the new stranger.

"Save me! If you save me, I will give you a reward or anything you want!" Raynare pleaded at him. he gave a sadistic smile.

"Hmm, hmm. I received a wonderful order from an Angel-sama. Eh? So I can have sex with you? To me, having sex with an Angel-sama is like the best honour and it will become a good social status for me."

"Ku… D-Don't fool around and save me!" Rayanre yelled out in anger.

"Ararararara, you know that I'm actually serious… I mean, something simple like that should be all right, isn't it, Angel-sama? So it's a no? Is that so? Then I will take my leave now. No matter how you look at it, I'm at a disadvantage, so I will just take off." Freed said, as he turned his body around.

"Y-You are a Priest, aren't you!? You are supposed to save me! I'm an all mighty Fallen Angel! I—"

"I don't need a superior who loses to trashy Devils. You are pretty, but you lack plans and you are hard headed. The only thing you are useful for is masturbation. So just die away already. Well, a Fallen Angel who is abandoned by God won't go to either Heaven or Hell, but goes back to nothing. Maybe the experience of turning into nothing will be helpful? Ah, that's impossible. Since there will be nothing left. It's impossible. So namusan. Wait, that's Buddhism. Ah, I'm a former Christian! I'm such a naughty boy!" Freed said with glee, while he lost interest in her. Raynare soon made a face of despair at this.

Freed then turned to Issei.

"Ise-kun, Ise-kun. You have such a wonderful ability. I'm getting more interested in you. You are so worthy to kill! You are definitely in my Top 5 for the "Devils I want to kill", so be prepared, okay? Next time we meet, let's have a romantic fight to the death, okay?"

Chills ran up Issei's spine at hearing that.

"See ya then! Bye-bye! Remember to brush your teeth!" Freed said, as he disappeared from the scene. The whole room remained silent, seeing that. It was then Terra made a comment.

"Well...that happend." Terra offhandedly said. The others were soon brought out of their passed stated, and soon focused back onto Raynare.

"Now, Fallen Angel Raynare, who was abandoned by her own servant. Miserable." Rias said, with no sympathy in her tone. Raynare soon grew a fearful look at her, and soon turned to Issei, as she changed her appearance as well.

The others became surprised by this sort of action as well. She looked like a young and innocent girl, and she had a scared look on her.

"Ise-kun! Please save me!" Raynare said to her, in a different voice now. It now sounded like a young teenage girl, which shocked surprised Issei at seeing her in that state. She continued.

"This Devil is trying to kill me! I love you! I love you so-" she said, but was soon interrupted.

*SMACK!*

Something impacted on the back of her head, and she soon fell forwards unconscious. The others looked surprised at this, and looked at the source of her unconsciousness, who took form of Terra.

Terra had a stone pan within his hand, and his whole body has shown that he was swung it hard enough to knock her out. The others just stared at him with surprise. Terra looked at them, and gave them a confused look.

"What? She deserved it." Terra simply told them. The others just nodded at him, as it was pitiful to see Raynare in that kind of state.

Rias made a sigh at him.

"Thank you. She was becoming a nuisance. And to think she can play with Ise's heart. Unforgivable." Rias said to her, while sending the downed form a cold glare. But soon, it faded away, as she sighed.

"Well, seeing that you knocked her out, I assume that you'll take care of them, not have them dead?" Rias asked, which surprised the others at this, except for Akeno who heard this.

"W-wait. You're not going to kill them?" Kiba asked, kind of surprised at this. Terra nodded at him.

"Well, yeah. Really no point in killing them. It won't really change anything." Terra said to him. "It it makes you feel better, I contacted someone who can take care of this whole mess. So don't worry about getting your hands dirty." Terra told them. The others hesitated at his answer, but nodded slowly at him.

"...Very well. We'll leave them in your hands, Tachikaze." Rias said to her, as she bent down to Raynare's downed form. She soon produced a magic circle in her hand, and brought out an object with a soft green glow around it. She clasped it within her hands, and smiled.

"Well, she won't be needing this." Rias said. Terra nodded at her, and soon picked up Raynare's body, and started walking out of the church.

"I'll take care of these guys, while you guys do...whatever you usually do. Later!" Terra said to them. The others all gave him goodbye, and he soon exited out of the church.

Like before, he soon arrived at the back of the Church, where he saw Mittelt still in the same area. Dohnaseek and Kalawarner were still unconscious, but their bodies were put in a sitting position on a tree. Mittelt noticed his presence, and soon saw Rayanre.

"...Ouch. She looks like shit." Mittelt commented. Terra nodded at her.

"Yeah, she went thought a lot of physical and mental stress. Believe me." Terra said, as he set down the body next to the others. Mittlet nodded in thanks.

"Thanks. I just contact from Azazel-sama, and he sent me a magic circle to teleport us back to Headquarters." Mittelt said, as she brought out a paper with circle designs on it.

Terra gave a relieved sigh. "Ah...that's good to hear. So I guess you'll be off then." Terra said to her. Mittelt nodded at him.

"Yeah. Again, thanks for saving these idiotic friends of mine. Even Raynare, despite being a bitch." Mittelt told him. She grew a small smirk on her face. "...You know, if it weren't for us being on opposing sides, we could've been good friends." Mittelt said to him.

Terra blinked at her. "Aren't we already friends?"

Mittelt looked at him with surprise. "W-What?"

Terra looked at her with a confused expression. "I said aren't we friends already? We became friends in a certain way, even though it was under different circumstances, but thats completely understandable. Now that this whole conflict is done with, I think it's okay for us to be friends." Terra told her. Mittlet kept looking at him with complete surprise, but soon grew a small smile on her face. Though, she turned around, so he wouldn't see it. She usually gives off fake, mischievous, or sadistic smiles at people, but a genuine smile was not something she shows to others. Even if it was Terra.

"Y-yeah. I guess we're sort of friends..." Mittelt stuttered at him, she then took out the magic circle, and channeled magic into it. A magic circle soon appeared underneath her and her companions.

"...Later...friend." was all she uttered, and she disappeared in a bright light, along with her comrades. Terra stayed silent at her, and gave a deep breath.

"...Well, that's finally done." Terra said. "I guess it's time I keep moving on as well."

Terra gave off a yawn, and soon walked off into the night, and tried to find the right place where he could sleep. Possibly his sleeping bag under a tree in the forest or somewhere else. He just wanted some Zs.

* * *

**(Couple Days Later)**

After the whole Fallen Incident, Terra decided it was finally time to go out, and find his old man if he was in this dimension.

He was now at the edge of Kuoh, and the entrance towards the outside world that lied beyond Kuoh.

"Ah...after stocking up some travel materials and was able to get myself an identity, I'm all set! Now time to go off, and explore the unknown that is ahead of me!" Terra said, as soon began to run to start his adventure and finding his father!

Finally, nothing will stop him!

"Hold it right there kid!"

And...adventure halted.

Terra soon fell down face forward to the ground, and crashed. He groaned at the pain from the impact, as he rubbed his face to get rid of the pain. As he did, he looked at the man who stopped him from going out into the world.

He was a tall man, and appeared to be in his twenties. He had black hair, golden bangs and black goatee. He wore a simple business suit.

Even though the man had such a simple appearance, his sense went haywire with the guy. Even though the guy suppressed it, there was this aura that told him that he was not someone that you cannot underestimate for a mere second.

But still. He kept his cool, seeing that the man didn't kill him a hundred times over with his guard down. Terra blinked at the man, and soon got up from his four.

"And you are...?" Terra said to him. The man gave a chuckle at him.

"Ah, where are my manners. My name is Azazel." Azazel introduced himself to Terra. Terra stared at the man, and he tried to recognize that name, somewhere that he heard before.

Wait. Mittelt said that she had a leader, and she usually says...Azazel-sama.

...Oh.

Terra blinked in surprise, seeing the leader of the Fallen Angels right in freaking front of him. Which was suprising. He thought he might run into this guy soon, but not this soon!

"I see...so you're the leader of the Fallen Angels that I kept hearing about..." Terra said. "So...what is it that you want from me, cause I highly doubt you come to say hello."

Azazel chucked at him. "Straight to the point, huh? In any case, you're correct. I'm here to tell you a few things."

Terra stayed silent, and was prepared to listen to what this man was about to say to him.

"Oi oi, don't act so tense. I ain't going to hurt you." Azazel reassured him. "I'm just here for two things. One being simple, and the other is something...more different." Azazel said to him. Terra gave the governor of the Fallen Angels a raised eyebrow.

"And that is...?" Terra asked. Azazel gave a smile at him.

"The first is a thank you." Azazel first stated. "Thanks for saving my idiotic subordinates from certain trouble, and possibly death. I really owe you one." Azazel told him. Terra shook his head.

"The thanks isn't needed, but I appreciate it. I saved your subordinates from death because I found it pointless. Also, Mittelt were friends with those guys. So I couldn't exactly let her lose her friends, despite being..." Terra dragged off there. Azazel chucked at him.

"Don't worry, I understand. They were a few screws loose there. Except for Mittelt. The girl was the most rational, despite her young appearance. Thanks to you, pushing her in the right direction, she was able to help fix this whole problem." Azazel said to him. Terra nodded to him.

"I thought there was something strange going on, so I've decide to solve this case. And it turned to good results." Terra said while giving a smile at that. Azazel nodded at him.

"Yes. I'm glad you helped. So thanks." Azazel said. He then continued.

"As for the second, it's sort of a favor that I need to ask you." Azazel told him, which made Terra give him a raised eyebrow.

"And that is...?" Terra said, while dragging off the question. Azazel made a tired sigh at this.

"After this whole case was resolved and done with, I've got answers from the others, as well as Mittelt. They were apparently under false orders from Kokabiel. And since this whole case is over, their lives are in more at risk now." Azazel informed him, which made Terra frown at that. "I'm sure that Kokabiel now knows that his operation is a failure, and he'll try to eliminate the evidence as best as he can. And what better way is to kill them." Azazel informed him.

This made Terra narrow his eyes, and frown upon hearing that. That is something he didn't really like...at all.

"So I can assume that Kokabiel is searching for them, and get rid of them. So I've decided to hide the others from his grasp. I've managed to do so, but as for Mittelt. Well..." Azazel gave a chuckle, and turned towards someone hiding behind him. behind him. "Why won't you tell him yourself?"

Much to Terra's surprise, his friend Mittelt revealed herself, and was shown to be in her same Gothic Lolita uniform.

"Hey there. Did you miss me?" Mittelt asked him cheerfully, which sort of surprised Terra. He guessed that this was her true personality, yet he knew there was more to her than that.

"Mittelt? What are you doing here?" Terra asked her, being surprised at seeing her so soon.

"Why are you asking me that? You don't want me here? Some friend you are?" Mittelt gave a "hmph", and turned her head in another direction. Terra just gave scratched the back of his head.

"...You didn't really give me the chance to answer you, you know?" Terra said calmly and plainly to her. Mittlet gave a slightly irritated look at him.

"Geez, and here I though I could get a reaction out of you. Guess I'll have to try harder..." Mittelt said, when she went into her thinking pose. Azazel gave a chuckle.

"Well, it seems that you two get along quite well, which makes things more easier for me." Azazel said, which brought Terra's attention.

"And that is...?" Terra asked.

"Will you let Mittelt travel along with you, as well as watching over her?" Azazel asked him, which surprised him a lot by that revelation.

"What!?" Terra said to him in surprise. Mittelt soon pointed at him.

"Ahah! I knew that I could get see a surprised reaction from you!" Mittelt said to him with a victorious smile on her. However, Terra ignored her as he looked at Azazel in surprise.

"What do you mean by that?" Terra asked.

"Precisely on what I said." Azazel said. "Mittelt needs to go into hiding, as Kokabiel is probably searching for her, and wants to kill the possible evidence that is remaining. As such, I need you to let her come along with you. Since you're a traveler, you'll do excellently in covering your tracks, as well as moving constantly." Azazel explained, and then smirked at him.

"Plus, Mittelt also said that if she were to go hiding, she said that she would go with you. She said you're rather interesting, saying that you're unlike any other-" Azazel explained, but was soon interrupted when Mittelt immediately stomped on his foot to shut him up.

"Ow!"

"Azazel-sama! Don't say that in front of him!" Mittelt angrily exclaimed at him. Azazel groaned in pain, and rubbed his foot.

"Geez, last thing I want is to be scorned by a women..." Azazel muttered under his breath, but shook his head and turned back to him.

"Well, Terra-kun? Will you let her come along with you, as well as watching over her to protect her?" Azazel asked, and Mittelt stared at him, with a look of wanting to know in her eyes.

Terra silently stared at them for a few moments, which built up the tension in the air.

He then shrugged at this.

"Eh, why not? I could always use some company." Terra said. Mittelt's eyes brightened up at him.

"Really?" Mittelt asked him. Terra gave her a smile.

"Yes really. I don't mind." Terra said to her. Mittelt returned a smile at her, and unknowing to her, her cheeks blushed a bit.

Azazel just smirked at seeing their interaction. "Well then, thank you Terra-kun. I suppose that you two must be going on your way now." Azazel said to him.

Terra nodded at him. "Right."

He then turned his face back to the path to the open world, and soon ran off.

"Let's go! An adventure awaits!" Terra shouted out as he ran ahead. Mittelt's eye widened at seeing him run, and soon ran after him.

"O-Oi! Wait for me!" Mitelt shouted as he ran after him.

Azazel just chucked at seeing the two run off to the world.

"*Chucke*...It seems many interesting things awaits for Mittelt. I only wish for her safety on what she see's ahead. But I have a feeling that she'll enjoy it." Azazel said, and soon walked back to his own place, as he didn't look at the two people running off into the distance.

And so, the adventures of Terra Tachikaze, along with his new Fallen Angel companion Mittelt, soon run off to the new world that is ahead of them, and see what lies beyond.

This is just the beginning of something new!

* * *

**And that is a wrap to this chapter!**

**Yep, this is just the beginning of something new for Terra's adventures in the DxD universe! And he has a Fallen Angel Companion accompanying him on his journey.**

**Also, sorry if the whole involvement with the Fallen Angel arc seemed a bit rushed and short, but I just wanted to skip the boring part, and head straight to the main point: Terra's journey throughout the supernatural world.**

**As for him in his involvement in the plot, I've decided to put him in at the end of the Excalibur-Arc, and into the rest of the plot. Right now, Terra will journey through Japan, and experience a few adventures himself.**

**As for the parings, I've actually found them. Yes, he will gain a harem. And before you ask, no. His harem will not involve any of Issei's harem or anything like that. The girls he'll get is completely outside of Issei's harem. So remember that.**

**Why you ask? Because I thought it would be cool and unique if he had a harem that was unique on its own right, and not just having any of Issei's girls or anything like that.**

**Current pairings: [Mittelt, Serefall, Kuroka, WIP]**

* * *

**Spell List:**

**Earth Dragon's Pillar**

**Fist of the Earth Dragon**

**Earth Dragon's Iron Rock Arms - This is a move from the anime Fairy Tail. This move simply creates arms that are as hard as iron from the earth around him, and be used to grab, crush, throw, etc.**

* * *

**Please Review, and No Flames!**


	3. Kyoto Arc - Part 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own High School DxD or the Fairy Tail Elements.**

**Hey guys! I'm back with a new chapter! And this took a while to write, but it was fun, I'll admit. I'm now seeing that I now have reviews, favorites, and follows. Wow. I appreciate it!**

**Okay, so I've been hearing from a lot of you that Terra should form his own team as he travels throughout Japan. Guess what? I planned that from the start anyways. So don't worry.**

**Oh, and Lewamus Prime? Thanks for giving me those suggestions. I gave me a lot of ideas for Terra's powers and move set. So thanks.**

**Let's Get On With The Story!**

* * *

**Chapter 3: The Kyoto Arc - Part 1**

**(The Forest)**

It's been a few days since Terra and Mittelt left Kuoh together. They kept on traveling on foot, with Terra saying that it was good for a nature walk to their next destination that they'll come to. Mittelt pointed out that instead of walking, they could've just taken transportation. But much to her surprise, Terra told her that he gets easily sick on any type of transportation. Mittelt blinked owlishly at this, and she laughed at his condition, much to Terra's annoyance.

It was now nighttime, and the two were in the forest. They sat down near their campfire, warming themselves up. Mittelt was holding a stick that held a marshmallow on it.

"You know, when I going to travel with you, I expected some surprising things up ahead, considering you are involved. But I certainly didn't expect this." Mittelt commented, staring at the marshmallow turn brown at the heat. She then turned to him.

"But next time, we're traveling by train. Walking through nature seems fine, but only if its like...some vacation trip. Not traveling." Mittelt bluntly told him, as she pulled her soft white treat out of the fire, and then bit onto it.

"Aw, but that ruins the fun in adventuring. I also told you that I'm bad with transporations" Terra complained to her. Mittelt gave him a raised eyebrow at him.

"Too bad. Not everything can go your way, now can it? I remember you saying that in front of Raynare, no?" Mittelt pointed. Terra grumbled, as his own words were used against him.

"...Fine. Next town we reach, we'll use a train. Is that better?" Terra told her. Mittelt nodded in satisfaction.

"Better. I mean, we could've gone faster if we could fly, but sadly for you, you can't." Mittelt pointed out. Terra just gave a sigh at her.

"Flying seems nice..." Terra muttered, and then grabbed onto a rock from a pile, and began chomping from it. Mittelt look at him strangely. She has seen a lot of stange and abnormal things in life, but this...this takes the cake.

"...You have a pretty strange diet..." Mittelt bluntly told him, as she watched him chomp onto a stone, chew on it, and swallow it like it was normal.

"That's what people keep telling me. I'm pretty used to it by now." Terra said, before shoving another stone into his mouth before chewing on it.

Mittelt continued to look at him chew on a rock that looked painful to eat, but then decided to bring up another topic.

"So what now?" Mittelt asked. Terra gave a glance to Mittelt.

"Hm?" Terra made through his mouth, while chewing on a rock.

"So where are we going now? We must have some form of destination." Mittelt told him. Terra swallowed the crumble of rock into, and then picked up his map.

"Well, if we continue, we'll eventually hit Kyoto, which is nearby. I've heard the place is rather nice. I've also remember something about Youkai there..." Terra mumbled the last part, something which Mittelt heard.

"Kyoto!? That's the place where the Youkai faction lives!" Mitelt told him in a surprised tone. Terra gave a raised eyebrow at the word "Youkai".

"Youkai?" Terra asked. "I've heard of their names, but what are they?" Terra asked. Mittelt sighed, as she knew that she had to lecture him about this. Clearing her throat, she started explaining.

"Youkai are basically creatures that are native to the Asian land. They told in japanese folklore and mythology, which is true. They can range from many creatures, like Kitsune, Oni, crow Youkai, and more. There is a high diversity in them, so I couldn't really list that much." Mittelt told him.

"Oh. So it's basically their territory..." Terra told her. Mittelt gave him a deadpanned look.

"Well duh. Others couldn't get in. Only humans are near, since they aren't aware..." Mitelt told him. Terra gave a smile upon hearing that.

"Well that's a plus for me. I'm human." Terra plainly said. "So that means I can enter their territory, and maybe ask for some information about my old man."

Mittelt gave him a raised eyebrow. "When I first heard on what you were doing throughout this whole trip, I find it hard to believe. But then again, you're involved in this. So I'm not entirely surprised."

She then realized something.

"W-Wait! What about me! I'm a Fallen Angel, and I can't get near their place!" Mitelt complained to him. Terra blinked at her.

"Oh, right. Well, is it possible that you can stay in Kyoto while not in their territory?" Terra asked. Mittlet blinked at him.

"W-Well, yes. There are some areas that aren't within their boundaries, so..."

"Great! You just stay there while I look around for information!" Terra said to her with a smile, as he begun setting up his sleeping bag.

"Hey! What am I going to do while you go exploring deep within Kyoto!" Mittlet exclaimed at him. Terra gave her a raised eyebrow.

"I don't know. Do whatever you girls do. Paint your nails or whatever" Terra told her without a care, as he was going into his sleeping bag.

"Sexist!" was Mitelts annoyed cry at him.

"Yeah yeah. Sweat dreams to you to." Terra told her, as he dozed off to sleep.

"Don't you just sweep me off!" Mittelt exclaimed to him, but saw him covering himself in his sleeping bag. Mittelt grumbled something about him being cute or else she would stab him. She reached for the last marshmallow in the bag, but then grabbed onto nothing. Mittlet blinked in surprise, and saw that there was nothing there. Her hand went all over the bag, but couldn't find anything.

"...No marshmallow..." Mittelt muttered under her breath. "...I don't remember eating the last one."

She immediately turned to Terra with an irked look on her face.

"Hey! Did you take the last marshmallow!? I was going to eat that!" Mittelt exclaimed to him. Terra turned his head to her.

"I didn't eat it. What are you talking about?" Terra told her. Mittelt gave him a narrow look.

"Well, we're the only ones here. And I don't remember eating the last marshmallow. So why lie-" whatever else she was going to say was interrupted when a noise nearby happened.

*Rustle*

A rustle of a bush happened near them. The two immediately turned to the bush, and went on guard on what was there. Mittelt summoned her spear, and slowly walking to the bush.

"Whoever you are...you're going to pay for stealing the last marshmallow!" Mittelt said, and stabbed the bush.

"AH!" cried out a voice, and rolled out of the bush. Mittelt looked down, and was about to attack the guy who stole her marshmallow. However...

"Ah! Please don't hurt me!" said the voice. Mittelt blinked once upon seeing this figure. And blinked once more.

"...Huh?" Mittelt said, while she looked confused at what she saw. It was then Terra walked up behind her.

"Hey Mittelt. What's gotten you so...shocked." Terra finished his statement slowly, as he saw the small figure beneath them.

Both of them blinked with surprise, as they looked at the creature in front of them with surprise.

It was a cat. But not just any cat. It was a small gray cat with a black underbelly. It had a rectangular head, with black ears, big black eyes with small thin eyebrows. It two tiny whiskers on each cheek. The cat also had a triangular nose. It had a body structure that allowed it to walk on its own two feet. The cat had a long gray tail.

"A cat?" both of them said. The car looked at them with tears forming in its eyes.

"I'm sorry! I was just hungry! And that marshmallow smelled sweet!" the cat said while comically having tears leaking from its eyes.

"Um..." both of them said, not sure how to react to this. So there was this cat that could speak human language, and was apologizing to them for eating the last marshmallow...with tears leaking from his eyes.

"Um, it's okay. It's just a marshmallow." Terra told the cat. "It's really something not really fussing over. Right Mittelt?"

Mittelt turned to Terra in surprise, and nodded at him, and looked back at the cat.

"Y-Yeah! It's okay. I don't mind letting you have the last marshmallow. Because you're so cute~!" Mittelt said, while reaching out to the cat and hugged it while rubbing her cheeks on its cheeks.

"AH! Am I being attacked!?" the cat panicked as he was being hugged by the girl. Terra chucked at him.

"No, I don't think you're being attacked. It's more of a hug." Terra told him. The cat ignored being hugged, and looked at Terra with a bit of confusion on his face.

"A hug?" the cat responded in a confused expression. Terra nodded at him.

"Yes. A hug. Hey, Mittelt. You can let him go now." Terra told her. Mittlet pouted at him.

"Aw...but he is so cute..." Mittlet complained to him, but complied with him anyway. She set down the cat, and the two bent down to the cat.

"So who are you, little guy? What's your name?" Mittelt asked. The cat looked confused.

"Who I am? I'm not really sure. All I do know is that I'm called a cat." the cat told them, which surprised them.

"And my name? I don't have one." the car responded.

"You don't have a name? Don't you have any parents or someone to take care of you?" Mittelt asked. The cat shook his head.

"No. As far as I now, I was born here, and lived off the forest for a while." the cat responded. Terra gave the cat a sad look.

"Poor thing...no one took care of him all along. He had to grow up by himself." Terra said to her. Mittelt looked sad at the little guy.

"Aw, that is sad. What a poor cat..." Mittelt said to him. The cat simply smiled at them.

"I wan't completely alone. I mean, the forest animals seem pretty normal. I sometimes see people arrive at this place. But every time I approach them, they always freak out and run away." the cat told them. They all gave sweat drops at him.

"Well, humans aren't really prepared for a talking flying cat. If anything, they'll freak out at this." Mittelt told him. The car became depressed upon hearing that.

"That's not fair..." the cat muttered in a depressed manner. Terra simply sighed at this.

"Well, I guess that's natural. People of this world aren't ready to accept the supernatural. I can understand that. But it's sad to see you alone like this." Terra said to him. The cat wiped the slight tears from his eyes.

"It's okay. I'm kind of used to this by now..." the cat told them. Mittelt then hugged the car close to her, and looked at Terra with a puppy dog look on her face.

"Can we keep him Terra? Can we keep him?" Mittlet pleaded at him. Terra simply gave a smile.

"I was planning to do that from the start anyway." Terra told her. Mittelt's eyes widened in happiness.

"Yay! Did you hear that? We're going to keep you!" Mittelt said, as she held the cat close to her once more.

"Ack! Can't-...breath!" the cat struggled to regain his oxygen. Terra sprang into action, and separated the cat from Mittelt. She pouted upon being separated from the cat.

"Aw..." Mittelt pouted at him. Terra just sighed at her, and looked at the cat.

"Yeah, sorry about that. But at least you won't be so alone anymore." Terra told her. The cat soon regained oxygen, and nodded.

"Yeah! Thanks mister..." the cat said to him.

"Terra Tachikaze, and this is Mittelt." Terra told him, and then grew a thinking look on his face.

"Well, we gotta give you a name if you're going to come along with us." Terra told the cat. Mittelt nodded in agreement.

"Yeah. We got to give this cat a name if we're going to take him with us." Mittelt said. Terra nodded at her.

"Let's see..." Terra said, trying to think up of a name.

"Should we call him Twilight?" Mittelt asked. The cat shook his head at her.

"I don't like it." the cat told her. Mittelt pouted at that.

"Aw...and I liked the name. What's your idea, Terra?" Mittlet asked. Terra hummed in thought, and grew an idea.

"Oh! How about Geo?" Terra asked.

"Geo?" the cat asked with curiosity. Terra nodded at him.

"Yeah, Geo. Geo is related to earth, and it sounds like a cool name!" Terra said to him with a smile.

"...I don't like that either." the cat told him. Terra slumped his head in a slightly depressed aura around him.

"Ah...and it was such a cool name..." Terra said. Mittelt gave a raised eyebrow at him.

"To you, it is cool because it is related to earth. Maybe we should come up with a different name. Something different from our preferences." Mittelt suggested. Terra broke out of his slumped state and nodded at her.

"Y-Yeah..." Terra said to her, and turned to the cat.

"Hmm...how about...Yorokobi?" Terra suggested.

"Yoro...kobi?" the cat asked. Terra nodded at him.

"Yeah. It seems like a cool name for a cat like you. What do you say?" Terra asked. The cat went into a thinking position.

"Hm..." the cat hum me out in thought, and decided. He nodded at him.

"Yeah! I like that name! From now on, my name is Yorokobi!" the now named Yorokobi said to him. Terra turned to Mittelt.

"Mittelt? Your thoughts?" Terra asked. Mittelt simply nodded at him.

"Seems like a good and cute name, for a cute companion that we'll be taking along." Mittlet told him. Terra smiled at this.

"Then it's settled! From this day on, you'll be journeying with us!" Terra told him.

"Right!" Yorokobi said to him with enthusiasm, and then his stomach growled.

*Growl*

Silence reigned upon the area, before Terra and Mittelt began laughing at the cat's hunger.

"I think we have some food left..." Terra said as he dug into his bag, trying to find whatever food he has for his now new friend Yorokobi.

* * *

**(Kyoto)**

After a couple days of walking through the wilderness, the two finally appeared at their destination: Kyoto.

"Finally! Civilization at last!" Mittlet exclaimed, as she walked into the city, with Terra simply walking behind. Yorokobi was stuck his head out of his backpack, which made him look like a doll rather than an animal. Thus, making things perfect for him to see where they were going.

"*Chuckle*...I suppose we should be happy about that." Terra told her, and looked around. "Now it's time for me to gather some information about my old man."

After he said that, he admired the city that they arrived at.

"Wow. This place is amazing..." Terra said, looking at the area of Kyoto around him.

"Yeah. I seriously need a hot spring's bath to clean the wilderness off me." Mittelt said, while sniffing herself.

"Oh come on. You have a good earthly aroma around you. You smell more natural to my nose." Terra told her. Mittelt blinked at this, and slightly blushed.

"Oh...so you like the way I smell?" Mittelt asked him. Terra blinked at her, and scratched the back of his head.

"Well, I guess..." Terra told her, while looking away from her, getting kind of embarrassed to admit this sort of thing. Mittelt simply smiled at him.

"I see. Well, maybe I should be around the earth more, since you ARE an Earth Dragon Slayer, where Earth is literally your land to control." Mittelt told him.

"Damn right." Terra said to her. It was then Yorokobi made his thoughts.

"Wow...so this is the "city" that people kept talking about within the forest..." Yorokobi said, while looking at the building with awe. Terra smiled at him.

"If you thought that was cool, you'll be amazed on what you'll see beyond here." Terra told him. Yorokobi's eye sparkled upon hearing that.

"Really!? Oh, I'm so excited to see what is ahead of us!" Yorokobi told him.

"You and me both." Terra told him with a smile. He then begun walking ahead, while turning his head to Mittelt.

"I'm going to go deeper into Kyoto, while you stay out of their range so that trouble won't follow." Terra told her. Mittelt groaned upon hearing that.

"Right..." Mittelt said, not exactly thrilled with this idea, but understood that it was for the best. She then decided to go shopping while she waits for Terra do some intel gathering.

* * *

**(Kyoto Park)**

After the two separated within Kyoto, Terra walked deep within the area, trying to find a source of information. More specifically, the Youkai hotspot. But after searching for Youkai for a few hours, not much has progressed. Terra has decided to take a break by sitting in one of Kyoto's elegant parks.

"Hmm..." Terra said, while picking up a takoyaki from his tray, and then bit onto it. He bought it as he explored the city. He then bit onto the soft ball, and chewed onto it.

"Finding Youkai are sure hard to find." Terra commented, as he swallowed the soft ball. "This might be tougher than I thought."

"Well, at least our search has got us something yummy." Yorokobi told him, as he was happily chewing on the takoyaki that Terra brought him. Terra just chuckled at him while rubbing the cat's head.

"True. So I guess it isn't a waste. Plus, we got to see a lot of Kyoto. I'm pretty amazed by the design they did with this place." Terra said, while admiring the scenery around him.

"*Sigh*...that's the thing I love about exploring. It allows you to see new places, learn new things, and create memorable time throughout your life. I absolutely love it. Just like back in Fiore." Terra said, while reminiscing on his adventures back in the land of Fiore.

"Fiore? Is that some land your explored before?" Yorokobi asked him with curiosity. Terra nodded at him.

"Yeah. It's a magical place, where magic and nature is everywhere. So many cool things happen, and many amazing things that happen back in that land is only considered the crust of it. There is more to it than that." Terra explained to him.

"Wow...I sure would love to visit the place someday." Yorokobi told him. Terra gave a chuckle at him.

"Well, we could. But with current circumstances, I can't visit for a while." Terra told him. The gray cat just dipped his head in disappointment.

"Aw..." Yorokobi whined upon hearing this. Terra simply patted the cat's head to comfort him.

"Cheer up. I did say that we can visit Fiore someday, so I'm sure we can." Terra comforted him. Yorokobi picked up his head, and smiled and nodded at him with energy.

"Yeah...you did." Yorokobi told him. Terra chucked at the cat's answer, and stood up.

"Alright. I think break time is over. Now it is time to find some youkai. If I were a youkai, where would I be..." Terra said with a thinking pose. Yorokobi leapt onto his shoulder, and mimicked his pose.

"Hm..." Yorokobi thought. The two kept thinking in thought, but then something happened.

Terra's nose stared to twitch, and smelled something. Something that was WAY to familiar...

Terra's eye widened at smelling this, and sniffed the air more.

'That smell...' Terra thought, and sniffed more around him. His eye's widened even more upon smelling this.

'This smells like...the old man!' Terra thought, and immediately ran to the source. Yorokobi was surprised when Terra suddenly moved, but held onto his shoulder.

"Woah! Where are we going, Terra?" Yorokobi loudly asked him. Terra just ignored his cat companion, as his nose kept picking up a scent.

'Closer...Closer!' Terra thought as he kept running through the park, while following the scent that kept luring him. He soon ran out of the park, and into the city.

He weaved past people, and buildings, all the while chasing the scent. The scent kept getting stronger and stronger, as Terra's senses kept telling him which direction to go to.

Eventually, he ended up in a small alley, hidden from public eye. Terra stopped at his tracks, seeing that the scented was the strongest here, while stopping here as well. Terra frantically looked around his surroundings, trying to see if anyone was there. But after looking around, there was no sign of the old man, or anyone in particular.

"This scent...it disappears here." Terra muttered as he looked around. He sniffed the air once more but couldn't pick any trace of it left. After some time sniffing the air, he gave up. He sighed with disappointment, seeing that this scent hasn't led him to his old man. Rather, it just left a clue.

A clue.

Terra's eyes widened upon realizing that this was a clue!

"If my old man is here...then he must be here in this dimension!" Terra said with realization. He grinned upon realizing this.

"Alright! I've actually made some progress here!" Terra said. Yorokobi looked at him with confusion.

"Progess in what?" Yorokobi asked. Terra turned to Yorokobi sitting on his shoulder.

"I think I'm getting close to finding my old man." Terra told his cat companion. The cat's expression brightened upon hearing this

"Really? That's great!" Yorokobi exclaimed to him. Terra nodded at this.

"Yeah. It's a small start, but progress if progress. Maybe the Youkai here know something about him." Terra told him, and then scratched his head.

"But where the hell are they? Youkai sure love to play hiding from humans." Terra said, and begun walking out of the alley. Before he did, he heard a crack somewhere. His ears twitched upon hearing the earth crack.

Terra turned his head towards the source of where the noise is coming from, and slowly walked towards the source. He approached a corner, and slowly peeked through it to see what was going on. His eyes widened in surprise, seeing that there is a hole in the wall. But not just any hole. It was a hole that led to something completely new. Something that completely contradicted with modern Kyoto.

"Wow..." Terra said, while Yorokobi looked at the hole in surprise.

"Oh! We haven't explored that place yet! Can we go inside?" Yorokobi asked him. Terra nodded upon hearing that question.

"Yeah. I think we should." Terra said, and walked towards the hole in the wall. Terra and his feline companion soon stepped through the hole in the wall, and were now inside the place. As it did, the hole behind Terra closed.

The alley was now empty, with Terra on the other side. It was then a figure stepped out from the shadows of the alley. The figure stared at the hole in the wall that closed itself, and gave a small chuckle.

"Heh. Didn't think you would find me so fast kid." the figure said. "However. I'm not that easy to find. You have a more important role to play here."

* * *

(Kyoto - Youkai Faction)

Terra and Yorokobi didn't notice the hole close up behind them, as they looked at the surroundings. This place looked like Fedual Japan, one where Terra saw back in his studies in the library. He looked amazed to see this kind of surrounding with his own eyes.

"Wow..." Terra said, awed by his surroundings. But what was even more suprising were the people here. Both him and his cat companion were surprised to see multiple creatures, some humanoid while some different, walking around the area and doing their own business.

"I think we found what we're looking for..." Terra said, as he walked along the path of the Youkai's home.

"Wow...so many different looking people." Yorokobi said, looking at the surroundings around him. As the two walked, doing their own business, the youkai paid no heed to Terra or his cat companion, as he was well blended into the crowd. He then heard shouting.

"Step right up! One steaming hot pork bun for only a dollar! Step right up and come get some!" shouted out a vender, who appeared to have tiger like features on him, with a mobile cart. Terra immediately turned his head upon hearing the mention of food, and walked towards the cart.

"I'll take five of your pork buns please!" Terra said to the vender while pulling out some money. The vender merely smiled at him.

"Ah! I see you have a good eye for good food kid! Alright! 5 pork buns, coming right up!" the vender said, while getting some pork buns and putting them into a bag. He then handed Terra the bad, and Terra gave the money to the vender.

"Pleasure doing business with you kid!" the vender told him, and soon grew a curious look. "Hey, are you new here? I've never saw a face like your before around these parts."

Terra stiffened upon hearing that. He was in Youkai territory, and he didn't' want to look like an intruder here. So he came up with an excuse.

"Oh, I'm just a traveller, and just arrived around these parts." Terra told him, while not giving out that he's human. The vender gave a "huh" to him.

"I see. So a traveler to arrive at this part. Well, it does explain why you look human. After going through a long time through the human world, I guess you get used to their human form." the vender told him. Terra's eyes widened in surprise upon hearing this, but then nodded at the man's words.

"Y-Yeah. It's sort of like that..." Terra said to him, and then gave a pork bun to Yorokobi, who happily took it and began eating it. He then turned to the vender.

"Say, do you know where a traveller like me is able to get information? Just general information?" Terra asked the vender. The vender looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah. It should be around here. Just head towards the center of the city, and you'll get the information you're looking for." the vender told him, while pointing towards the direction of the center of the place. Terra turned his head to where the man is pointing, and nodded at him with thanks.

"Thank you. I appreciate it." Terra told him. The vender gave him a good laugh.

"Don't mention it kid." the vender told him with a smile. Terra then left and walked towards the center.

"Wow. The youkai here are sure friendly." Terra commented. Yorokobi, who was busy eating the pork bun, nodded in agreement.

As he kept walking towards the center of the city, he was amazed to see what was around him. This place was completely amazing. So many species of Youkai, so many elegant designs of this place. The liveliness of the city. It was simply amazing to see.

All the while, Yorokobi's eyes held sparkles upon seeing everything new around him.

Soon, Terra and his companion soon approached the place that they were looking for. In front of them was a library, with books all over the place. Terra soon took in a deep breath, and walked inside with Yorokobi to find information.

* * *

**(An hour later)**

Terra sighed as he walked out of the library.

"Well, I couldn't find any information about my old man." Terra said. "Then again, most dragons were focused on the past." Terra said, as he laid against the walls of the library. Yorokobi then patted Terra's shoulder in comfort.

"But it was interesting to learn more about dragons, wasn't it?" Yorokobi asked him. Terra gave a chuckle at him, and patted his head.

"I guess." Terra told his cat companion. He was about to leave, but then realized something. His cat companion held something within his hands. Something that didn't belong to any of them.

"Yorokobi...is that a book?" Terra told him, realizing on what Yorokobi was holding.

"Yeah. This book is interesting, so I've decided to take it with me." Yorokobi told him. Terra just gave Yorokobi a flat stare.

"Um...Yorokobi. You aren't supposed to take books from the library without permission." Terra told him, as he snatched the book from his cat companion and headed immediately towards back inside the library.

After apologizing to the librarian for his cat's actions, he told them he would it back where it belonged. The librarian just nodded in understanding, saying that no harm is done as long as he returns the book.

As of right now, Terra just walked along the halls of the library, trying to figure out where Yorokobi snatched the book. When he asked the cat, he said that all the book shelves looked the same to him, so he doesn't remember where he grabbed the book from.

So Terra was pretty much lost, trying to find out where on earth this book belonged to.

"*Sigh*...I wonder how librarians are able to put books exactly where they are..." Terra muttered to himself as he walked to the far back of the library. It was then Yorokobi pointed at the door nearby him.

"Hey. Why won't we ask the staff? I see an employees only door there. Maybe they can tell us where we put this book." Yorokobi pointed out. Terra blinked at the cat's idea.

"...Why didn't I think of that earlier? Thanks Yorokobi." Terra said, as he headed to the door. He then gave it a couple of knocks. Terra stood there, waiting for the person to come out and help him with his book. However, there was no response, and a person didn't come out. It was just utter silence.

Terra blinked at the no response, and knocked on the door once more. He stood there for a few moments, but still received no response. Terra gave a raised eyebrow at this.

"Are they all on break or something...?" Terra said under his breath. "Maybe they won't mind if I just leave the book on their desk..."

Terra then pushed on the door, but it didn't seem to budge. Terra blinked, and reached for the door knob. The door knob was just fine, as it was able to move on its own. But the door itself won't move.

"Is the door budged?" Terra said, as he pushed the door more, but it refused to move. Terra sighed, and rubbed his forehead.

"Well, I'll just let them know that they need a new door..." Terra said. He then puts in more strength, this time not holding back like he does with usual doors. This time, it did the trick.

The door slowly moved, as Terra pushed on the door. As he did, he noticed something blocking on the other side of the door. It was a rather huge cabinet, as if serving to block the door from moving. But Terra's strength served to be more useful, as he was able to push it out of the way.

Terra blinked in surprise, seeing this obstacle block the door. He gave a confused looked upon this.

"Why is there a a cabinet blocking the door? Are the employees that serious in blocking out non-employees?" Terra said under his breath. It was then Yorokobi gasped in surprise, and pointed in a certain direction.

"Terra! Look!" Yorokobi pointed in the direction of Terra's right. Terra immdeatly turned his head to the right, and his eyes widened upon seeing what he saw.

A door was open to another room, which revealed to be a kitchen. However, what they saw in the kitchen was quite suprising.

Everyone was all limp. They were all knocked out. Some were passed out on the floor, while some leaned on the table while asleep. Some sat against the wall, knocked out as well.

Terra blinked in surprise, seeing that the employees here are all knocked out. He understood that work will tire you out, but this is ridiculous!

"What happened here...?" Terra quietly said, as he looked at the down employees. He checked their pulses, and saw that they were all alive. He sighed in in relief.

"They're all knocked out..." Terra said, relieved that they weren't killed. Yorokobi hopped of his shoulder, and walked towards the drinks, which was tea. He noticed that tea all over the place. Yorokobi gave it a sniff.

"This tea smells weird..." Yorokobi commented, as he sniffed the tea. "It doesn't smell pure natural at all. It has a rather weird smell within it, though it's faint."

"Not natural...?" Terra said, as he walked to a tea cup that was sitting alone on the table. He then gave it a sniff, and his eyes widened upon smelling this.

"This scent...it smells like the kind you use to knock people out." Terra said with realization.

"Knock people out?" Yorokobi said in surprise. Terra nodded at him.

"Yeah. And whoever drugged this tea must really want others not wanting to know they're here." Terra quietly said, as he looked around the area around him with caution.

"Yorokobi, stay close to me." Terra told him. Yorokobi nodded at him, and leapt on his shoulder. Terra then placed his hand on the ground and produced a magic circle under him.

"**Earth Dragon's Tunnel**" Terra said, and the two sinked into the ground. As soon as they were underground, Yorokobi noticed that there was a tunnel that they were in now.

"A tunnel?" Yorokobi said with confusion. Terra noticed his confusion, and decided to explain.

"It's a spell that I know. It helps me go underground, and helps me move around for multiple purposes. It's useful for sneaking around or escaping." Terra told him.

"Oh..." Yorokobi said to him, and his eyes sparkled upon hearing this. "That's so cool! Can we do that more! I want to be all stealthy like a...a...nin...ninja, was it?" Yorokobi said with confusion. Terra chuckled at him.

"Maybe later, Yorokobi." Terra told him, and then turned to the path he laid out. He closed his eyes, and placed his hand on the earth. Terra then then focused, and produced another magic circle underneath him.

"**Earth Dragon's ****Echolocation.**" Terra muttered, and his sense began to increase. He then begun to feel the vibration around him more sensitive than before. He tried to sense the closest vibrations that was around him, and true enough, he was able to.

"They're just a few yards away from here. They seem to be in another room." Terra said, and slowly opened his eyes.

"Let's go" Terra said, as he begun running ahead of the tunnel he made.**  
**

* * *

**(Another room)**

After Terra and Yorokobi made it to the room where the possible perpetrators were located at, Terra looked at the ground above him, and then turned to Yorokobi.

"Stay here. I'll go check out and what's happening." Terra told him. Yorokobi nodded at him, and got off him. Terra then turned to the ground, and slowly made his head towards the surface.

His head was soon open to the air, and only left it like that. He was able to move in the ground, so with his head only able to stick out to see while the rest of his body remained hidden was definitely sneaky. Terra looked around, and found himself in a crowded storage room. Crates and scrolls were placed on huge shelves or on each other. His ears then heard voices.

"Hey, what are you carrying?" a voice asked.

"I got some money. I figured that since we're entering and meeting in this place, I might as well make the meeting have a bonus."

"Hey, why didn't I think of that?"

"Cause you're an idiot. Anyways, let's start out meeting. We wasted enough time here, trying to make this place as secure as possible."

Terra gave a raised eyebrow upon hearing three voices, and slowly moved towards the source of the voices. As he did, he spotted three Youkai sitting on crates, while having a single light shine over them to see each other. They all had bearlike features on them.

"Again. Why did we come here?" spoke one of the three. The youkai next to him groaned in annoyance.

"Come on, didn't we tell you this before? Who on earth would ever expect a library to be the secret meeting place?" the youkai spoke. The other youkai nodded in agreement.

"I agree. Well, we gotta cover our tracks. So our meeting place is usually at random hidden locations, just to throw them off. This time, it's a library." one of the youkai said. The first youkai that Terra spotted just sighed.

"Alright alright, get off my back you two. Right now, we have more important matters to discuss." the youkai said. The other yokai nodded in agreement.

"Yeah. We'll first start with the plans on how we're going to overthrow the Yasaka bitch." spoke the youkai. This greatly alarmed Terra.

'Overthrow? So a rebellion?' Terra thought, as he listened in on the conversation. One of the youkai just gave a smirk.

"Heh. Don't worry about thinking about the plans. If we follow through with our surefire plan, she'll be taken off the throne, and Gardos-sama will soon step back in place and lead as the true leader of the Youkai faction."

"Yeah. Why does a women of all people should be allowed to lead the faction? Nothing good comes from it. I mean she aims for peace? What a fool." the youkai said with a smug tone.

"Heh. It will soon change, once Gardos takes over, we Youkais are going to be able to prove how dominant we are." spoke the other youkai.

"And that will soon happen, once we plan on setting our plan in motion, which is a bit short from this time. We'll kidnap the daughter, and hold her hostage. Then she'll listen to our demands." spoke the youkai with glee. The youkai just smirked upon hearing this.

"Heh. Nothing is more better than using a child against their parents. Or parent, since Yasaka is single." spoke the youkai. The youkai just chucked at hearing this.

"Hehehe..Maybe after we overthrow her, maybe she'll end up as the bitch she deserves to be."

"Yeah. The operation will soon start as soon as we nab the kid. I heard that she is at the playground near her home, completely making herself open."

"Hah! This will be a breeze!"

Terra frowned upon hearing these youkai speak, and gave them a narrow look. So those three were going to overthrow this Yasaka, and have this Gardos take over and lead the youkais to certain destruction? That's not good at all. Especially when a child is involved.

It was time to go in action.

Terra eyed the light above them, and grew an idea. He slowly rose up from the ground, while remaining hidden from them. He soon produced a stone in his hand, and carefully aimed at the light above them. After making sure he was on target, he threw the rock with lots of force, and the rock sped through the room, and broke the lights, causing the room to become completely dark. This caused great confusion and panic among them.

"Huh!? What's going on here?"

"Did their lights just break a fuse!?"

"No! Something broke! Someone is in -ARGH!" screamed the voice, that suddenly become quiet.

"Oi! What's going on -GAH!" screamed the other voice. It was then the two got silent, and the last youkai standing frantically looked around him, trying to find where Terra is hiding.

"Hey! Show yourself, coward! Only a coward hides in the dark!" shouted out the youkai. However, something came up to him behind.

"You don't have the right so say that, when you're using a child as a hostage." Terra spoke behind him.

"!" was the youkai's surprised reaction, but it was too late.

*SMACK*

A thud soon made itself known in the room, along with complete silence.

* * *

**(Later)**

Terra and Yorokobi looked at the three downed figures that were tied up by Terra's stones, as they were all unconscious. Terra frowned on what he heard, and the current predicament that might soon start.

"So these guys are like terrorist..." Yorokobi said, while looking at the three unconscious Youkai.

"Yeah...and that's never a good thing." Terra said. It was then out of the corner of his eye, he saw a picture that was placed on the crate that the youkai were sitting on. He soon walked over to the picture, and saw a young girl on it. She had fox tails, and had blonde hair.

"They said something about kidnapping the daughter. So I guess this is her." Terra said. He frowned.

"This isn't good. What's is about to happen might cause chaos among the Youkai faction. And chaos is something we don't want." Terra said. He soon grew a focused look on his face.

"Right...I won't be able to stand by, and see this kind of thing happen. I need to warn the Youkais about this." Terra said. He then grabbed the three down forms, and walked out of the library's back alley. As soon as he set them down next to a trash bin, he went into thought.

"Now. The first thing to do is make sure the daughter is safe from their grasps. I heard that she's at a playground. But what playground?" Terra said in thought. It was then Yorokobi spoke up.

"Oh! Oh! Maybe she's near the palace!" Yorokobi suggested to him. "I've read in stories that princesses are always near their castle. So maybe she's near one of them." Yorokobi told him. Terra gave Yorokobi a surprised look.

"...Yorokobi, you keep surprising me with your ideas." Terra said with a smile. "I beginning to think that bringing you to the library with me is something good!"

"Yeah!" Yorokobi said while putting his paw into the air. Terra nodded at him.

"Right. Since the daughter might be near the "castle", that means that playground closest to the palace is where she is at. And I remember that the center of towns or area usually hold the center of power. So I'll start looking at the center of this area." Terra said, and frowned.

"But we're still quite far away. This place is huge, after all..." Terra said under his breath. It was then Yorokobi stepped up.

"If you need to get their fast, then I can carry you there!" Yorokobi said, and a magic circle appeared on his back. Soon, white wings appeared on his back, and soon levitated into the air. Terra looked at his feline companion in surprise.

"Yorokobi? You can fly?" Terra asked with surprise. Yorokobi nodded at him.

"Yeah! Always can!" Yorokobi told him, and then latched onto his back. Soon, Terra began levitating into the air, with Yorokobi giving him wings.

"Woah!" Terra said, unfamiliar with the flying. But before he could prepare himself for the full flight, Yorokobi soon took off into the air.

"Let's go save the princess!" Yorokobi said, as he begun to take off into the air, while Terra tried to balance himself on the flight.

"I've always wanted to fly, but never expected this..." Terra said to himself while smiling.

The two soon took off into the sky, and headed towards the center of the place.

* * *

**(Playground)**

After Terra flew to the center of the area with Yorokobi able to carry him, he soon spotted a playground.

"I see the playground. That must be where the girl is." Terra said, and turned to Yorokobi.

"Hey. Let's land near the playground. We don't want to get attention." Terra told the cat. Yorokobi nodded at him.

"Right!" Yorokobi said, and the two headed towards the ground. Terra soon landed within a hidden alley, and quickly walked out and ran to the playground. As soon as he did, he spotted the girl that the perps were looking for.

The girl was all alone on the park, and she was sitting on the swings, swinging back and forth. She looked like she was having fun.

Terra saw the girl, and sighed in relief. Good, so she hasn't been caught...yet. Terra soon looked around, and tried to spot anyone suspicious. There was no one else around. And that made it even more suspicious.

Terra closed his eyes, and places his hand on the ground. He then used **Earth Dragon's ****Echolocation** to find if anyone else was nearby. And like before, he spotted a group of people not too far from them. They were hiding within the trees and large bushes, and they all sat by, waiting for the right time to nab the girl.

Too bad Terra came in the picture. He opened his eyes, and looked around the playground. Sure enough, he spotted a sandbox nearby.

Perfect.

Terra soon put his arm forward, and a magic circle appeared in front of him.

"**Earth Dragon's Sandstorm**." Terra said, as he motioned his arms to the side. Soon, the sand soon burst up into the air, and began swarming around the area. This greatly surprised the hidden kidnappers, seeing this sudden sandstorm.

As soon as he distracted the Youkai, he sprung into the action. He ran past the sandstorm like it was nothing and headed to the girl, who seemed surprised by the sandstorm as well. She saw Terra running towards her, and before she could respond, he puts his hand over her mouth, and wrapped his arms around her body.

"Mph!?" was the girl's muffled in surprise, and saw Terra concealing her mouth. She tried to scream out for health, while trying to break free from his grip. However, they meant nothing to Terra. He then produced a magic circle underneath him.

"**Earth Dragon's Tunnel."** Terra said, and a magic circle once again swallowed them into the ground, making themselves hidden to the naked eye.

As soon as the two were hidden, the girl became even more scared by this, and kept struggling.

"Mph!" she kept screaming within her mouth while struggling, which meant little to Terra.

"Shh!" Terra shushed at her. It was then Yorokobi spoke up from his shoulder.

"Don't worry! Terra is actually saving you from kidnappers!" Yorokobi told her. The girl heard the cat's words, and her eyes widened in surprise, never seeing a cat like that before.

Before she could comprehend on what the cat said, a voice was heard, as well as multiple footsteps.

"Where did she go!? She was right there a minute ago!"

"That damn sandstorm popped out of nowhere!"

"Did someone know about our plan!?"

"Why else would something like this happen!? They might already know!"

"Shit! We've been found out!"

"It doesn't matter! She couldn't have gone far! Spread out and find that brat!"

"Right!"

After a loud voice of agreements, footsteps were heard once more, and the foot steps kept getting further and further away. The three kept silence, hearing the kidnappers moving father and farther away. After waiting for a while, Terra gave a sigh.

"Well...that happend." Terra said, and then decided to head back to the surface. They headed back to the surface and meet the open air. Terra looked around him, trying to spot if anyone was nearby, despite hearing the footsteps move far away. But it wasn't too hurtful to be cautious. After looking around, he gave a sigh of relief.

"Phew...glad they're away." Terra said, and looked at the girl, who looked at him with surprise. He noticed the dust on the girl's clothes, and patted and dusted it off her. Have gave her an apologetic look.

"You alright? Sorry for the sudden actions, but I did this to protect you from those people." Terra said to her. The girl broke out her surprise at his words, and soon shook her head at him.

"I-I'm alright. And thank you." the girl told him. She then bowed to him. "Thank you for saving me from certain trouble."

Terra waved off her thanks. "Don't mention it. I've heard that they wanted to kidnap you, and use you against your mother."

The girl's eyes widened upon hearing this. "They were going to use me?" She spoke with shock. Terra nodded at her.

"Right. They were going to use as a a hostage, for the cause of this Gardos guy I've heard about." Terra told her. The girl had realization on her features.

"Gardos...? I heard my mother mention that name before, but nothing else..." the girl said. Before Terra could explain anything else, another voice was heard.

"Kunou-hime? Kunou-hime? Where are you?" shouted out a female voice. Terra, the girl known as Kunou, and Yorokobi turned their heads towards the source.

She was a young woman who appeared to be around Terra's age, as she had long blonde hair with two long bands that frame the sides of her head and golden eyes. She wore a rather revealing outfit, which showed her rather nice curves. She was wearing black tube top, pants, boots, and a scarf around her neck. He had lionlike ears, had a tail on her, and had lion-like claws.

Her eyes widened upon spotting Kunou. She smiled in relief as soon as she spotted her.

"Oh thanks goodness! I thought you were going to be kidnapped by them." the women said to her. Kunou realized on who she was.

"Leone!" Kunou said to her. The girl, now known as Leone, kneeled down to her, and checked her status. She gave a breath of relief.

"It seems that you were' injured. Good." Leone said with relief. She then noticed Terra, who was standing there silently while watching the scene between them. As soon as she spotted Terra, she gave a raised eyebrow, as well as her eyes checking him out.

"And who is this?" she asked with a curious tone. Kunou realized on who she is talking about.

"Oh! This is the guy who saved me from the people who were going to kidnap me. His name is..." Kunou said, and realized that she didn't learn his name yet. Terra gave her a chuckle.

"The name is Terra Tachikaze, and I'm the one who rescued her from her would-be kidnappers." Terra introduced himself.

"I see..." Leone said. She the smiled at him. "Well, thanks. If you weren't here, then certain trouble would emerge. So you're all right in my book." she told him. "Oh right, I haven't introduced myself. My name is Leone, a watcher and bodyguard for Kunou-hime." she said, introducing herself. She then looked around the area, and frowned a bit.

"This place seems like a mess." Leone commented, and turned to Terra. "What happened?"

"We can explain once we get Kunou out of here." Terra told her. Leone nodded in agreement.

"Hm...you're right. We should get out of sight. The kidnappers might be around the area." Leone told him.

Terra nodded in agreement with her, seeing that is was for the best.

* * *

**(Palace)**

They soon headed towards the palace nearby, and rushed Kunou to Yasaka for protection. They've rushed to Yasaka's main room, which was an office. As they were running, Terra explained the whole situation to her.

"I see...this isn't good." Leone grew a troubled face on her.

"Say, where were you? I didn't see you near Kunou or anything." Terra asked. Leone grew a embarrassed look on her face while growing an awkward smile on her.

"Well, I needed to use the restroom. And when using the restroom, I sort of ran into trouble..." Leone told him. Terra gave a raised eyebrow upon this.

"Trouble?" Terra asked. Leone nodded at him.

"Unfortunately, I was careless, and was caught off guard by Gardos' henchmen. Fortunately, the underestimated my skills, and was quickly able to subdue them." Leone told him.

"I see..." Terra said. Soon, they reached the office where Yasaka is at. Leone soon ran to the door, and kicked it open, much to the surprise of Terra and Yorokobi, while Kunou just gave a tired sigh at this.

"Yasaka-sama!" Leone shouted out while she went through the door. The women, who was sitting on her desk with paper work, stood up from her desk.

"Leone! How many times have I told you not to kick open doors! It isn't necessary!" Yasaka yelled at her, but soon noticed Terra and Yorokobi standing behind her. Terra also got a glimpse of the women. She appeared to be a young woman who wore a shrine maiden outfit, and had golden blonde hair and matching eyes like her daughter.

"Hm? And who is this, Leone?" Yasaka asked. Leone looked at Terra and Yorokobi, and patted his back.

"This is Terra Tachikaze and his pet, Yorikobi. They just saved your daughter from imminent danger." Leone told her with a smile. Yasaka became alarmed when she heard this.

"Immenent danger? What do you mean?" Yasaka asked with an edge in her tone. Leone turned to Terra, and Terra nodded at her.

He soon began explaining the details about the plot and scheme for Kunou's kidnap, and the mastermind behind this, who was named Gardos. By the time he was done explaining, Yasaka had her eyes narrowed, upon thinking of that man's name.

"That Gardo..." Yasaka said with narrow eyes. "I knew he would act like that."

"Who is this Gardo, anyway?" Terra asked. Yasaka looked at him with a frown.

"He is rebellious and eccentric Tengu. He believes that he is more rightful to the throne, saying that males should be head, and not a female. He has a bloodlust attitude as well, always searching for battle. If he were to take over, he would lead the youkai's and lead them to war against the supernatural world. And that is something we don't want." Yasaka explained to him.

"Ah, I see..." Terra said, while putting his fist on the palm of his hand. Yasaka then bowed in thanks to him.

"I'm thankful for you as well, for saving my daughter from danger." Yasaka said to him. Terra bowed back to her to show common courtesy.

"It's no problem Yasaka-sama. I only did what was right." Terra said to her. Yasaka gave a small smile at him, and then turned to Leone.

"Leone...where were you when you were supposed to watch Kunou?" Yasaka asked her with a raised eyebrow. Leone flinched when she was under the looks of Yasaka's stare, and sweated a bit.

"Well..." Leone said, while slightly looking away. But then Kunou stepped up.

"She said something about using the restroom." Kunou said. Leone turned to Konou.

"Kunou-hime!" Leone excalimed to her, but then felt a chill up her back. She slowly turned, and saw an unamused look on Yasaka's face.

"I see..." Yasaka said to her. Leone laughed awkwardly at her, and then slowly began to walk away. She then pointed in some random direction.

"Oh look, what is that!" Leone said, pointing in some random direction. The others fell for the trick, and looked in that direction. As soon as they did, she booked it and ran high tale out of there.

As soon as the others looked at where Leone ran, and then to the door, Yasaka just gave a tired sigh.

"That girl..." Yasaka said in a tired tone. "I know her heart is in the right place, but her effort is just..." Yasaka shook her head, deciding that there were more important matters to discuss.

"By the way, Tachikaze-san." Yasaka said to him, gaining his attention.

"Hm?" was Terra's response. Yasaka gave him a raised eyebrow.

"I know I cannot remember all the faces among my people, but I've never seen a face like yours around. I also couldn't sense any Youkai presence around you. You're either a different species, or good at masking your presence." Yasaka pointed out, which made Terra slightly flinch at her words.

'...Crap.' Terra thought. Yasaka gave him a raised eyebrow.

"Who are you, Tachikaze-san?" Yasaka asked. Terra gave a "you-got-me" look at her, and scratched the back of his head.

"Hahahaha...seem like I'm caught." Terra said to her. "I'm simply human. Nothing more, nothing less."

Yasaka and Kunou looked at him with surprise. "H-Human? Well, that explains your presence and aura around you. But how are you here, Tachikaze-san?" Yasaka asked. Terra just gave her a shrug.

"A hole in the wall." Terra simply told her.

"A hole in the wall?" Yasaka asked. Terra nodded at her.

"Yes. A hole. You see, I was on the search for someone important to me, and somehow, the path led me to a hold in a wall, which led to your youkai faction." Terra explained to her.

"I see..." Yasaka said. "And did you see anyone open the hole in the wall?"

"No. No one was around the wall. I guess they forgot to close it." Terra explained to her. Yasaka frowned, and looked down in thought.

"...Did someone carelessly leave an entrance to our area so easily? Yasaka said under her breath. Before the she could go any further, she felt Kunou tug on her sleeve. Yasaka looked at her daughter, and Kunou gave a concerned look at her.

"Mother. Terra-san rescued my from Gardos clutches. I don't think he is a bad person to begin with. Besides, the kidnappers were confused with his actions of saving me as well." Kunou told her.

Yasaka stared at her daughter for a few moments, before giving a sigh and a small smile at her.

"I suppose you're right on that one, Kunou." Yasaka said to her, and then turned to Terra.

"Well, I suppose I can't complain on you being here, since you saved my daughter from certain trouble." Yasaka told him. Terra just shrugged.

"Like I said before, I did what was right." Terra told her. He then grew a serious look on his face.

"So what will we so know, Yasaka-sama? We now know that this Gardos is aiming to take over the throne." Terra asked while crossing his arms. Yasaka nodded at him.

"It is clear that we cannot stand here and let them come to us, nor should we raise our defenses, which will alarm the opposing group." Yasaka said, but then frowned. "However, saving Kunou threw a wrench in their plans, which greatly severed it. I'm sure they're well aware know that there was opposition to their actions, which will cause them to think that we know about their group already." Yasaka said. She then turned to outside, and called out someone.

"Daisuke!" Yasaka called out. In a mere moment, and crow youkai appeared from the sky, and kneeled in front of Yasaka.

"Yes Yasaka-sama?" spoke the crow youkai.

"Give a secret message to the the commanders of this area. Warn them about the incoming threat that is coming towards us. We're about to face an attack from Gardo." Yasaka told him.

"As you wish, Yasaka-sama." said the crow youkai, and quickly flew away. Yasaka then turned to Terra and Yorokobi.

"Tachikaze-san. I know that you just stumbled into a conflict that doesn't involve you, but I would like to ask. Will you help us in this time of need? Your power is needed." Yasaka said to him. Terra gave a nod at her.

"I'll be glad to help. There is no way that I'm going to stand by, and let some chaos ensue while not doing anything." Terra told her. Yasaka nodded at him.

"I greatly appreciate it." Yasaka said to him. She then wore a "game-face" expression.

"Tachikaze-san. I want you to go find Leone, and have her work with you. I'm sure she'll provide useful assistance to you." Yasaka said to him. "I'm sure she is at our sake bar, no doubt chugging on a lot of sake. After you find her and tell her to work with you, I want you to investigate this manner with her. But be careful. Gardos is a man who is quite dangerous to deal with." Yasaka told him.

Terra nodded at her. "Right."

"We'll do it!" Yorokobi told her.

* * *

**(Sake Bar)**

After finding directions to the sake bar within the palace, he soon found the place. He soon smelled the sake that was in the air, as well as multiple youkai chatting and laughing with one another, showing an alive atmosphere. Sure enough, Terra found Leone chugging down on the sake, while have a refreshed expression on her face.

"Ah...this is the best..." Leone said, while her face showed that she hasn't gone drunk yet. Terra was surprised to see Leone drinking from a large cup, seeing that she didn't go drunk from it yet. Guess that shows how strong Youkai are against alcohol.

"Um...Leone?" Terra asked as he approached her. Leone immediately turned around, and saw him. She stiffened upon seeing him, and smiled at him, though it was kind of forced.

"Oh! Terra!" Leone said to him. She gave a nervous laugh. "Did Yasaka-sama send you here?" Leone asked, while acting a bit stiff. Terra nodded at her.

"Yeah, she did. But for a different reason other than bringing you back here." Terra said to her. Upon hearing this, Leone gave a sigh of relief and breathed easily.

"I see...whew." Leone sighed in relief. She then looked at him with curiosity. "So what did she send you here for anyways, Terra?"

Terra looked around his surroundings, seeing that multiple Youkai were around, drinking and happily laughing or talking with one another. He saw that there were too many ears around, so he decided to take this somewhere else.

"Actually...there are too many ears around. Can we talk somewhere more private?" Terra asked her.

"Hm?" was Leone's confused reaction. Before Terra could explain, his phone rang. He then answered it.

"Hello?" Terra said on his phone.

"Hey Terra." Mittelt said on the other side of the phone. "You've been gone a long time, and I've been boooooorrreeed..."

Terra gave an awkward chuckle at her.

"Sorry about that. But good news though. Yorokobi and I found the place." Terra told her.

"Really?" Mittelt said on the phone. "That's great. So, did you find what you were looking for?"

"No, not really. I've tried, but nothing has come up yet." Tera told her.

"I see. So why didn't you leave the place yet?" Mittelt asked.

"Well, you see..." Terra said, feeling like a long story is about to be told.

After a long explanation of what happened, Mittelt just sighed after he explained everything.

"I stay away from you for the whole day, and THIS apparently happens. Sometimes I wonder if trouble and danger is just following you." Mittelt said, sounding just tried from what she just heard.

"It's not like I can't help it, Mittelt." Terra told her. "Some crises is going to happen, and it might affect the stability of the supernatural world. And we all want balance to the whole thing, right?" Terra asked her. Mittelt just sighed on the other side of the phone.

"*Sigh*...I suppose you're right." Mittelt said. "Well, I suppose you should go back to your little saving the Youkai faction thing, while I just sit just bored..."

"Actually..." Terra said, interrupting her thoughts.

"Hm?" was Mittelt's response.

"I might have something for you to do." Terra said to her.

"...I'm listening." Mittelt said.

* * *

**(Another Location)**

After finding a private location, Terra told her everything about the current situation.

"I see..." Leone said, while her face looked serious upon this.

"Yeah. That's pretty much the situation we're in right now." Terra told her. Yorokobi made a curious face and looked at Terra as he sat on Terra's shoulder.

"So what are we going to do know?" Yorokobi asked with curiosity.

"Well, Yasaka-sama did say that we should investigate this problem together, seeing that it would be for the best." Leone said to him. Terra nodded at her.

"Right. I know that the current strategy is to let them come to us and ambush them by surprise, but we should act more faster and catch them off guard as well." Terra said. Leone nodded in agreement.

"Yeah. We get them, before they get us. That's my kind of strategy." Leone said to him, while pumping her fist to show her determination. Terra simply gave a smile at her enthusiasm.

"Well, that does sound like a plan. However, I don't think Yasaka-sama will approve of than plan..." Terra said to her. Leone deflated upon hearing that.

"Aw...and I wanted to get some action." Leone said. Terra sighed at her.

"Well, that is the current and best strategy we have right now. Maybe we can act as a reconnaissance." Terra suggested to her. Leone brightened up upon hearing that.

"You mean like finding their secret base, and attack them?" Leone asked. Terra gave her a raised eyebrow.

"I suppose we can do that." Terra said to her. "But can we leave the attack part out of it? We're only supposed to search for them." Terra told her. Leone just "aw" at that.

"Aw...but I wanted to beat up some bad guys." Leone said to him. Terra simply sighed at her.

"I think we will beat them up eventually, but not right now." Terra told her, and then turned to the open air around them.

"But...where do we start?" Terra asked. "This whole place is huge. It might take a few days just to find them."

He then turned to Leone. "I remember the Gardos men saying that they meet up in random locations to throw people off track. The library served as an example." Terra told her.

"Hm..." Leone went into thought. She then thought of something.

"Well, I do know they must have some central meeting place, since they need to organize their group and not scattered. Otherwise, their plan is highly scattered from the start. So there must be some central meeting places..." Leone said.

"I agree. It also has to matter on preferences. This Gardos person might choose a place that fits his preference and fits right in the shadows, or some place that is the last we expect." Terra said to her. Leone nodded in agreement with him.

"That are the two possible cases." Leone told him, while looking down in thought.

"*Sigh*...It looks like we'll be searching for a while." Terra said, while scratching the back of his head. He then turned to Yorokobi, who was sitting on his shoulder.

"Yorokobi. I need your wings." Terra told his cat companion. His friend gave a paw up in the air.

"You got it!" Yorokobi said, and latched onto Terra's back. He then produced wings on his back, allowing Terra to levitate into the air. He soon turned to Leone, who looked surprised upon seeing this. However, she was even more surprised for what Terra did.

"Hang on. I don't' want to leave you behind on our search. After all, we're supposed to work together." Terra said, as he picked up Leone by bridal style, which made her blink upon this, and them caused her to smile in amusement He soon blasted off into the air and into the sky.

"W-Woah!" was Leone's words as the two took off into the air, and into the night sky on their search for Gordon.

* * *

**And That Is a Wrap!**

**No good Dragon Slayer would come without his trust Exceed sidekick/cat!**

**And do you recognize Leone? She's from Akame Ga Kill. In this fanfic, s****he is a ShiShi, a lion-dog youkai ****that guard the entrances of temples. Her role in the Youkai faction was to protect the royal family from whoever threats come to them. They're like bodyguard/guard lion-dogs. I figured that from the anime, she has lion-like features when she goes into battle. So I figured that the ShiShi fits her perfectly.**

**Spell List:**

**Earth Dragon's Tunnel - This spell allows Terra (and others) to go underground. There, he can go through a tunnel network he created. Highly useful for escapes or sneaking around.**

******Earth Dragon's ****Echolocation - Like the name implies, Terra uses echolocation by using the vibrations in the ground. By measuring the amount of vibrations in the ground, he can tell where his enemies are at.******

**Earth Dragon's Sandstorm - This spell creates a rather violent sandstorm. This can use a source of sand nearby, or he can produce sand on his own. Either way, he uses this sand to either distract his opponents, or blow them away.**

**Please Review, and No Flames.**


	4. Kyoto Arc - Part 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own High School DxD or the Fairy Tail Elements**

**Hey guys, back with a new chapter. Sorry it took quite long, but a lot has happened in my life. And I mean a lot.**

**I've also decided to stop putting in the music into the fanfics. It seems too much of a hassle, and I don't want it to be delayed any longer than it should be.**

**Alright, I'm sure all of you are confused by the fact that Yorokobi is in the DxD universe. There is a reason, which I forgot to put in. You see, even though that Yorokobi was an Exceed meant to go to Earthland, a glitch in the system occurred, and sent him to the DxD universe. And he was the only one.**

**Are you satisfied? Cause I'm about to start the story!**

* * *

**Chapter 4: The Kyoto Arc - Part 2**

After flying high through the skies, courteous of Yorokobi, they've decided to let Yorokobi rest his wings. After all, he did have to carry two people, and that takes effort. As of right now, Yorokobi was resting on Terra's shoulder, while looking exhausted. Where they stopped was at the outer reaches of town.

"Ha...ha...ha..." Yorokobi panted, as he lied on Terra's shoulder, looking dead tired. Terra simply patted his friend's head in thanks.

"Thanks Yorokobi. You've done enough work, so take a good rest." Terra told him. Yorokobi didn't say anything, but just put up his paw up in the air. He then turned to Leone.

"Well, we won't be able to travel in air for a while. Hope your fine with walking." Terra said Leone. Leone just shrugged at it.

"I don't mind. But I did enjoy the ride that you gave me. Never pegged you as the type to sweep a lady off her feet, if you know what I mean." Leone playfully elbowed Terra's arm. Terra simply blinked at her words and actions.

"What do you mean? I had to carry you if I wanted to take you into the sky." Terra said to her. Leone simply blinked at this, and then gave a sigh.

"Never mind." Leone said, and looked off to the side. "Why do all the cute guys have to be so dense?" Leone muttered underneath her breath.

"What about guys?" Terra asked, hearing a bit of her words.

"Nothing." Leone shook of the subject real quick. She then looked around, trying to find anything suspicious.

"...If I were a man who wanted war, where would I hide...?" Leone asked herself, as she looked around. Terra reached into his pocket, and took out a cloth. He then gave it a good smell. Leone noticed on what he was doing, and grew a confused and curious look.

"What are you doing?" Leone asked. Terra gave one last sniff to the cloth, before pocketing it. He turned to Leone.

"I smelled this cloth that was from Gardos's men. Taking in this scent will help me track down where the men are hiding." Terra told her. Leone looked at him with surprise.

"Wow. I didn't think a human could have a sensitive nose. I thought Youkai and other specific species could do that. Speaking of which, could you hand me that? I also have a rather strong nose." Leone asked. Terra nodded at her, and handed her the cloth.

"Well, most humans couldn't anyway. But for me, I was raised and trained in a special way." Terra told her, as he watched Leone take in the scent of the cloth. As she did, she gave him a raised eyebrow.

"Oh? And who trained and raised you to have such a strong nose, as well as this supposed power you have?" Leone asked with a curious look on her face. Terra just shrugged at that question

"My old man. He's a dragon who taught me how to use magic." Terra simply told her. Leone looked at him with surprise.

"You were raised by a dragon!?" Leone asked surprised. Terra nodded at her.

"Yep. Raised me and taught me the magic I need to survive. Also kind of enhanced my physical senses. Not sure why, but I'll take what I have." Terra said to her, and sniffed the air around them. As soon as he finished sniffing, Terra frowned.

"The scene is a bit everywhere. I've manage to get a good scent off of the goons that I've managed to subdue, but that type of scent is everywhere. They really did scatter and cover their tracks." Terra said, as he continued to sniff the air. Leone nodded at him.

"Yeah. The scent is a bit scattered. But wait. If the scent is scattered, doesn't that usually mean...?" Leone asked in realization. Terra nodded at her.

"Yeah, that's what I thought to. Scents are usually fresh, and fade away after some time. This scattered scent is evident that they were around..." Terra said, and begun walking around the area they were in, with Leone following in tow.

As they walked, Leone decided to bring up a conversation.

"Hey, I'm kind of curious Terra. Are you by chance a humanoid dragon? Since you said that your father is a dragon?" Leone asked. Terra shook his had at her, showing it was a "no".

"Nah. I'm not a dragon. The old man was like a father to me in a bonding sense, you know?" Terra said, as he folded his arms behind his head. Leone looked at him with an intrigued expression.

"I see. Wait, then what about your biological parents?" Leone asked. Terra once again just shrugged at her.

"Never meet or knew them. All I do know is that I was raised in an orphanage, went out to the forest on my own at a young age, and was taken in by my old man." Terra summarized it up for her, with no hurt in it at all. It sounded more like "They're gone. I'm just going to accept the reality" tone when he said it through his mouth.

"O-Oh..." Leone said, realizing that she brought up a personal question, as well as bringing an awkward atmosphere. Well, at least for her. For Terra, he was just neutral about it.

The two were silent as they walked throughout the outer district of Kyoto. As they did, the blonde woman decided to bring up another topic.

"So, um...what type of magic to you use?" Leone asked, thinking it was a best time to bring up another topic. Terra blinked once again at her question, before just shrugging it off and decided to go with it.

"I use Earth Dragon Slayer Magic." Terra told her. Leone became surprised and confused as she heard him say this.

"Earth Dragon Slayer Magic?" Leone asked. Terra nodded at her.

"Basically, I have a powerful magic that allows me to utilize and manipulate the element of earth. This type of magic also has enough power to slay a dragon itself." Terra told her. Leone looked at with with an impressed look.

"Wow. Color me impressed. I guess being raised by a dragon wasn't just for show." Leone said, as she folded her arms underneath her breast, which unknowingly caused it to rise.

"It wasn't. Now I have a question as well. What type of abilities do you have?" Terra asked her. Leone bilked at him with surprise, and then smiled to him and herself.

"Glad you asked. We Shishi's are known for our physical and combat prowess. We also have a natural affinity of utilizing Touki, a type of senjutsu that helps further our combat skills." Leone told him, which made him gave an "oh" at it.

"That's cool..." Terra said to her.

As the two kept searching around the area, they felt as if they're getting closer and closer to the source of the scent. As the two looked around, they noticed that there are fewer Youkai around. In fact, the streets seem a bit barren.

"This is strange..." Leone mumbled. "Even though we're on the outer reaches of our area, there should be more Youkai than this..."

"So you've noticed the small number to?" Terra asked, as they looked around the barely filled Youkais in the area. In fact, the youkais here are only just homeless, or just poverty stricken. They all sat around, lazing about.

"Even though there are some here, there should be more people here..." Leone mumbled. She then looked at Terra.

"I'm getting the feeling that this place makes it more suspicious than ever." Leone told him. Terra nodded at her.

"I agree. But we should be more careful. The enemy might be watching our movements, and we're right out in the open." Terra told her, as he looked around him, and sniffed the air. The scent was still everywhere, so it was hard to tell.

'...But first...' Terra thought, and decided to take another course of action. Looking around, he found a small alley that seems to be able to hide from public eye.

"Follow me." Terra said immediately, as he walked into the alley. Leone blinked at him with surprise, and followed him.

"Hey. What's with the sudden change and order?" Leone asked with curiosity. Terra didn't say anything but continue to the alley. As soon as they reached a dead end, he immediately looked around, and sniffed the air. After looking around for a few moments, he decided to do it now.

"Terra...? Ep!" Leone squeaked in surprise when Terra suddenly put his arms around her. He then whispered his spell.

"**Earth Dragon's Tunnel**" Terra whispered, as a magic circle appeared underneath the both of them, and they sank into the ground. Leone looked at this spell with surprise, and her eyes widened in surprise on seeing that they were underground now.

"Are we underground...?" Leone asked herself, while she looked around. Terra could only nod at her

"We are. All thanks to my spell." Terra told her. "This spell allows me to go under ground, as well as creating an underground network."

Leone whistled at this. "I guess Earth Magic really is your thing."

"It is." Terra told her, and touched the wall of the tunnel, and closed his eyes.

"**Earth Dragon's Echolocation" **Terra said, as he begun to feel the vibration of the surrounding earth. He concentrated on the vibration patterns around him, and tried to find whatever seems to be suspicious. Meanwhile, Leone just looked at him with a confused expression.

"...Terra?" Leone asked. It was then Yorokobi decided to explain.

"What Terra is doing is that he is feeling the vibrations on the earth. He then has to analyze the vibrations around him, and uses these vibrations to locate people. That's what I've been explained to by Terra. Hey, Terra. Did I get that right?" Yorokobi asked, turning his gray head to Terra.

"Yeah, you did." Terra said, as he opened his eyes, and took his arm off the wall. He then turned to Leone.

"Well, I've been feeling a large number of vibrations not too far from here. I think it's best if we check it out." Terra said to her. Leone nodded in agreement.

"Yeah. You're right." Leone said to him. The two nodded at each other, and begun walking to their location. As they did, Leone decided to bring up a question.

"Hey, I've just noticed something." Leone asked. Terra didn't take his eyes off in front of him, as the two kept walking.

"What is it?" Terra asked.

"Before we entered this tunnel, you just embraced me. Why is that?" Leone asked with a curious tone. Terra blinked at this and stopped, and turned to Leone.

"...Excuse me?" Terra asked. Leone just gave him a raised eyebrow.

"Why did you hug me? Not that I'm complaining." Leone asked him, while giving him a playful smirk at him, as she eyed his arms. Terra just scratched the back of his head, while he looked away.

"Well, my spell usually takes one person in. However, more people can enter underground with me. Though, I need to have physical contact with them. I needed to embrace you, in order to make the spell less difficult for the both of us. If I touched you by the shoulder, sinking into the ground will last a bit longer." Terra explained to her, and then glanced at her.

"Erm...sorry for the sudden contact." Terra apologized to her, but Leone shook her head.

"No, it's okay. I didn't mind. Really." Leone told him with a smile. Terra blinked at her, but then shrugged.

"Alright. Then let's go." Terra said, as the two continued to walk to the large vibrations that Terra sensed.

* * *

**(Kyoto - Outside Youkai Faciton)**

Meanwhile, while Terra and Leone search for Gardos men, another person was working behind the scenes. And this person was a certain blonde gothic-lolita Fallen Angel free through the city of Kyoto with boredom etched onto her face.

"Sheesh, I can't believe Terra set me up for look out duty..." Mittelt whined as she flew through the air. She soon landed on the roof of a building. She looked around with a bored expression on her face.

"I mean, it's important to have look out, but why me?" Mittelt complained. She then sat down, and dangled her legs on the edge of the roof, and looked down with boredom etched upon her.

"Well, at least this kills doing nothing. A better way to pass time..." Mittelt said to herself. As soon as she said that, she heard a noise somewhere.

*THUD*

She heard a loud thud somewhere, and she immediately turned her head towards the source. As she did, her eyes widened. Just in the alley that she was above and near, she saw a rather large truck, and a couple of shady looking people. Said people were loading important shipments onto it. She then heard them arguing with each other.

"Will you be careful!? You almost broke that!" shouted out of the shady people.

"Well sorry! While you're just busy acting like a big-shot supervisor, I'm actually getting physical shit done!"

"Well someone has to keep things in check!"

"That's just an excuse, and you know it!"

The two people just kept arguing with each other, bantering over who knows that. Mittelt simply blinked, and listened in a bit closer to their conversation. As soon as the argument ended, she heard the two people go back into conversation.

"So, is everything in check?" asked the shady looking guy. His companion nodded at him.

"Yeah. We got the weapon stocked inside this truck. I gotta say, this weapon was actually hard to get, yet easy to aqquire." the guy said.

"What do ya mean by that?" asked the other guy.

"Well, for starters, this type of weapon is some sort of spider like machine, capable of destruction. Technology like this is hard to get. But fortunately, our dealer was able to provide this." the guy said, as he slammed the trunk of the truck.

"And who is this dealer?" the guy asked. The other guy just shrugged.

"Don't know. Though, I did hear him mention something about Fallen Angel, and this Kokabiel guy. I don't know, that what I could hear him through his mumblings."

"!" was Mittlets surprised reaction towards the conversation. Her mind was going haywire right now.

'Kokabiel-sama!? You mean he is actually supporting this kind of thing!? What kind of monster is...wait. That was a stupid question to ask myself...' Mittelt thought, and face palmed at her thoughts. She gave a frustrated sigh, seeing that Kokabiel is up to his tricks to trigger something bad. Her eyes narrowed, and stood up from her spot. She listened a bit more, before she could move in.

"Seriously? Why would a Fallen Angel help aid in our rebellion against Yasaka?" the guy asked with disbelief.

"Don't know and don't care. As long as we overthrow her, and have Gardos-sama take over, then I ain't complaing." the other guy said.

"I suppose you're right." the other guy said, and started to move to the truck. As they did, Mittelt started her move.

"Well...boredom killed. Let's have some fun..." Mittelt said with a smirk, while forming a **Spear of Light** in her hand.

* * *

**(Kyoto Youkai Faction - Underground)**

As the three reached their destination, Terra stopped at their location. He placed his hand, and felt the vibrations going around him. They were stronger, meaning that they were here.

"It seems like the place." Terra said, taking his hand off the wall. He then walked to another spot, and gestured Leone to come to him. Leone did as she was told, but with a raised eyebrow.

"So did we reach the place?" Leone asked. Terra nodded at her question.

"Yeah, we did. Though, we underneath the building. It's better if we're outside their base. And I found the perfect spot." Terra told her. He then held out his hand to her.

"You better grab on. We're going above the surface." Terra told her. Leone blinked at the hand, and realized that Terra needs physical contact to bring her out. Leone just gave inward smirk, and instead just chose to hug him instead, which surprised him. Leone slightly blushed as she felt his body press against hers, not that Terra noticed.

"L-Leone?" Terra said, surprised by these actions. Leone just gave him a teasing smile.

"Aww, what's the matter? You don't like getting hugged by a girl like me?" Leone teased with a smile. Terra shook his head at her.

"It's not that. I was just surprised that you chose to hug me, instead of holding my hand to bring you out." Terra told her. Leone just pouted at him.

"Aw, you're no fun..." Leone said to him. Terra just rolled his eyes at her, and undid his spell and headed towards the surface. As soon as they did, they were in a small alley, with two buildings next to them. These said buildings were rather large, and looked like warehouses meant for something.

"Guess this is the place." Terra said, looking around him.

"You mean a warehouse in the outskirts of the area is possibly where Gardos is hiding?" Leone said. "Gee, how come we never thought of that?"

"I don't know. Maybe its because they've managed to stay under the radar." Terra told her, which made Leone just sigh at this.

"Yeah..." Leone said, and noticed a window nearby.

"Hey, let's look through here. We might find something here." Leone said, as she looked through the window, as did Terra. They peeked inside, and their eyes widened upon seeing on what they saw.

Inside the large warehouse were a large number of youkai, dressed in the same green uniforms that Terra dealt with back at the library. They were all lined up, and were standing straight up, looking like they were listening to something. It was then a figure stepped in front of them, and stepped onto the spotlight.

The figure appeared to be a a man with rather large and plump clothing. He had light brown baggy pants, a puffy black robe on him, and wore a dark green coat on him. He had a pointy nose, dark-purple like skin, and shoulder length wavy purple hair. He had some cylindrical dark green hat on him. But the most distinctive features on him was the crow-like wings on his back.

While Terra didn't recognize the man, he heard Leone gasp in surprise. He immediately turned to her.

"You recognize that guy?" Terra asked. Leone nodded at him with a serious expression.

"Yeah. That guy we're looking at is Gardos." Leone told him, which made Terra raise in eyebrow.

"That's the guy that's in charge of this?" Terra asked. Leone nodded at him. Terra took a closer look at Gardos, and commented on something.

"Geez, talk about baggy clothing..." Terra commented. This made Leone sweat drop at him.

"You seriously commented on his clothes, rather than him himself?" Leone asked with a dead panned look. Terra just shrugged at her.

"Well, we can't really do anything out of this moment, so why not make light of this situation?" Terra asked. Leone just sighed at him. Before they could continue talking, they heard Gardos speak

"My followers! Are you all present!?" shouted Gardos, as his voice echoed throughout the warehouse.

"Yes Gardos-sama!" shouted out all of the youkai within the facility. Gardod nodded at him.

"Good! We can now begin the meeting!" Gardos shouted, as he cleared his throat.

"As of right now, we have been discovered. One of our men has either leaked information, or has been capture for the information. As such, that women and her followers are cautious and aware of our movements." Gardos shouted out to them, which caused unease to the youkai in the room, as they whispered to each other.

"However!" Gardos shouted out to the youkai, which caused them to stop talking. "This will not stop us from proving that we Youkai are superior to all races, as well as proving that women shouldn't be in a leading position! It is completely and utterly ridiculous and foolish!" Gardos shouted out to the youkai, to which they voiced out in agreement.

"Geez, Gardos is still sexist as always..." Leone whispered, to which made Terra and Yorokobi nod in agreement with her.

"That is why...we'll take action now!" Gardos told the rest of the men, which surprised them. "We have waited too far long for this faction to be lead by a women! For too long, have we Youkai been looked down upon other races. For too long, have we just sat here and done nothing. We gathered up our followers, as well as gathering and strengthening ourselves. So I ask you this! Are you ready to change the world!?" Gardos shouted out to the men.

"YES!" all of the youkai shouted out in agreement, as well as raising their fist in agreement. Gardos once again nodded at them.

"Good to see that! Now, we will now discuss the strategies to overcome the empire! And I have the perfect plans!" Gardos said, as he begun rolling out a scroll, and began discussing strategy to the youkai in the room. As they did, Terra and Leone left the window, and crouched.

"You know, if he weren't such a prick, he would actually make a good politician..." Terra commented. Leone just sighed at him.

"I suppose. But he is that way, and we must stop him." Leone told him.

"Right. And this is bad. We must tell Yasaka-sama of this right away." Terra told her, to which made Leone nod at him, but then frowned.

"But by the time we get to Yasaka, they probably set out and mobilized already, and may cause chaos within the Youkai Faction." Leone said to him, which made Terra frown as well.

"Yeah. And considering that Yorokobi doesn't have the energy to carry the both of us back to the palace, getting there by foot is going to take a long one." Terra told her.

"Yeah. We need a way to stop those men by ourselves. But as much as I have confidence in my abilities, the two of us can't take Gardos and his men alone." Leone said, while frowning upon this. She then clenched her fist.

"Damn, and just when we thought we had the upper hand." Leone said. However, Terra merely gave a small smile at her.

"No, I still think we do have the upper hand." Terra told her, which made her eye widened in surprise.

"R-Really?" Leone asked, supplied by this. "How?"

"I can assume that most of Gardos men are here, since this meeting is important and all. So they're all in one spot, which makes it perfect to take them down at once." Terra told her, which made her raise an eyebrow.

"So how are we going to take them down?" Leone asked, as she remembered all the men inside the warehouse.

"Like this." Terra simply said, as he planted a magic circle on the wall of the building. A few seconds passed by, and he finally released his hand from the wall, and had the magic circle planted on the wall. Terra then gathered magic into his hands, and charged up for a few seconds.

"Terra...?" Leone asked, confused on what he was doing. It was then that Terra finished charging up the energy within his hand.

"**Earth Dragon's Shatter Force!**" Terra shouted out, as he punched the magic circle dead on in center. As soon as he did, the magic circle and glowed. And what it did completely surprised Leone.

*CRACK!*

A few cracks appeared, on the wall, but it soon started to grow, and more cracks appeared more on the wall. It kept growing and growing, as it completely surrounded the entire building. Soon, the entire building had cracks all over it, and soon collapsed in on itself.

*BOOM!*

Just like that, Terra and Leone just stood in front of the rubble of what used to be the warehouse, with Leone looking completely surprised this. She slowly turned to Terra with wide eyes.

"...Did you just break the entire building with a single punch!?" Leone asked, shocked by this. All Terra did was pull back his fist, flexed it, and nodded.

"...Yep. All thanks to a single spell." Terra said without any care.

"Wait, you mean that spell you did cracked the building?" Leone asked in surprise. Terra nodded at her.

"Yeah. **Earth Dragon's Shatter Force **is a rather powerful spell. Well, not very effective against living organisms, but it does have its uses." Terra told her, which made her blink in confusion.

"Living organisms?" Leone asked. Terra nodded at her.

"This spell is specifically meant for structures or objects that is composed of earth materials, be it concrete or rock." Terra told her. "However, the larger the object, the more it takes time to charge. Hence, it took me a few moments to charge up and destroy this building. This spell will guarantee the shatter of earth objects." Terra told her.

"So this is the power of a magic that has the ability to slay a dragon..." Leone mumbled, while looking at Terra in a new light. She then turned to the rubble in front of them.

"So are they going to be okay, or...?" Terra asked. Leone turned to the rubble as well.

"Well, as far as I figure, the rubble is probably just trapping them underneath. It didn't kill them, but they'll be stuck there for a while until the forces arrive and take them in." Leone answered him

"...Well that's a relief to hear." Terra said, as he folded his arms behind his head.

"Well, mission accomplished. Let's go and-" was else Terra was going to say was interrupted, as noises were made.

*BOOM!*

"!" were the three surprised reactions. They immediately turned to the source, and their eyes widened upon seeing who popped out of the rubble.

It was none other than Gardos. And he looked pissed.

Garodos just shook off the rubble, and turned his hear around to see who was there. As soon as his eyes set on Terra, Leone, and Yorokobi, he glared at them.

"You...!" Gardos said to them with a furious tone.

"Sup?" Terra said to Gardos, while giving a two finger greeting to him. Leone immediately went into battle stance, having her paws up in front of her.

"Did you do this!? Did you trap my men underneath this rubble!? Along with me in it!?" Gardos asked them.

"I did." Terra said without any fear in it. "I was expecting you to be trapped in there as well, but I guess expectations can't be met." Terra responded. Gardos turned to Leone, and sneered at her.

"Oh? And you brought a women with you to help you? So much for calling yourself a man." Gardos said to Terra, while looking at Leone with contempt. Leone just narrowed his eyes at him.

"And you're still the egotistical bastard you are..." Leone commented. Gardos just narrowed his eyes at them.

"You will not prevent me from achieving what is right for the youkai. For too long, we've been looked down upon. I just want to prove how superior we are. What's wrong with that?" Gardos asked them. Terra narrowed his eyes when he heard him say that

"What's wrong with that is that you'll involved endless bloodshed and lives lost over for what? Just pride? Blood is shed, all because of one petty emotion?" Terra said back to Gardos. Leone nodded in agreement.

"Yeah. Even though we're proud of being Youkai, we will not let that pride to lead us to endless bloodshed and pointless deaths." Leone agreed with Terra. Gardos just glowered at them.

"Fools! What you're spouting out is utter nonsense! For you to submissive under the the illusion of what you're saying!" Gardos shouted out to them. "I see no point in continuing this conversation! I will show you the errors of your ways!" Gardos shouted out, as his wings spread out, and flapped him into the air. Terra and Leone just went into fighting stance.

"Looks like we'll be doing things the hard way..." Terra said, as he cracked his knuckles.

"But that's what make things exciting!" Leone said with a smirk, as she reader her lion like claws.

The two then charged in on the Tengu that was before them.

"Begone!" Gardos bellowed out, as he flapped his wings and sent out a powerful gust towards them. Terra then slammed his fist onto the ground as the wind came towards them.

"**Earth Dragon's Protective Wall!**" Terra shouted out, as he produced an earth wall in front of them, successfully shielding them from powerful gust. However, Terra noticed the gust to be quite strong, as it showed to have immense pressure on the wall, leading to a few cracks.

"So that's how strong the wind is..." Terra muttered. His wall's durability is than can rival steel, but for the wind to have immense pressure on it. It looks like the enemy Terra is facing is no push over. Terra then summoned multiple magic circles around him.

"**Earth Dragon's Iron Rock Arms!**" Terra exclaimed, as multiple arms of earth popped out of the ground, and headed towards Gardos. Gardos saw the incoming arms, and dodged them. Though narrowly. As the tengu kept evading the arms incoming from multiple directions, he failed to notice that someone was riding on one of the arms. As soon as he noticed the presence, he turned his head, only to find Leone in approaching him with fist pulled back.

"Surprise!" Leone shouted out, as she sent a powerful Touki-infused punch to Gardos. Gardos immediately blocked with his wings, but grunted in pain impact was powerful. This force sent the tengu flying to the ground.

"NRGH!" Gardos grunted out, as he stopped himself in the air before hitting the ground. He growled, and formed wind within his hands, and took the form of sharp blades. He then threw the wind blades towards Leone.

"Die!" Gardos shouted out, as he threw the wind projectiles. Leone's eye widened at the incoming projectiles and prepared herself for the attack. But help came from Terra.

"**Earth Dragon's Sand Defense!**" Terra shouted out, as he produced sand from his magic circle, and the san immediately compressed together. This compressed sand went in front of Leone, and shielded her from the wind blades. As soon as he successfully managed to block the attack, he then separated the compressed sand, and formed it into something else.

"**Earth Dragon's Sand Bullets!**" Terra exclaimed, as the sand then formed into multiple bullets and shot forward to Gardos. Gardos just took out a sword that he had with him, and began to deflect the bullets that were coming towards him. However, the myriad of bullets managed to bypass his deflection, and some managed to pierce or graze the winged man.

"Gah!" Gardos grunted in pain, as the myriad of bullets were coming on him. Soon, the spell finished, thus ending the assault. Gardos just spread out his wings once more, and began twirling around.

"Face a Tengu's wrath!" Gardos shouted out, as he begun a small tornado around him, which begun to pick up or blow away everything in its wake. Terra saw this coming towards them, and immediately got close to Leone.

"**Earth Dragon's Earth Dome!**" Terra shouted out, as he fastly created a dome of earth around them, shielding them and preventing them from getting blown away by the attack. Leone noticed the earth dome protecting them from the attack, and gave an impressed whistle.

"Wow. For this earth dome to protect us from a Tengu's wind. I'm impressed." Leone said. Terra blinked at her.

"Tengu's wind? You mean this type of wind is a stronger variety of wind?" Terra asked. Leone nodded at him.

"Like my race's utilization of Touki, the Tengu has wind. An almighty wind that has a powerful force to blow things away before them." Leone told him, to which made Terra nod at her.

"Yeah. Usually, my earth magic is hard to crack. But for his wind to put immense pressure on mine. That's what I call strong." Terra said, as undid the spell around them as soon as they felt no pressure on his earth dome. As soon as the dome came down, they saw the sight of Gardos standing there with sword in hand, and a scowl on his face.

"Tch. Annoying, all of you." Gardos said to the, as he prepared his sword. His sword was soon swirling with wind energy, and prepared to slash. Terra and Leone immediately went in on the Tengu.

"Slash!" Gardos roared out, as he swung his sword and sent out multiple sharp wind projectiles at them. Leone immediately turned to Terra, to which he nodded.

**"Earth Dragon's Sand Defense!" **Terra shouted out, as sand shielded them once more. Terra soon undid the spell, as he and Leone just closed in on the man. Gardos just gave an annoyed "tch" at them, and soon spread his wings to fly again. However, he felt something grab onto his feet. He looked down, and his eyes widened upon seeing what happened to him. His feet were stuck in the ground, with sand swallowing his feet and up to his ankles.

"What the-!?" Gardos shouted out, caught off by guard. Terra merely smirked at him.

"While you were busy doing your attacks and standing in one place, I've converted the ground underneath you into sand, and trap you into it! Like it? I call it **Earth Dragon's Quicksand!**" Terra shouted out, as he then pulled back his fist, as did Leone. Leone charged up her fist with Touki, while Terra charged up his attack with magic and earth.

"Hah!" Leone gave a battle cry she sent forward her fist.

"**Fist of the Earth Dragon!**" Terra shouted out, as his fist became encased with earth.**  
**

*BAM!*

Both fist met dead center of Gardos chest, which made Gardos cough up blood from the attack.

"GAH!" the Tengu coughed up blood as he felt the massive impacts on his chest, and was soon sent flying from the spot. He was sent flying backwards, and soon crashed into the buildings. Yes, I said buildings. He was sent flying through multiple buildings, and soon stopped on the umpteenth building. The tengu slid down to the ground, while he was writing in pain.

Terra and Leone was still in fighting position, still being cautious of him. But Leone decided to ask.

"You think he's done?" Leone asked. Terra took a good look at Gardos, and shook his head.

"No. The crow is still kicking." Terra said, as he saw Gardos shakily stood up, while clutching onto his chest. He breathed heavily at them.

"Ha...Ha...Ha..." Gardos breathe heavily at them. "You think you won...but it's not over! Not till I'm dead on the ground!" Gardos roared out, as he spread his wings once more, and picked up his sword. He then channeled enormous amounts of energy into his sword, and pointed it at Terra and Leone.

"Normally, this attack would damaged the entire surrounding area. But I'll make this an exception, and have you best blown away by this. Be honored boy!" Gardos shouted out, as energy on his sword began building up more and more. Leone's eyes widened at seeing this.

"This is not good!" Leone said, alarmed by this. "That attack will end up not only blowing us away, but damage a huge section of this area! And there are innocents here!" Leone exclaimed, and turned to Terra.

"You got some plan?" Leone immediately asked. Terra said nothing, but nodded at her.

"I do. If you're fighting a powerful force..." Terra said, as he clasped two of his hands, and formed a pipe in front of him of his mouth. "You fight it back with a even more powerful force..."

As soon as Terra said that, the Tengu unleashed his attack.

"Disappear!" Gardos roared out, as he unleashed a storm of wind towards them. Terra also unleashed something devastating as well.

"**Roar of the Earth Dragon!**" Terra shouted out, and breathed out an attack unlike Leone has never seen before. Terra shot out a mighty torrent of rocks that were sharp and thick at the same time. The two attacks clashed with each other, pushing each other back and forth, trying to see on which is stronger. As the two attacks clashes, the surroundings were either blown away, or simply just smash and cracked by the roar.

"Nrgh!" Gardos grunted out, as he started to falter. Leone saw this, and turned to Terra.

"He's weakening! Keep it up!" Leone told him. Terra didn't respond, but pumped more magic into his attack, which caused the power of the roar to increase immensely and overpower the attack. Gardos eyes widened as he saw the attack close in on him, and he didn't have the chance to scream as the attack collided with him.

*BOOM!*

A loud crash and explosion was made as Terra's **Roar of the Earth Dragon** collided with Gardos and the surroundings. Leone had to shield herself from wind and dust that kicked up, while Terra just stood there fine. As soon as the wind died down, everything just went quiet.

Leone lowered her arms, and her eyes widened when she saw the destruction around them. Everything was in complete rubble, collapsed, or utterly grinded into dust.

"So this is the power of a dragon..." Leone mumbled. Terra just took in a deep breath, and exhaled.

"My roar will crush, grind, and burry anything in its path. His wind was no exception." was all Terra told her. Leone just blinked at his brief explanation.

"...I have nothing to say about that, to be honest." Leone said to him. It was then they heard movement in front of them, and they immediately turned their heads towards the source.

Once again, Gardos just picked himself out of the rubble, though heavily bleeding and breathing. He stumbled to the ground, while still standing. As soon as the Tengu did, all he did was just glare at them.

"You think you won..." Gardos said to them, while standing up with a bleeding form. "But it's not over. Not over!"

He then gave a grin at them. "You probably didn't realize this, but I actually have a weapon that'll help me take over the Youkais! It's a devastating weapon, capable of mass destruction! I'll use that to defeat Yasaka, the leader that shouldn't be in the first place!" Gardos shouted to them, and gave a weak laugh to them.

As soon as they heard him say that, they heard a truck drive in the distance. Terra and Leone immediately turned to the incoming truck coming from the distance, and Leone's eyes widened when she saw the incoming large truck.

"Oh crud, it's already here!" Leone said.

"Wait, how did they managed to get a truck in the Youkai faction? Did they use a tunnel?" Terra asked, causing Leone to look at him disbelief.

"A weapon is coming our way, and that's the first thing you say!?" Leone asked him. Terra just shrugged.

"Well, there's no use is panicking if it's already here." Terra told her, which caused Leone to deflate.

"Jeez..." Leone said with an exasperated tone. It was then Gardos gave a cocky smirk at them.

"Hahaha! In any minute, my weapon is going to be here!" Gardos laughed, and turned to the truck heading towards them. Leone immediately went into fighting stance, and got ready to stop the truck. However, before she could move, an arm was put in her way. She looked at the arm, and it belong to Terra.

"Terra!? What are you-!?" Leone asked with surprise, but saw Terra's expression. He merely smiled at her, telling her that it was okay. Leone looked at him with doubt. But before she could act, the truck was close.

"Hahaha! It's my victory!" Gardos laughed at them, as he turned his attention towards them. "From now on, it's my-!"

*CRASH!*

Before Gardos could say anything else, the truck just rammed into him, suprising Leone, but not Terra. In fact, he merely just gave a small smile at this. The truck continued its way, and eventually just crashed into another building. The truck soon stopped in its tracks, with smoke coming off of it. Terra and Leone stared at the truck for a while, until the door was kicked open. It was then a familiar person came out.

"Did someone order a truckload of kickass and a side order of Fallen Angel Mittelt?" Mittelt said to Terra with an innocent smile, while at the same time proud of herself. Leone simply looked surprised to see that a Fallen Angel was here, while Terra just gave a chuckle at her.

"No. But I'll have the delivery anyway!" Terra said to her. Yorokobi just cheered at Mittelt's appearance.

"Mittelt!" Yorokobi cheered, seeing Mittelt arrive.

"Hey~! So what did I miss?" Mittelt asked, as she approached the three. Terra just shrugged at her.

"Nothing much. We pretty much just kicked ass here. Even you at the last second." Terra told her. Mittelt just smiled at that.

"Yeah, well somebody had to work behind the scenes. Gotta say, it worked pretty well." Mittelt told him. Terra just chucked at her, before he heard a throat being cleared. Terra and Mittelt turned to Leone, who just looked at the two of them with a raised eyebrow, as well as having her hands on her hips.

"So Terra. When were you going to tell me that you had an accomplice with you?" Leone asked. Terra blinked at this, before going into a sheepish expression as he scratched the back of his brown hair.

"Sorry. I was kind of caught up in the situation we were in, so I kind of forgot to mention Mittelt." Terra said to her, and then turned to Mittelt. As soon as he did, he noticed an expression that he never saw before on Mittelt.

Envy.

Mittelt was staring at Leone with envy. More specifically, she was glaring enviously at her chest. She then looked at her own chest, and frowned at its size. Leone also noticed at where she was looking at, and merely blinked at this.

'I just met a Fallen Angel for the first time...and she's envious of my breast?' Leone thought. Before she could continue, they heard multiple footsteps not far away.

They all turned, and saw a rather large force of Youkai running towards the scene. Leone recognized them.

"Hey...they're part of the royal force!" Leone said, being surprised by this. Terra blinked at this, seeing this incoming force.

"Well...that escelated quickly." Terra said, seeing the soldiers come into the scene.

* * *

**(Later - Palace)**

After dealing with Gardos and his men, they were immediately put under arrest and placed in prison. Terra, Leone, Mittelt, and Yorokobi were now sitting in a room with Yasaka. They all sat on the tatami mat. Yasaka was the first to speak. She smiled at Terra and Leone.

"Normally, I would scold you two for not reporting to me about your actions, but considering the situation you were in as well as the fortunate results we had, I will consider this an exception." Yasaka told the two of the, which made the two sigh in relief. She then bowed in gratitude to Terra.

"On behalf of all the Youkai here, we are thankful for your services." Yasaka said to Terra. Terra merely smiled at her.

"It's no problem. I'm glad to help." Terra told her. Yasaka nodded, and then turned to Mittelt, who looked a bit nervous under her presence. Yasaka was confident enough that she can easily take down this one-winged Fallen Angel, she still had to be cautious of her.

"I'm also surprised to see that a Fallen Angel decided to help as well. And if I may be so bold, she has a connection with you, Tachikaze-san?" Yasaka asked. Terra nodded at her.

"She's my friend. Even though she is a Fallen Angel, she has no ill will towards you, nor having any intention of harming the Youkai here." Terra told her. Mittelt nodded in agreement.

"I promise that I will not harm any of the Youkai here. It would be foolish for me to take on all of you alone." Mittelt told her. Yasaka nodded at her.

"Well, if Tachikaze-san says you're not as a bad person, then you're more than welcome to stay here. Though, you will have to stay by Tachikaze-san's side, just as a precaution. I hope you understand that." Yasaka told her, to which Mittlet nodded. Yasaka then turned to Leone.

"I told you family of your accomplishment, Leone." Yasaka told her, which surprised Leone. "They're quite proud and happy to see that you've managed to protect Kyoto, as well as the royal family."

Leone could only smile at that. "It's an honor for you to talk about me, Yasaka-sama!"

Yasaka just sighed at her. "Now only if you could put that kind of enthusiasm in your work of watching over Kunou."

"Urk!" Leone faulted at the side when she heard her leader say that. Yasaka merely chuckled, and turned to Terra.

"Now that this conflict is now over, is there anything that we could do to show out gratitude?" Yasaka asked. Terra was caught off guard by that question, but shook his head at her.

"To be honest, there isn't anything that I want in return. I'm just happy to help you." Terra told her. Yasaka blinked in surprise upon hearing him say that.

"Are you sure about that?" Yasaka asked. Terra nodded at her.

"Yes, I'm absolutely su-" Terra said, but was cut off by another noise.

*Grumble* *Growl*

A growling was heard throughout the room, and everyone turned to the source of the noise. And it came from Terra. More specifically...

*Growl*

...His stomach.

Terra simply blinked at this, and looked down at his stomach, which continued to growl. He then gave an embarrassed expression at them while giving an awkward laugh.

"Ahahaha...guess I'm hungry..." Terra told them.

Silence reigned upon the room, until everyone just laughed at Terra's hunger. Yasaka just gave a laugh while covering her mouth with her sleeves, and smiled in thought.

"Well, at least give us a chance to thank you by providing you food. Are you okay with that?" Yasaka asked. Terra immediately nodded at her.

"Yes!" was Terra's immediate response. Again, everyone just laughed at his response to food.

* * *

**(Dining Hall)**

Many of the Youkai were gather in a large room, with long tables of food assorted in front of them. All of the Youkais just have heartily laughs as they all feasted on the given food. Also, they were celebrating that they've managed to avoid danger thanks to Terra, Leone, and Mittelt more or less.

"Mm...this is good..." Mittelt moaned as she dug through the food on her plate.

"The sake is great as usual!" Leone said, while drinking her sake along with her food, as her legs were on the table.

"Leone, please take your legs off the table." Yasaka told her, but Leone just shrugged at her. The kitsune just sighed at her.

"Um...mother." Kunou said to Yasaka, gaining her attention.

"Yes Kunou?" Yasaka asked. Kunou simply pointed at where Terra is sitting, along with the male Youkai. They looked at where Terra was sitting, and were surprised to see what they saw.

"Go! Go! Go! Go!"

The crowed cheered, as they gathered around Terra, as other the Youkai were wolfing down the food in front of them, while Terra followed their actions as well. All of the females within the group just blinked in surprised to see what was going on in front of them.

"Are they...having an eating contest?" Mittelt asked, surprised to see this.

"I think they are..." Leone responded.

They just witnessed Terra just plowing through the food, while other Youkai were trying to keep up with his appetite. Some began to waver, while Terra still kept plowing through the food like it was nothing.

After some time, the youkai that competed against Terra all stopped or fainted from stuffing themselves from the food, leaving Terra still sitting up while still eating his food.

All the Youkai cheered when Terra was the last one standing. Terra simply raised his fist in victory while chewing some food in his mouth. The other Youkai cheered at his appetite, while the two Youkai sitting next to him raised his arm like he was the winner of some game show.

At the end, the girls simply laughed at this.

* * *

**(Hot Springs)**

After a long dinner, everyone was now in the hot springs to wash away the stress that occurred to them.

"Ah...finally, a hot bath to wash away the troubles..." Mittelt said, as she enjoyed the hot springs. Here hair was now undone, and was now falling straight down instead of pig tails.

"The hot springs are the best..." Leone said, as she leaned on the edge of the springs.

"It is nice to have something like this once and a while." Yasaka said, as she was also in the hot springs with them.

"This is nice..." Kunou said, as she had a relaxed expression on her features, while face of her face was submerged in the hot water. Yasaka then turned to Mittelt, who was enjoying the water.

"So Mittelt." Yasaka asked, making Mittelt flinch as she was now under the attention of a powerful faction leader.

"Y-Yes?" Mittelt said to her.

"How do you know Tachikaze-san?" Yasaka asked, which made Mittelt blink in surprise at her. Leone chimed in as well.

"Yeah. I'm kind of curious how a Fallen Angel knows Terra, and why you're following with him in the first place." Leone asked. Mittlet just gave a tired sigh at that.

"It's kind of a long story. You see..." Mittelt said, and started telling her tale on how she met Terra and how she knew him and went with him. By the time she finished her story, Leone just gave a raised eyebrow.

"Wow. You first tried to kill him, and then you befriended him and decided to go with him?" Leone asked her. Mittelt nodded at her.

"I honestly didn't have any ill-will towards him, just because I was ordered. But somehow, Terra looked through all that. Maybe it was because he was strong to begin with, and didn't take the attacks seriously." Mittelt said, while having a bit of guilt in her eyes. Yasaka sighed.

"Well, as long as you've learned from what you did, I suppose that we could do nothing about it. The past is in the past. We now much focus on the present." Yasaka told them, when they nodded. Yasaka then turned to Leone.

"So Leone. What do you...Leone. What are you doing?" Yasaka asked, seeing on what Leone was doing. Mittelt and Kunou turned, and their eyes widened on seeing Leone peeking over the walls. All Leone did was just whistled at what she saw.

"Wow...I guess being with a dragon also led to those muscles." Leone said, while having a bit of a blush on her face as well as looking amazed on what she saw.

"O-Oi! What do you think you're doing!?" Mittelt furiously asked, seeing Leone peek. Leone didn't take her eyes off of Terra, but responded to her question.

"I just want to see how developed he is. Gotta say, he has an impressive physique. I guess his arms weren't just for show." Leone said to her. Mittelt just blushed at the commenting of Terra's body, and was hugely tempted to look over.

"I-Impresive physique!? Let me see!" Mittelt said, getting out of the bath, and attempted to look over as well. Yasaka once again just sighed at this.

"Girls..." Yasaka said, while giving out a tried sigh at this. Meanwhile, Kunou just looked confused at their actions.

"Mother, why are they trying to look over the boys bath? It's only Terra there." Kunou asked with an innocent tone.

"It's nothing to worry about Kunou." Yasaka said, trying to keep her daughter from that kind of stuff. All the while, Mittelt peeked over the fence with Leone, and her face immediately blushed on what she saw.

"Oh my god..." Mittelt said. Leone nodded at her.

"I know, right?" Leone said to her.

* * *

(With Terra)

Terra just had half of his body submerged in water, revealing his well muscled upper body. Terra just gave a relazed sigh as a towel hung over his head.

"Ah...this feels good..." Terra said to himself, enjoying the hot water working on him.

"Another perk of traveling. As soon as you reach a town or city, you can take a break at the nearest hot springs..." Terra said, taking in the hot water.

"This feels nice~" Yorokobi said, as he floated on the water on his back. Terra just chucked at him.

"Yeah. And you know, this all started when you snatched a book from the library." Terra said to his feline companion. Yorokobi just smiled while having a relaxed face.

"And I'm proud of what I did..." Yorokobi said, which caused Terra to sweat drop at what he said.

"I don't think taking a book from a library is something to be proud of." Terra told him. He then took in a deep breath and exhaled, and looked at the starry night sky.

"But you know? I think that even before you took the book, it was my old man's scent that led us here in the first place. If that hadn't shown up in the first place, then none of this wouldn't have happened." Terra said to himself, and then blinked with realization.

"Wait...the whole reason I came to this place was to look for my old man. But I got side tracked by saving a Faction from possible danger." Terra said to himself, and blinked on what he said. "Now that I said that, I guess the later weighs more than the former."

"You got that right." Yorokobi agreed, before flipping himself into the water and begun swimming on it, unaware of a contemplative look that grew on Terra's face.

"Maybe I should ask Yasaka something..." Terra mumbled to himself.

* * *

**(Yasaka's Office)**

"You're father is a dragon?" Yasaka asked him in surprise. Terra nodded at her. As soon as they've finished with the hot springs, Terra immediately went up to Yasaka and decided to have a talk with her.

"Yes. I'm currently on the search for my old man. His name is Volstgalph, King of the Earth Dragons." Terra told her. Yasaka went into thought as she closed her eyes. But after a few moments, she shook her head.

"I'm sorry. I've never learned of heard of a dragon named Volstgalph." Yasaka apologized to Terra, which caused to him to sigh.

"Figures. Oh well, at least I gave it a try." Terra said, as he stood up from his sitting position.

"Well, sorry for bothering you on your spare time. I'll just be on my way then on my next location." Terra told her, which made the kitsune look at him with curiosity.

"You're currently traveling, correct?" Yasaka asked, which caused Terra to silently nod at her question. "And do you know where your next location will be?" Yasaka asked. Terra went into thought, before shrugging at her question.

"To be honest, I'll just go where the wind takes me. That's my best guest so far." Terra told her.

"I see..." Yasaka said, and had an idea pop up in her head. "If I may, Tachikaze-kun." Yasaka said, stopping Terra in his tracks. "Could I suggest to you a location that could possibly help your in your search for you father?" Yasaka asked. Terra blinked in surprise, and then nodded at her.

"I would appreciate that." Terra said to her. Yasaka smiled at him, and gave him a suggestion.

"I suggest looking going to Chino. It's a city not too far from here. I should also tell you that the city is known for its many schools and knowledge. And within that city lies an important figure stays there at the city." Yasaka informed him, which made him raise an eyebrow.

"An important figure?" Terra asked. Yasaka nodded at him, and then reached into her desk and started writing something.

"You'll figure out on who he is as soon as you get there. Just visit a place called "Heavenly Counseling"." Yasaka informed him, and then handed him a letter. "Just hand this letter to him, and he'll comply with what you're seeking." Yasaka said to him. Terra blinked in surprise as he received the letter from her, and then smiled.

"Thank you. I appreciate on what you're doing for me." Terra said to her. Yasaka merely smiled and shook her head at him.

"You shouldn't be thanking me. I am merely repaying back on what you did for the Youkai, as well as my daughter." Yasaka told him. Terra sighed at that.

"Fine. I guess we'll go with it that way then..." Terra said, and soon left Yasaka's office and decided to sleep for the night.

* * *

**(Few Days Later)**

After spending a few days in the Youkai faction, as well as getting along with the Youkai there, especially Leone, Yasaka, and Kunou, goodbyes had to be expected at the end. So now, he, Yorokobi, and Mittelt all stood near the exit of the Youkai faction. In front of them was Yasaka and Kunou, along with a few bodyguards. Yasaka smiled at the three as she was seeing them off.

"I wish you the best of luck on your search for your father, Tachikaze-san." Yasaka told him. "You're more than welcome to visit and stay in our faction. It's what you deserve for your services."

Terra just sighed at her, seeing that unwanted gratitude he didn't want. But merely smiled as he accepted it, seeing that Yasaka won't take no for an answer.

"Thank you." Terra said, and turned to Kunou. "Goodbye to you to, Kunou. Stay safe."

Kunou nodded at him, and just waved a goodbye at him. "Goodbye! I hope you visit again sometime!" Kunou brightly said to him. Terra just chuckled, and bowed to Yasaka.

"Thank you for your hospitality. I'll be sure to visit sometime." Terra told Yasaka, to which she merely chucked at.

"It is no problem, Tachikaze-san." Yasaka told him. Terra nodded at her, and then turned to the exit of the Youkai faction.

"Well then...off we go!" Terra said, and began to run off, with Mittelt following in suit.

Back to the open world!

"Hey! Wait up!" shouted out a familiar voice.

And...adventure halted once more.

Terra was stopped in his tracks, tripped, and fell face first on the floor once more. Mittlet just blinked at this, and giggled at what she saw. Yorokobi went next to Terra's head and asked if he was alright.

Terra just groaned as he picked himself off the ground again. And then turned around to see who called out to him. He blinked when he saw Leone running towards him while she was carrying a duffle bag with her. And her appearance changed to.

She still wore a black tube top, but this time covered her stomach and a bit of her cleavage, but was small enough to show her serves. She wore a a short white jacket on top, still have the white scarf around her neck, and had jeans. And this time, her lion ears, claws, and tails were now hidden and instead just showed her in a more humane form, as if she was human to begin with.

Leone just stopped in front of them while smiling at Terra. Terra blinked at the changes, as well as the bag she was carrying.

"Leone? What's with the new look? And did you come to say goodbye?" Terra asked. Leone merely smiled just shook her head at him.

"Now why would I say goodbye? I'm coming with you." Leone told him, which surprised both Terra and Mittelt.

"What!?" Terra and Mittelt said, surprised at the same time. Yorokobi just cheered at the prospect of a friend to travel with.

"Travel with me? But why?" Terra said, confused by this. It was then Yasaka stepped forward.

"It was actually an offer and choice we presented to Leone." Yasaka told him, which made Terra look at her confused. "You see, Leone always had a strong urge to see the outside world, and see what it is truly like. However, she is still loyal to her duties as a Shishi to the youkai faction. However, her family and my consent decided that it would be best for Leone to gain some outside experience on what the world truly is. So Tachikaze-san, do you mind if we let Leone travel with you?"

Terra blinked in surprise upon hearing this request, and then crossed his arms when he went into thought. Mittelt just frowned, while not looking amused by the fact that there could possibly be competition for Terra. Leone looked at him with a bit of hope in her eyes, hoping to see what the outside world truly is.

It didn't last too long, as Terra merely smiled at this. "I don't see a problem. Why not?" Terra said, causing Leone to smile brightly at this, while Mittelt just pouted and groaned at Terra accepting her.

"Thank you!" Leone brightly said, as she went to hug Terra. But in a more...proactive way. She immediately grabbed his head, and shoved it into impressive breast, much to Mittelt's ire and Yasaka's embarssement of seeing her act like this.

"You have no idea how long I wanted to see the outside world!" Leone said happily, as she swung around Terra as he hugged him like a young girl received a puppy.

"MPH!" was Terra's muffled screams as he tried pull himself out of her breast. Mittelt immediately grabbed onto Leone.

"Hey! Hands off of Terra! He's mine!" Mittelt said, pulling off the happy Shishi hugging Terra, causing her to pout.

"Aw..." Leone said. Terra coughed and took in a deep breath of air to regain back the oxygen he couldn't get during his brief suffocation. He cleared his throat, and acted like it never happened to him.

"W-Well, glad to see that you're happy to travel with us." Terra said, showing no trace amounts of blushing on him, despite what happened earlier. Instead, he gave a tired sigh.

"But next time, could the hugs be less...suffocating?" Terra asked. Leone just pouted at him.

"Aw, but its fun..." Leone whined at him. Yasaka cleared her throat, gaining Leone's attention

"Leone." Yasaka said sternly to her, causing Leone to flinch and then sighed.

"Yes Yasaka-sama..." Leone responded. Yasaka just sighed at this, and turned to Terra.

"Do make sure that Leone behaves as she travels with you. She means a lot, but someone has to keep her in place." Yasaka told him.

"Hey!" Leone exclaimed. Terra merely chucked at her.

"Don't worry. I'll make sure she is safe and in good care." Terra told her, and turned to the exit once more. He then began to sprint.

"Let's go!" Terra shouted, causing the others to run after him.

"Slow down! Not all of us can be energetic as you!" Mittelt shouted out to him.

"Bye everyone!" Yorokobi said, waving from Terra's backpack.

"Wish me luck!" Leone said to the Youkais behind her as she waved a goodbye while running after Terra. Yasaka merely smiled as she shook her head.

"I think Terra needs more luck than her..." Yasaka said, and decided to head back.

"Come Kunou. We're heading back home." Yasaka said to her daughter.

"Coming mother!" Kunou said, walking with her mother back home, not looking back at the hole that was closing itself as the four ran out of the Youkai's home.

* * *

_And so, Terra and friends managed to save the Youkai faction from certain peril, as well as saving the supernatural world to an extent. He now sets off into the world once more, this time with a new companion by his side. _

* * *

**Spell List:**

****Earth Dragon's Tunnel****

****Earth Dragon's Echolocation****

******Earth Dragon's Shatter Force - This spell is rather powerful in Terra's arsenal. Terra simply places a magic circle on anything that is considered earth related, and charge magic on it for a few seconds. However, this spell cannot work on human or living flesh.******

********Earth Dragon's Protective Wall - Terra summons a wall of earth in front of him, protecting him from enemy attacks. This attack is also highly durable than any normal wall. In fact, it's hardness may rival steel.********

**********Earth Dragon's Iron Rock Arms!**********

**Earth Dragon's Sand Defense! - I took this one from Gaara from Naruto. Terra manipulated sand to form a flexible and durable shield. Highly useful when moving, or just moving a shield in general.**

**Earth Dragon's Sand Bullets! - Another one of Gaara's moves. Terra manipulates the sand and compresses them into hard bullets, which is hard enough to pierce enemies.**

**Earth Dragon's Earth Dome! - A form of defense used to form around Terra and an ally, as a dome of earth surrounds him and his allies.**

**Earth Dragon's Quicksand! - Terra converts the ground underneath a person's feet, and converts it into quicksand, immobilizing them.**

**Fist of the Earth Dragon!**

**Roar of the Earth Dragon - A destructive and powerful spell, as well as a trademark move for all Dragon Slayers. With this technique, Terra breathes out a devastating beam of earthly destruction. Terra shoots out a torrent of sharp rocks to the target, and these sharp rocks able to grind, crush, and burry anything within its path.**

* * *

**Relationship Description:**

**Terra and Mittelt: A one sided crush, while the other isn't aware.**

**Terra and Leone: One side being flirty, while the other doesn't take it too seriously. Relationship will develop in the story.**

**Terra and Yorokobi: Friend, side-kick, and reliable partners.**

* * *

****Pairings: {Mittelt, Serefall, Kuroka, Leone (Akame Ga Kill), WIP}****

* * *

**Alright, I've been giving it some good thought on the number of people on Terra's team, and I've decided...**

**To have about 9 people on the team (well, if you count out Yorokobi on combat...you get 8).**

****As for the members, I've already set them up in advance. So...I won't be taking in any suggestions for the members. Sorry, but its the way I want it. Hope you can understand and respect my decision.****

****And no, I won't reveal on who the members will be. You'll just have to read and find out. **Though, I will give you guys a hint. The characters I'm putting in are from different animes/games. That's all I'll say.******

**The Party/Team:**

**1\. Terra Tachikaze (Human)**

**2\. Mittelt (Fallen Angel)**

**3\. Yorokobi (Exceed)**

**4\. Leone (Youkai - Shishi)**

**I should also mention that when more females are going to join the party, Terra is not going to bone every single on of them.**

****And for the gender ratio, I've decided to make it half and half. Half of the group are boys, while half of the group are girls. ****I have also decided to have species/member from a certain faction. For example, I'm going to take one Angel, one Fallen Angel, and one Devil. One member per faction in Terra's team.****

* * *

**Other Author Notes**

**If you have trouble picturing Gardos, he basically looks like Reborn Tengu from Yu-Gi-Oh.**

* * *

**Next Upcoming Arc:**

**The Chino Arc**


	5. Chino Arc - Part 1

**Disclaimer: I do now own High School DxD or the Fairy Tail Elements**

* * *

**(Train)**

After the four left Kyoto all together, they were now aboard on a train, heading to Chino. And being on a train was something...that came unexpected to their new travel companion.

"Um...is he going to be okay?" Leone asked, a bit concerned on what he is seeing. Mittlet just shrugged at her.

"He will be eventually. From what he told me, he gets easily sick on transportation. ANY transportation." Mittelt told her, and looked back at Terra, who was different than he was before.

"Blurgh..." Terra moaned out with queasiness, his face pale from the ride he was receiving. He laid on the seat, completely motionless while the train is moving. Yorokobi just tried to comfort Terra.

"Terra? Terra? You going to be okay?" Yorokobi asked, shaking his body a bit. All he got was splutters from Terra. The two girls just sweat-dropped at him.

"And this is the guy...who saved the Youkai faction from certain chaos?" Leone asked her. Mittelt just sighed.

"Unfortunately." Mittelt said, as she decided to look through a window. As she did, she failed to notice Leone's actions, as she got up from her seat and sat next to Terra. She then placed his head on her lap, while giving a smile.

"Do you feel better now, Terra?" Leone asked. She still got incoherent blubbering from Terra, causing her to sigh.

"Geez..." Leone said, while smiling. Unknown to her, her lap somehow managed to bring comfort to Terra.

"...Soft..." Terra muttered, before going into a queasy state.

Mittelt turned her head from the window, and only found them in that sort of position.

"Hey! What do you think you're doing!?" Mittelt exclaimed, pointing at her. Leone gave an innocent smile at her.

"What do you mean? I'm simply comforting Terra." Leone said, causing Mittelt to glare at her.

"You...!" Mittelt seethed at setting this, and then pointed at Leone. "Don't think you won this yet! I won't give him up that easily!"

Leone merely gave her a grin. "Oh? I look forward to the challenge."

It was that unknown to Terra, sparks began to fly between the two.

* * *

**(Chino)**

After a long train ride (to Terra) to Chino, they finally arrived at the train station. Our little traveling group walked out of the train with Terra stumbling forward.

"F-Finally, off the train..." Terra said, still a bit shaky as the group left the train. Leone just sighed at him

"I can't believe your weakness is transportation..." Leone said with a dead-panned look. Terra just groaned at her.

"Hey, other people get car-sick or sea-sick easily. I'm just like them..." Terra said with a flat look. Mittelt just sighed at him.

"True, but you're a combination of all of them, which sort of makes you more worst than them..." Mittelt pointed out, causing Terra to just sigh at them.

"Whatever. Let's just find this "Heavenly Counsel" place that Yasaka recommended me to visit." Terra said, as he brought out an address and looked at it. He stared at the address, and then walked forward.

"Well, I have the address. But...I don't know its actual location in this city. Guess we have to go searching for it..." Terra said, as he walked forward.

"Wait, you don't know where the place is at?" Mittelt asked in surprise, causing Terra to nod at her.

"Well, yeah. I might have the address, but I have no clue where this address is located at." Terra told her. "Remember. I'm from another dimension."

"Oh yeah. I'm kind of surprised to learn that you're from another dimension." Leone said, realizing on what Terra told them. He told them that because they were traveling together, and might as well let them know on who he is.

"Yeah, it is pretty shocking if the situation was reversed. If I met a person from another dimension, I would be surprised as you guys are." Terra told them, as he picked up a map of Chino from a stand and looked at it. Mittelt just gave him a dead panned look.

"I wouldn't count on that. You're hard to surprise, after all." Mittelt told him, making Terra just shrug at her.

"Eh, whatever. At least its better than freaking out most of the time." Terra said, while Yorokobi looked over his shoulder and looked at the map as well. Terra then folded the map and put it in his backpack.

"Well, I found where it is." Terra told them. "Let's go."

* * *

**(Heavenly Counsel)**

After walking through Chino and taking in the sights, the group arrived at their destination. They all stood in front of the Heavenly Counsel, which was a moderate sized store that was in a strip mall.

The group looked at the store in front of them, and Terra looked at his map once more, and back at the place.

"Well...it seems we found our location." Terra told them, as he decided to walk inside the store, having the girls follow in suit. As they entered the store, they saw no one in the front desk. They stood there, and looked around the room to see if there was anyone around, but there wasn't any. Terra was about to ring the bell in front of him, but then he heard slamming and yelling in the room nearby.

"What do you mean you won't accept!?" shouted out a loud male voice. This immediately alarmed the group, and they turned their heads to the door. They quietly sneaked to the door, and leaned in with their ears. They then heard another voice, this time more calmer.

"Must I repeat myself? Like I have said before, I have no interest in your group, nor any desire to join it. What you're doing is something I wish to stay out of. I must also say that this group's goal is completely impossible to achieve, dare I say nothing more than a dream." the voice said to the man, and heard growling.

"Why you-!" the man said, and heard a few movements, but then they heard someone grabbing something.

"Don't do it! Do you even realize on who you might provoke!? Even if he is considered minor to others, he is still one of them for reasons!" the companion told him. They felt anger radiate off the air, and heard a scowl.

"Fine." the man said. "Hmph. Despite on all the offers and reasons to join us, you still refused. And here I thought we were talking to someone wise. Turns out that you're just stupid." the man barked out. The calmer voice just sighed at that.

"Those are the usual words of a fool who understands nothing, nor does he see anything around him." the voice said calmly.

"You-!" the man seethed, but was interrupted by again by the calmer voice.

"Please leave this place. There is no point in spending and wasting energy and time on people like you." the rational voice said, wanting to dismiss the group.

"We were going to see ourselves out, you idiot!" shouted out the man, and soon heard stomping.

The group immediately moved back and back to their original spots, and saw the door flung open, and saw three men walk out of the room, each with anger on their faces. They all seemed to ignore Terra and the others, and they all walked out.

"...Geez. What crawled up their butts?" Mittelt said, watching the men leave the store. Leone just shrugged at that.

"Not sure. But from what I could tell, they seem like the type of people who won't take no for an answer." Leone said. Terra just sighed.

"Well, it ain't any of our business...despite us eavesdropping." Terra said, sweat dropping on how contradicting he said, but then shook his head. There were more important work at hands. Terra then rung the bell on the front desk, and heard the man took in a breath and exhaled.

"Come in." spoke the voice. They all followed Terra as he walked into a room. It was a simple room with flowers and plants around, and multiple chairs and a round table. The room was a bit dim as they walked inside. When they walked inside, they finally saw the man who was rational and calm in the argument against the three men.

He wore a rather elegant robe, and had violet hair that went up ti his neck. He had a slightly pale complexion, but not too far enough to look unhealthy. The posture around him seemed elegant and refined, like you're facing some sort of dignified high class person.

As they walked in, they heard the man mumbling to himself.

"*Sigh*...such closed minded people. They choose what they want to see, instead of facing the truth. Quite pitiful..." the man said, and noticed Terra and the others.

"Ah, my apologies. I was thinking to myself. Please, have a seat." the man told them, as they all sat down in front of him. After taking a good look at them all, he cleared his throat once more.

"I'm sorry if introductions are late, but why don't you introduce yourselfs?" the man asked them. Terra was the first to speak.

"My name is Terra Tachikaze. This here is Mittelt, while the other is Leone." Terra said, introducing them.

"Hello."

"Nice to meet you."

The man nodded in greeting, and cleared his throat. "A pleasure. So Tachikaze-kun...what sort of counseling or advice do you need from me?" the man asked.

Terra first pulled out a piece of paper from his backpack, and held it out to the main in front of him.

"First, I was told to give this to you." Terra said, holding the piece of paper in front of him. The man raised an eyebrow as he took the paper from his hands, and took a good look at the paper written by Yasaka. After he few moments, he simply blinked in surprise.

"My...for Yasaka to send me this..." the man muttered, and took a good look at Terra. He then chuckled.

"My...I never knew that Yasaka would send you here. You must be quite a person to receive a word from her." the violet haired man said to him, which caused others to blink in confusion and surprise at him.

"Do you know Yasaka-sama?" Leone asked. The man nodded at her.

"I do know her. We've came into contact with each other a few times, but we're friends nonetheless." the man said, smiling at him. He then stood up and bowed in greeting to the three of them.

"I believe I didn't introduce myself to you yet. My apologies." the man said. "Let me introduce myself a bit more, since you're aware of the supernatural world. My name is Omoikane, Shinto Kami of Knowledge and Wisdom." Omoikane introduced himself, which surprised everyone in the room.

"K-K-K-Kami!?" Mittelt exclaimed in surprise, seeing a Kami right in front of them. Leone immediately kneeled in front of the Kami in front of her.

"Omoikane-sama!" Leone said, as she bowed down.

"So you're a God, huh..." Terra said, looking at him with surprise. The Shinto God merely chuckled at them.

"Now now, there is no need for formalities. Just treat me as you did before you knew my identity." Omoikane said to them. The two slowly untensed, but they were a bit stiff to see a God literally in front of them. Omoikane just looked at the letter once more, and back to Terra.

"So from what I have read, your father is a dragon?" Omoikane asked, causing Terra to nod at him.

"Yes. I am currently on the search for my old man, who is named Volstgalph, King of the Earth Dragons." Terra told him. Omoikane hummed in thought as he closed his eyes.

"Coming from your thoughts, you aim on receiving the reason or truth from why he left you?" Omoikane asked him, causing Terra to look at him with surprise.

"Yeah...how did you know?" Terra asked, causing Omoikane to chuckle at him.

"Well, I am the God of Knowledge and Wisdom. It also helps that I can read one's thoughts and bring it into my own." Omoikane told him, causing Terra to go "oh" at him.

"Cool, so you're like a mind reader!" Yorokobi said, as he popped out of Terra's bag.

"Yes. I suppose you could say that I could read minds." Omoikane responded, and then looked at Terra.

"Even though I can read minds, I can only read on what you're currently thinking. So tell me...what is it that you seek from me?" Omoikane asked.

"Do you know where my old man is?" Terra immediately asked the Kami of Wisdom And Knowledge, causing him to raise an eyebrow at Terra.

"You ask me where your fathers whereabouts are?" Omoikane asked, trying to make sure that he heard it correctly.

"Yes. Since you're the God of Wisdom and Knowledge, surely you must know." Tasked told the God. The God merely chuckled at him.

"You certainly give too much credit for my speciality, but I'm afraid that my knowledge isn't omnipresent, meaning that I do not know everywhere at once." Omoikane said, causing him to deflate. "However...I said that reading thoughts are my specialty. I can read the thoughts of yoru father, no matter how far away he is."

This revelation suprised Terra and the others.

"You can do that!?" Mittelt exclaimed in suprise. Omoikane once again chuckled at her.

"Of course. I am a Kami after all." Omoikane said. He then closed his eyes, and concentrated for a few moments. He then slowly opened his eyes.

"I see..." Omoikane said, and took a good look at Terra.

"Well now...it seems like I learned a bit from your father's thoughts." Omoikane said, causing Terra to look at the Kamil with suprise, before he stood up and leaned in.

"What!? What is it!?" Terra asked with, wanting to know what it is. Omoikane took in a deep breath and sighed and proceeded to drink his tea.

"Calm down young one. Your answers will come you if you calm down." Omoikane told him, which caused Terra to pause for a bit, and then calmed down and sat back down.

"From what I've read from his thoughts, he was thinking of going to Tsuruga, thinking something significant will happen there." Omoikane told him, surprising Terra and the others.

"Tsuruga? That's a city that you can get to in a day by train." Leone said, recognizing the Japanese city. But Mittelt interjected.

"Why would a Dragon be interested in going to a Japanese City? It doesn't make any sense..." Mittelt said. Terra nodded in agreement.

"Yeah...if I know my old man, is that he likes to seclude himself from humans and society. But for him to approach a city..." Terra said, looking down in thought. Omoikane cleared his throat, getting everyone's attention.

"If I may interject, I could put in that his reasons for going to the Japanese city doesn't involve any violence caused by him. So rest assured, he won't attack a city." Omoikane told them, which caused the tension in the air to deflate.

"I see..." Terra said, and smiled. He then bowed in thanks to Omoikane.

"Thank you Omoikane-sama." Terra said to him. "You've helped me in my next step on finding my father and find the reason why he left me in the first place."

"I can tell." Omoikane said, as he leaned back on his chair as he folded his fingers together. "I'm surprised on your reasons for finding your father. You don't wish to reunite with him, but learn the truth on why he left you." Omoikame told him, causing Terra to blink in surprise, before he found out that he just read his thoughts.

"Yeah, that's what I'm aiming for." Terra told him. Omoikane closed his eyes for a few moments, before opening them up again. This time, he had a suggestive look on his face.

"You know...going through such lengths to learn the truth for your father must be quite difficult." Omoikane said. "And as a God of Knowledge, I find it admirable that you're determined to learn the truth and knowledge of your father's leave. Finding knowledge must be quite difficult with this kind of goal in mind. So Terra-kun...I would like to put an ease to your wondering journey." Omoikane told him, which surprised Terra.

"...You know...the truth on why he left me?" Terra said, causing Omoikane to nod at him.

"Even though I read his mind, I luckily managed to catch a thought of him on why he is going all over the place." Omoikane told him, and looked at Terra.

"Tell me Tachikaze-kun. Are you ready to learn the truth on your father's leave?" Omoikane asked, causing the whole room to go quiet. Mittlelt and Leone went quiet, their eyes back and forth from Terra to Omoikane, while Yorokobi just stared at the interaction between the two.

The tension was thick. Everyone just stared at Terra's response to that question. His goal...his aim throughout his whole journey. The answer is right in front of him...just like that. It was unbelievable that Terra himself had to take a few moments to collect himself from this. Right in front of him was the opportunity to learn about his father. On why he left him behind, and simply move on with life.

But at the same time...he wanted to continue on exploring the world. Explore distant lands, and discover and learn so many things. The goal of searching the truth from his father was merely a direction for him to take, while the rest of the progress was his choice and his choice alone. To lose a goal in front of him will sort of give little meaning to his travels anymore.

After a moment of silence, Terra merely gave a smile at the Kami.

"...No. I don't need your help." Terra said, choosing his answer.

Silence remained within the room, and each one started at Terra with widened eyes.

"...What!?" both Mittlet and Leone said in surprise, while Omoikane just gaped at Terra's unexpected answer. Mittlet stood up from her seat.

"But Terra! This your big chance to learn on why your father left you in the first place!" Mittelt told him, and Leone stood up as well.

"Yeah Terra! Why would you say no to something like this!?" Leone asked him with surprise. Omoikane didn't say anything, but leaned in showing the same kind of question that Leone asked. Terra calmly looked at all in the room, and merely smiled.

"While I admit that I do want to learn the truth, I find this way too damn easy. And Omoikane-sama." Terra said, turning to the surprised Kami in front of him. "Despite on you learning the truth from my old man, I have a deep feeling that what he thought presently was only the tip of the iceberg. Trust me. I know my old man way more than you, despite you being of God of Knowledge." Terra said, and gave a resolute look. "Besides. Learning the truth will feel more satisfying and better if I learned the truth from my old man's mouth, and his mouth alone."

Omoikane stared at Terra's reasoning, his jaw slightly dropped on what he heard on what Terra said. It looked like he just witnessed something phenomenal. Omoikane continued to state at Terra for a few moments, before he decided to respond.

"So you choose to hear the truth from your own fathers mouth? You would rather seek him out, rather than easily choosing the easy path of learning the truth?" Omoikane asked incredulously. Terra didn't say anything, but gave a confident smile and nodded. A small curve appeared on the Kami's lips, before he started laughing out loud.

"Ufufufu...hahahaha!" Omoikane started laughing, hearing this kind of thing that he heard from Terra. The laughter didn't hold any mocking to Terra, nor did it make fun of him. He was laughing because he was astounded by Terra's reasoning.

"It there something you find funny, Omoikane-sama?" Terra said with a raised eyebrow, not bothered at all by the laughter. Omoikane merely gestured his hand with a "no", and decided to stop laughing for a bit.

"Haha...No, nothing is funny. I'm simlply amazed." Omoikane answered, and looked at Terra with a bit of admiration in his eyes. "In all my years of handling and governing knowledge and wisdom, you certainly are unique among all, Tachikaze-kun." Omoikane said. He closed his eyes, as he pondered on.

"Throughout all my life, I've learned that everyone has a pursuit for knowledge. Everyone possesses it. Whether it be human, angel, or devils. Deep within us, we have a want and yearn for knowledge, and we relentlessly try to achieve it." Omoikane stated. "When there is an opportunity of knowledge in front of them, they will immediately spring into seizing it. But you Terra..."

Omoikane merely chucked at the brunette.

"You are certainly rare among the people I have met. Instead of easily choosing the easy path to the truth, you instead chose your own path, in search for the whole truth." Omoikane told him, and smiled. "When people choose that kind of path, it shows that they are resolute, or incredibly stupid. But for you, you are the former, Tachikaze-kun."

"Glad to hear that." Terra said with a grin. Mittelt and Leone just looked back and forth between the two, highly surprised on seeing the interaction.

"Did Terra manage to astound a Kami?" Mittelt asked, still trying to process on what she saw. Leone just dumbly nodded at her.

"Yeah...I think he did." Leone said, looking surprised at this. Omoikane merely chucked at the two reactions.

"It's only natural that you two would act like this. After all, this is a rare event to see." Omoikane gave a small smile, and stood up. "Well everyone. I think Terra just received his counseling on his needs. Unless there is something more to ask?" Omoikane said. No one didn't say anything, but Terra merely raised his hand.

"I just have one more question before we go." Terra said. Omoikane gave him a raised eyebrow.

"And that is?" Omoikane asked.

"I don't mean any offense, but what is a Kami like you doing down here? I thought you might be up in Takamagahara with your fellow Kamis." Terra asked him. Omoikane merely raised an eyebrow at him, before he sighed.

"Yes, that's what people usually think of Gods and higher begins these days. Usually, it is true. However, for me..." Omoikane said. "I simply here because most of these days, the Shinto Kamis are not usually in conflict or any sort of trouble, thus they don't really resort or consult with me." Omoikane said. "I'm afraid that my fellow Kamis don't really need my services for that long. As such, I've decided that instead of doing nothing in Takamagahara, I should put my efforts into something else. Thus, it led me to descend down to the earth once more, and consult with humans with the knowledge and wisdom that I have." Omoikane said. "And I've got to say, I've been rather busy. But this sort of busy job is what I naturally live for." Omoikane said with a small smile. "Does that answer satisfy you, Tachikaze-kun?"

Terra and the others nodded at his answer. "Yes. Thank you, that is good enough." Terra said. Everyone then walked to the entrance of the store, ready to leave. Before they did, another person came through the door.

"I'm here!" said a male voice. He closed the door behind him, and looked ahead on what he saw.

"Oh. We have guest here?" said the newcomer in the room, as everyone took a good look at him.

He had a dark gray long sleeved turtleneck shirt. He wore a mix of two colors of brown. The first was dark brown that wend down to his thighs, and the lower was lighter brown at the bottom. He had highly dark blue hair that was scruffy and went down to his neck, and wore round glasses on. He had small irises. His figure was slender, but not too slender to be unhealthy. And by the looks of it, he was a few years older than Terra.

"Oh, Kei. Welcome back!" Omoikane said, smiling at seeing him. "Did you return from college?"

The young man known as Kei nodded at him. "Yes, I just finished college just half an hour ago. Am I bothering you on your business, tou-san?" Kei said to Omoikane. Omoikane merely waved his hand.

"No, no. We just finished business." Omoikane said. Mittelt then blinked at what Kei said.

"Wait...Tou-san?" asked Mittelt, highly confused on what the young man said. Leone looked confused as well, while Terra just blinked at Kei for calling Omoikane, a Kami, his dad...

'Wait...don't tell me...' Terra thought. He soon heard gasps of surprise from his two female companions, and immediately knew their reactions.

Utter surprise.

Omoikane looked at their expressions, and merely recognized something. He wasn't bothered by the fact on what they found out. The Kami merely stepped next to Kei, and put his hand on Kei's shoulder.

"Oh, right. Let me introduce him to you. This is Kei Shirogane. My son." Omoikane told them.

"It's nice to meet you all." Kei said, as he bowed to them while greeting, noath bothered by the fact on what was revealed.

Silence reigned upon the room, until the reactions came.

"...EH!?" both Mittelt and Leone both shouted out, while Terra look simply shocked at this. Yorokobi just blinked in confusion out of this all.

It seems that the knowledge itself is too much too handle.

* * *

**Sorry this chapter is a bit short, but this is all I could muster in order to update you guys on this rather popular story I have (to me personally).**

**Now here is a challenge for you readers!**

**Can you realize on who Kei Shirogane is? He is from an anime/light novel that I love so much.**

**If you figured out on who he is before googling the name, then I salute you. For those who did, read/watch the series! It's awesome (in my opinion)!**

**And you're probably wondering on why Omoikane has a son. That will be revealed in the next chapter!**

* * *

****To picture Omoikane, just look up Omoikane online, along with "Ayakashi Guild". Though, when you look at him, he is represented a "girl". So just try and picture him back in his original gender.****

* * *

******Read and Review, and no Flames******


	6. Chino Arc - Part 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own High School DxD or the Fairy Tail Elements. And the game that I'm including.**

**Hey guys! I'm back with a new chapter! And I've got to say, many people got it right in the reviews. Yes, it is indeed Shiroe from Log Horizon. Kei Shirogane appearance is based on his game avatar, not his real life avatar. It's more easier that way.**

**Since you all kept asking for a God, or a half god (Such as Valkyrie) to be in the story, I've decided that Shiroe will be a half-god. ****It coincides that Shiroe from his original world is Half-Alv, an ancient race of both human and Alv. This time, he is a half god, whose father is Omoikane. Being a son of Omoikane, Shiroe has more knowledge and wisdom than any other human being, or supernatural creatures themselves, and could possibly rival that of a God. And we all know that Shiroe's strategy, planning, and wisdom is OP in Log Horizon.**

****And now you ask why I didn't choose a Valkyrie or other half gods, it's because I find it kind of recycled and old. So I thought on bringing in a more unique approach.****

* * *

**Chapter 6: The Chino Arc - Part 2**

**(Heavenly Counsel)**

Everyone just stood shocked and surprised on what stood in front of them. How could they not be surprised by this? It's because they just discovered that Omoikane, the Shinto Kami of Wisdom and Knowledge, has a son. Never once has it appeared in history, nor did it become public knowledge to everyone in the supernatural world. So just finding out about this is pretty shocking.

The young man known as Kei just sighed as he pushed up his glasses. "It seems that the people in front of me are related to the supernatural world." Kei calmly said. Omoikane simply chuckled at him.

"Yes. Yes they are, Kei." Omoikane simply said. Terra was the first to break out of his surprise, and just scratched the back of his head.

"So...you're the son of a Kami. Go figure." Terra simply said. Mittelt was still in shock as she pointed at Kei.

"W-Wait a moment! This man is your son!?" Mittelt said, still shocked on seeing this. Omoikane chuckled at her and nodded his head.

"Yes, he is my son. I understand on why you are so shocked and surprised. After all, it's not everyday that you witness someone new and related to a Kami, such as myself." Omoikane said while chuckling.

"I-I see..." Leone said. "I-If I may ask...how did this come? If you wish to discuss it?" Leone immediately said, trying to show her respects to the God's personal life. Omoikane simply chuckled at her once more.

"No need to be so tense, young child. I sense that you want the knowledge of how this came to be, which I cannot blame for. After all, I am its Kami after all." the Kami simply said, and simply sighed.

"Well, my story isn't that special at all. How Kei came to be is rather simply. During my stay here in the mortal realm, I fell in love with a mortal women. We ended up married, and had Kei here. Unfortunately, she passed away due to childbirth." Omoikane simply explained, and Kei sighed as he pushed up his glasses.

"It's quite unfortunate, but we can't do anything about it now." Kei simply said. Omoikane simply nodded, and turned to the group.

"And now you know." Omoikane said, and then sighed. "Though, there is something I like to ask back."

This caused Terra to simply blink at the god's words, and titled his head. "And that is...?" Terra said while dragging off on that. Omoikane cleared his throat.

"As payment for my services towards helping you in your search for your father, I would like to ask not to spread this kind of news to the world." Omoikane said, gesturing to Kei. Kei simply sighed as heard his father's words.

"Tou-san...why did you reveal them my identity, if you ask them to keep this secret?" Kei asked, with no anger or annoyance in tone. Instead, he sounded more calm and composed as usual.

"Well, you certainly called me "tou-san" as you entered the store. I highly doubt that these three here couldn't figure it out. So I might as well let the cat out of the bag, as the mortal's metaphor goes." Omoikane said with a simple smile.

"True..." Kei said. Omoikane then turned to everyone.

"I trust that you four can keep this a secret? We wouldn't want any attention on us." Omoikane asked. Terra simply rubbed the back of his head.

"Well...it may be shocking that you have a son, Omoikane-sama, but no offense, but I highly doubt that the rest of the supernatural world will react that badly to his status. Sure, he is your son, but you two aren't...combat styled, are you? You guys just revolve around knowledge. And I'm sure there are other deities that govern over knowledge such as you guys." Terra pointed out, but then nodded. "But if you want to keep this a secret, then I don't see a problem with it."

Omoikane once again gave a soft chuckle. "Yes, he and I aren't certainly...battle suited, but we're sort of private people. We wouldn't want to cause a rile in the Three Factions or the supernatural world itself." Omoikane said, causing Terra to nod in understanding at him.

"Oh, I get where you guys are coming from, not that I can blame ya. Right girls?" Terra asked, turning to the two girls. The two broke out of their surprise and shock, and immediately nodded.

"H-Hai! I'll be sure to keep this a secret!" Mittelt stiffly said.

"I swear I won't tell~!" Leone said with a smile while putting up her hand. Omoikane simply nodded in thanks to their words.

"Thank you, all of you." Omoikane said. Terra then bowed in thanks to the God of Knowledge and Wisdom.

"No, thank you Omoikane-sama. You helped me in finding my father. So I gotta thank you for that as well." Terra said to him. Omoikane simply gave a goodhearted sigh at that.

"Fair enough. I wish you on the best of your journey towards the truth, Tachikaze-kun." Omoikane said. Terra nodded, and turned to the exit.

"C'mon girls. We're done here." Terra said with a smile, as he walked out of the door, along with the two blondes following in suit. Omoikane just waved a goodbye to them, until they were out of his sight.

"Ah...they were such interesting customers..." Omoikane said. Kei simply looked at his father with a raised eyebrow.

"How so, tou-san?" Kei asked with curiosity, causing Omoikane simply chuckled at his son, but then his expression grew slightly serious.

"I'l explain later. Right now, I need to tell you something. It regards a certain group that is in this town..." Omoikane said, about to explain what is going on.

* * *

**(Night Time - Hotel - Bedroom)**

After attending to the "Heavenly Counsel" with Omoikane, the group decided to take a rest, and stop at a hotel to rest in. Currently, the group was laying on the bed. Yes, bed. Even though the group decided to get a two beds in their hotel room, for some reason the girls decided to crash onto Terra's bed. Terra simply just shrugged this off, not even bothering on why they're doing this.

Right now, the current position was Terra lying on his back, while his head was on Leone's, while Mittelt lied her head on Terra's lap.

"Wow...that was sure an eventful day." Leone said tiredly, while folding her arms behind her head. Mittelt scoffed at her.

"No kidding. I mean, we just met a Kami, and just discovered that he has a son. I think it is natural that it will have that kind of effect on you." Mittelt said dryly to her. Terra gave a tired sigh.

"Well, learning the truth can have its toll on you, so we're taking a rest. Maybe after tonight, we can leave for Tsuruga. That's the only clue I have right now." Terra said.

"Yeah...a good rest sounds good." Leone said, while comforting herself on a pillow. Mittelt just sighed at her, as she snuggled herself on Terra's lap.

"Sounds like an idea..."

"Yeah..." Terra said, as he continued to stare up at the ceiling in thought. It was then he remembered something. "Hey, girls..."

""Yes?"" were both responses.

"Do you remember those three people that were back at the Heavenly Counseling. You know, those three angry dudes?" Terra pointed out.

"Oh, yeah, those guys that were pissed. Wonder what crawled up their ass?" Mittelt commented. Leone held back a laugh at the commented, and merely gave a small smirk.

"Yeah, I remember them. Why do you ask, Terra?" Leone asked. Terra still stared at the ceiling in thought, thinking over on what happened.

"Well, I sensed magic from them." Terra pointed out, surprising the two girls. The sat up from their beds, and looked at Terra with surprise.

"Magic?" Leone asked. Terra sat up as well, and nodded at her.

"Yeah, magic." Terra said, as his face went a bit serious. "From what I've smelled and sensed from them, magic was around them. So I guess they were either wizards or someone else related to both magic and a certain race." Terra said. It was then Yorokobi came flying into the scene while eating a snack.

"I thought it was strange..." Yorokobi commented. "When we passed through those guys, I felt magic from them as well."

Leone then put her hand on her chin as she looked down in thought. "Well, they smelled like human, so they're probably wizards like you said Terra." Leone pointed out.

"Regardless of their race, they had magic within them. And in this world, magic in areas are meant for something..." Mittelt commented.

"You mean the time back at Kuoh?" Terra bluntly pointed out, causing Mittelt to flinch at that.

"H-Hey! I was under false orders! How was I-" Mittelt exclaimed, but cut off when she saw Terra snickering at her. Her eyes then widened as she realized on what he did.

"Y-You...! Did you just tease me!?" Mittelt shouted out as she pointed at Terra. Terra give a chuckle at her, and nodded.

"Yeah. Gotta say, it worked like a charm." Terra said to her, causing the others to chuckle at him. Mittelt then blushed in embarrassment and glared at all of them.

"Shut up! It isn't funny!" Mittelt shouted out to them. "I mean...I tried to kill Terra while under orders! How am I supposed to wave it off like some joke!" Mittelt shouted out to them, causing the others to stop as soon as they realized that they just treaded on sensitive water.

"It was because of you that me and my friends are still alive..." Mittelt said grimly, as she looked at the ground in guilt. "It's because of you, Terra...that I'm here right now. I don't know why you forgave me in the first place..." Mittelt sadly said. It was then she squeaked in surprise when she felt an arm wrap around her and brought her close to a warmer source. She blinked, and realized that she was brought closed to Terra's body. She immediately blushed on the contact she had with Terra.

"H-Huh?" Mittelt squeaked in surprise. Before she could say anything, Terra spoke to her.

"Mittelt..." Terra softly said. "Didn't I tell you before? I don't care on what you on what your friends did now. You were in a situation that you couldn't help but follow unknowingly. And you're feeling regret and sorrow after what you did. Just me seeing you feel that makes me forgive you already." Terra said to her, causing Mittelt's eyes to widen, as she was surprised in silence. It was then Terra gave a chuckle.

"Besides, what's done is done now. We can't really do anything about it." Terra told her reassuringly. "So don't worry. I already moved on and accept you." Terra finally told her.

Mittelt's just had her mouth slightly drop at his words, and then it closed. Her lips soon formed into a small smile, and she leaned more into Terra's warmth.

"Yeah..." Mittelt quietly said. Terra merely stood still and comforted her. Before the two could enjoy their moment, they heard a throat being cleared. Mittelt's eyes widened as she heard that noise, and Terra merely blinked. They both turned to a certain direction, and saw Leone sitting there. The blonde buxom women simply gave a smirk at the two of them.

"Wow...this is sweet to watch." Leone commented, causing Mittelt to stiffen, while Terra simply blinked. Mittelt immediately separated herself from Terra.

"A-Ah..." Mittelt stuttered, blushing bright red at this. Leone merely smiled at her.

"Ah, don't mind me. I'm happy to see you two bond more closely together." Leone told her, and gave an innocent smile. "But then again, you also deserve one of Terra's comforting hugs." Leone told her. Mittelt flushed brightly at her, before she realized something.

"Wait...you said "also deserve"..." Mittelt slowly said, and then her eyes widened in realization. "Y-You mean...!?" Mittelt said while pointing at Leone. Leone still kept up her smile on her face, as if she is enjoying this.

"Oh? Didn't Terra tell you? He was quite passionate in holding me, embracing me. I could just feel his body warmth onto mine..." Leone said, wrapping her arms around Terra, causing Mittelt to fume at seeing this. Meanwhile, Terra merely scratched the back of his head on what Leone said, not bothered at all.

"Well, I had to wrap my arms around you since we were both going underground faster. After all, it makes the spell easier." Terra told her. Leone pouted at him for ruining her game.

"Aw, Terra...you just ruined the game..." Leone cutely complained to him, causing Terra to blink at her once more.

"What game?" Terra asked. Mittelt immediately wrapped her arms around Terra's waist, glaring at Leone.

"Well he just did! So deal with it!" Mittelt exclaimed to her. Leone merely chuckled at her.

"Oh? But what will stop me from doing it again?" Leone asked. Before Terra could speak up and break up the fight, a loud noise filled the air.

*Boom!*

It wasn't very loud, but it was certainly noticeable for everyone to notice. Everyone turned to the source of the noise, and their eyes widened on what they saw. There was a smoke cloud that was rising into the air from a certain location far away. And that location was...

"That's...That's Omoikane's store!" Terra said with surprise.

* * *

**(Heavenly Counsel)**

Heavenly Counsel. What once stood as a simple and nice store for counseling...now stood up with the front blown to rubble and smoke permeating from it. It was then multiple steps were walking into the store, along with a few snickering. I robbed figure walked into the store, and simply smirked as he walked inside.

"Heh..." the mage merely smirked as he walked inside. "Well now...he won't be happy about that."

"Who cares?" another man came beside him. "As long as we give payback to that prick, then we're completely satisfied."

"Yeah. And besides, Omoikane is merely a God of Wisdom and Knowledge. I highly doubt that he can take on a group of mages all together."

"Speaking of which, the guys are also want in on the action. Should we let them in?"

"By all means."

All the mages walked into the store, walking around with the feeling of victory. They all looked around the store, completely trashing the place. The leader seemed to have smirked as he stood by and watched his allies take care of the work.

"Heh. I'll teach that son of a bitch. Who does he think he is? Sure, he is a Kami. But the weakest Kami out of all..." the leader smirked. "I can see it now. Him groveling at my feet. We mages proving that we're more than Gods, and prove to be worth in the Khaos Brigade..."

While the man was already celebration victory by himself, another magician ran up to the man.

"Leader!" shouted out the man. The magician looked annoyed, being cut off by the victory.

"What?" the leader said to him annoyed. The magician looked troubled on what he was about to tell him.

"We've looked everywhere in the store. But...we can't seem to find them." The magician reported, though afraid on the kind of reaction he is going to see. The leader immediately glared at the reporting magician, and grabbed his by his collar and shook him violently.

"What do you can't find them!? Did you idiots let them escape!?" the leader shouted out to them.

"W-We don't know s-sir! All we know is that we lost them!" the man said as he was shook back and forth. The leader growled and pushed the man hard, resulting in the magician falling onto his ass. He then turned to the others.

"Spread out and find that Kami! I will now allow him to escape and injure our pride!" the man angrily shouted out to the group. However, before they could respond, they heard one voice.

"**Mind Shock!" **shouted out a voice from afar. The entire group looked behind the leader's back, as well as the leader looking back, and saw a certain man standing outside the store from afar and across the street.

Before they could respond, they noticed a small orb between all of them, and were in for a nasty surprise. The orb soon exploded, and engulfed the entire area. It was then chaos ensued upon their group.

"AAAAHHH!"

"M-MY HEAD!"

"IT FEELS LIKE IT"S BEING TORN OPEN!"

Screams of pain were shouted throughout the whole group, as everybody clutched their heads through intense pain. Meanwhile, a certain man calmly stared at the damage he caused.

'Mind shock is an attack where you'll experience mental shock. You'll be stunned by this attack for a while...' Kei thought as he watched the men in pain. He then pointed his staff forward, and channeled magic into it.

"**Pulse Bullet!**" Kei shouted out as he shot forth multiple magic bullets from his staff, effectively hitting the enemy and causing some of them to fall injured. As he managed to take a few down, he suddenly dodged to the right as a weak blast of magic came towards him. He looked at the attack with surprise, before looking back to see the leader on his knees while stretching out his hand.

"Y-You...B-Bastard...!" the leader said in pain, before crying out in pain as he held his head. Kei narrowed his eyes at seeing the man being able to muster up enough strength to fire, but then returned to a mental state of pain.

"It seems he need to be taken care of..." Kei said, pointing his staff once more and fired a bullet of magic, injuring the leader and causing him to collapse onto the floor. Soon, the rest of his companions fell to the ground. As soon as they collapsed, Kei calmly looked around the area, checking to make sure that there is no one else around. After confirming that, he gave a breath out as he pushed up his glasses.

"It seems we managed to avoid trouble..." Kei said, and turned to a small alley. "Tou-san, we're safe."

Omoikane walked out of the dark alley, and had a frown on his face as he witnessed the scene. "Oh dear...this is not good at all." Omoikane muttered. "I thought that they would leave me alone due to my speciality, but instead..." Omoikane said, and shook his head. "This happened. I was well prepared for this, but hoped this didn't come." Omoikane said.

"Tou-san, what should we do now?" Kei asked, being concerned for his father. Before Omoikane could speak, someone else arrived.

"Omoikane-sama! Kei-san!" shouted out as familiar voice. Their eyes widened in surprise, before looking up because of the source of the noise. They saw Terra coming from the sky with Yorokobi on his back, Mittelt following in suit, and Leone hopping off building. They all landed in front of them.

"You guys alright?" Terra immediately asked, seeing their surroundings. But he then blinked when he saw the men on the ground injured. He then turned to the two and tilted his head.

"...So I'm going to take a wild guess and say that you managed to take care of them?" Terra asked, surprising the others with that question.

"Huh!? But I thought..." Mittelt said with surprise, taking a look at the two. Leone looked at them with surprise as well. Omoikane merely chucked, while Kei simply sighed.

"It seems that they're starting to know, Tou-san." Kei calmly said. Omoikane nodded at him.

"Quite. Well, I suppose we should tell them more about you. Otherwise, they'll just be drawing up unneeded knowledge." Omoikane told his son, and turned to everyone. "Well, I suppose I should start that we forgot one detail about Kei and my late wife. You see, the women that I married wasn't just your average mortal. No, she was a talented magician." Omoikane revealed, suprising everyone.

"Wait...so your son here is a..." Leone said, looking at Kei, who simply gave an awkward smile at her. Omoikane nodded at her statement.

"Indeed. My son has the capability of using magic, just like his mother." Omoikane said.

"Oh..." Terra said, and folded his arms. "I thought it was something funny, but my senses didn't betray me. I sensed magic from you, but I thought it was some sort of "divine" feeling, since you and Kei are Kamis." Terra told them, surprising Kei there.

"You can sense magic, Terra-san?" Kei asked, causing Terra to nod at him.

"Yep. Sensing magic is a part of my speciality." Terra told him.

"I see..." Kei said, while putting a hand on his chin. Before the group could talk further, they heard a weak cough not too far from them. They turned, and saw that the leader was on the ground, stumbling to retain consciousness.

"H-Heh...you may think you won..." the leader of the group said weakly. "B-But it's not over yet. There are...more of us...in this town. There is no...way...you're going to make it alive..." the man said with weak voice, and fainted.

His words surprised the group standing before him.

"There are more!?" Mittelt exclaimed in surprise.

"This is not good..." Kei stated seriously, as he frowned upon learning this.

"Indeed." Omoikane agreed. "This is not good at all. What we've dealt with is probably a small part of a larger group. We need to deal with this..."

Terra stayed silent for a few moments, and then put his fist onto his palm. "Yosh. It seems that we are about to get busy."

"We?" Omoikane, both surprised and confused by this. "What do you mean "we", Tachikaze-kun?" Omoikane asked. Terra also blinked back in confusion.

"What do you mean by that question, Omoikane-sama? We are going to help you." Terra told the Kami. The Shino Kami of Knowledge merely blinked, and then gave a soft chuckle.

"I see..." Omoikane said. "So those are your reasons. Noble indeed, Tachikaze-kun." Omoikane said while impressed. Yorokobi tilted his head in confusion.

"Huh? Did I miss something here?" Yorokobi asked. Kei then smiled at the cat.

"It seems that tou-san just read Terra-san's mind. By my guess, it seems that Terra has his own reasons for helping him." Kei pointed out. Omoikane merely laughed at his son.

"You know me better than anyone, my dear boy!" Omoikane gave a good hearted laugh, and then cleared his throat. He then adopted a serious expression.

"Alright. Tachikaze-kun, I assume that your friends will help as well?" Omoikane asked.

"Of course Omoikane-sama! I'll willing to kick some ass!" Leone exclaimed to him.

"Well, if Terra is doing this, I might as well do it to." Mittelt said while giving a smirk.

"Count me in! I'm Terra's partner-and-crime!" Yorokobi shouted out while thrusting his paw up in the air. Omoikane nodded, and turned to Kei.

"Kei. You know what to do." Omoikane said to his son. Kei nodded, and turned to the group.

"If it is alright with you, Tou-san and I will be this group's strategist. We we will lay out a plan to best deal with the large group of mages that could possibly threaten this town." Kei told the group, to which they nodded.

"Right. First, we must set up a base of operations, and then..." Kei explained, as he went onto planning.

* * *

**(Later - Outskirts of Chino)**

After the group strategized on how to take down the group of mages, they soon set off. Omoikane went into hiding, seeing that his abilities prove no use on a battlefield. Meanwhile, Kei will set off as a field strategist for the group. Mittelt was sent off into the sky as reconnaissance. For everyone else, they were now walking underground in Terra's **Earth Dragon's Tunnel**. They all followed Terra as he felt stronger vibrations from a certain distance, while Kei gave directions and locations of the city. They soon approached a certain location that had a strong amount of vibrations.

"This area...it seems to stem out of Chino..." Kei stated, as he pushed up his glasses. "It would most likely be the case, since being outside the city certainly states something..." Kei said, causing the others to nod at him.

"Yeah, that seems like the case." Terra said, and then reached into his phone and dialed a number. A few moments passed by, and he soon connected with Mittelt.

"Hey, Mittelt. I think we're near our targets. Can you see how many there are?" Terra asked.

"Yeah, I heard you. Heading towards your phone location and...wow..." Mittelt commented, as if she is surprised by something. This caused Terra to raise an eyebrow at it.

"What is it Mittelt? Did you find them?" Terra asked.

"Yeah..." Mittelt said. "...And there are more or less a hundred of them."

Silence reigned upon Terra, staying silent as soon as he heard the numbers.

"Did you just say...around a hundred of them?" Terra asked, causing surprise and shock around them.

"Yep..." Mittelt said, making a popping noise with the "p" at the end.

"...Well...that certainly unexpected." Terra commented dryly. He heard Mittelt sighed exasperatedly on the phone.

"Yeah...so what now?" Mittelt asked. Terra hummed in thought, and turned to Kei and Leone.

"Mittelt said that we're about to face around 100 mages. Any plans?" Terra asked. Kei closed his eyes in thought, and thought on what to do from here. He then opened his eyes, and looked at the two.

"Despite us being greatly outnumbered, I have the strategy to take them out. Though, I need to know something. Which one of your group is capable of attacking multiple enemies?" Kei asked. Terra raised his hand, while Leone just crossed her arms. It was true. Terra's abilities and magic have the capabilities to cause great wide-spread damage, while Leone is capable of taking on 1 enemy alone, or a small group at best.

Kei nodded at him, as he begun his plan. "Alright then. Terra-san, you're with me. Meanwhile, Leone-san, are you confident in taking down the leader of the group?" Kei asked. Leone smirked as she punched her fist, showing she is ready.

"I'm confident that I can take down the enemy with my abilities." Leone told him. Kei nodded, and turned to Terra.

"Terra-san, I need you to tell Mittelt to help Leone as well, as the two will work together to take down the enemy." Kei told him, causing Terra to nod at him.

"Right." Terra agreed, and went on the with plan.

* * *

**(Surface)**

Meanwhile, a large group of mages were sitting around, talking with one another. They were all having hearty laughs with each other, while holding beer in their hands. They were all enjoying the night, as if nothing will bother them.

...Too bad they failed to take into account of certain people in the area.

The ground soon bursted in front of the whole group, catching the everyone off guard. Before they could comprehend and understand what was going on, Terra and Kei were the first to act.

"**Earth Dragon's Roar!**" It was then a storm of rocks came towards the magicians, sweeping a huge portion of them away and buried underneath Terra's attack. The remaining mages looked at where the attack came from, and saw Terra and Kei standing there, ready to fight.

"Intruders!" shouted out one of the magicians, as they began their attack as well. They all began shooting a myriad of magic bullets towards the two, and Terra already sprung into action.

"**Earth Dragon's Protective Wall!" **Terra slammed his fist on the ground, and a wall came up to protect the two. The wall successfully blocked the attack, and Terra turned to Kei.

"You stay here for cover. I'll go and create some havoc with these guys!" Terra told Kei. Before Terra could move, Kei stepped up.

"Hold on Terra-san." Kei told Terra, stopping Terra in his tracks.

"Hm?" Terra looked at Kei with a confused expression. Kei then raised his staff at Terra, and began a spell.

"**Haste.**" Kei chanted, as a light overcame Terra's body. Terra blinked at the magic that was happening to him, and looked down on his body.

"What just happened?" Terra asked, a bit confused at this.

"I've increased your speed." Kei explained, surprising Terra a bit. "This spell can increase your overall speed for a limited amount of time. I would suggest that you use it best during this time limit." Kei advised. Terra nodded, and turned to get ready for battle.

"Thanks man!" Terra said, smiling as he then ran in high speed towards the group of attacking mages. They were all caught off guard at the high speed Terra performed, but that surprise was the opportunity that Terra used.

**"Claw of the Earth Dragon!**" Terra shouted out as he deliver a round house kick with earth attached to his leg, knocking out a row of mages. He immediately moved when more magic attacks headed towards him. As soon as he managed to move out of the way, he started his next attack.

"**Earth Dragon Pillars!**" Terra slammed his hands onto the ground, causing multiple earth pillars to pop out of the ground, sending mages flying into the air. He then twisted the pillars to act as a shield against the incoming attacks. He gave a slightly bothered look at the constant attacks at him.

"Sheesh, the attacks don't stop..." Terra said, seeing the attacks. He decided to take care of this once and for all.

"**Earth Dragon's Sandstorm!**" Terra summoned forth a sandstorm in the area, causing the mages to cough and cover their eyes as sand began flooding into their faces. They were all stunned and bothered by the distraction, and Terra used that to his advantage. He then leapt into the air as he managed to dodge the incoming lightning bolts and fireballs. He then cocked back his fist.

**"Earth Dragon's Jack Hammer!" **Terra's entire arm became encased in rock and began taking form of a jack hammer. He then spun in the air as he headed straight towards the ground.

"OOOORRAAAHH!" Terra roared out as he sent a powerful blow to the ground, literally causing an earthquake and the earth to tear apart. This resulted in area damage so wide that it took out all of the surrounding mages. The results was absolute chaos for the mages, as they were sent flying away from the powerful blast and earthquake. Meanwhile, Kei looked at Terra with wide eyes at the power he displayed.

"A-Amazing...I never knew Terra-san was capable of this type of power...!" Kei said, astonished on what he saw. Terra slowly rose up from the ground, with fist still raised. He merely smirked, eager to fight his foes in front of him.

"I expected something better from you mages, but I'm disappointed." Terra commented. "Back where I came from, even a normal magic guild could kick your ass." Terra commented, and then turned to Kei who was still hiding behind the wall.

"Yo! Kei! Coast is clear!" Terra waved to Kei. Kei slowly stepped out of his wall, and cautiously looked around to see if there were more enemies. After confirming it, he walked close to Terra.

"It seems we did, Terra-san. You certainly weren't joking about being able to take on multiple enemies." Kei commented. Terra smiled as he crossed his arms behind his head.

"Well, I've been facing multiple enemies for a long time now. I know a thing or two about taking them on." Terra told Kei. Kei nodded, and turned to a certain direction.

"It seems that we we're able to take out the enemies here. Now we have to see if Mittelt-san and Leone-san has-" Kei said, but was soon cut off by a loud noise.

*BOOM!*

A rather loud explosion resonated through the air, surprising both Terra and Kei as they turned to the source of the explosion. There was a smoke cloud emanating from the area, and it certainly looked like...

"Is that...where Leone and Mittelt headed?" Terra asked, suddenly cautioned by this. Kei nodded.

"Indeed. We should go check this out." Kei stated seriously, which made Terra nod at the two ran off to the source of the explosion

* * *

**(Open Field)**

As soon as they arrived at where Mittelt and Leone are, their eyes widened at what they saw. In front of them was a battlefield full of blast marks and smoke rising everywhere. Everything was a wreck. Trees were knocked down, as well as rocks having holes. It was literally a battlefield to see in front of you. The conditions of both Mittelt and Leone made Terra suddenly become alarmed by their conditions. They were both standing, but showed a few marks here and there. Leone had her lion-like features out, while Mittelt stood while having a **Spear of Light **in her hands. Their faces had the look of trouble on them, showing that their battle wasn't easy for them.

"Mittelt! Leone!" Terra cried out to them. They both heard his voice, and immediately turned their head towards Terra.

""Terra!"" they both said with relief, as they smiled at his arrival. Terra narrowed his eyes at the conditions they're in.

"What happened to you girls?" Terra asked them with a serous tone. Before they could answer, they heard a voice speak up from afar.

"So more of your friends decided to show up?" a voice said with a sneer. Everyone turned to where the source of the voice came from, and they saw a man standing from a distance from them. He wore a dark robe with red lines streaming on some sides, along with a huge white collar shot up. He had slightly tanned skin. He had white hair, styled into one side short while the other is longer, along with a scar on his face.

"And who might you be?" Terra asked, putting up his fist. The man in front of him gave a "heh" to him.

"Well, since you asked, I might as well. But I find it useless to tell my names to a bunch of soon to be corpses." the man said darkly to them, causing Terra to narrow his eyes at the threat the man said.

"I suppose I'll tell you anyway. My name is Gekido! The name of the man who will vanquish you. I commend you for defeating my subdorinates, but this is the end of the line for you!" the man now known as Gekido shouted. He then brought out large golden gauntlets with piston-like attachments to it.

"Behold, the very weapon that made me the leader of this group! The **Sacred Gear** known as **Adramelech's Wrath!**" the man shouted, and electricity began discharging from the gauntlets. It was quite powerful, as it sent out powerful discharges. Terra saw this, and immediately cracked his knuckles.

"So the leader is a powerful lightning user, huh?" Terra stated, causing Leone to nod at him.

"Yeah, this guy is tough to defeat. He sends out powerful lightning blasts that can literally shock you to death. He can also discharge electricity on his body, so close combat is out of the question." Leone stated. Mittlet nodded at him.

"Geez. That Sacred Gear is annoying to deal with..." Mittelt stated annoyed, as her grip tightened on her spear. Terra walked forth of the group, and went into fighting stance.

"But thankfully, we're all here. I'm sure we can take him down." Terra stated. Gekido merely laughed at him.

"You?! Defeat me!? Don't joke with me!" Gekido shouted out, as he shot forth a powerful blast of lightning. Terra immediately slammed his hand onto the ground.

"**Earth Dragon Protective Wall!" **Terra yelled out, as a wall of earth came up once more and shielded the group. The lightning blast impacted, and caused lighting to discharge everywhere. The lightning blast soon left a small crater and scorch marks on the wall. Terra's eyes slightly widened at what he saw.

"That's some powerful lightning..." Terra muttered. "I can leave that kind of damage on my wall? It's just like the wind of the Tengu." Terra muttered. Mittelt looked surprised at the damage it left.

"Holy shit! Even his lightning can greatly damage Terra's wall!" Mittlet cursed. Leone frowned when she saw this.

"Just like the Tengu's wind..." Leone commented.

"This ain't going to be pretty..." Terra said to himself, but then shook his head. "No. There is no room for doubt. Right now, we have a battle to win. Right?" Terra said to everyone, causing them to nod. Kei then brought up his staff.

"And I'll do everything in my power to support you. Such as this." Kei said, bringing up his staff and began his staff.

"**Astral Bind!" **Kei's staff glowed with a purple aura, as it summoned forth by magical threads and attached to Gekido.

"What the-!?" Gekido said surprised, seeing the magical threads restrict his movement. He attempted to shock the threads, but no avail to it. Kei turned to the group with a face that says "I gave you an opening!".

"Go!" Kei shouted to the group. The rest nodded, as they shot forth at the opportunity that Kei gave them. They all sped forward towards the the magician. Gekido growled in annoyance, and shot forth multiple shots of lightning at the group. They immediately moved aside from the blasts, and Mittelt threw her spear at the man. The magician immediately shot another lightning bolt towards the incoming

"**Earth Dragon's Boulder Avalanche!**" Terra summoned multiple magic circles around him, and shot forth multiple boulders towards his opponent. His eyes widened at the incoming attacks, and struggled to move from the magic threads, but no avail. The rocks soon closed in on him, and the man had no choice but to smash the rocks with his gauntlets.

Gekido roared as he smashed and punched the incoming boulders coming toward him, narrowly managing to avoid the incoming danger that headed toward him. However, his occupation with the rocks gave the girls an opportunity.

"Don't forget about us!" Leone shouted, as she swiftly approached the mage from behind, and deliver a powerful punch to the man's back.

"GAH!" Gekido shouted out in pain, as he was sent flying forward. Mittelt swiftly approached in front of the man as well.

"Payback is a bitch, bitch!" Mittelt shouted out to the man as she slashed the man with her spear in hand. A diagonal cut appeared on the man's chest, causing him to scream out in further pain. He soon landed on the ground, with wounds heavily giving him pain and not able to stand up.

"I-I will not lose...to people like y-you...!" Gekido struggled to get up, but he was swiftly stopped by an attack.

"**Mind Bolt!**" shouted out a voice, as a weak bolt of electricity shocked the downed mage, causing him to scream out in further pain. Soon, he slipped onto the ground unconscious from the blast.

Terra and the others immediately turned to Kei, who stood there with his staff pointed toward him. He set his staff down, and calmly gave a deep breath out.

"Don't worry. The attack was just enough to knock him out." Kei reassured them, causing Terra to sigh in relief.

"That's good to hear." Terra said in relief. "For a second there, I thought you killed him." Terra said with relief. Mittelt sighed at him while smiling.

"Sometimes, you're too soft Terra. But that's what makes you special." Mittelt said with a smirk as she crossed her arms. Leone put her arms around Terra's neck, and brought her close to her great, much to Mittlet's ire.

"Ah~! It's a good thing you arrived Terra! And Kei as well." Leone immediately followed up, as she turned to Kei with thanks in her eyes. "Who knows what might've happened if you didn't arrive. But thanks to you, we have a good ending!" Leone said. Terra sighed as he tried to remove his head from her grip.

"That's good to hear. Now could you let me go?" Terra asked. Leone smiled.

"Aw, what's that matter? Can't handle a simple hug?" Leone teased with a smile.

"Oi! He asked you to let go!" Mittelt exclaimed to her, pointing at her. Yorokobi simply laughed.

"Seems like things are back to normal!" Yorokobi cheered.

"This is normal?" Kei asked, with a bit of a quizzical tone trailing on what he saw.

* * *

**(Tommorow - Train Station)**

After dealing with the mage incident, Omoikane managed to contact the Magician Faction about the Stray Magicians that they've dealt with. The mages were soon arrested and taken away by the authorities, and peace was soon restored to the town. It was then that Terra decided to move now, since he dealt with the problem.

Right now, they were now standing in front of the train station, ready to set off to find Terra's father.

"Well, Chino seemed like a pretty nice place to spend time in." Terra commented. "But as a traveler, I must keep moving forward!" Terra said while pumping his fist into the air.

"Yeah!" Yorokobi cheered as he put his paw in the air.

"You're still as energetic as usual..." Mittelt commented with an amused smile. Leone just grinned at her.

"Isn't he always like that?" Leone asked, causing Mittelt to sigh at her.

"I guess..." Mittelt said, and she looked at Terra. "So I guess we're done here?"

Terra nodded at her. "Yep. We've managed to help Omoikane-sama and Kei-san with their problems, so I think they'll manage from here." Terra told her, and turned to the train station. "Well, I think it's time we depart." Terra said, as he took on step forward towards the train station.

"Just a moment, Tachikaze-kun!" shouted out a familiar voice. Terra tripped a bit, but managed to stop himself from falling. He blinked at that voice, and immediately turned around. The two girls also turned around as well, and they were surprised to see who was approaching them.

"Omoikane-sama?" "Kei-san?" everyone said to the two approaching people. Omoikane merely gave a friendly chuckle at seeing their reactions.

"Why hello everyone. I assume that you're heading out to Tsuruga?" Omoikane asked the group, causing them to nod.

"Yes, we're heading there, since that is where my old man is heading to." Terra said.

"Ah, I see. Good to see that you're on your way to finding the truth you want to know." Omoikane said with a smile, but then coughed his throat. "But let us move past the pleasantries. Tachikaze-kun, might I ask you something?" Omoikane asked. Terra blinked at the Shinto Kami's question, but nodded regardless.

"Go ahead." Terra told the god. Omoikane cleared his throat, and prepared himself to say it.

"Tachikaze-kun, do you remember the mages that attacked this town?" Omoikane asked, causing the others to raise an eyebrow at the type of subject. Terra nodded at him.

"Yeah, those guys that attacked you? What about it?" Terra asked. Omoikane made a troubled face.

"Ever since we've managed to fend off and arrest the Stray Magicians, our actions proved to be both beneficial, yet consequential at same time." Kei informed the group, bringing alarm to them.

"Consequential?" Leone asked. Omoikane nodded at her.

"Yes. We've managed to keep the town of Chino safe, but because we did, our actions managed to attract undesired attention from a dangerous force." Omoikane told them, which brought more caution and alarm to the group. Omoikane continued. "I've managed to gather information about this group that the Stray Magicians are associated with, and it is not good to hear, to tell you the truth." Omoikane said.

"I see..." Terra said, not liking where this is going.

"Yes, that is rather unfortunate to hear. As such, they might be sending in mages to this town, probably for revenge or retaliation for arresting a part of their force." Omoikane said with a troubled face, and simply sighed.

"As such, I've decided that I will make our presences leave this town, making the town free from suspicion and targeting once they know that we're not here." Omoikane said to them, causing surprise to the group.

"You're leaving, Omoikane-sama?" Leone asked. The Kami nodded at her.

"Yes. I'll be heading back to Takamagahara, where it'll keep me safe from the dangerous force." Omoikane informed them, causing surprise to the group that he is heading back to his original realm. Terra turned to Kei, who stood silently next to his dad.

"And Kei is heading with you as well?" Terra asked. His answer lead to Omoikane sighing, while Kei closing his eyes at that type of question. This lead to a sense of concern with this.

"Unfortunately..." Omoikane said. "He cannot come with me."

Silence reigned upon the group, until there was one answer.

"What!?" were everyone's reactions. Well, everyone except for Terra who stood there with a surprised expression. Omoikane had a troubled look at hearing that.

"Yes. And I can explained that." Omoikane said, and turned to Kei with a sorrowful look. Kei simply sighed and nodded in understanding at his father. Omoikane smiled weakly and turned to the shocked group.

"I unfortunately cannot take him with me. The reason is because Takamagahara isn't a realm open for humans to enter. Even if Kei is my legitimate son, it doesn't change the fact that he is part human." Omoikane stated, and closed his eyes in regret. "Believe me, I wish for Kei to follow me into the heavenly realm, but breaking the law set up of the Shinto Gods will bring great consequences upon me and my son." Omoikane explained to them.

"I'm sorry to hear that..." Terra said, seeing this kind of predicament for the father and son. Omoikane simply sighed at Terra.

"Yes, my son is in quite a predicament right now. However..." Omoikane stated, surprising the group once more.

"However...?" Mittelt asked, confused on where this conversation is going. Omoikane looked at Terra with an expression that meant something. Something familiar to Terra.

"Tachikaze-kun. I might not know you as much as you don't know me. But seeing that kind of strength you have in both body and mind, my wisdom is telling me to ask you this." Omoikane stated, and decided to ask it.

"Tachikaze-kun. Will you take my son with you during your travels?" Omoikane asked, which surprised the group once more.

"Huh!?" were everyone's reactions. Omoikane sighed in understanding their reactions.

"I understand this is rather sudden and something that can't be comprehended within a short amount of time, but I still must ask you this. Will you take my son with you during your travels? It will help cover his tracks, and you people have the capability of defending Kei here. I know I sound selfish here, but I don't know who else to turn to other than you." Omoikane said to them with a hidden pleading tone.

Silence reigned upon the whole group, hearing this kind of request from a Shinto Kami himself. Both Leone and Mittelt were looking at Terra and Omoikane in silence, seeing this kind of situation that they're in. Kei gave a neutral look at both his father and Terra, while Terra silently stood there with his arms crossed.

After a prolonging silence, Terra gave his answer.

"...Heh." Terra merely grunted, and gave a grin at the two. "If that's what you're asking, then I don't mind doing it." Terra finally answered, causing Omoikane to sigh in relief, while the others looked at Terra with surprise.

"I see..." Omoikane said, and gave a small smile. "And can I ask why you chose to take Kei with you on your travels? I can read your mind, but it's quite more better to hear it from your mouth." Omoikane said. Terra merely grinned.

"My reason why?" Terra stated, and merely grinned once more. "I'm accepting your request because I really don't mind. If Kei here is traveling with me, then I can't really see any problems with it. Besides, someone is already under my protection, so one more person doesn't make it a problem." Terra stated, causing Mittelt to look away awkwardly while finding the the sky to be interesting.

Omoikane merely chuckled once more at Terra's reasoning. "You're truly one of a kind, aren't you, Tachikaze-kun?" Omoikane merely chuckled, and turned to Kei.

"Well my son, it seems that Tachikaze-kun reached his decision." Omoikane told Kei, which made Kei give a small smile at his dad. "Are you ready to go?"

"Yes Tou-san. This is for the best, after all." Kei said, as he moved in to hug his father a goodbye. Omoikane returned the hug back as he gave one final hug before the departed.

"Stay safe my son. And be sure to have some fun on your travels as well. I heard it's quite enlightening to the mind." Omoikane said to Kei, which made him chuckle.

"I'll be sure to do that, Tou-san." Kei said. Omoikane then raised an eyebrow at him.

"However, before you go, we should come up with an alias for you, just in case they mages learned your name. We don't want your name to be spread out, after all." Omoikane told Kei, which made Kei raise an eyebrow at him.

"An alias? Ah, I see why Tou-san. To help keep me safe even further. It might improve chances to covering my tracks." Kei agreed. Omoikane nodded in agreement.

"Yes, do you have a name in mind?" Omoikane asked. Kei merely smiled at his father.

"As a matter of fact, I do." Kei said. "How does Shiroe sound?" Kei asked. His father raised an eyebrow at the name.

"Shiroe? That almost means "white" from japanese, and a shorter name of your mother's last name, Shirogane." Omoikane said, and merely gave a good hearted laugh. "It seems you chose the perfect name, Shiroe." Omoikane said.

Shiroe merely gave a smile at his godly father. "I suppose I did." Shiroe stated. Omoikane laughed a bit more, and then cleared his throat. He turned to Terra and the others.

"Well it seems like we made our decision has been made. Are you ready to leave now, Tachikaze-kun?" Omoikane asked. Terra nodded at the Shinto God of Knowledge and Wisdom.

"Yes. We're about to leave Chino, so we better get going. C'mon Shiroe! An adventure awaits us!" Terra shouted out with vigor as he ran forth into the train station.

"Damn it Terra, stop running ahead of us!" Mittelt shouted out to Terra as she ran after him.

"Wooh! This is going to be fun!" Leone shouted out with energy.

"H-Hey! Wait for me!" Shiroe shouted out to the group as he ran after them. Omoikane chuckled once more at seeing his beloved son run off to the world beyond.

"Best luck to you, my dear son. I wish you the best of luck." Omoikane said with a smile, as he closed his eyes and a glow surrounded him. He soon vanished from the realm of Earth, and back to his original home.

* * *

_And so, Terra and his friends managed to help the Shinto Kami and his Half-God son from certain danger from a certain dangerous force. They soon set off, with a new companion by their side._

* * *

**Spell List:**

**Shiroe's Spells:**

****Mind Shock! - This spell directly affects the mental mind, bringing great mental pain upon the target. Can be used as a widespread area attack.****

**Pulse Bullet! - It's basically a bullet made of magic. I know that this attack is highly weak in Log Horizon, but I've decided that thanks to Shiroe's magical talents, he can manage to conjure up a bullet that does normal damage.**

**Haste - This spell gives the target the ability to travel in high speed, almost rivaling a Knight of Devil Peerage.**

****Astral Bind! - This spell produces several magic threads from the ground and bind to the target. The target cannot move for a while.****

****Mind Bolt! - A bolt of lightning that directly affects the mind and body, making it a rather strong attack in Shiroe's arsenal (in this story).****

**Terra's Spell:**

****Earth Dragon's Roar!****

**Earth Dragon's Protective Wall!**

**Claw of the Earth Dragon! - Just like Natsu's Claw of the Fire Dragon, Terra has an earth version of this.**

****Earth Dragon Pillars!****

******Earth Dragon's Jack Hammer - Terra encases his arm and fist with earth shaped like a jack hammer. This is like a stronger variant or upgrade of Fist of the Earth Dragon.******

**Earth Dragon's Sandstorm!**

****Earth Dragon's Boulder Avalanche! - Terra summons forth multiple magic circles around him, and shoots forth magic boulders toward his opponent. Imagine Fate/Stay Night's Giglamesh Gate of Babylon attack, except the blades are replaced by boulders.****

* * *

**And that is a wrap to this arc!**

**Now Shiroe joins the party!**

**Yes, I've decided that in order for Shiroe's magical powers to work, I've decided to make his mother a rather powerful magician, thus making him highly skilled in the forms of magic. Though, his affinity leans more toward supporting allies or debuffing enemies. His offensive spells are considered normal at best, instead of mediocre and weak in the game.**

**Yay, the party know has a strategist and support!**

**I also wanted an interesting prospect for Terra and co. to fight against a Sacred Gear user who is nothing more than a regular enemy. Most Sacred Gear users in the story are mostly prominent and special people. I've always wondered on where there are other Sacred Gear users in the Khaos Brigade. As such, I've decided to make a Magician have a Sacred Gear. To spice things up.**

**As for the Sacred Gear the Gekido had, it was taken from the anime/manga Akame Ga Kill. I thought it would be interesting to see how Terra will deal with a lightning user, like how Natsu went against Laxus.**

**Also, the next arc that is coming up will be cool and awesome.**

* * *

**The Party:**

**1\. Terra Tachikaze (Human - Mage)**

**2\. Mittelt (Fallen Angel)**

**3\. Yorokobi (Exceed)**

**4\. ****Leone (Youkai - Akame Ga Kill)**

**5\. Shiroe (Half-God - Log Horizon)**

* * *

**Visual Help**

**To help visualize the leader of the mages and what Terra and co. fought, he looks like Cursed Doctor from Cardfight: Vanguard.**

* * *

**Next Arc: Tsuruga Arc**


	7. Tsuruga Arc - Part 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own High School DxD or the Fairy Tail Elements**

**Hey guys, back with a new chapter! Sorry, but life was busy for me! Anyways, enjoy the new chapter!**

* * *

**(Train)**

After Terra and his friends left Chino for Tsuruga, they were now sitting in the train, as they waited for their next destination. And during their train ride...

"Is...Is he going to be okay?" Shiroe asked, a bit concerned about the the slump form of Terra.

"Blurgh..."

"He's like that every train ride...or whatever transportation he comes onto. Honestly..." Mittelt said, as she put her hand on her forehead, clearly showing that she can't believe this is happening.

"I know it's surprising, but you'll get used to it eventually." Leone said with a smile, as if nothing is wrong with the picture.

"I-I see..." Shiroe said, sweat dropping at the girl's response to Terra's condition. He then blinked in realization, and reached into his bag. The girls looked at Shiroe on what he is possibly searching through his bag. After some digging, he took out a small round bottle. There was a label on it that clearly said...

"An elixer?" Mittelt asked with a raised eyebrow. "I didn't know that we still kept those kinds of things around this time." Mittelt commented. It was true, since nowadays, there is healing magic that can heal the person. Healing liquids were rarely used, and was considered an old-fashioned healing technique. Shiroe just scratched the back of his head while looking sheepish.

"While I am adept to the field of magic, healing magic doesn't exactly fit my abilities. Instead, I focus on making elixirs to heal others. It's better than no healing at all, is there?" Shiroe asked. The two blondes shook their heads.

"No no, there isn't any problem. We're just surprised that you've decided to use the old-fashioned way of healing." Leone told thin. Shiroe nodded in understanding, and proceeded to give Terra the healing liquid. With a simple opening the mouth, pouring it in the mouth, and swallowing the magical liquid, Terra's form became silent.

Terra stayed still for a while, until his eyes widened as he sat full up and looked at his body.

"W-Wow! I actually don't feel sick on transportation!" Terra said, amazed on seeing what happened to him. The girls blinked in surprise as well.

"Well what do you know? I guess the old way is still useful." Mittelt said with an impressed tone.

"Yay! We no longer have to deal with the broken form known as Terra!" Leone cheered.

"Yay!" Yorokobi followed the same feeling as Leone. Terra then turned to Shiroe, and gave him a pat on the shoulder.

"Thanks Shiroe. I owe you a lot for that one." Terra told him. Shiroe looked a bit embarrassed as he scratched the back of his head.

"S-Stop, I didn't do that much..." Shiroe said, not used to the praise he is receiving. This lead to the chuckling of others at his attitude.

After a few moments of Terra enjoying his new found freedom of not being sick on transportation, he looked at Shiroe with an intrigued expression.

"Speaking of which, I never got the style of magic you use Shiroe." Terra said, causing Shiroe and the others to blink at what Terra pointed out. They soon realized that Terra was right. They never got Shiroe's type of magic he uses. Sure, they saw Shiroe's spells, but they never learned on what type of magic he follows.

"Now that you mention it, you're right." Mittelt agreed. "I never got the type of magic style you have. We all know Terra has Earth Dragon Slayer Magic, but we've never learned yours Shiroe." Mittelt pointed out.

"Oh, I forgot to mention that. I'm sorry." Shiroe apologized, as he cleared his throat. "Well, the type of magic I practice is not a lot of mages or devils use everyday. I'm follow the style of an Enchanter." Shiroe told them, causing the two blondes to blink in surprise at this, while Terra looked confused at this.

"Enchanter? Wow, you really do practice a rarely used magic." Mittelt said in a surprised tone.

"I know, right?" Leone agreed.

"I'm sorry, but what exactly is an Enchanter?" Terra asked, causing the girls to look at him in surprise.

"You seriously don't know? And here I thought you came from a world where magic is a commonplace." Mittelt pointed out.

"Hey, just because I come from a different dimension, it doesn't mean I know everything about it." Terra complained to her.

"It still surprises me that Terra-san here is from another dimension. But considering that we're related to the supernatural world, we shouldn't be too surprised." Shiroe said calmly as he pushed up his glasses. "Anyways, I explain for Terra here. Being an Enchanter means practicing a magic that mostly focuses on supporting your allies while hindering the enemy. This type of magic is actually useful if used in the right way, as they can turn the tides of a battle. Unfortunately, the offensive and defensive forms of this type of magic is relatively low, as it is only comparable to a low-mid rank mage. As such, this magic is only practice when you're with allies. If you're alone, the magic is surely weak. Thus leading this type of magic to be rarely used." Shiroe explained to them, causing Terra to nod in understanding.

"Ah, I see now. Despite the type of magic to help allies and debuff enemies, it doesn't exactly have strong offensive capabilities, like my magic for example." Terra said, as he understood on what Shiroe said.

"Correct." Shiroe said. It was then Terra folded his arms at Shiroe.

"Huh...your type of magic reminds me of Wendy's magic." Terra commented, causing others to look at him with raised eyebrows.

"W-Wendy?" Mittelt asked while tense, seeing on how Terra mentioned a girl's name that she never heard before.

"Oh? Was she a girl you dated back then?" Leone teased with a sly grin. Terra shook his head at her, while not being affected by her teasing.

"No, it isn't like that. Wendy has support magic just like Shiroe here. Though, Wendy has a few offensive spells that surpass on what Shiroe has." Terra explains, much to the relief of Mittelt.

"Oh, that's good to hear..." Mittelt sighed in relief. Seeing that she no longer has to worry about this Wendy, she decided to ask. "So is she some sort of mix between an Enchanter and offensive mage?" Mittelt asked.

"Yep. She is quite unique amongst the rest, even among us Dragon Slayers." Terra said, causing a bit of surprise amongst others.

"Among us Dragon Slayers? There are more of you?" Leone asked in surprise, causing Terra to nod at this.

"Wendy is a Dragon Slayer like me." Terra revealed, causing surprise to the others once more.

"H-Huh!? You're not the only user of Dragon Slayer Magic!?" Mittelt exclaimed in surprise. Terra nodded at her.

"Yeah, I'm not the only Dragon Slayer to be around back at my home. There are other Dragon Slayers that specialize in their own elements, just like how I specialize in the element of earth." Terra pointed out.

"I see...so did you meet any of them, Terra?" Shiroe asked. Terra nodded at him.

"Yeah. Back at my homeland, I've met a few of them during my travels." Terra said, as he reached into his backpack, and reached deep into it. The others saw Terra reach his arm deep into his backpack, which was surprising on the size of it.

"Is that a magic backpack?" Mittelt asked herself quietly, seeing this. "How come I never noticed that before...?" Mittelt asked herself. She then shook her head, as she watched Terra search for it. Terra then found it, as he brought out a scrape book out of his backpack. He then opened it, and showed it to the others.

"The first Dragon Slayer I met during my travels was when I stopped at a town called Magnolia. It served as a home to the Fire Dragon Slayer named Natsu Dragneel." Terra said, as he showed teen like him around his age with pink hair. When the others looked at it, they all sweat dropped on what Natsu was doing.

"Is...Is he fighting and causing havoc in a bar?" Mittelt asked in a deadpanned tone.

"Looks fun." Leone simply said while grinning.

"Oh! I see another one like me! But he's blue!" Yorokobi said, as he pointed to a certain cat near Natsu.

"Yes. His name is Happy. Quite a cheerful fellow, since his name fits it." Terra said, as he went to the next picture.

"The next Dragon Slayer I happened to meet was at the same guild as Natsu. The guy with the wild black hair is named Gajeel Redfox, the Iron Dragon Slayer." Terra said, pointing to the next picture.

"He seems...like someone you shouldn't mess with." Mittelt commented, as she saw the frown on his the guy's face.

"Gajeel is always like that." Terra answered. "Though, he is fun to mess with." Terra grinned.

"I see another one!" Yorokobi exclaimed, pointing to another certain cat near Gajeel.

"Oh? That's Pantherlily. Don't let his chibi looks confuse you. He's actually a fierce fighter." Terra told everyone, as he turned to the next page and shown a bigger version of the Exceed.

"Holy...someone took steroids." Leone said, whistling in impressment at the form.

"I guess big things come in small packages, as the saying goes." Shiroe said. Terra nodded, as he turned to the next page.

"This little girl here is Wendy Marvel, the one I mentioned earlier. She is the Sky Dragon Slayer." Terra said, pointing to a blue-haired girl.

"This girl? And she's a dragon slayer like you?" Mittelt asked with a skeptical tone.

"Well, she's still young. But I have a feeling that she'll get stronger as she grows up. Plus, she is a lot more mature than she looks." Terra said, turning to the next page.

"This guy is Laxus Dreyar. He is the Lightning Dragon Slayer. I gotta tell ya, he is one tough Dragon Slayer to fight in a battle. Even I had a hard time when I went hard on this guy." Terra said. The others became surprised by this when Terra told them this.

'Even he has a hard time fighting against him? Just what is he?' Leone thought, looking at the picture of Laxus. Terra then turned to the next page.

"This here is Sting Eucliffe, and the other is Rogue Cheney. The first is the White Dragon Slayer, or Holy for better terms, while the other is the Shadow Dragon Slayer." Terra said, as he showed two teens standing next to each other.

"Wait. So there is a Dragon Slayer that wields the power of light?" Mittelt asked in surprise. "And knowing that Dragon Slayers eat their own elements...damn. This Sting will be a nightmare for both Angels and Fallen Angels since he can eat our light." Mittelt commented.

"At least he's not here." Leone pointed out, and then pointed to the other guy. "With the Shadow Dragon Slayer, I guess he manipulates darkness?" Leone asked, causing Terra to nod at this.

"Yep. Got those correct." Terra said.

"I see two more like me!" Yorokobi exclaimed with an excited tone. The others be surprised on what they saw, seeing more cats besides Dragon Slayers.

'Why do all Dragon Slayers have cats?' was everyone's thoughts, as they looked at Terra and Yorokobi together.

It was then Terra closed the book, and gave a nostalgic sigh. "Well, that's all the Dragon Slayer's I could think of." Terra said, as everyone sat there in surprise on the Dragon Slayers Terra met on his journey.

"Aside from Terra intruding his fellow Dragon Slayers, I have a certain question for Shiroe." Mittelt said with a raised eyebrow. "Why practice this style of magic? I mean with your mother being a capable magician, surely you could have chosen a stronger form." Mittelt pointed out. Shiroe gave a low chuckle at he pushed up his glasses.

"While that is true, the type of magic was the only magic compatible with me." Shiroe told them, surprising the group. "Despite me being part God and a descendant of a magician, my magic wasn't exactly strong or compatible with other sorts of magic. However, the only style that I was naturally attuned with is the Enchanter Style surprisingly." Shiroe told them. "It's certainly better than not having any form of magic at all, right?" Shiroe pointed out, causing other to nod in agreement.

"That is true." Mittelt said, as she looked at the palm of her hand. "You know, know that you mention it, my only style of magic is only light-based magic. And I can only conjure up a Light Spear." Mittelt said, as she sighed. "Geez, I need a more wider range of spells. Otherwise I'm just a one-trick pony."

This caused Terra to look at her with a raised eyebrow. "Do you want me to help you in that type of thing?" Terra asked, causing Mittelt to look at him with surprise.

"H-Huh!? You're willing to help me with my magic?" Mittelt asked in shock and surprise. Terra blinked at this, seeing her surprise.

"I don't see why not. And why are you so surprised by this anyway?" Terra asked, seeing her behavior.

"Well, that is because not a lot of people helped me with my magic. Well, I had one teacher. But unfortunately, with the way things are, I'm afraid that...we cannot connect with each other anymore." Mittelt said, while her eye looked a bit down.

The others saw this, and immediately became concerned that Mittelt has some sensitive information. But they understood that they don't want to intrude on personal information unless she gives her consent.

So Leone cleared her throat as she decided to bring up something new. "Well good for you Mittelt! You're having Terra as your teacher. Lucky you!" Leone said as she looped her arms around Mittelt and brought her closer to her ample breast, causing discomfort for Mittelt to be near those.

"L-Let go of me, you big breasted bimbo!" Mittelt exclaimed in irritation, immediately moving from slight sadness to annoyance as she was near Leone's large breast.

"Aw...I'm hurt..." Leone said with mock hurt as she continued to playfully keep Mittelt in her grasp. This caused everyone to softly laugh at the situation they were in.

* * *

**(Tsuruga Train Station)**

Their train soon arrived at their intended location, which is Tsuruga. Everyone stepped off the train with Terra walking ahead of the group.

"So this is where my old man decided to head to..." Terra said to himself as he walked forward. "Better see if coming here is true."

"If he did, wouldn't there be like...a giant shadow over the city?" Mittelt pointed out as she walked away from the train entrance.

"But isn't Terra's father an earth dragon? So wouldn't he like...move underground?" Leone pointed out.

"She brings up a good point..." Shiroe agreed with Leone's deduction.

"Maybe he's invisible!" Yorokobi childishly commented from Terra's backpack.

As Terra and others walk away from the train station while chatting about Terra's father, another person stepped out of the train from another exit. It was a young man with spiky white hair, along with heterochromia: his left eye being green and his right being red . He wore a traditional Japanese style sleeveless red turtle neck top, long black gloves that reach to his elbows and a short one on the other, baggy black pants, and red shoes. He looked around his surroundings, and then gave an annoyed "tch".

"I don't know why the Rabbit wanted me to come to this place. But she told me that..." he muttered to himself, and shook his head. "Whether it is true or not, it's better than doing nothing." the white haired teen said, and walked forward.

* * *

**(Tsuruga)**

Terra and his friends decided to investigate the city of Tsuruga, the area where his father decided to head to. As he investigated the city, he learned that this city had a nuclear power plant here. This power plant here produces powerful energy to power up the city, and machines alike. It reminded him of the magic and lacrimas there. Though, one misstep with the power plant will lead to very dangerous consequences, unlike magic. But asides from their special nuclear plant, Tsuruga seemed like your average Japanese city.

As Terra and his friends decided to search through the city for clues on Terra's old man, nothing much came up for them. Not a single clue was there for them. Their search lasted for a while, but they've decided to take a break and eat at a cafe. They all sat outside the cafe, eating their meals.

"Not much progress has been made, has there?" Shiroe asked. Terra sighed at Shrioe's deduction.

"Yeah, not much." Terra agreed. "Despite your dad telling us that my old man intended to head here, I have yet to have a single clue about him. The only thing I know that he is in this world is when I smelled his scent back at Kyoto." Terra told Shiroe.

"Oh yeah. His scent is the reason why you found the Youkai Faction's home." Leone pointed out. Terra nodded at her.

"Yeah. His scent indicates that he is here. Tsuruga, however..." Terra said, a bit confused. "Normally, I can smell my old man's scent within a certain range. But considering that we looked through the city, his scent cannot be found." Terra said.

"You must also remember that your father is a dragon, correct?" Shiroe pointed out. "If he arrived here, people would be talking about your father's arrival. After all, you don't get to see a dragon in real life."

"That is true..." Terra said, as he crossed his arms. "My old man is certainly large. And I'm pretty sure that seeing a gigantic dragon in your area would freak out people." Terra pointed out.

"Ya think?" Mittelt asked with a deadpanned tone.

"Not *munch* normal..." Yorokobi commented as he was eating food in Terra's backpack. Terra sighed as he put his elbow in the table.

"Geez, just when I thought I got a clue on my old man..." Terra muttered. As soon as he said that, a certain group of people walked pass by Terra and his friends. As soon as they passed Terra, his eyes slightly widened as he smelt a familiar scent and feel to the passing group.

It was magic. And they were Devils to boot.

Terra immediately turned his head to the passing group, and saw their forms getting further away. Terra blinked in confusion, seeing that Devils are in this area. Mittlet noticed this, and looked a bit concerned for Terra.

"What's the matter Terra." Mittelt asked. Terra just blinked a few more times, and then turned to the group.

"The group that passed us just recently are Devils." Terra told them simply. This caused Mittelt to do a spit-take, Leone having to miss a food with her chopsticks, and Shiroe blinked in surprise as well.

"H-Huh!?" Mittelt squeaked out in surprise. "D-Devils!? In this area!?" Mittelt quietly asked, trying to avoid gaining attention. Terra nodded at her.

"Yeah. It seems that Devils are in this area..." Terra told her, and tilted his head on confusion. "Wonder why though. Is this their territory?" Terra asked. Mittlet shook her head at him.

"No, this area is free from supernatural control. The only territories controlled by Devils in Japan is in Kuoh, where the Gremory and Sitri control that territory." Mittelt explained. "For Devils to be here means that they're either passing by, or something is happening here."

Shiroe pushed up his glasses, as it shined against the sunlight. "I believe that with the supernatural here, there is a high possibility that something could possibly happened here in this city." Shiroe pointed out. Terra and the others nodded in agreement.

"Yeah...wonder what it is?" Terra asked himself.

"You know..." Mittelt pointed out. "Ever since you entered this world, you've been involved in a lot of supernatural cases, that it doesn't surprise me if you joined in their situation."

"That is true." Leone agreed. "You first started with Mittelt and the Fallen Angel case, then my home's conspiracy problem, and then protecting a Shinto Kami and his newly discovered son."

"...It sounds like you're trying to make Terra join on what they're doing..." Shiroe pointed out while sweat dropping at this. Terra, on the other hand, just shrugged at it.

"At least my involvement helped you guys." Terra pointed out, as he rose up from his chair. "Well, I think we finished our meal here. Let's go and continue our search."

* * *

**(Near the Power Plant)**

After finishing their lunch, the group decided to split up. Terra decided to go with Leone, while Mittelt went with Shiroe. When he did announce that, it caused Mittelt to sulk at the fact that Leone got some alone time with Terra, while Leone cheerfully smiled at this. So our brunette and blonde walked through the streets of Tsuruga. They were currently walking a semi-far distance away from the nuclear plant. As the two walked together, Leone looked at Terra with an intrigued expression.

"So Terra, do you mind if I ask a question" Leone asked.

"Yeah?"

"I'm still kind of curious and confused. Why do you go through such lengths to find you father, so that you can learn the truth? Omoikane-sama could've easily told you on why he left." Leone said to him. Terra blinked at that type of question, before he sighed and crossed his arms behind his back.

"Well...you remember what I said to Omoikane, right? I'd rather hear the truth through my old man's mouth. I'd rather not choose the easy way, but instead choose my own path." Terra answered. "But I get the feeling you want to learn more about my answer."

Leone nodded at him. Terra just chuckled at that.

"Well, I guess it doesn't hurt to tell you. Well, there is no harm in it actually." Terra said, as he looked to the sky. "Truth be told, searching for my old man is merely a long-term goal that I intend to follow." Terra answered, causing Leone to be even confused by this. Sensing her confusion, he continued.

"What I mean is that even though it's taking me a long time to find my old man, I still don't mind the journey and detours I have towards it. Because of my goal, I've been to so many places, and even met amazing people." Terra said with a smile. "Finding my old man is just a direction I have in life. While I progress towards my goal, I might as well enjoy the adventure I'm heading through right now. After all, life is short and you have to live it to the fullest." Terra answered her. "Does that answer your question?"

Leone just stared at Terra with a surprised expression, just befuddled by the fact that Terra said that. But soon, she broke into a small smile.

"I see...I can see why your attitude towards adventure is so optimistic." Leone said with a small smile. "After all, you're the full embodiment of an adventurer. Willing to explore and find new places, meeting all types of people, learning so many things. I'm actually jealous. To be able to do that, while people have duties to follow." Leone said while looking at the sky with a distant expression. When Terra saw this, he recognized that look.

"...Do you not like your duties as a Shishi?" Terra asked. Leone shook her head.

"No, not ever. I'm a youkai dedicated to protecting the royal family. I intend to follow that duty." Leone answered. "But sometimes...I just wish my duty isn't too much and just explore the world, you know?" Leone said. She then realized on what she said, and broke out into a bashful smile. "Aw, now I'm just contradicting myself here. I follow my duties, yet I want to be free from it. Confusing, huh?" Leone said while chuckling.

"I guess so. But don't let that discourage you. Someday, you might go traveling around the world. But I guess you're doing that right now, considering that you traveling with me." Terra said with a small smile. Leone nodded at him.

"Yeah. Thanks to you, my travels has already been fun and exciting from the start. If you weren't here, I'd still be stuck at Kyoto, drinking sake." Leone said.

"I guess." Terra said with a smile. It was then a comfortable silence fell between the two travelers, walking through the streets of Kyoto.

* * *

**(Meanwhile)**

"Kuh...I never expected THEM to appear..." a man said while hiding within the shadows. He wore shady looking clothing that covered most of his body, with only one eye open. "But it doesn't matter. The boss has everything under control. Soon, this disgusting human world will soon perish, and return nature to its natural order. But who knows. The boss might take over this city and build it for us Devils..." the man muttered to himself. He was hiding within the shade of the tree within the forest near Tsuruga.

As the Devil hid within the shadows, he didn't expect another presence to appear behind him.

"Think again, Stray Devil." a male voice spoke from behind.

"...!"

"**Trick Vanish!**"

* * *

**(With Terra and Leone)**

As the two walked near the forest nest Tsuruga, Terra's nose suddenly twitched. Terra raised an eyebrow at this, seeing his nose twitch at this. He then sniffed the air, deciding to investigate this.

"Huh?" was Terra's response. Leone noticed this, and looked at Terra with a confused expression.

"Something wrong Terra?" Leone asked. Terra didn't answer her, but then smelled the air once more.

*Sniff* *Sniff*

His eyes then widened, as he soon realized this scent.

"...My old man's scent!" Terra said in surprise, as he shot forth running. Leone looked at Terra in surprise once more, and ran after him.

"Wait up Terra!" Leone told him as she sprinted right next to him. As she caught up to him, Leone looked at Terra. "You said something about your old man. Does that mean you got his scent?" Leone asked. Terra nodded at her.

"Yeah! I recognize that scent! It's the same as the time I smelled it back at Kyoto!" Terra said with realization. As Terra followed the scent with Leone tailing in suit, they soon arrive near the outer walls of the nuclear plant. As they did, Terra soon stopped in his tracks.

"...The scent ends here..." Terra said to himself, looking around to find a huge dragon in the area. Much to his disappointment, there wasn't one. He then knelt to the ground and place his palm on it, and used the **Earth Dragon's Echolocation **to see if his dragon-father is underground. Sadly, there weren't any vibrations that could be felt. Terra sighed as he scratched the back of his head.

"Well, I just ended up dead in my tracks." Terra said to himself while sighing. Leone sighed along with Terra.

"Aw man. I was hoping to meet your father..." Leone said, a bit bummed that she couldn't get to see a dragon.

"Me too. But I guess that means the search continues." Terra said, shrugging. Before Leone could respond, they heard yelling and rapid footsteps being made.

"Shit shit shit! How could someone like you just seal away my powers!"

"That doesn't matter! All that matters is you being stopped!"

"Over my dead body!"

When Terra and Leone turned, they saw a shady looking man being chased by someone else. When they saw the chase, they saw the chaser conjure up a fireball in his hand and shot forth the ball. The runner narrowly dodged to the side as he did. While the shady looking man was running, he saw Terra and Leone standing there.

"Perfect! I'll just use these two as hostages, and...!" the man said to himself, closing in on the two. Terra and Leone looked indifferent at the man heading towards them, and soon sparing into action. Both took off in high speeds, catching the runner off guard. Leone lariated the man's neck, while Terra deliver a strong bare punch to the man's abdomen. They both heard the man lose his air, as they sent the man to the ground and hold him there. As they did, both of them stuck their foot on the man's body.

"You know, claiming to hold somebody a hostage just asks for a beating, right?" Terra pointed out, cracking his knuckles.

"I agree..." Leone said with a smirk, cracking her knuckles. Before they could, they heard the chaser shout out to them.

"Stop! We need him in that condition! It's important!" the man shouted out to them. The two realized that the chaser was there, and hold off their attacks. As he ran in front of them, he panted quite a bit.

"*Pant*...*Pant*...man...makes me wish I was a knight instead of a bishop. Oh well. Can't complain." The man said while trying to catch his breath.

"And you are...?" Terra asked with a curious tone, crossing his arms. The man held out his hand as he tried to catch a few more breaths, before he stood up.

"I'm sorry about that, but I used a certain ability of mine to weaken the Stray Devil that you're currently holding." the man said, pointing to the restricted Stray Devil.

"Oh?" Leone said with an intrigued tone. "And judging by the way you said, and that fireball, I'd say you're related to the supernatural." Leone pointed out. The man nodded at her.

"Indeed. Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Misteeta Sabnock. A Devil."

* * *

**(With Mittelt and Shiroe)**

"So far, we don't have a damn clue or trace of Terra's father." Mittlet said, a bit irritated by this.

"I'm a bit confused on why we can't find a dragon in this city." Shiroe said, looking around as well. "When I heard that Terra's father is heading towards this particular area, I'm a bit skeptical. Dragons are beings that choose not to associate themselves with the human world. But that brings up a certain question. Why would Terra's father, Volstagalph, be out in the mortal world?" Shiroe pointed out, and then looked down in thought.

"Who knows? That's the reason why Terra is on his travels. To search for his father and know why he left him in the first place." Mittelt said while shrugging. "But that still doesn't help up in this current situation. Why would a dragon head here of all places? This isn't exactly special." Mittelt pointed out.

"That is something I do not certainly know." Shiroe said.

"Well, I guess there is one way to find out is by looking for him!" Yorokobi exclaimed while pumping his paw into the air, who was sitting on top of Mittelt's head, much to the Fallen Angel's joy.

"I guess..." Mittelt said, calming down a bit due to Yorokobi's enthusiasm.

*Ring!*

A cellphone's ringtone went off, causing Mittelt to slightly flinch in surprise, and then reached into her pocket. When she looked at caller I.D., it showed it was Terra.

"Terra?" Mittelt said with a bit of surprise, and answered the phone. "Hello?" Mittelt answered.

"Hey Mittelt. I have some news to tell you guys." Terra said on the other hand. When Mittelt heard this, she raised an eyebrow.

"Really now? That's not much of a surprise, considering you're the one telling it." Mittelt said with indifference. "So what happened?"

"Well..." Terra said, while trying to how to explain on how things were.

* * *

**(Back to Terra and the others)**

"...And that's pretty much the situation." Terra said, as he and Leone followed Misteeta to some location within a forest.

"...Wow." Mittelt said on the other side of the phone. "Who would've thought that you got involved in a Stray Devil case? As well as meeting Sariaorg Bael, the heir to the friggin Bael Pillar."

"Well what can I say? Life is just unpredictable." Terra told her.

It was indeed true. When Terra and Leone followed Misteeta back to where Sariaorg, the master and King of Misteeta, the Bishop decided to explain the situation that Terra and Leone were in. Apparently, a group of Stray Devils decided to join forces and wreck havoc on the human world. Seeing that they were a threat, the higher ups of the Devil society decided to send Sariaorg and his Peerage to deal with this threat. And leading up to this situation, Terra, Leone, and Misteeta managed to capture a scout and drag him back to home base and have him interrogated.

"So what know?" Mittelt asked. Terra thought on it for a few moments, before deciding on the best course of action.

"Well, considering the relationship between the Three Factions, I think it is best for you to avoid their sight. Shiroe is considered neutral, so I guess he can come." Terra decided.

"Figures." Mittelt said while grumbling. "Fine, I guess I'll Shiroe the situation and have Yorokobi fly him to over where you guys are. I'll just stay low for a while..." Mittelt said, a bit disappointed that she can't participate.

"Sorry Mittelt..." Terra said while scratching the back of his head. "Maybe next time. For now, why not patrol around the city in case outside help manages to come." Terra suggested to her.

"I guess I'll do that..." Mittelt said while sighing. "Alright, I'll explain the situation to Shiroe and have him come over to you guys."

"Thanks. I'll talk to you later."

"Yeah. Bye."

And with that, Terra has ended his call. He turned to Misteeta, and nodded.

"Well, good news. I have a friend that can help us take down the Stray Devils." Terra told Misteeta, who nodded at this.

"Good to hear. I'm still surprised though. You're a human mage, while your companion here is a Youkai. I'm curious though. What kind of Youkai is she?" Misteeta asked.

"I'm a Shishi." Leone answered.

"Ah, I see..." Misteeta said while nodding. But then realized something. "Wait a moment. Isn't a Shishi supposed to be guarding the royal family back at Kyoyo?" Misteeta asked.

"Well, yeah. But thanks to certain circumstances, I'm able to travel for a while. All thanks to Terra here." Leone said while hooking her arm around Terra's shoulder.

"I guess..." Terra said while giving a small smile.

As the three continued to walk through the forest, they finally reached where the Peerage took base. They were in a designated camping area for those who venture into the woods. As they entered the area, they saw multiple members sitting down or talking to one another. When they saw Misteeta, they all waved to him.

"Hey Misteeta. We weren't able to find any members of the Stray Devils outside their base. Were you able to?" asked one of the members.

"Yeah, I was able to. But I've managed to catch one thanks to these two." Misteeta said, gesturing to the two behind them. When the group saw them, they all raised their eyebrows at their appearance.

"And who exactly are they?" asked one of the members, who had a huge appearance.

"Oh, them? This is Terra Tachikaze, a human mage. And the one standing next to him is Leone, a Shishi Youkai. They've decided to help us in taking down the Stray Devils." Misteeta told them, causing everyone to look at the two in surprise.

"Those two did?" asked one of the members, and took a look at the two. "Hm...Well, I'm not really a good judge of character. You'll have to and meet our King for that one."

"And where is your king?" Terra asked, while crossing his arms behind his head.

"Right here." spoke a voice. When they heard that, everyone turned their heads towards him. He was a young handsome man with black hair and violet eyes. He also had a tall stature and heavily muscled body. He wore some sort of combat suit that consisted of black pants, a vest, and a long sleeved muscle shirt. As Sariaorg approached Terra, Terra's sensed something from him.

'...This power...' Terra thought, staring at Sariaorg. 'It's stands out and different to others...' Terra thought, and then began to fight down a grin rising up on his face. '...He's strong.' Terra thought while inwardly smiling at this. As Sariaorg stepped in front of his Peerage, he took a look at the two.

"And you two are responsible for helping Misteeta capture one of the Stray Devils?" Sariaorg asked. Terra nodded at him.

"Yeah. We've managed to catch him, as he thought we were normal humans to being with. But we're not exactly normal." Terra said while crossing his arms behind his back.

"I see..." Sariaorg said, while looking intrigued by this development. "And I take you're a mage?" Sariaorg asked, which made Terra nod at him. Sariaorg then looked at Leone.

"And judging from her appearance and aura, I can tell she is a Youkai." Sariaorg said, causing Leone to nod in agreement.

"You got me there. Though, I am surprised." Leone said to him, causing Sariaorg to raise an eyebrow at her sentence. She gave a small smile at him. "Who knew that a Devil could be capable of using Touki?" Leone said, looking impressed. Sariaorg's Peerage members became surprised by this, seeing how Leone figured out their leader's abilities.

"How did you...?" Misteeta asked. Leone chuckled, as she went into her Shishi form.

"When you're a member of the Shishi, you can easily sense if someone has that ability. And judging from his amount, I must say...his life force is quite astounding." Leone said while crossing his arms. Sariaorg gave a good hearted laugh at this.

"Ah, so that's how you figured it out!" Sariaorg said while smiling, and then turned to Terra once more. When the two made eye contact, they looked deep into each other's strengths. Terra immediately knew the high amount of strength Sariaorg has, while Sariaorg tried to figure out Terra's strength.

A moment of silence passed by between the two, until the two broke into a same reaction.

They both smiled.

'Even though he is human...' Sariaorg thought with realization.

'Even if I knew he is strong from the moment I sensed him...' Terra thought.

''...He's strong.'' both thought at the same time. Sariaorg then nodded and turned to the others.

"Alright everyone. These two seem like a great help to taking down the Stray Devils in this town. I can tell." Sariaorg told them. When they heard that, they all broke out into smiles, as if knowing that their King is making the right judgement and choice. Seeing that everyone agreed, he turned to the two.

"My Peerage and I will definitely appreciate your help. After all, it's for the safety of this town." Sariaorg said to them, causing them both to smile and nod at this.

* * *

**(In a Nearby Location)**

Meanwhile, hiding within the trees and leaves stood a cloaked figure.

"...So that Sariaorg, huh?" someone said while hiding within a tree. He then lifted a sniper rifle and prepared to aim.

"...With this magical sniper rifle, I'll be able to kill him. With him out of the picture, things will be much more easier..." he muttered, ready to take aim. "If I can just assassinate the Bael guy here...!" the Devil said, as he charged up magic into the blaster. "I bet the boss will promote me!" the Devil said with an excited tone.

But before the Devil could fire, someone else interfered.

"**Dead Spike!**"

"...!"

* * *

**(With Terra and the others)**

As everyone got acquainted with one another, they heard a screamed pain, as well as an energy explosion nearby. When they all turned, they all saw a cloaked figure flying through the air and thudded in the ground right in front of them. Everyone immediately got into battle positions, seeing this new development. However, Sariaorg and his Peerage noticed the down figure.

"Hey...that's one of the scouts for the Stray Devil group!" Liban, a young man with blonde hair and the knight of the group, shouted with realization. When the group realized this as well, they heard the bushes rustle a bit. They all looked to the source, but found no one there.

"...Who was what?" asked Liban, as he readied his blade.

"Whoever it is, they just attacked some guy. And the way I see it, I have a feeling he is an associate of the guy we captured." Leone pointed out. When Kuisha, looked through a few papers, she recognized him.

"He's one of the lower Stray Devils of the group." Kuisha answered, and then frowned. "Whoever attacked him and ran away from us didn't want to be seen." Kuisha said.

"Should we go after him or her?" Liban asked, going into a stance to sprint forward. However, Sariaorg stepped ahead of the group, and went into a position to sprint.

"Sure...but allow me." Sariaorg said while giving a small smile, ready to move. As soon as he was ready, he burst forward.

*Voom*

Just like that, Sariaorg burst in high speed as he ran, suprising Terra and Leone.

'This guy...!' Leone thought, her eyes widened.

'Fast...!' was Terra's thoughts.

They both watched Sariaorg run into the wilderness, and things went silent for a moment. As they watched, they saw Sariaorg jump into the air while dragging someone. From what they could hear, it was a guy screaming. As Sariaorg got closer, they began to hear a voice.

"What the heeeellll!?" shouted a voice, and it wasn't Sariaorg. Terra, Leone, and the Peerage watched Sariaorg land in front of them, while holding someone with him by the collar.

"Got him." was all Sariaorg said, before plopping the person onto the ground. The person he plopped onto the ground was a young white haired man wearing a red sleeveless shirt. The said person got up from the ground, and patted off the dust. He gave an annoyed look to everyone, before he sighed in irritation.

"Damn it..." he muttered. It was then Kuisha, the Queen of the Peerage, looked at the young teen with a critical eye. She then brought up a few papers and looked through them, before she lowered it and looked at him.

"He doesn't seem to be part of the Stray Devil group. There are high chances of him taking out that other grunt of the Stray Devils. So he could have a vendetta against the Stray Devils..." Kuisha concluded. The white haired teen just gave a flat look at her.

"Good for you. Can I go now, cause I really want to take down those Stray Devils..." the white haired teen said to them.

"Not before you tell us the reason why you're here." Kuisha told him with a stern tone. The young teen just gave an annoyed "tch" at this.

"Geez, I saved your asses and this is how it goes? So much for good will..." the young teen said, but then shrugged. "Whatever. All I'm doing is chasing down a certain faction of the Devils, and hunt Stray Devils along the way. Nothing more, nothing less." the young teen answered. When he told them that, the Peerage looked hardened at this.

"So he has ill intent against the Old Maou Faction..." Liban muttered. Terra and Leone stayed silent as they watched the interaction. Sariaorg was the first to speak up.

"Well, I don't feel any lies coming from him, and he is telling us the truth about that other grunt. So I guess it is safe to say that he is on our side." Sariaorg told everyone, causing them to nod at this.

"Alright then." Sariaorg confirmed, and turned to the young teen. "My apologies, but I just wanted to make sure there was no danger to my Peerage."

The white-haired teen stared at him for a few moments, before he shrugged and walked away. "Whatever. Just tell me the plan so we won't get in each other's way." the white haired teen told them as he walked away. Everyone else gave a gaze at him, before they also resumed their positions. They took the two grunts away for interrogation, while Terra and Leone silently stood on the sidelines.

"Well...that escalate quickly." Terra offhandedly commented. Leone snorted in amusement, seeing how Terra reacted to this situation. Terra was about to walk to the others, before he and Leone saw a shadow forming in front of them. It took shape in the form of a human with a cloak while having wings. They turned their heads towards the sky, and they smiled and waved at him.

"Yo, Shiroe! Over here!" Terra shouted out to Shiroe, who was descending down at them.

* * *

**(Later)**

After Shiroe arrived, Terra went out of his way to explain more detail about the Stray Devils attack on Tsuruga. As Shiroe got the full picture, he went into action and went to meet with Sariaorg to discuss strategies and plans for their attack on the Stray Devils. As they did, Terra, Leone, Yorokobi, and the white-haired teen were just waiting around. The white haired teen wanted to leave, but one of the members told him that if he going to work with them, then he doesn't have to work alone.

As a result, the white-haired teen just sat on a chair with is arms crossed.

"...Wished they hurry up. Who knows what those bastards are doing..." the white haired teen muttered to himself.

"Someone looks like they didn't get their nap today." someone commented while standing next to him. The white-haired teen's eyes widened, and immededeatly turned his head to see Terra standing there with a raised eyebrow.

"Gah! Don't pop out of nowhere like that!" the white-haired teen shouted out as he jumped back in surprise.

"I didn't. I just walked up to you while you stood there with a deep look on your face." Terra pointed out. The white-haired teen just gave an annoyed groan, and just sighed.

"Whatever. Is there something you want?" the white-head asked.

"Nothing much. Just thought I'd say hi." Terra said simply while crossing his arms behind his head, causing the young teen to flinch in surprise at this.

"You came all the way here...just to greet me?" he asked incredulously. Terra smiled and nodded at him. He just sighed when he saw Terra's response.

"Well...hello to you to then?" the young teen returned with an unsure tone. Terra stared at him for a few moments, before chuckling at this. When he saw this, he scowled at this.

"Hey, I'm not really good with this etiquette crap, okay!?" the white haired teen shouted to Terra. Terra kept on chuckling more, before he suppressed it while waving his arm around.

"Alright alight, no need to get your panties in a twist." Terra said with a jovial tone, causing the other teen to just groan in annoyance. But that annoyance turned into surprise when Terra held out his hand to him.

"Well, if we're working together to take down the Stray Devils, might as well know each other's name. The name is Terra Tachikaze. What's yours?" Terra asked. The white-haired teen stared at the hand for a few moments, as if dealing with something new before. But then the teen returned the gesture and grabbed Terra's hand with his own.

"...The name is Ragna. Ragna the Bloodedge." the young man, now known as Ragna, introduced himself.

* * *

**Spell List:**

**1) Trick Vanish! - A Sacred Gear's ability. It seals away an opponents ability, but at the cost of using a lot of stamina.**

**2) ****Earth Dragon's Echolocation**

**3) ****Dead Spike - A ranged attack used by Ragna from Blazblue. This attack takes form of a jaw of a dark beast, and the energy rushes towards the opponents.**

* * *

**(Ragna)**

**You certainly didn't expect that one, did you? ****Yes, the name you just saw was indeed Ragna the Bloodege. But not in his adulthood. Instead, he is in his teens, just like Terra. As for his faction affiliation, I'll give you a hint. It relates to his original game counterpart. That's all I'll say.**

* * *

**(Sariaorg's Debut)**

**I know you're all surprised that I've decided to debut Sariaorg and his peerage in this chapter. Well, why not? I felt that Sariaorg and his Peerage didn't get enough book time in the Light Novel, and I felt that they never showed the regular life of Sariaorg and his Peerage. Plus, I assume that most Peerages have to at least hunt down Stray Devils, so here I thought that I could give Sariaorg and his Peerage a go.**

* * *

**Read and Review!**


	8. Tsuruga Arc - Part 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own High School DxD or the Fairy Tail Elements**

* * *

**Chapter 8: Tsuruga Arc - Part 2**

**(Meeting Table)**

After some time deliberating and discussing the strategies to take on the Stray Devil group that decided to hide in the power plant, everybody has gathered at the table. Though, Ragna just stood a bit distant from the others, but close enough to hear on what is going on. Both Sairaorg and his Queen, along with Shiroe, stood in front of everyone with charts standing before them. Shiroe was the first to speak up.

"Now then..." Shiroe started, as he pushed up his glasses. "We are dealing with a group of Stray Devils, each being a capable fighter. They all have taken hideout in the power plant of this city. From what we have been briefed of, it seems that these Stray Devils are bio-terrorists as well. They have animosity against the human world, and wish to see that nature has been taken over." Shiroe informed everyone, causing everyone to look serious at this. It was then Sairaorg stepped up.

"With that being said, taking down these Stray Devils is a matter that we cannot fail at. I want everyone to act quick to take them down and protect the humans here." Sairaorg told them, getting voices of agreement everywhere. It was then Kuisha stepped up as she cleared her throat.

"Throughout out discussions, we have decided that the Peerage members are going to split up and take on the Stray Devils at the same time, since there is a possibility that one of them could possibly damage the power plant." Kuisha pointed out, and then laid out the paper in front of everyone. "According to the data we have provided from the highers ups and the interrogated members, we are dealing with 5 Stray Devils, each being Middle Class Devil. One of the five is the leader, and the strongest of the group. It is said he is considerably close to High Class. The rest a considered weaker, but strong in their own right. With that being said, there will be teams dealing with them." As Kuisha finished her explanation, Shiroe spoke up once more.

"We have decided to have Terra and Sairaorg work together to fight against their leader. Terra's strength is strong with no doubt, and I am certain that Sairaorg-san is strong is well." Shiroe said, turning to the heir of the Bael Pillar, and the Dragon Slayer Mage.

"I have no objections." Terra said while folding his arms behind his head.

"Agreed." Sairaorg simply said, and the two gave a glance at each other, and then gave a small grin. It is like they're eager to see each other's strengths, despite them not fighting each other. Seeing the two strong fighters agree, Shiroe looked down at the documents.

"Their leader is Beiige, a Devil once part of a Peerage and was close to be considered a candidate to take part in the High Class Devil exam." Shiroe pointed out, pointing to the picture in front of him. The picture had a demonic looking man with blue skin. He wore bonelike armor, along with a bonelike mask that hides his true face. He is shown to wield a rather large demonic spear. "He was normal at first, but then began to practice dark magic and experimented on himself. As a result, he became corrupted with said power and turned into this." Shiroe explained. It was then Misteeta stepped up.

"Is there a chance that he has a berserker like mind? Because if so, we can use that to our advantage." Misteera asked and pointed out. Shiroe furrowed his brow for a moment, but then nodded.

"It is possible. From the information we have, he is mad with power. But you must also consider the fact that he is a leader, so there is a possibility that he has some sanity. However, fighting someone like him has some disadvantages. For one, they're unpredictable. You will never know what they'll do." Shiroe said with a serious tone. "That is why Terra and Sairaorg-san must be careful. Your opponent is both strong and possibly unpredictable." Shiroe said to the two of them.

"We'll be careful." Sairaorg answered.

"We'll take care of it." Terra said while cracking his knuckles. Shiroe nodded at the two, and then moved on.

"Next, we have an alchemist that also went mad with power due to the dark art he partook in. He is called Moriah. He is a rather powerful sorcerer, so mid-long range attacks are to be expected. I have decided to have Kuisha, the Queen; Gandoma, a rook and high resistance to magic; and Beruka, a Knight who can fight in the front lines." Shiroe said, looking to the three members of the group. They all nodded at him, seeing that there is no problem with the formation.

"The next Stray Devil is Fritz." Kuisha said, as she pointed to the next picture. The picture showed a man in armor, while wielding two large blades. "Once a Knight of a Peerage, until he decided to leave, seeing that serving his master was no longer needed. Like any Knight, he will have speed. We have decided to have Misteeta, Liban, and Labora will take on him. We have the abilities to slow this Knight down, so we don't have to worry." Kuisha said to the members of the Peerage, to which they nodded.

"The next is Yatsu." Sairaorg took place, looking at the next picture, which showed a rather plump man, but a demonic sword that showed a dark aura. "Considered a Pawn due to his piece, he is considered a strong Pawn at that. He wielder a demonic sword, able to use and master it to its full extent. We have decided to have Coriana and Regulus team up against him." Sairaorg said firmly, and saw his two Peerage members nod at him. It was then Shiroe pointed at the last picture.

"The last mentioned member is named Urufu. He was once part of a Peerage, before he went mad with power and developed hatred against humanity. He is a werewolf, so be expect the opponent to be physically strong." Shiroe pointed out. "I have decided to have Leone, Ragna, and I face off against him. Leone specializes in hand to hand combat, and can enhance herself with Touki, putting her on equal grounds. Ragna appears to be a physical brawler as well, so he can be a great help. I will provide support for the both of them to tip the scales in our favor." Shiroe said, looking to both Ragna and Leone. Leone gave a thumbs up, and Ragna just grunted. Seeing that everyone is agreeing with the formation, Shiroe turned to everyone.

"Is there any questions?" Shiroe asked. Everybody stayed silent at first, before Coriana raised her hand in question.

"Do we have any way of catching the enemy off guard, or are we assaulting them head on?" Coriana asked.

"A good question." Shiroe calmly responded. "Seeing that we went to have as much as an advantage as possible, I have came up with the perfect method of catching them by surprise." Shiroe said, and turned to Terra. "Terra plays a crucial role in our beginning phase, since he has the spell to give us the advantage." Shiroe said, Terra blinked at this, before he snapped his fingers in realization.

"Oh, you want me to use that spell? If that's the case, then consider it done." Terra answered. Shiroe nodded at him, and turned to Sairaorg. Sairaorg gave a nod and grinned.

"Seeing that out strategy meeting is now coming to a close, is there any questions you any of you would like to ask?" Sairaorg asked. Surprisingly, Terra raised his hand.

"Terra?" Sairaorg said with slight surprise and confusion. It was then Terra looked at Sairaorg with a serious expression.

"These Stray Devils. Do they either need to be taken dead or alive?" Terra asked, surprising everyone around him. Sairaorg stayed silent for a while, but then nodded.

"...In most cases, we hunt the Stray Devils and kill them. Sometimes, we take in the criminals. But those are rare cases. Why do you ask? Sairaorg pointed out, but then looked at Terra with a raised eyebrow. Terra stayed silent for a while, before he decided to answer.

"While I do want to stop Stray Devils from hurting people, I prefer putting them in prison and face their punishment." Terra answered. Everyone looked at Terra in silence for a few moments, before Sairaorg broke out of the silence.

"While that seems like another option, I'm afraid that they've been faced with a death sentence the moment they became a Stray Devil." Sairaorg answered, causing Terra's eyes to harden. "Most Stray Devils have committed atrocious crimes that immediately calls for a death sentence. They have murdered both Devils and humans in their path. Even if we do take them into prison, there is no hope of redemption for them. They have gone mad with power, and abuse that power. There are also the elders of the Underworld. Knowing them, they'll immediately call for their death sentence." Sairaorg answered Terra carefully. Terra's eyes just kept the same expression, before he sighed.

"...I see..." Terra said, as he closed his eyes. "So if nothing else can be resolved and you're in the worst situation...I guess killing is the only and last option..." Terra muttered. Sairaorg looked at Terra with a raised eyebrow.

"Why do you seem so hesitant about killing?" Sairaorg asked. Terra sighed as he heard that question.

"To put it simply, I hate pointless killing. Just killing someone for something so pointless isn't something I like." Terra said, and sighed. "If you say what is true, then I guess killing these guys is the only solution, just like you said. Even if we take them in to jail, their going to face a death sentence regardless." Terra said, and then crossed his arms. "It doesn't mean I like it though." Terra stated.

"Nobody here likes killing Terra." Sairaorg answered Terra. Ragna stared at Terra for a few moments, before he decided to look in another direction.

'Pointless killing, huh...' Ragna thought, and then clenched his fist. 'Guess that's one way to put it...'

Seeing that everything is done and out of the way, Sairaorg turned to everyone. "Are you all ready?" Sairaorg asked, looking at everybody. They all nodded, and gave determined looks. Ragna, on the other hand, just crossed his arms and gave a slight nod.

[Yes!]

* * *

**(Behind the Power Plant)**

Everyone stood ready, as they all prepared themselves for the infiltration of the Stray Devil's base. Terra was busy analyzing the vibrations within the ground to see the locations of the Stray Devils. As he did, many of the people were quietly talking to each other.

"So Terra is a user of a powerful magic called Dragon Slayer magic?" Coriana asked with a curios and surprised tone.

"Yes. He told us that he was raised by a dragon, and that dragon taught him how to use said magic." Shiroe answered.

"Amazing..." Misteeta said, looking a bit amazed to see that a human was raised by a dragon, and taught a certain art to slay dragons. It was quite astounding.

"Well, the name itself might sounds cool and all. But once you see Terra in action, you'll be quite caught off guard on what he can do." Leone said while smiling at Terra's strength.

"Can't wait..." Sairaorg muttered while grinning. All this hearing about Terra's power and strength just made him want to find out more about him. But the Stray Devils were first, and then Terra was second.

"Got it." Terra said as he opened his eyes. His words gained everyone's attention, and turned to him. "I've got all the locations of the Stray Devils. I will now prepare the spell to to get to them." Terra said, he he concentrated the magic within him. As he did, the others looked in surprise to see Terra's magic concentration raising highly every single moment.

"Such an intense concentration of magic..." Ladora muttered.

"It's because Terra is preparing a spell for multiple people." Leone answered Ladora, causing the Rook to turn to her with a raised eyebrow.

"For multiple people?" Ladora asked. Leone nodded at him.

"Normally, it takes one person only. But if you have contact with him, he'll drag you down with him. But there are too many of you to touch him, so he is preparing the spell."

"I see..."

After some build up in magic, Terra saw that he had the necessary amount to use it. "**Earth Dragon's Tunnel!**" Terra slammed his hand onto the ground, and a huge magic circle appeared underneath the entire group. The group looked at the magic circle with a bit of surprise, before they found themselves sinking into the earth. They soon left the surface, and found themselves underground with tunnels ahead of them. They all looked around in surprise, and turned to Terra. Terra looked around, and nodded to himself while smiling. He then turned to everyone.

"I've managed to create multiple networks that lead to the Stray Devils. Each tunnel will lead you to them." Terra said, indicating to the tunnels ahead.

"Amazing...this is certainly useful for infriltation." Kuisha said with an awe-like tone. Sairaorg grinned, as he walked ahead of the group.

"Alright then. Since Terra here managed to give us an advantage, it's best that we make it. Right?" Sairaorg asked all of them, to which they nodded. He grinned once more, and turned to the tunnels ahead.

"Remember. Do not use any destructive and wide-spread attacks. Damages to the power plant will be both harm to us and the humans in this world." Sairaorg informed everyone. He heard agreements made everywhere, and Sairaorg stepped forward.

"Alright. Let's go!" Sairaorg shouted out with energy, as everybody followed in suit.

[Right!]

* * *

**(Center of Power Plant)**

Deep within the power plant stood a figure in front of a nuclear container, as its hollow look stared at the object in front of it. The figure as described earlier had a blue demonic body with a bone-like armor on it, along with a mask. This is known as Beiige, the leader of the Stray Devils.

"Hmhmhm..." the skull masked figure chuckled. "It seems that our plans are almost complete. Once we set the bombs and get out of here, we'll have the pleasure of seeing an nuclear explosion happen in front of our very eyes." Beiige said. "I can't wait. Despite those stupid humans able to find energy through their own means is slightly impressive to the supernatural, little do they know is that the energy they need so much is going to be the death of them." Beiige said while crossing his arms

"Once the explosion happens here and make our get away, the Devils hunting us would be too busy bring to cover up what really happened, while I make my get away. It's quite a perfect plan..." Beiige said with a cocky tone. And then began walking closer to the nuclear tank.

"Now all I need to do is set the bomb and..." Beiige said, as he raised his hand while holding some magical device. Just when he was about to put it, his ears picked up on something.

*Crack*

"Hm?" Beiige turned around, hearing that earthly cracking noise. He looked around, trying to see if someone was there. His surroundings didn't have anyone around, and that noise didn't really seem to make itself known. It was just him and silence. "...Was it my imagination...?" Beiige muttered, before he immediately took a sharp intake of air as he immediately moved his body out of the way.

*BOOM!*

Narrowly, he avoided to fist coming from the ground and onto the air. The Stray Devil saw two people come out of the ground, and land in front of him with fist raised.

"You!" Beiige exclaimed in shock. Terra and Sairaorg immediately turned their sights to the Stray Devil, and went into fighting stance. When the leader of the Stays set his sights on the two, his eyes widened in the mask upon seeing the person in front of him

"Sairaorg Bael!? Those damn Devils decided to send you of all people!?" Beiige exclaimed in disbelief and shock. Sairaorg gave a serious look, and raised clenched his fist.

"Stray Devil Beiige..." Sairaorg started with a serious tone. "You have committed many atrocious acts that brought death to others, and will continue if you're left alone. You will now face your punishment in the name of the Bael Pillar!" Sairaorg exclaimed, as he then showed off a strong aura of power around him. Beiige immediately stepped back at the fluctuation of power, but then stomped on the ground.

"Kuh! Don't shit with me! Just seeing these damn and inferior humans makes me want to kill them all! They're weak! What's the point of keeping them, if they don't do anything to benefit us!?" Beiige shouted out with anger. It was then Terra stepped up.

"Wow. If I didn't know any better, I would say racism." Terra said with a deadpanned tone. When the Stray Devil turned his sights to Terra, he simply tilted his head at him.

"Is...Is that a human beside you?" Beiige said, recognizing Terra as a human. He then chuckled. "Kukuku...how pathetic. You, a Devil, has brought a disgusting human with you to fight me? How low can you get!?"

"I don't know. How low can you get when you're planning on killing helpless and innocent people. You tell me." Terra retorted.

"Shut up! What can you possibly know!? Just for that, I'll give you a slow and agonizing death!" Beiige shouted with annoyance. He then summoned his weapon, and raised it. Seeing the battle that is about to ensue, the Terra and Sairaorg prepared themselves.

"Terra...show me what you can do." Sairaorg simply said to Terra while giving a small smile of anticipation. Terra simply gave a small smirk at this.

"With pleasure." Terra responded as he raised his foot into the air. "**Earth Dragon's Pillars!**" Terra slammed his foot onto the ground. Beiige's body immediately sensed an incoming danger, and instinctively raised his weapon to block the incoming attack. A rather large earth pillar, around the size of his torso, popped out of the ground and impacted with the Stray Devil.

"Guh!" Beiige grunted out as he was sent flying back a bit, and skidded his feet on the ground. As soon as he was able to regain his footing, he looked to see Terra immediately closing in on him.

**"Fist of the Earth Dragon!**" Terra's fist became encased in stone, and launched forward his attack. Beiige responded with using his spear to intercept the fist. But to his surprise, the demons weapon only left a slight dent on it as the blade met the stone fist. Once again, the Stray Devil was sent flying back once more. His back skidded on the floor, but then soon regained his fighting stance as he flipped himself and stood up.

As soon as he stood up, he found Sairaorg standing right in front of him, with his fist ready for impact. Beiige immediately responded back by channeling demonic energy into his arm, and also sent it forth. The results was an explosion between the two, as the two were sent flying once more. Sairaorg jumped back without any scratches on him, while the Stray Devil slammed onto a metal pole and slid back down.

"*Whistle*...that's impressive." Terra said while giving a small grin. He witnessed a Devil able to send a powerful impact with pure strength and fist alone.

'From what I can deduce, he's a close combat fighter. I only sense a small amount of magic in him. His entire body structure has been gained through years of rigorous training...in terms of pure strength, he outmatches me in my current state.' Terra thought analytically. He then turned back to the opponent.

"I can't really cause wide spread damage here, or else the entire Power Plant will be damaged by it." Terra muttered to himself. "Well this limits my options...guess I'll go with the sand style then." Terra said, as he raised his fist once more. As he did, Sairaorg gave a small smile at Terra.

"Impressive Terra. I can see why you're considered a Dragon Slayer to others." Sairaorg said.

"You're not bad yourself. That's some serious muscle power you have there." Terra responded back. "But enough with that. We're not done here." Terra said, as both saw the leader of the Stray Devils standing up and patted the dust off of him.

"It seems I underestimated you." Beiige muttered with an annoyed tone. "If that's the case...then there's no point in holding back!" Beiige exclaimed, as he released a powerful amount of demonic energy from his body. The muscles soon began to grow, while the spear began to shake with the energy poured onto it.

"This is the results of my experiments! Let's see how my guinea pigs will last!" Beiige roared out, as he jumped forward and closed in on the two fighters.

* * *

**(With Leone and others)**

Meanwhile, as Terra and Sairaorg fought with the leader, the group also found themselves fighting a formidable and strong opponent.

"RAH!" Ragna roared out, as he swung his gigantic blade down to his opponent. Ragna was able to summon the blade due to him keeping it stored within a pocket dimension of his. His sword was called the Blood-Scythe, a special and unique demonic sword that Ragna wields. It's properties? Able to suck the life force out of the target if it manages to hit.

However, the opponent proved to me quite agile, as he was able to jump back and dodge the attack. Thanks to the werewolf traits the Stray Devil had, he was highly strong in the physical areas. The Blood-Scythe impacted with the ground, leaving a small crater on it.

"It's pointless! Now matter how many times you try, you'll never get up to my level!" the Stray Devil growled with fierceness. He immediately raised his weapon, the took shape in a heavy magic blaster, and raised it to his opponent.

"Die!" the blaster sent out a large blast of demonic energy. However, Ragna responded back with his own.

"**Dead Spike!**" Ragna swung his sword upwards, sending a wave of dark energy that took a form of the jaws of a beast. The two attacks collided, causing an explosion to occur between the two. As the flash happened, Leone immediately appeared in front of Urufu, using the explosion to her advantage. However, the Werewolf was able to smell her, and immediately raised his gauntlet covered arm to cover. As the impacted happened, Urufu felt his arm shake a bit due to the Touki-infused impact, causing him to skid back.

"Just what kind of strength does she possess!?" Urufu muttered, but then shook it off as he pointed his blaster at her. Just when he was about to pull the trigger, Shiroe sprung into action.

"**Astral Bind!**" Shiroe called out, as he summoned forth magical threads from the ground and onto the arm at the possible second. The threads pulled, causing the the Werewolf-Devil to misfire and aim it towards the sky. As he missed, Leone gave a small grin.

"Thanks Shiroe!" Leone said, as she burst forward with speed and closed in on her opponent. The opponent gave a snarl, as he pulled with all his might and managed to severe the threads. He immediately used his speed to dogde the attack, and headed towards Shiroe.

"If I deal with you, it won't be so annoying, you human!" Urufu snarled as he closed in on Shiroe. Shiroe immediately put his guard up and prepared to use a spell, but Ragna immediately appeared in front of him.

"That's the least of your worries, you damn mutt! **Hell's Fang!"** Ragna sped forward while his fist became coated with a dark energy. The two first collided, causing a shockwave of air to pass between them. It was then Ragna's second hand became encased with energy, and used it to attack the open spot of the Stray Devil. Urufu screamed in pain as he felt the impact on him, and was sent flying back, giving a good distance between Shiroe and the Devil.

"Tch. You alright there?" Ragna asked while narrowing his eyes at the enemy while readying his blade. Shiroe nodded at him, and raised his staff.

"I'm alright, thanks to you. Here, I'll help you with this. **Keen Edge!**" Shiroe said, pointing his staff to Ragna's sword. Ragna blinked in surprise, when he saw his weapon glow with energy.

"What the-!?" Ragna exclaimed in surprise, and turned to Shiroe to ask what was going on. Shiroe simply pushed up his glasses.

"I've managed to increase the power of your sword. I'll also help you with this. **Overunner!**" Shiroe said, pointing his staff at Ragna's body. Ragna blinked when he suddenly felt his body became a lot more lighter. He looked at himself, and found himself glowing with faint energy. As he did, Shiroe decided to explain.

"This spell gives you speed. This should help you with your opponent." Shiroe simply explained. Ragna simply gave a small smirk, and readied his weapon.

"Heh. Thanks. Now this fight will be less troublesome." Ragna said, readying his blade. Leone also gave a small smirk, as she readied herself.

"Don't leave me out of it." Leone said. The two fighters looked at each other, before they nodded. They immediately moved towards their opponent.

* * *

**(Back with Terra and Sairaorg)**

Terra and Sairaorg immediately moved as their opponent delivered a barrage of powerful blows that came down towards them. The fist impacted with the ground, leaving cracks to form on the ground. As they did, Beiige roared out as he moved in on Terra with spear ready. When Terra saw this, he immediately called up a spell.

"**Earth Dragon's Sand Barrier!**" Terra summoned sand from the ground, and shielded himself from the attack. The demonic spear impacted, causing the sand barrier to crack. However, the Stray Devil kept up his relentless assault as he continually kept attacking the barrier. In fact, the sand barrier began to weaken, and began to crumble.

"That ain't good..." Terra muttered. Granted, his Sand Barrier is a weaker variation of his Wall spell. The trade off of the sand barrier is that it is mobile, yet strong defense. But it's a rank lower than his actual stone barrier. Considering that Terra has to use the sand style spells for the safety of the factory, his options are highly limited. But just because he was limited, it doesn't mean he is weak. Seeing the assault, Terra sprung into action with his next spell.

**"Earth Dragon's Sand Wave!" **Terra then summoned forth a large wave of sand, forcing the attacker to be forced back due to the force. Seeing the distance between the two, Terra immediately formed the next attack.

"**Earth Dragon's Sand Bullets!**" Terra then manipulated the sand barrier to break apart and form into multiple sand bullets. The bullets shot forwards, causing Beiige to twirl his spear in impressive speed, deflecting off the attacks. As he did, he noticed Sairaorg immediately behind him. Beiige's body immediately told it to move, but he couldn't. When he looked down, he saw his feet stuck in hardened quicksand. Before he could wonder how it got there, he felt a massive impact on his body, and was sent flying sideways.

"GAH!" Beiige shouted out in pain, as he was sent flying away and impacted with a wall. The Stray Devil fell onto the ground, and coughed up blood as he forced himself to stand up. As he did, Terra didn't hesitate as he used his next attack.

**"Earth Dragon's Sand Arms!**" Terra slammed his hands onto the ground, causing multiple arms of sand to pop out of the ground and restrain the Stray Devil. Beiige saw multiple arms stuck onto him, and struggled to get it off him.

"D-Damn you!" Beiige shouted, as he struggled against the attacks. Seeing the chance, Sairaorg sprung forward and went in for the finishing blow. As he did, Beiige decided something else.

"I won't let you, you bastard!" Beiige screamed, as he mask glowed, and energy formed in front of it. Terra's eyes widened a bit when the demonic energy short forth in a powerful beam. Terra immediately saw the attack coming towards Sairaorg, and immediately saw that he couldn't use his sand defense to defend Sairaorg from harm.

"Sairaorg!" Terra screamed out to Sairaorg, as he took on the full brunt of the attack, causing a large explosion to ring through the air, as well as smoke everywhere. Terra frowned when he saw the attack hit Sairaorg, and immediately tried to look through the smoke to see Sairaorg's condition. As he did, he heard laughter from the other side.

"Hahahaha! I've managed to get that annoying Bael member! He was nothing more than a failure, considering he cannot wield the Bael's signature weapon! Ha! Victory is-GAHHH!"

Terra first head laughter and gloat, before he heard screamed pains echoing through the area. When Terra saw the smoke clear up and looked to see what was happening, his eyes blinked when he saw Sairaorg standing perfectly fine in front of him. In fact, the only condition that Sairaorg was in was just a few tattered clothes.

'...This guy...!' Terra thought, his eyes widening as he saw the durability of the Devil in front of him. He witnessed Sairaorg take a powerful blast head on, only to energy with only a few scratches? It was quite astonishing to see such a sight. And speaking of sight, Terra saw Sairaorg holding the Stray Devil by the throat, while the said Stray Devil tried to get out of his grip.

"L-Let g-go o-of me, y-you son of a b-bitch!" the Stray Devil gurgled out, as Sairaorg tightened his grip on the Stray Devil.

"Unfortunately, mercy wasn't granted to your victims. So you should receive equal treatment." Sairaorg stated. Before the Stray Devil could retort on what Sairaorg said, a snapping noise echoed throughout the area. The Stray Devil's body soon limped, and Sairaorg dropped the body to the ground. When Terra saw this, he immediately frowned upon seeing the dead body.

'...No other way, huh?' Terra thought, before he closed his eyes and sighed. '...Damn. This just sucks.' Terra thought as he scratched the back of his head.

While he does protest killing, especially pointless killing, there are times when you have to kill to protect and save people. It was a harsh truth of the reality. Even if Terra knew about this, he would still try and minimize the deaths that would occur. Unfortunately, killing the Stray Devil in front of him is the only way to save thousands of lives. It was either sparing this guys life for better moral feeling, or face reality and do the dirty deed.

Terra immediately shook off the feelings he had, and walked towards Sariaorg.

"You okay there Sairaorg? You did take on a blast head on." Terra asked while raising an eyebrow at the small minor injuries that Sairaorg held. The Bael member simply gave a simple chuckle at this.

"Do not worry about me. I'm certain that I can deal with heavy blows like this. After all, I trained rigorously to attain this level." Sariaorg said, while looking at his body that he has earned throughout the years.

"I can tell." Terra said while giving a small smile, and his ears ringed when he turned his head to the other area. "It seems that the others are almost concluding their fights." Terra stated, causing Sariaorg to nod at this.

"Indeed. We should go and check on them."

* * *

**(Back with Leone and the others)**

Both Leone and Ragna kept up their assault on the Stray Devil. Urufu was busy trying to weave and block the incoming attacks coming his way, but both Leone and Ragna were both at high speed now (thanks to Shiroe boosting Ragna). As the two kept up their assault, the Werewolf had enough as he punched the ground, causing the ground to spike up. This caused the two fighters to jump back from the surrounding damage.

"Enough of this! I'll deal you without my weapon!" Urufu roared, as he tossed aside his weapon, and then burst forward with high speed. Leone widened her eyes at the high speed, but then blocked herself as the Stray Devil launched his fist towards her. She was sent flying back, and impacted with the wall.

"GH!" Leone grunted, feeling her body impact with the wall. Thankfully, the impact didn't do that harmful to her. Thanks to her Shishi body and Touki, she'll be able to shrug it off in a few moments. She took herself out of the wall, only to immediately move to the side as a leg headed towards her. The results was rubble flying everywhere as the werewolf impacted.

"So you were able to dodge that, eh...?" Urufu snarled, as he took his leg off the wall. Before he could move, Shiroe sprung into action.

"**Thorn Bind Hostage!**" Shiroe's staff glowed once more, this time causing five shining blue roots to erupt from the ground and entangle the target.

"Nrgh! Damn roots!" Urufu tried to rip them off, but no avail as the magical roots stuck on him. Seeing this chance, Ragna sprung forward.

"**Carnage**..." Ragna swung down his sword in a diagonal, leaving a gash on the Stray Devil's chest. Ragna then spun, with dark energy flowing out of him. "**...Scissors!"** Ragna delivered the final blow, as two spikes of dark energy popped from the ground, and they were in the form of an X like formation. The attack ended up impaling the Stray Devil, causing a choking noise to be heard. Before Ragna even knew it, the thorns he cut glowed with energy, before the Stray Devil himself became engulfed in energy, screaming in pain as he received so much damage to his body.

As soon as the lights ended, the Stray Devil's body fell to the ground. Silence passed the area for a while, before Ragna carefully walked up to the body. After examining it, he turned to the others.

"...He's dead." Ragna confirmed them. Seeing that the battle was over, Leone sighed, and then rolled around her shoulders.

"Well...that's done. Sheesh, Werewolfs really are tough to deal with in close combat." Leone said with relief, as she stretched her body.

"At least we were able to succeed." Shiroe said, pushing up his glasses. Ragna took one more glance at the body, and then turned away from it. He then decided to sheath his blade back into his pocket dimension. Ragna just gave a "tch", and decided to walk away from Leone and Shiroe.

"Not worth my time..." Ragna muttered, as he narrowed his eyes as he walked away. '...And I still couldn't find those bastards...'

As Ragna walked away, both Leone raised an eyebrow while Shiroe kept a gaze at Ragna. Ragna was about to leave the area, but then felt a tug on his pants, he turned, and saw no one near him. He raised an eyebrow, and thought he was imagining things. However.

"Ragna...please don't leave yet..." spoke a small voice, causing Ragna to finally turn his head to the source of the noise, and found Yorokobi standing there. He raised an eyebrow, and wondered where this guy has been this whole time. The answer to that question is Shiroe and his cloak. When Ragna saw and heard the cat's request, he simply sighed.

"Sorry, but I don't really have any reason to stay. I've gotta-" Ragna answered Yorokobi, but then flinched and froze when he began to see Yorokobi looking at him with, a lot of irony, the puppy dog look...with tears threatening to leak from his eyes. Ragna froze as he saw this, and couldn't comprehend the situation he was in. Unfortunately, Leone decided to join in as well.

"C'mon Ragna. You don't want be called a merciless man for causing a cat to cry! You should know that cat's are connected to lions. And considering I am a Shishi, I won't allow you to cause a fellow cat to cry!" Leone told him with a teasing tone. Ragna flinched even more, and glared at her indignantly.

"Leone..." Shiroe said while giving an awkward smile and sweat dropping.

"Hey, you stay out of this! And I'm not trying to cause this cat to cry!" Ragna yelled at her. He then looked back at the Yorokobi, who still kept up his looks at Ragna. Ragna gave a bit of sweat under the looks, and eventually, he just sighed in defeat.

"...I guess a short break can help." Ragna muttered begrudgingly, causing Yorokobi to instantly break out of his tearful state and into a happy one.

"Yay!" Yorokobi cheered, as he then began to run out of the area and towards Terra and the others. Leone laughed at this as she followed the Exceed, Shiroe sighed but gave a small smile, and Ragna just followed the group while sighing.

* * *

**(Homebase)**

After everyone has dealt with their targets, they all decided to meet back at their home base in Tsuruga. Sariaorg's group was happily chatting with each other, as they've managed to avert a crises, while Terra and his companions happily talked to each other on a job well done. Ragna stayed for a while and sat away from the group. And after some time, he just stood up and decided to leave. Nobody stopped him, seeing it wasn't their business to interfere with his hunt for the Old Maou faction.

As everybody was chatting with one another, both Terra and Sariaorg sat off in the distance, watching the group interact.

"Well...that happend." Terra commented.

"Indeed." Sariaorg said while lips formed a smile. "It was one moment when everything was serious, but now we are here, talking like its a job well done. Moods tend to change quickly." Sariaorg commented.

"Hm." Terra merely made through his mouth. After the two went silent for a while, Terra decided to ask something.

"Hey, Sariaorg." Terra said to the heir, gaining his attention.

"Yes Terra?" Sariaorg asked.

"Do you immediately have to return to the Underworld after we took care of the Stray Devils?" Terra asked. Sariaorg raised an eyebrow at the question.

"Well, in most cases, yes. But considering that we finished the Stray Devil case earlier than the usual time thanks to you and your friends, I suppose the elders expect me and my Peerage not to soon. Why do you ask?" Sariaorg asked curiously. Terra gave a small grin.

"Well, seeing that this whole case is over, and we've recovered from out battle with the Stray Devils...I was thinking." Terra stated, and gave a suggestive look. "Before you go back to the Underworld, how about a spar?" Terra asked, catching Sariaorg off guard.

"A spar?" Sariaorg said, surprised by this. All Terra did was give a small excited grin, and his eyes gave a challenging look.

"Yeah. Just a spar between us, before you go back. How about it? I want to test my strength against you." Terra asked with a tone of determination, as he clenched his fist.

Sariaorg went silent for a moment, looking at Terra for a few moments. But it didn't last too long, as Sariaorg gave back a grin of his own.

"Sure. I would love to."

* * *

**(Secluded Forest Location)**

Ragna just lied against a tree with his arms crossed behind his head. Have stared at the sky, and stayed silent for the time. He has decided that after the Stray Devil incident, he should rest for a bit before heading off to find the Old Maou Faction, and exact his revenge on what they did to him.

"Just where the hell are they..." Ragna muttered, as he narrowed his eyes. "Of all the places and time, one of them chose the orphanage and wreck it just for shit and giggles. Next thing you know, they disappear." Ragna muttered darkly, as he gritted his teeth. "I'll never forgive them. Not what they have done to me and the others..."

He shook his head, as he saw it was useless to remember such dark memories. It would only get him more frustrated and angered. He just quietly sighed to himself, and decided to close his eyes for a bit and lie the for a few moments. Just to enjoy the quietness around him...

"So you think this is the right spot to spar, Sariaorg?"

"I think so. We're far from the city, so what we do here won't affect the humans."

"Good to know."

Ragna just opened up an eye at the noise, and slowly looked at where the noise came from. It sounded familiar, and he turned to see two people standing off in the distance. He saw them standing in a clearing with no trees or grass around. It was just the earth itself. When Ragna saw this, all he did was give an eyebrow.

"What are those two doing?" Ragna asked himself, as he quietly got up and watched the two from afar. As he did, he saw both Terra and Sariaorg nod at each other.

"Yosh. Seems like the perfect spot." Terra said, as he looked around the area. Sariaorg nodded in agreement.

"Seems like it. Are you ready?" Sariaorg asked. Terra nodded at him and gave a small grin.

"Yeah. Let's do this." Terra said, as he and Sariaorg walked in opposite direction. As they did, the stopped and turned to each other. They all got into fighting stance, as they looked at each other with a focused look. When Ragna saw this, he raised an eyebrow.

"Are those two going to fight?" Ragna quietly asked, and hid himself a bit more. Since he won't get his nap, he might as well watch the fight that is about to ensue between these two. He particularly didn't have anything better to do, so might as well watch.

* * *

**(With the others)**

"Hm? Where is Sariaorg-sama and Terra?" Misteeta asked. When the others heard that question, they all raised an eyebrow.

"Hey, Regulus. Did you see where Sariaorg-sama and Terra went?" Kuisha asked the lion, who was resting and lying on the ground.

"Yes. Both Master and Terra headed off in that direction." Regulus answered, as he pointed his tail to a certain direction.

"There? Why would they do that?" Liban asked. All Regulus did was just rest his head on his paws.

"Master has told me that he and Terra were going to spar, and told me he would be back. So I trust he will come back soon." Regulus said. When the others heard this, their eyes widened.

"They are going to spar?!"

* * *

**(With Sariaorg &amp; Terra)**

The two immediately began, as Sariaorg broke off into high speed towards Terra. However, Terra was familiar with the physical prowess of the Devil in front of him, and decided that he would have to be serious if he seriously wanted to damage Sariaorg. He slammed his fist onto the ground, and channeled magic.

"**Earth Dragon's Pillars!" **Takuya slammed his fist onto the earth, as multiple large earth pillars of earth popped up from the ground, and bended as they headed towards Sariaorg. One popped under Terra as well, as he elevated high enough for Sairaorg to reach. When Sariaorg saw the multiple earth pillars coming towards him, he immediately weaved his body through the incoming stones, dodging each one fluidly. Sariaorg then bent his knees, and jumped high up into the air, leaving a small crater behind him as he did. When Terra saw this, he saw Sariaorg dropping down on him while his leg was in position to do an axe kick.

Terra immediately dodged, as Sariaorg's leg impacted with with the pillar he was standing on. Terra's eyes widened when he saw the pillar easily reduce to rubble as a result of his kick.

"Damn...and that was a magically enhanced rock to boot too..." Terra muttered while slightly grinning. As he landed on the ground, he immediately prepared another spell.

"**Earth Dragon's Rock Arms!**" Terra shouted, summoning a huge magic circle in front of him and shot forth. A gigantic earth fist headed towards Sariaorg. However, all Sariaorg did was give a laugh. Not one of mocking, but one with excitement.

"Amazing! So this is your power with the earth! I don't regret sparring with you Terra. Not one bit!" Sariaorg shouted, as he cocked back his fist and punched the incoming rock fist coming his way. As he did, the rock arm was stopped, and exploded due to the immense pressure Sariaorg put out. As he did, he looked ahead of him and didn't see Terra. His instincts immediately told him to look up, and found Terra up in the air dropping down at him.

"**Earth Dragon's Stone Scales!**" Terra casted forth a magic circle underneath him, as stones began to form all over his body. As he did, he performed the next spell. "**Earth Dragon's Jack Hammer!**" Terra's stone encased arm soon formed into a fist with pistons attached to it. He immediately dove down at Terra with his fist heading towards him, and Sariaorg reared back his fist to meet the incoming attack.

The two attacks met each other head on, and caused the ground beneath them to literally give away and form a crater underneath them. That was because the downward pressure Terra has put on Sariaorg, along with Sariaorg standing strong, has caused the ground to drop. Terra's eyes widened when he saw the attack stopped by somebody's own hand. Before he could even respond, the hand that stopped Terra's attack grabbed on, and dragged him towards Sariaorg. Sariaorg immediately dealt a blow to Terra, causing a massive impact against his stone armor. Terra felt the air leave him, and was sent flying back and skidded on the ground. Terra gritted his teeth, as he made himself balance again, and flipped to stand back up. His armor cracked, and soon crumbled around him. As he saw this, all he did was give a small grin while coughing at the same time.

"A-Amazing...I didn't you you'd destroy my armor in one hit." Terra said, as he wiped the sweat off his forehead. "It's been a while. Not a lot of people kept up with me and the earth around me." Terra commented. Sairaorg gave a grin of his own.

"And that strength of yours is amazing Terra. I didn't think you'd have that much strength and power to cause such damage. I have said it before, but I can see why you're considered a dragon slayer. Such a powerful body and magic indeed." Sariaorg said, as he put up his fist once more. "But praises aside, do you want to keep going?" Sariaorg asked. Terra gave a small grin, and nodded at him.

"Yeah. However, with the way I am now, I couldn't really damage you. That's why I'm going to do this." Terra said, as he focused his magic into his body. He felt energy surge through him, and he a change of power within him. Sariaorg noticed this, and raised an eyebrow. Though, he stood there and waited to see what Terra was exactly doing.

"Sairaorg. Let me tell you one crucial fact about the earth itself." Terra said, as a magic circle appeared underneath him. Sariaorg raised his fist once more, and prepared himself for what is to come.

"Resort to what?" Sariaorg asked. Terra simply smirked at him.

"You'll see." Terra answered, as the magic circle began to glow and envelop him in energy. "They say that the earth is the foundation of life itself. It provided the land and soil for life to grow. It provided the components to makes tools. It provided us homes to stay safe from the harsh elements. Earth is a keystone to life. And let me tell you something..." Terra said, as silver energy enveloped him.

"Earth can come in different forms." Terra said, as his pupils dilated at the change of energy within him.

"**Earth Drive..." **Terra whispered, and prepared for the spell that is to come. "**...Crystal Mode!" **Terra roared out, as he slammed his fist into the ground. Before Sariaorg knew it, multiple crystal structures popped up rapidly from the ground and headed towards Sairaorg. Sairaorg immediately dogged and moved out of the way for the incoming attacks. As he did jump back, he noticed a large crystal pillar popped up behind him. He didn't have the time to slow himself down, and slammed into the crystal wall. Before he knew it, a crystal pillar popped up from the ground and slammed onto his body. This caused crystals to explode everywhere, causing sparkles to fill the air as it reflected the sun.

Terra immediately felt the earth underneath him, and he confirmed that Sariaorg wasn't done yet. Not by a long shot. Soon, a Sariarog got himself up from the crystal pile, and merely give a small smile at this. His clothes and skin had a few scratches and scrapes, but that was about it.

'That durability of his is sure strong...' Terra thought, but then grinned when he knew this battle wasn't going to be over. Not just yet. The two didn't trade words, as they shot forward and were prepared to continue their fight.

"**Earth Dragon's Crystalized Drill!**" Terra's arm became surrounded by crystals and took form of a large spear. It then began spinning in a rapid fashion, making it resemble a drill. Sariaorg saw this, and immediately thought that taking that attack will cause damage to him, though not too seriously. Sariaorg decided to jump to side, causing Terra to miss the attack. Terra looked a bit surprised, seeing how Sariaorg finally dodged the attack and not go against it head on. He saw Sariaorg immediately appear by his right said with his fist ready to attack. However, Terra immediately gave a smirk.

"**Earth Dragon's Crystalized Pillar!" **Terra immediately pointed his right arm's finger upwards, causing the a crystalized pillar to pop out underneath Sariaorg, lifting up Sariaorg in the process. Sariaorg's eyes widened as he felt his body going upwards, and it caused him to have his fist go above Takuya's head. The pillar launched Sariaorg into the air, and Terra was his chance for the attack.

"**Earth Dragon's Crystal Missile! **Terra summoned a magic circle, and shot forth a large column of crystal shoot forth towards Sariaorg. Sariaorg saw the incoming attack, and guarded his body with an X formation. The attack impacted, causing an explosion to occur. Terra leapt back a good distance, and immediately looked at the clouds clearing up from the attack. He saw that his attack sent Sariaorg a good distance away from him, as well as having a few more scratches on his body. But other than that, Sariaorg was still up and ready to go. He then burst forward in great speed, faster than before. In fact, Terra barely had time to set up a crystal wall between them, as Sariaorg's fist impacted with the magic enhanced crystal wall between them. Soon after, Sairaorg then went into a blur, and kept moving around Terra in circles.

'He's faster than before...' Terra thought, gritting his teeth as he had to keep up his crystal wall defense and his reflexed to avoid the impacts of Sairaorg's fist. His eyes then widened when he realized something. 'In order to be that fast, then...!' Terra thought, and then grew an idea. Terra immediately slammed his fist into the ground.

"**Earth Dragon's Crystal Spikes!**" Terra then summoned forth multiple crystal spikes to pop from the ground, forcing Sariaorg to jump back and avoid the sharp objects before him. It was then Terra channeled magic into his body once more.

"**Earth Drive: Stone Mode!**" Terra's style of magic then changed, and immediately went into action. Sairaorg didn't have the chance to ask why he changed, before he saw Terra slam his hands onto the field.

"**Earth Dragon's Quicksand Field!**" Terra's magic then spread rapidly through the ground, and resulted in having the ground suddenly soften up around the field they are once standing. They were now standing in a field full of moist sand, waiting for the people in it to be sucked in. Sairaorg immediately saw Terra's tactics, and gave a small grin. Sairaorg was able to move in the quicksand, but he found it rather a chore just to move one leg at a time. He noted that his speed isn't as going to be fast as he thought.

'Now's my chance!' Terra thought, as he then decided to use the spell to finally deal some damage to Sairaorg once and for all.

**"**'**Earth Drive: Crystal Mode!**" Terra shifted into his crystal form once more, and then channeled a lot of magic into his spell. "**Earth Dragon's Crystalized Roar!**" Terra then breathed out a storm of crystalized dust towards Sairaorg, causing Sairaorg to immediately widen his eyes at the incoming attack and immediately guarded himself for the incoming attack.

*BOOM*

The attack immediately impacted, sending Sairaorg back and knocking him back a few trees. Crystalized dust then exploded everywhere, causing the whole air to glitter with multiple colors. Terra lightly panted, seeing how he has been fighting Sairaorg with his powers and strength. The smoke cloud soon cleared up, and revealed the status of Sairaorg. The condition Sairaorg was in was considered quite amazing, to say the least. The spell was meant for high damage and impact, and Sairaorg stood strong while having tiny cuts over his arms and fewer ones all over his body. Sairaorg stayed silent at first, before he grinned as he began walking towards Terra. Terra's eyes widened when he saw Sairaorg walk towards him once more, and ready to fight.

"...Just how durable is this guy?" Terra quietly asked himself, but then began to chuckle. He then stood full straight up, and gave Sariaorg a grin. "Seriously, how many hits can you take Sairaorg? No matter how much I throw at you, you'll just get back up!" Terra shouted goodheartedly to Sairaorg, causing the Bael hair to grin at him. He then pounded his chest.

"This is through my years of training, Terra! Even though I couldn't inherit my clan's power, day by day do I train and push myself to the utmost limits! I will make sure these fists of mine will carry out my dream, and help me crush my obstacles!" Sariaorg shouted out with energy. Terra nodded in respect to Sariaorg, and could only give a small smile.

"Sounds great Sariaorg." Terra agreed, as he then lowered his fighting stance. "I should say that this sparring match should end, neh? I think I got a pretty good grasp on your strength." Terra suggested to Sariaorg. Sariaorg made a slightly disappointed face, but then chuckled in agreement.

"I guess. I'm quite disappointed that we aren't able to continue, but I'm confident we'll fight again in the future." Sariaorg said to him, causing Terra to nod at him. The two then walked to each other, and gave a strong hand shake.

"I guess with out next match, we're going to have to fight each other with all we got, huh?" Terra said to Sairaorg, causing Sairaorg to nod in agreement with him.

"I'll hold you up to that, Terra." Sariaorg said while grinning at him. As the two finally ended their handshakes, they heard a voice call out to them.

"Terra!" "Sairaorg-sama!"

The two turned, and found their respective groups running towards them with worried or anxious looks on their faces. Terra and Sairaorg could only laugh at this, seeing the group catching up to them.

* * *

**(With Ragna)**

"Holy shit..." Ragna muttered, as he just witnessed an intense battle between these two. Sariaorg's complete physical strength and monstrous endurance, along with Terra's quick thinking and magic was just a sight to behold between these two. "Damn. I guess the heir to the Bael lives up to his name. And Terra certainly cuts for the Dragon Slayer title...maybe." Ragna muttered to himself, as he is yet to see a mage slay a dragon. He then looked at his right arm, and clenched it.

"...If they're that strong, then where do I stand..." Ragna muttered to himself. He stayed silent for a few moments, before he sighed. "Seems like I still have work cut out for me." Ragna muttered to himself.

"My Ragna. For you to realize your standing and strength? I guess stubborn dogs do learn tricks." spoke a feminine voice, causing Ragna to jump up in surprise and immediately turn to the source of the voice.

"Rabbit!? Where the hell did you come from!?" Ragna shouted at the girl in front of him. Said girl who had pale skin, long blonde hair tied into two pigtails with black ribbons, and red eyes. She wore a Gothic Lolita dress with a frilly black gown and jacket, red ribbon bow tie, a red bat symbol design cross from the front to the back on her dress, another red cross on her shawl and bottom half, high heeled black boots with a red cross, and a red ribbon on her right ankle. Her appearance gave that of a young girl as well.

The girl in front of Ragna is none other than Rachel Alucard herself, a member of the Vampire species. Rachel could only sigh at him, while two other certain creatures near her decided to speak up.

"Hey! Don't go talking to the princess like that, stupid!" a red plump bat known as Gii shouted at him.

"Yeah! Do you want me to sew your mouth shut, you insolent whelp!?" a large black cat known as Nago shouted at him as well.

"Piss of you two!" Ragna shouted at the two. They were about to speak more, until Rachel decided to smack them.

""OW!""

"Nago. Gii. Do hush, or I'll be sure to have Valkenhayn discipline you." Rachel told them without even giving a glance at them, causing them to deflate and say "yes princess" to her. Rachel then turned to Ragna, and simply sighed at him.

"Oh, I was simply bored at my castle. So I've decided that a nice stroll through the woods might brighten up my day. Sadly, there seems to be a certain pest that's in my way." Rachel stated elegantly, causing Ragna to grit his teeth in annoyance.

"Oh yeah? Well this certain "pest" will certainly doesn't want any of your presence around. So I'm leaving..." Ragna retorted, as he immediately walked off. Rachel sighed once more, seeing the usual attitude Ragna gives her. She then noticed the field near them, and raised an eyebrow at the sight.

"My...I never expected the Bael Pillar's heir to be here." Rachel commented, causing Ragna to stop in his tracks and scratch the back of his head.

"Same here Rabbit. Never expected him to be here either. And by the way," Ragna said, as he tuned to Rachel, "It turns out that Stray Devils were here, and not those bastards. So any new information on them?" Ragna asked. Rachel sighed once more, causing Ragna's eyebrow to twitch.

"Not even a please from him. Truly a pest, as they lack the manner in doing so." Rachel stated in her elegant tone, causing Ragna's eyebrow to twitch.

"Rabbit. I'm really not in the mood for these games..." Ragna said holding back his anger, causing Rachel to simply blink at him. Rachel sighed and shook her head.

"If telling you would calm that temper of yours and save me the trouble of dealing with it, then I suppose I should tell you." Rahcel said with a patronizing tone. "To be honest, there's not much to be known as of right now. It's a bit slow, so you're going to have to wait." Rachel answered him, causing Ragna to slump at this.

"Man, this bites..." Ragna said bitterly, as he then sighed and sat down and leaned against a tree. "Whatever. All this chasing and dealing with the Stray Devils just made me tired. So I'm going to take a break..." Ragna stated, as he leaned back and closed his eyes. That is before he suddenly sat up and clamped onto his mouth.

"Mph...!" Ragna grunted, as he clutched his hands against his mouth, as if trying to prevent something from happening. When Rachel saw this, she didn't seem the bit surprised.

"It looks like you're in the need of blood once more Ragna. I wonder how many years you have endured, avoiding a source of blood and refraining yourself from drinking it." Rachel said to him. "Even though your body is that of a Damphir, you're nonetheless a Vampire. Thus, you need blood." Rachel told him.

"S-Shut it..." Ragna grunted at her, before he grabbed a sharp rock nearby and cut his hand with it. Blood poured out of the cut, and dropped some of the blood into his mouth. He swallowed the blood, and his body managed to calm down. He sighed tiredly, as he slumped against the tree.

"Even though you drink your own blood as a substitute, that's still not enough to fully quench the thirst." Rachel told him. "Eventually, your body will grow weak and hunger more for the blood. Surely, you know of this?" Rachel asked him, causing Ragna to give a tired glare at her.

"No matter what...I'm not going to suck an innocent's blood for my own safety...I'm not going to give in to this urge." Ragna grunted at her, causing Rachel to sigh at him.

"What an idiot..." Rachel softly said underneath her breath. She then turned, and began walking away from Ragna. "I suppose I should take my walk elsewhere. Do try to not ruin the nice scenery around us with that attitude or yours." Rachel told him, and all she heard was a grunt from Ragna. Rachel then continued on walking, before she looked back at the group nearby. Outside of Sairaorg's group was Terra and his friends, as they all fretted over Terra's condition with his fight against him. When Rachel laid her eyes on the group, she merely raised an eyebrow.

"That boy..." Rachel muttered, as she eyed Terra. "...It gives off the scent of a dragon. How intriguing..." Rachel quietly said, and began walking off. "...Things might change in the future from here on...with that boy around." Rachel said to herself, before she disappeared with rose petals twirling around the spot she stood.

* * *

**(New Spell List)**

****1) Hell's Fang! - Ragna's move - This technique allows Ragna to coat both his hands with dark energy and use it to punch his foes. This attack is considered strong, as it is able to deal high damage upon impact.****

****2) ******Keen Edge! - Shiroe's move - This technique is a support technique, and increases the attack ability of a bladed weapon.**

**3) Overunner! - Shiroe's move - This technique gives the intended target a boost in speed, making them fast and agile.**

**4) ****Earth Dragon's Sand Wave! - This move is based on Gaara's sand wave from Naruto. Just as the name implies, it shoots off a huge wave of sand to push back enemies.**

**5) ****Earth Dragon's Sand Arms! - This move was also based and inspired by Gaara. Arms made of sand pop up and grab the intended target. They're quite durable and hard.**

**6) ****Thorn Bind Hostage! - Shiroe's Move - One of my favorite technique for me to see in Log Horizon. This move essentially binds the target, trapping him in magical thorns. When they're cut, they explode on the target, and deal high damage. This move is strong in both game and real life.**

**7) Carnage Scissors! - Ragna's Move - If you seen this technique in Blazblue, then I don't need to explain. But for those who don't know, it's basically a high damage combo attacks that basically shoots of dark energy spikes in the form of scissors.**

**8) ****Earth Dragon's Stone Scales! - Similar to Gajeel's Steel Armor, Terra encases himself in stone. This technique actually increases his stats in attack, defense, and surprisingly speed.**

**9) Earth Dragon's Crystalized Drill! **

**10) Earth Dragon's Crystalized Pillar **

**11) Earth Dragon's Crystal Missile! **

**12) Earth Dragon's Crystal Spikes! **

**13) Earth Dragon's Quicksand Field! - This technique converts the ground the user is on into quicksand. This makes it for opponents to move. Terra can easily move though it, considering he is the Earth Dragon Slayer.**

**14) Earth Dragon's Crystalized Roar! - Unlike his regular roar, this roar is considered more for cutting and shredding, like Gajeel's dragon roar. **

* * *

**And that is a wrap to this chapter!**

**I've gotta say, my imagination went crazy went coming up with the battle scenes in this chapter. I mean, this chapter was literally heavy with action, huh? I gotta say, it was fun. Then again, that's what fan fiction is about. Having fun and pour out your imagination.**

* * *

**(Terra's Crystal Drive)**

**You were quite surprised in this chapter, huh? For Terra to reveal that he has a drive just like Sting and Rogue from Fairy Tail. Though, his is similar, yet different to the White and Shadow Drives. **

**Terra's Crystal Drive basically allows him to use and manipulate the power of crystals and use it for both offense and defense. Considering that this is Earth Dragon Slayer Magic, the crystals are way more enhanced than Terra's Default Form, which is basically rocks &amp; stones themselves (sand is included).**

**With that being said, here is another surprise for you guys: Terra actually has one more drive in his arsenal. Although, he cannot use it due to certain circumstances and reasons of his. Though, it will be revealed later in the story.**

* * *

**(Ragna is a Damphir)**

**Yes, Ragna in this story is not human, but a Damphir instead. This is actually based on his real game counterpart, because when Rachel saved his live during a certain incident, this led her to transform Ragna into a Damphir in order to save his life.**

**It kind of disappointed me that game-Ragna never showed any vampiric urges for blood. It's as if Blazblue decided that Ragna's supposed Vampire traits isn't needed, and tossed it out of the window. So in this story, I intend on showing that Ragna is an actual vampire.**

**By the way, this isn't the end of showing Ragna. He's going to be shown more through the story.**

* * *

**Visionary Help:**

**1) For the Stray Devil Terra and Sairaorg fought, his appearance is based on ****Beiige, Vanguard of Dark World from Yu-Gi-Oh.**

**2) For the Stray Devil Ragna and co. has fought, his appearance was based on ****Assasult Mercenary from Yu-Gi-Oh.**

**The rest of the Stray Devils were based on ****Baron of the Fiend Sword (Yu-Gi-Oh), ****Crisis Revenger, Fritz (Vanguard), and**** Alchemist of Black Spells (Yu-Gi-Oh).**

* * *

**Read and Review**


	9. Interlude 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own High School DxD or the Fairy Tail Elements.**

* * *

**Chapter 9: Interlude 1**

**(Forest Clearing)**

Ever since the Stray Devil incident and Terra's fight with Sariaorg, Terra has decided that they'll take a break and rest at Tsuruga for a few days. Sairaorg and his Peerage left and went back to the Underworld, so the two groups said their goodbyes.

He also had to deal with Mittelt freaking out and worrying over his hearings over his fight with Sairaorg, but assured her that he wasn't seriously injured. He decided to make it up to her by doing something productive as they rest at the city. The group is now sitting within a seclude forest location and clearing, as they all sat on stones that Terra's has managed to provide, along with a table. There was also snacks and sandwiches laid out, so the group was snacking on it as they continue their activity.

Terra sat at one end of the table while currently munching on both food and rocks. Leone sat on the other side with resting her head on her chin as she drank her soda can, Shiroe was busy enjoying himself with the food, Yorokobi was like Shiroe, and Mittelt looked at Terra with focused intent.

"Alright then..." Terra began, as he lifted up his back pack. "Time for you to learn some new magic skills." Terra said, as he put his hand in his magic back pack. Mittelt gave a small and excited grin at this.

"And how are we going to do that, Terra?" Mittelt asked with a curious tone. As Terra dug through his bag, he continued on explaining.

"Well, we must first learn about the type of magic you use. What exactly do Angels and Fallen Angels focus on, anyway? Light?" Terra asked. Mittelt nodded at him.

"If I remember correctly, both Angels and Fallen Angels mostly focus on light magic most of the time. Actually, I think most Angels and Fallen Angel's magic mostly focus around the manipulation of light magic. When I say most, I mean that many Angels and Fallen Angels just focus on light. However, there are higher ranking members that have special types of light magic. Take Uriel for example. He is a Seraph that wields holy fire, which is said to cleanse the sins and darkness." Mittelt explained. Terra gave an "oh" at her, as he still searched through his bag.

"I see. So I'm guessing with the way you are, you only know light magic itself?" Terra asked. Mittelt sighed at this.

"Yes. Unfortunately, I only have two wings. The signifies the power, talent, and ranking for both Angel and Fallen Angels. As such, most lower ranked Angel and Fallen just revolve around Spears of Light. Kinda sucks to be honest" Mittelt explained while pouting at this.

"I see..." Terra muttered, as he began brought out a few books. "Well, it's a good thing that we're doing this. This is to help you expand you knowledge on both magic and combat." Terra explained. It was then Shiroe decided to ask something.

"Speaking of which, how does magic exactly work in your world, Terra?" Shiroe, causing Terra to turn his attention to Shiroe. Leone raised an eyebrow, as she also nodded.

"Now that you mention it, Terra's magic is considered special, but I'm curious to see how the magic system works back at your homeland." Leone said. Mittelt also nodded in agreement, seeing that this type of question is being asked.

"I'm curious!" Yorokobi said while raising his paw in the air. Seeing that he was getting the attention, he hummed a bit.

"Well, back in my world, magic is both similar, yet different to your system. Not really sure, but let's ask our Magician here on what he knows about this world's magic." Terra said, as he looked at Shiroe. Shiroe blinked at this, before he noticed everyone staring at him. He chuckled nervously, and cleared his throat.

"W-Well, the magic system in this world is quite diverse, actually. Many types of species have their own system of magic. For Angels, they have a special system that revolves around God and the prayers of people. Fallen Angels have their own Magic system, which I know through my mom's journals. Devils are considered special, as they only require demonic energy and imagination to form their spells. I've also heard that there is Norse Magic, which is more advanced than the Three Factions. I could go on, but the list is quite endless to be honest." Shiroe explained, as he pushed up his glasses.

"Then how about the Magicians Shiroe? Magicians are humans who are able to wield magic. So what makes them special?" Leone asked.

"A good question." Shiroe responded. "To be simply put, the magic system for us Magicians is set up by none other than Merlin Ambrosius, a very famous and legendary magician, who is said to be the founder of magic for us humans." Shiroe said, causing Terra to lean forward in interest.

"Really now?" Terra asked. Shiroe nodded at him.

"Quite. The magic system for us Magicians is more complex when compared to others. For Magicians, we simply rely on equations." Shiroe answered, getting confused looks from everybody. Seeing their confusion, he decided to explain further. "It's like forming an equation with your mind and magic circle, and use the said equation to put forth a spell." Shiroe explained to them, causing them to go "oh" at it.

"I see. Sheesh, magic sure is tough for the Magicians here..." Terra said while scratching his head. The others raised an eyebrow at him.

"Is your magic system different Terra?" Shiroe asked. Terra nodded at him.

"A lot different than yours. In my world, magic is the physical embodiment of the spirit. When the physical spirit of an organism connects with the spiritual flow of nature, the spirit forms Magic as a product of the connection. Simply put, the mages of Earthland connect our souls to the magic ley lines of the planet itself. The magic we use then stems from our own strength and imagination." Terra explained, causing surprise for the others.

"Wait a moment..." Mittelt said, looking at Terra with surprise. "...What you're telling us is that you don't need calculations to form spells, rather connect yourself with the magic flowing from the earth itself and use it to form spells with your own imagination!?" Mittelt pointed out. Terra nodded at her.

"Yep. A lot like the Devil's magic system to be honest." Terra said, shrugging at this.

"Amazing..." Shiroe said with surprise. "I never knew the Magicians back in your world is more proficient with their magic."

"I know, right?" Leone said while grinning. Terra blinked at this, and rubbed the back of his head.

"Well, to be honest, the mages aren't that too special. Usually, a mage is usually limited one style of magic. For example, if you're water mage, then you you're limited to that magic alone. My magic is specifically that of earth's, so I can't really master any other type of magic." Terra told them.

"But wait. How come you were able to use those crystals against Sariaorg? That's not really considered earth type, is it?" Mittelt pointed out.

"On the contrary." Terra said, as he pointed up a few fingers. "Crystals are made of pure earthly materials that are arranged and structured in different ways. You know, like how diamonds and quartz are two different crystals? Crystals itself is considered a sub-earth element, so it's within my magic of an Earth Dragon Slayer." Terra answered.

"I see..." Shiroe said, as he pushed up his glasses. "I guess mastering magic is limited for you guys. There are multiple Magicians here who are capable of using many styles of magic, like wielding multiple elements, or other types of phenemons." Shiroe said. Terra nodded at him.

"Yep. Though, it is possible to use a second set of magic. But that takes a long time and effort to reach that sort of thing." Terra simply said, and then turned to Mittelt.

"Since we're in this world, then it is possible for Mittelt here to learn a new set of spells or magic for her." Terra said, causing Mittelt to look at him with an eager look. Terra then held up two fingers.

"Now that we know that your magic is only limited to Light Spears only, we can go either two ways." Terra said, causing Mittelt to tilt her head at this.

"Two ways?" Mittelt asked. Terra nodded at her.

"The first method is focusing your skills mainly on your Light Spear. You can train your body and magic to strengthen your style of using a spear. Back where I come from, there are powerful mages that focus their skills mainly on one weapon. There are some that train their bodies to their utmost limits to amazing things. You've seen on what Sairaorg can do, no?" Terra asked.

"That is true. I heard that he didn't inherit the Bael's Power of Destruction, but focused on building up his body to the point where it can be High-Class Devil strength." Mittelt said, and then crossed her arms. "Well, the first option sounds both long and easy, since I'm familiar with the spear style. However, training my body is going to take a while." Mittelt pointed out, causing Terra to nod.

"Exactly. Then there is the second option." Terra pointed out. "The second is widening your arsenal of magic. I've remember that Angels and Fallen Angels can manipulate light into multiple weapons, such as a sword, hammer, etc." Terra said.

"Well, forming light spears is the easiest form of magic. Other types of weapons require more practice and work. But I'll guess I'll try to add some." Mittelt said while thinking about it.

"Sounds like an idea." Terra said. "...But while we're at it, let's try something here. Can your magic system extend to other types of magic?" Terra asked. Mittelt blinked at this, and went into a thoughtful look.

"Well, as far as I know, Fallen Angels members could have an additional element. Barakiel-sama, one of our leaders, is a user of Holy-Lightning. So I'm guessing with that, it is possible to learn a new extend ourselves to a certain element." Mittelt responded. Terra nodded at this.

"Alright then. If that's the case..." Terra said, as he finally pulled his hand out of the bag and pulled out a book, and laid it on the table. When the others saw this, they blinked when they saw the type of book in front of them.

"A grimoire?" Shiroe asked. Terra nodded at him.

"Yes. It is indeed a grimoire. There are more of them." Terra said, as he brought out multiple books out of his bag. When the others saw this, they all looked at all the variety of grimoires in front of them.

"There are so many...how did you get them Terra?" Leone asked while raising an eyebrow.

"During my travels, I've more or less come across grimoires that were either out of date, lost, or stolen by Dark Mages. Whenever I come across these things, I usually take it with me to help me broaden my arsenal of spells and magic. And you cannot believe how many spells I've managed to create because of them." Terra said with a grin.

"I see. So take inspiration from other spells, and try to incorporate it into your own style. Simple, yet effective." Shiroe commented as he saw Terra bring out a lot of grimoires out, and layed it in front of Mittelt.

"Let's see here...here is one that focuses on fire magic...word magic...thunder magic..." Mittelt said, looking through the titles of the books. "...Damn. That's a lot of magic to choose from here..." Mittelt muttered. Terra simply grinned at this.

"With magic, anything is possible." Terra said, going through the books. "So Mittelt. Got anything that catches your eye? We can try experimenting with your magic system to see if you can extend to other fields of magic. After all, your system is different to mine." Terra pointed out.

"Hmm..." Mittelt said, going through the books in front of her.

* * *

**(Later)**

"Hah!" Mittelt cried out, as she brought forth a magic circle in front of her. While she can't exactly use a magic system like Terra, her own magical system is enough to perform other spells other than light. Took some time, but she managed. The magic circle glowed, and then sent forth...a small measly fireball. The tiny fireball fell to the ground, and instantly died out.

"..." Mittelt looked at the spot where the fireball landed with a deadpan look, while Terra looked at the spot at the same time. After a few moments of silence, he decided to speak up.

"...I don't think fire magic works with you well Mittelt." Terra blunty told her.

"No shit!" Mittelt shouted with frustration, as she pulled her hair. "ARGH! This is so frustrating! Why can't I use even one of them!?" Mittelt roared out in frustration. "I mean sure, it takes time to master, but most of the magic I've used either failed or ended up in a pathetic way!" Mittelt exclaimed.

"At least your trying out many styles of magic..." Shiroe said, as he tried to calm down the agitated girl.

"Yeah, says our demigod magician here! Argh..." Mittelt grumbled as she sat on the ground and puffed up in frustration. The progress for Mittelt trying to broaden her arsenal of magic is taking a bit of time. Half a day has gone by, and the magic Mittelt tried to incorporate isn't exactly working for her. However, Mittelt's progress on making light based weapons other than a spear has at least made some progress. So far, Mittelt was able to make a sword, but can just hold the form for a short period of time. Also, it takes time forming the sword, so that's some work in that area.

Mittelt was surprised that she can form a sword of light in her hands, and Terra told her that the experience she gained through traveling with him might've helped her progress in getting stronger. They've gone through multiple grimoires to see if one of the magic is secondary to Mittelt, and help her incorporate it into her magic system. But so far, every type of magic is a bust.

"This is hopeless..." Mittelt said. "At this rate, it seems the only thing I'm good for is just Light Magic. Maybe I should take your suggestion and just focus on my skills with my light magic after all..." Mittelt said tiredly.

"Aw c'mon Mittelt. Don't be like that." Terra said. "Everyone has a secondary magic to them. Most of the magic just doesn't fit you. But you will eventually." Terra told her, patting her on the head. She blushed a bit under his comfort and his head patting, and just sighed.

"I guess..." Mittelt said, thought with a little enthusiasm. "Just one more magic, and I'll be done here. If it fails, I'm just focusing on my light magic." Mittelt said, as she went to the stack of books, and began looking through them. As she did, Leone walked next to Terra.

"Sheesh, magic sure is complicated. I'm glad that I only need my Touki to help." Leone told him while grinning. Terra just shrugged at her.

"Everyone clicks with something Leone. I'm sure Mittelt will eventually reach it." Terra told her. Leone chuckled at him.

"You sure are confident and caring for Mittelt. I wonder why?" Leone teased as she playfully elbowed Terra. Terra chuckled at her.

"Isn't it obvious? We're friends. Aren't friends supposed to support each other?" Terra pointed out, causing Leone to give a small laugh at him.

"I guess." Leone said to him, and looked back to where Mittelt is busy looking through the books once more. Shiroe was interested in the books as well, and was reading them with Mittelt as well. Yorokobi was busy taking a nap under the tree shade. It was then Leone grew an idea, as she gave a small grin at him.

"Hey, Terra."

"Yeah?"

"Since Mittelt is busy studying with magic, and we got nothing to do, why not kill time by going through town?" Leone suggested, causing Terra to raise an eyebrow at her, and went into a thoughtful look.

"Well...we have been staying around here for a while, yet we didn't explore Tsuruga for a while..." Terra muttered, and then gave a small grin. "Sure, why not. I'm sure Mittelt and Shiroe need a break, so-" Terra was about to walk towards them, but Leone immediately placed a hand on his shoulder and began dragging him away.

"I'm sure Mittelt needs the concentration time, and Shiroe seems like a bookworm, so lets leave the two at that. Yorokobi is busy taking a nap, so we mustn't." Leone told Terra while giving a smile at him. Underneath, she was giving the devilish smile.

"Um...okay. If you say so..." Terra said, as he suddenly felt something dark in the air. He wondered why, before he was dragged by Leone to the city of Tsuruga.

* * *

**(Tsuruga)**

He walked together with Leone through the shopping districts of Tsuruga. The dragon slayer and the Shishi have been pretty much enjoying the shopping districts of the japanese city, as they visited a few stores and Leone tried on a few clothes. As she did, she gave a few modeling poses to Terra, which pretty much brought simple blinks from Terra and have him say a few compliments to her. Even though the compliments were meant for a friend to Terra, Leone blushed a little at him for saying those. Unknown to them, few male onlookers gave jealous looks at Terra.

As the two brought clothes and walked through the shopping district, Terra just begun that thought when he was walking next to Leone, who was giving a small smile.

'Date with Terra, success!' Leone thought to herself, as she accomplished something with him. Though, only slightly as she knew Terra was a bit dense that this was a date, but she took what she can get.

It was then Terra decided to a bit of shopping himself, and decided to have a change of clothing. It has been getting a bit cold lately. As such, Terra and Leone went to a shop for Terra's change of clothes. Leaving his sleeveless brown hoodie, as well as his blue cargo pants, he now wore a light brown short sleeve shirt, accompanied by a darker brown jacket, and wore black cargo pants.

It was then Terra and Leone decided to grab a bite, and visit a Vietnamese noodle shop. As they entered the shop, their eyes caught sight of a certain someone sitting on a stool, while busy eating what appears to be ball noodles.

"Oh, Ragna." Terra said with a bit of a surprise, seeing a familiar acquaintance. Leone blinked in surprise as well, seeing him here. She hasn't seen him since the Stray Devil incident, and thought he left somewhere else. When Ragna heard his voice, he turned his head and his eyes widened in surprise as he swallowed his food.

"Terra? Leone?" Ragna said to them with both surprise and confinement. The two sat next to Ragna, and Terra gave a small grin at him.

"I'm surprised Ragna. I thought you'd be out of this town by now." Terra said to Ragna, causing Ragna to sigh at this and turn back to his food.

"That was originally the plan. However, I don't have any leads so far, and I need to recover my energy from the fight. So I've decided that a few days break will help." Ragna told him, causing Terra to chuckle in response.

"What a coincidence, so have we. After all, fighting both Stray Devils and Sairaorg can be pretty draining..." Terra said to Ragna, causing Ragna to raise an eyebrow at him. Ragna didn't act surprised, since he already witnessed the fight between then.

'Way ahead of you...' Ragna thought, and decided to shift the subject. "I see. So what are your plans after this?" Ragna asked, with a bit of curiosity taking over him. Plus, it has been a while since he held a normal conversation without anybody pissing him off and escalating into a fight. Terra shrugged at him.

"No idea. I had something going on, but that pretty much stops me in my tracks. I'll just go to the next nearby city and maybe explore it for a while." Terra answered, causing Ragna to raise an eyebrow, while Leone stayed silent and listened to their conversation.

"Something going on?" Ragna asked. Terra nodded at him.

"Yeah. I'm pretty much on a search for my old man. It led me here, but I don't have much clues anymore." Terra said while shrugging. It was then he noticed the waiter come by and put the soups in front of them. He raised an eyebrow, as he didn't remember ordering. But he figured Leone ordered for them, since the two were in a conversation. Seeing the food, he went on eating while talking with Ragna.

"Searching for you old man? So your father is lost or something?" Ragna asked bluntly. Terra chuckled at him.

"Nah. I'm searching for him after he left me. I'm pretty much searching him to figure out why he left me in the first place." Terra answered nonchalantly, causing Ragna to turn to Terra with a slightly surprised expression.

"Left you? So he abandoned you?" Ragna carefully asked. Leone shifted uncomfortably at this topic, before she realized Terra wasn't the one to get really angry or too touchy with subjects like this. Terra, on the other hand, just shrugged.

"More or less." Terra answered. Ragna frowned, as he slightly clenched his fist.

"Aren't...Aren't you upset that he left? Why bother searching for him when he left you in the first place?" Ragna pointed out, causing Terra to stay silent for a moment. It wasn't the upset silence, but more of the thoughtful silence.

"...Well, I was mostly confused and sad he left, but I moved on from there." Terra answered. "As for me searching for him, why not? It certainly gives a purpose and direction in my adventure." Terra answered while giving a small smile.

"Purpose?" Ragna quietly asked. Terra heard this and nodded at him.

"Yeah, a purpose. You need some direction in your life, otherwise you're stuck in one spot. I'm not the type to be stuck in one spot, so I made myself a direction. And that's searching for my old man." Terra said while giving a small grin. He then proceeded to quickly finish the rest of his soup, and stood up and placed some cash on the table.

"Well, it was nice talking to ya, Ragna. Later, and hope we meet again during our travels." Terra said, leaving the resturaunt, with Leone quietly following in suit. She gave a glance at Ragna, before she walked after Terra. Meanwhile, Ragna stayed silent as he heard Terra say those words.

"...A purpose in life, huh...?" Ragna muttered. "...Even though is has no means of reaching it, he still follows it? Why..." Ragna muttered. "...My purpose is to exact revenge. I know I will. But for him...why would he make such a pointless goal..." Ragna muttered to himself once more, before he shook his head at this. That was Terra's purpose, not his. So he shouldn't be concerned on what Terra does with his life.

'...But still. Why would he...?' Ragna wondered to himself.

* * *

**(With Terra and Leone)**

As the two left the restaurant, Leone frowned a bit at Terra's nonchalance at giving away his personal life. It was his choice, so she couldn't exactly blame him. But to see Terra be so nonchalant about it it so...weird and out of place.

"Terra..." Leone started, causing Terra to look at her.

"Yeah?" Terra asked.

"Why would you do something like that?"

"Do something like what?"

"How you can easily talk about your personal life just like that." Leone told him. "I mean, you're free to tell others, but to see you openly show it to someone you barely know..." Leone pointed out. Terra saw what she was talking about, and proceeded to give a small smile.

"Oh, that? I felt it was necessary for Ragna." Terra told her, causing Leone to look at him in surprise.

"Necessary?" Leone questioned. Terra nodded at her, as his eyes softened.

"Yeah. I saw the look in Ragna's eyes. The sight of a person losing someone precious to them." Terra told her, causing Leone's eyes to widen at this. She immediately understood what Terra meant, as he lost someone rather important to him as well. When Terra saw her expression, gave merely gave her a soft smile.

"When I found out that my old man left me while I was little, you can obviously expect any reaction a child would feel when they don't have someone close to them: lost, scared, and confused." Terra told her softly. Leone gave a sad smile at Terra, as she held his hand to comfort him. However, Terra wasn't hurt in the slightest on what he told. He appreciated the comfort, though. He sighed and shook his head.

"However, I moved past that a long time ago. There is no point in wallowing in the past, as it's for the better." Terra told her, and gave a slight frown. "What Ragna is experiencing must be hard, and it's hard to let go. It takes time to heal from that sort of pain. That's why I told him my past, as to show that I've moved on from the past and became a better person. I showed him that I understand his hardships, yet wanted to tell him to move on from such pains. I can't exactly make him give up his vengeance, but I don't want the feelings to overwhelm him." Terra told her. Leone chuckled at him, but gave him a look of concern.

"I understand Terra. But to hear you say that must have affected you a lot." Leone said to him, and placed a hand on his shoulder. "I'm glad to see you moved past that." Leone gave him a small smile at him. Terra nodded at her with a smile.

"Thanks." Terra said, and became surprised when Leone leaned in and kissed him on the cheek. She pulled back, and gave him a sweet smile.

"There. Now there's something that definitely worth remembering." Leone said to him, and proceeded to walk ahead of him. Terra blinked at this, and blinked even more as he processed on what happened to him. He placed his hand on his cheek, and rubbed it for a few seconds.

It was then his face gave a small blush.

Terra stayed silent at this, and shook his head to focus himself. He took a deep breath, and proceeded to walk forward.

'...Wow.' was all Terra thought as he tried to catch up to Leone.

* * *

**(Camp Sight)**

When the two arrived at their camp sight, they were greeted with sight of a strong gust in the air. They saw the wind blast through the area, and hit the targets. It resulted in them being blown away. They blinked in surprise, and turned to see Mittelt panting while holding a magic circle in front of her, which had a bright blue color to it. When Mittelt turned her head and saw them, she gave an excited wave to Terra.

"Hey, Terra! I found a new type of magic for me!" Mittelt shouted to him with joy. Terra's eyes widened at this fact, and immediately gave a grin at her.

"Reallly? That's great Mittelt!" Terra said to her with an excited tone. Mittelt blushed a bit under his praise, and simply raised the magic circle close to her.

"I know, right? It turns I'm closely affiliated with the wind!" Mittelt chirped happily to him, causing Shiroe to walk next to her and nod.

"She is indeed close with wind magic. She managed to have the talent of using it so easily." Shiroe told him, as he looked at Mittelt. "If you manage to keep furthering your skills in wind magic, there is no doubt in my mind that you'll be a skilled wind user." Shiroe told her, causing her to nod at this.

"Right! One trick pony, kiss your ass goodbye!" Mittelt cheered. Terra patted her on the head while smiling.

"Great to hear Mittelt. Isn't that great, Leone?" Terra asked his feline friend, causing her to grin at this.

"Of course." Leone said, and turned to Terra. "Well, you managed to score a few points in the game for Terra. But watch out, cause I'll be catching up soon." Leone slyly told her, causing Mittelt to look at her with a challenging look.

"Oh? I'd like to see you try." Mittelt returned back, as sparks began to form between them. Terra blinked at this, and turned to Shiroe.

"...Am I missing something here?" Terra asked, causing Shiroe to laugh awkwardly at this.

"...I think you are..." Shiroe said quietly. '...How dense can he be?' Shiroe thought as he questioned himself on Terra's note of his surroundings.

* * *

**(With Ragna)**

A couple days passed for Ragna since his rest, and he has decided that now is the time to get off his ass and get moving to find the Old Maou faction. He doesn't know where to go, but it's better than staying in one spot.

"Next city, here I come..." Ragna muttered, as he walked towards the train station. As he did, his ears picked up on something.

"Wooh! Next city, here we come!" cheered out a familiar voice. Ragna stopped suddenly and hid himself, and then looked at the source of the voice. He blinked in surprise when Terra and his friends were walking towards the train station as well, and even entering the same train as him.

"...Where are they going?" Ragna muttered, as he sneaked onto the train as he hid himself from them. He didn't really want to intrude on their group, so he'll just stay hidden from their eyes. As he sat down, he peeked and saw Terra and his friends happily talking to each other like good friends, along with the two females bantering with each other.

As Ragna kept eying them, he saw Terra turn in his direction and gave him a small smile. His eyes widened, as he was surprised to see how Terra managed to find him.

'He knows...!?' Ragna thought surprised. As if reading his mind, all Terra did was tap his nose with a knowing look. When Ragna saw this, he just gave an annoyed groan.

"Tch. Enhanced smelling. What are the odds..." Ragna muttered, as he turned around and sat back down on his seat.

* * *

**And that is a wrap to this chapter.**

**Okay, I know some of you might be disappointed that I didn't really move the story forward much. But hey, sometimes the storyline, characters, and the writer needs a break once and a while. Plus, the interlude wasn't as useless as Naruto Filler Arcs. I mean, Mittelt learned some new magic in this chapter, so that's a start.**

**However, I'll promise you this. T****he next arc is going to be pretty exciting. Hope you'll be prepared for what is to come.**

* * *

**(The Magic System)**

**You know what honestly irritated me about the High School DxD Light Novel? They never really explained or give full detail about certain topics, such as races, specific magics, and even the magic system.**** Yes, they have given concepts for it, but there wasn't really enough details.**

**Especially the Fallen Angel Magic System. The only thing I know about their magic is that is revolves around light and manipulating memories. They never really explained any further than that. I mean, they gave us the concept of Heaven's Magic System, as well as Devils using their demonic energy and imagination to power up spells, but not much detail on Fallen Angels.**

**Instead, we were given many...many...many erotic scenes of Issei and his harem, and his never ending descriptions for his lust and dream of Harem King and Oppai. Joooooooy...**

* * *

**(New Set of Magic)**

**You know what also honestly irked me about both Angels and Fallen Angels? Their elements. I mean sure, light magic is cool and all, but it never gave them the versatility in elements. I mean, Devils are able to master multiple elements, so why can't they do it as well? The only holy variant I ever seen was Barakiel, and that's about it.**

**So I've decided to have Mittelt gain a new set of magic for her to fight in the future, and that is wind magic. I though I'd do an interesting approach with this type of magic, as it's barely used in most DxD fanfics. So yeah, there you have it.**

* * *

**Terra's Relationship Status:**

**Mittelt - He cares for her, while she has a crush on him.**

**Leone - A bit flustered for her recent action, while the other cares and flirts with him.**

**Shiroe - Good friends**

**Yorokobi - Partners**

**Ragna - Acknowledging each other with respect.**

* * *

**Next Arc: Tokyo Arc **

* * *

**Read and Review**


	10. Tokyo Arc - Part 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own High School DxD or the Fairy Tail Elements**

**Here we are people! 10th Chapter of the Dragon Slayer, and we have about 65 reviews, 88 favorites, and 81 follows. I've got to say, this idea is turning out real well! Let's keep it going!**

**To the reviewer who asked when I'm going to be in the canon arcs, it won't be till much much later. I apologize, but this is how my story goes. I'll give you the rundown though before Terra joins the DxD canon timeline.**

**Each arc introduces a new character that is going to join Terra's team.**

**Kuoh/Beginning Arc - Mittelt**

**Kyoto Arc - Leone &amp; Yorokobi**

**Chino Arc - Shiroe**

**Tsuruga - Ragna**

**Tokyo Arc - ?**

**So considering that Terra's team is up to 9 members, and the current is 6, that means there are 3 more arcs to this (including the current arc). And considering that each arc consist about two chapters most of the time, plus interludes, I would say about 6-8 more chapters till Terra is involved in the timeline. In the meantime, just enjoy Terra's adventure.**

**Also, did you see the Juggernaut Drive from High School DxD: Born? That was...wow. I was actually speechless when I saw that. That was actually epic to see.**

**And one more thing...Roy is an OP character in Super Smash Bros Wii U. Seriously, I kept losing to people who kept using Roy.**

**Anyways, start this chapter!**

* * *

**Chapter 10: Tokyo Arc - Part 1**

Terra softly smiled to himself as he watched his companions fall asleep during the train ride to their next destination. Shiroe dozed off to sleep while reading a book, Leone fell asleep after him, Mittelt leaned against him while sleeping, while Yorokobi sat on his lap while sleeping. If he turned his gaze to where Ragna was sitting, he found Ragna asleep as well, with his head resting on the palm of his hand.

He turned his head, and looked out to see the night sky with stars twinkling, along with the passing view of forests and small rice fields passing by. He admired the view, considering that the land was considered new to him. As he did, he sighed to himself.

"It's been one thing after another..." Terra muttered to himself. "This world sure hasn't been boring from the start. I'm starting to like it here..." Terra quietly said, as he leaned back. "Then again, Earthland is open minded to magic, while here is just plain normal. Any form of magic will freak people out." Terra muttered to himself. He found it quite surprising how the humans of this world don't rely on magic, but on their technology instead. But hey, this is their world, not his.

"*Sigh*...what an interesting adventure this has been..." Terra muttered to himself, as he then felt himself drifting off to sleep. As he began to drift to the land of sleep, his mind absently wandered to a particular memory.

* * *

_**(Flashback - Fiore - Year x791)**_

_Terra stood in front of a large building, and merely raised an eyebrow at the structure before him._

_"Huh...the Fairy Tail guild hall, huh?" Terra muttered to himself as he stood in front the very large building. "From what I've heard, this is considered the number one guild in all of Fiore. Shouldn't be surprised, considering that Dragon Slayers reside here." Terra said to himself while grinning a bit. He then walked to the front of the entrance, and pushed open the door. When he looked inside, he blinked in surprise on what he saw before him._

_A full out brawl in the Guild Hall. Chaos and destruction was everywhere, as well as objecting flying through the air. He also blinked at the sight of bodies flying through the air. Many people were brawling with each other, some performing crazy moves, and he could have sworn he saw some guy in his underwear running through the room._

_"...Is this a bad time to come in?" Terra muttered to himself, not really bothered by the fact that there's a brawl going on. The people didn't really notice him, as they were busy brawling. For some time, Terra simply stayed quiet and watched the chaos ensue, until a large man erupted out of nowhere and stomped heavily on the ground._

_"ENOUGH YOU IDIOTS!" the giant man shouted, causing everyone in the room to stop and freeze at the sudden noise and form of the man. Terra gave an impressed whistle._

_"...Damn he's huge." Terra muttered, looking at the towering figure in the room. It was then the man shrunk and became smaller and smaller, to the point where he's shorter than Terra's legs. When Terra saw this, he simply blinked._

_"...Now he's short." Terra said quietly. He then saw the man, who appeared to be old, to look at everyone in the guild hall with comical irritation._

_"You idiots! Do you even realize the cost you've giving me for this guild hall!? Months and months of bills! You guys are going to be the death of me!" the old man shouted out to everyone, and everyone had the decency to look a bit sheepish. The old man just grumbled a bit, commenting a bit on how people these days are too wild. It was then the old man caught Terra at the corner of his eye, and immediately looked towards him._

_"Ah, it appears we have a guest." the old man said, acknowledging Terra's presence in the guild. Everyone looked towards him, and Terra now found himself standing with everyone's attention. When everyone noticed him, he simply gave a thumbs up at them._

_"Nice fight." Terra simply said to everyone, causing everyone to sweat drop at his reaction. The old man cleared his throat a bit, and walked in front of Terra._

_"Why hello there young man. What brings you to our fine Guild Hall?" the old man asked him, causing Terra to look at his surroundings, and then back to the short old man, and merely shrugged._

_"Oh, nothing really. I've been hearing a lot of hype about the Fairy Tail Guild, and I happened to come by the area. So I've decided to check it out." Terra answered him, causing the old man to nod at him._

_"I see...so sightseeing then?" the old man asked, causing Terra to nod at him._

_"Yeah. I also wanted to meet a few set of particular people. I was hoping I could meet them." Terra told him, causing the old man to nod. His words also gained the attention of the members of Fairy Tail._

_"Meet a few set of particular people?"_

_"Who could it be...?"_

_"There are many famous mages here, so it's hard to say..."_

_"I see. Well, my name is Makarov, guild master of Fairy Tail. If there's anyone you want to meet, I can certainly find them." Makarov said. It was then Terra looked around the Guild Hall, and his eyes settled on a set of pink hair not too far from him. He was greeted with the sight of a young man with pink hair currently in frozen state of choking some guy in his underwear, while the other was doing the same to Natsu. When Terra set his eyes on him, he immediately sniffed the scent the young man gave. _

_Terra's eyes widened at what he smelled, before he decided to walk to him. When he walked towards the pink haired man, everyone looked at Terra with confused looks. __As he walked towards the pink haired man, said pink haired man looked at him with a raised eyebrow, but then his nose twitched when he smelled something. He looked a bit confused, before Terra stopped in front of him._

_"...Pink hair, has the scent of charcoal and fire, wears a scarf, and has a certain heat that stands above others..." Terra said aloud, causing the pink haired teen to look at him with a raised eyebrow._

_"Huh? What are you talking about? Oh, you want to fight!?" the pink haired man said while pushing away the man in his underwear while also putting up his fist. Before Terra could respond, he saw a fist pound on top of young man, causing the scarf wearing young man to collapse to the ground. When Terra turned his head to who hit Natsu, he found a young woman with scarlet read hear, and wore Heart Cruz Armor. He saw an scolding expression on her._

_"Natsu! You don't immediately challenge a visitor to a fight! It's rude!" the young woman harshly scolded the man now known as Natsu, who now had a fat lump on his head while steam was coming out of it. It was then a blue cat walked up to Natsu._

_"Natsu, you shouldn't do that when Erza's around..." the blue cat told Natsu, only causing Natsu to make a few muffling noises through the floor, as his head was buried in it. When Terra saw this, he simply gave a small chuckle._

_"He also has that fiery personality as well..." Terra said, as he watched Natsu pluck himself out the ground and shake the rubble off his head. As he did, Terra merely gave a small smirk at Natsu._

_"There's no doubt about it. You perfectly fit on what my old man told me. __You're Igneel's kid, aren't ya?" Terra said to Natsu, causing a great shock and surprise throughout the guild. Natsu was especially shocked, as his eyes widened and his jaws dropped a bit._

_"...Igneel!?" Natsu shouted, and quickly grabbed Terra by his shirt. "__Where did you hear that name!? Do you know where he is!? Did you meet Igneel!?" Natsu asked frantically, while Terra grabbed Natsu's wrist to stop him from shacking him too much._

_"Woah there, calm down there Natsu. I can't really answer your questions without you shaking me too much." Terra told Natsu, causing Natsu to to stop shacking him eventually, and let him go. Terra fixed his clothes a bit, before looking back at Natsu._

_"To answer your first question, I heard it from my old man. He and Igneel knew each other from quite a while. For your second question, I have no damn clue. Third, never met him." Terra answer Natsu's questions, causing Natsu to look a bit down by the answer. It was then a young blonde woman near Natsu looked at him with surprise._

_"So you've heard of him, but never met him. You said that your father knows him...wait, that mean-!?" the young blonde woman said in surprise, and Terra nodded at her and gave a small smile at her._

_"You're right on that one. __Allow me to introduce myself. The name is Terra Tachikaze, Earth Dragon Slayer and son of my old man Volstgalph, King of the Earth Dragons." Terra introduced himself to the whole guild, surprising everyone in the vincity._

_"D-Dragon Slayer...!" the blonde girl said with surprise. Terra merely gave a smile at everyone._

_"Nice to meet you." Terra said to everyone._

* * *

**_(Later)_**

_After his introductions, Terra now found himself sitting at a table with other people._

_"Ah, so __Volstgalph and Igneel knew each other through some form of communication. That's how you knew about Igneel..." Natsu said as he slammed his fist against his palm. Terra nodded at him, as he found himself sitting at a table along with other people._

_The first person to describe was the blonde woman who was near Natsu named Lucy Heartfilia. She had brown eyes and shoulder length blonde hair, which also had a small ponytail to the right side of her head. She wore a sleeveless white tank top with a design of a blue cross on her body._

_The second person to be described is a young man who was in his underwear fighting Natsu. His name is Gray Fullbuster, a young man with spiky black-colored hair. He wore a white coat, with a black shirt and black pants. He also had a necklace, which resembles a sword with a stone in it, and a metal bracelet. _

_The third person is the scarlet haired woman that pounded Natsu's head into the ground. Her name is Erza Scarlet, and wore Heart Cruz Armor, along with a blue skirt._

_The fourth person to be described is a small blue cat that stood up on its hind legs. He believed the cat's name was Happy._

_"Another Dragon Slayer, huh? They just keep coming..." Gray muttered to himself. It was then Lucy sent him a curious look._

_"So you're an Earth Dragon Slayer. So earth is your element?" Lucy asked him, causing Terra to nod at her._

_"You got it." Terra said, as he helped up his and formed a ball of rock in it. He then proceeded to crush it with his bare hands. "And taking a look at you, I take you're a Celestial Mage?" Terra asked, causing Lucy to nod at him while smiling at the keys._

_"Yes, I currently hold 15 keys with me." Lucy said as she smiled at her keys. When Terra caught a look of it, he whistled with impressment._

_"*Whistle*...that's an impressive collection you have there." Terra said, and then turned to the other person. He then blinked at what he saw._

_"...Why are you naked?" Terra asked with a confused tone. When Gray heard this question, he immediately looked down and became distraught and surprised by this._

_"AH! Damn it, I stripped again!" Gray cried out, as he ran off to find his clothes. Terra blinked at this, before he turned to the next person._

_"Is this a normal thing?" Terra asked the red haired woman, causing Erza to sigh as she placed her hand on her forehead._

_"Unfortunately, yes. He has a habit of stripping. But sooner or later, you'll get used to it." Erza said to him, causing Terra to simply blink at this._

_"...Okay then." Terra simply said, causing Lucy to fault sideways while crying out "So fast!". It was then Natsu decided to ask him a question._

_"So what Guild do you belong to? I haven't really heard your name or reputation, so I'm guessing its a small one?" Natsu asked him, causing Terra to shake his head at the question._

_"I don't belong to any Guild. I'm a traveler." Terra answered, causing the people around him to blink in surprise._

_"Wait, so you're just traveling?" Lucy asked him in surprise, causing Terra to nod at her._

_"Currently, I'm just exploring the world. Seeing the sights, learning new things, eating new types of foods..." Terra said, and wiped a small amount of drool off his mouth at the mention of food. This caused Lucy to sweat drop at seeing another gluttonous dragon slayer._

_"But more importantly, I'm searching for my old man right now. My old man sure chose a good hiding spot. I've practically searched for him for years now..." Terra said as he scratched the back of his head. Natsu stayed a bit quiet at that upon the mention of searching for the dragon parents, before he stood up and clenched his fist._

_"I'm sure we'll find them eventually. But in the meantime..." Natsu started, and gave Terra a challenging grin. _

_"Fight me!" Natsu cried out, causing the people around the surroundings to look on with curiosity, while the nearby people just gave a tired sigh at Natsu's antics._

_"Natsu is challenging a fellow dragon slayer? This ought to be good."_

_"Makes me curious to see how strong that Terra guy is."_

_Terra just ignored his surroundings, and kept looking at Natsu with a simple blink of his eyes._

_"Fight you?" Terra responded back with a slightly confused tone._

_"Fight me!"_

_"Fight you?"_

_"Fight me!" Natsu shouted back while giving him a determined glare._

_"..."_

_"..."_

_"..."_

_"..."_

_"...Okay." Terra simply responded with a straight face, causing everyone to fault to the ground._

_"JUST LIKE THAT!?" everybody shouted with comical shock and surprise._

* * *

**_(Back Field)_**

_Terra and Natsu stood opposite positions to each other, preparing themselves for a fight. Meanwhile, many Fairy Tail guild members decided to watch as well, as they were curious about Terra's abilities as a Dragon Slayer. As they did, a few people were commenting among the crowd._

_"So he's an Earth Dragon Slayer. I wonder if his skills are as strong as Jura's?" Laxus muttered, as he and his Thunder God Tribe observed the fight._

_"I wonder if Terra heard of Grandeeny as well..." Wendy said to herself._

_"Earth Dragon Slayer, eh? Show me what you got..." Gajeel muttered._

_It was then Makarov walked between the two, and looked at the two of them. Seeing that they're ready, he cleared his throat._

_"Seeing both combatants ready, I shall start the match." Makarov said, as he raised his hand in the air. Both combatants grinned a little, as they both raised their fist. A silence passed between the two, and Makarov put down his hand._

_"Begin!" Makarov said, starting the match. _

_Natsu immediately sprung forward with his fist igniting with intense fire._

_"**Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!**" Natsu sent forth a fiery punch towards him. On the other hand, Terra sprung forward as well, as his fist became encased in stone._

_"**Fist of the Earth Dragon!" **Terra sent forth his fist as well, resulting in the two clashing fist against each other. A shockwave of air resulted in the impact, and the two were sent back by it. Terra's feet skidded with the ground, and he immediately slammed his fist onto the ground._

_"**Earth Dragon's Pillars!**" Terra summoned forth multiple large pillars popping out of the ground and towards Natsu. Natsu's eyes widened at the incoming attack, and he made himself jump back to avoid the attack. As he did, all Terra did was grin._

_"Got ya!" Terra said, as a magic circle appeared on the spot Natsu is about to land. When Natsu saw this, his eyes widened. Terra then casted his spell._

_"**Earth Dragon's Sand Bomb!**" Terra's magic circle glowed with bright intensity, and a violent storm of sand came bursting out. When Natsu saw this trap coming, he immediately went into action._

_"**Fire Dragon's Flame Elbow!**" Natsu's elbow ignited with intensity. When Terra saw this, he became a bit confused to why Natsu would do that. However, he soon saw Natsu spin mid air, making himself dodge the attack. However, it managed to graze his back a bit. Terra's eyes widened when he realized what happened._

_'He used the flames on his elbow to make himself avoid the attack. The flames pushed him like a thruster. I see...!' Terra thought, before he saw magic build up in front of Natsu's mouth. He soon realized what is going on, and slammed his hand onto the ground, seeing as he didn't have enough time to cast the spell for his roar._

**_"Roar of the Fire Dragon!" _**_Natsu breathed out an intense blast of fire towards Terra. The incoming blast of flames soon impacted at the area, causing an intense explosion. Smoke and wind soon erupted from the blast, and the attack soon died down. Everyone became silent as they all watched to see Terra's condition. When the smoke cleared up, their eyes widened when they didn't see Terra there. Natsu looked a bit confused, wondering where Terra went. _

_*Crackle*_

_Natsu's ears soon heard cracking noises, and his eyes immediately looked down to see Terra popping out of the ground. Terra's fist came into contact with Natsu's stomach, causing Natsu to gasp out in pain as he felt the attack impact with him. The attack soon sent Natsu back quite a bit, while Terra landed on the ground while he merely gave a small grin._

_Natsu winced as he rubbed the area where Terra hit, and gave a small smirk at him._

_"Heh, not willing to face me head on, huh? Resorting to tricks like that?" Natsu said. Terra merely gave back a small smirk of his own._

_"Oh, I'm willing to face you head on if I want to. But playing strategies and tricks also help you in battle." Terra answered, causing Natsu to look a bit excited at this._

_"Heh, it doesn't matter what you'll use. I'm still going to fight with everything I got." Natsu said, as his fists ignited in flames once more. "I'm all fired up!" Natsu roared, as he ran towards Terra. Terra, on the other hand, just gave a small excited smirk of his own as he ran towards Natsu._

_"Bring it on!" Terra cried out, as they both charged at each other with fists ready to bash. __The two charged at each other, and then proceeded to trade intense blows to each other._

* * *

**(Reality)**

"Attention passengers. Attention passengers. We will be arriving Tokyo Station in a few short moments. Please prepare your belongings if you're leaving."

Terra broke out of his sleep as he heard the voice from the train they were on, and yawned as he stretched his body. He groggily looked around as he rubbed his eyes, and noticed that everyone was still asleep. He looked outside, and found a particular Japanese city closing in. Seeing the city coming to them, Terra could only smile at this.

"Here we are..." Terra said with a bit of excitement.

* * *

**(Tokyo Station)**

"Alright, here we are at Tokyo, the capital of Japan! This looks awesome in person!" Terra shouted out, smiling at the sight of Tokyo before him.

It is natural, after all. Tokyo is a rather popular place to visit, as it holds many interesting things to see. A rather popular tourist place to visit, if one might say. The grand buildings, the city air around you, the bustling life, the smell of industry, as well as the smell of various restaurants cooking their foods (which made Terra drool at this fact).

"Alright alright, you don't need to shout it to Terra. You're gaining attention you know..." Mittelt said with a deadpanned tone, and looked around to see people looking at him with raised eyebrows and some laughing or giggling. Probably at the fact that he is new to the area.

"So this is Tokyo. Compared to Kyoto, this is more urban..." Leone commented while looking around with a bit of awe.

"Sometimes, tou-san and I visit Tokyo once in a while. But no matter how many times we visit, this view always feels new." Shiroe said, giving a small smile at the sight before him.

"Wow..." Yorokobi said with awe as his eyes sparkled with the sight of Tokyo. Terra grinned at this, and turned to everyone.

"Well, since we are here in Tokyo, I'd say it doesn't hurt to explore the town. After all, this is the capital of Japan." Terra said, causing everyone to nod at him. Terra then turned and began to run ahead of him.

"Let's go!" Terra shouted out as he ran ahead of the group, causing them to run after him.

"Damn it Terra! Not again!" Mittelt shouted out as she ran after him.

"Wooh! Tokyo, here I come!" Leone shouted out.

"S-Slow down a bit!" Shiroe exclaimed as he tried to catch up with them.

As the group ran off, Ragna stepped out of the train station and looked at the group running ahead. He just sighed when he saw their running forms.

"They certainly don't waste time in spending energy, do they?" Ragna muttered as he scratched the back of his head. "Whatever. The Rabbit sent me a message about something being suspicious here. So I might as well check it out..." Ragna said as he walked in another direction.

As Ragna did, little did he know that two particular people stepped off the train as well. They sort of stood out with the kind of uniforms they had. Their uniform was largely black with silver trimmings, along with buttons and having a Rose Cross pin being made entirely of silver. Though, there were a few modifications to their uniforms.

The first person to step out was a young shoulder-length silver haired teen, whose clothes included a shorter jacket and capri-like pants. The second person was a young woman that could either be in her late 20's or early 30's, along with blue eyes.

"Geez, you would think master would provide more information about our mission here..." the silver haired teen said while sighing, causing the latter to simply sigh tiredly.

"Well, that's the kind of man he is. Now come, we have a mission to complete." the woman said as she walked forward.

"Right..." the other person said, and then gave another sigh. "It makes me even wonder why he's with the Church in the first place..." the silver haired teen muttered, before walking ahead.

* * *

**(Elsewhere - Shibuya)**

As Terra and his friends entered Tokyo, other people came into the city as well. On top of a building within Shibuya stood two people, who recently arrived from where they came from.

"Hoh...so this is Tokyo? Hm hm, this place is quite interesting..." a voice said while sounding intrigued at what he saw. He looked down and saw the people moving about their lives.

"...I'm still confused. What makes humanity so special? What makes them special enough to be recognized by the Father? Just what is it that made them special to earn blessings and Sacred Gears? So many questions, so little time..." the figure quietly said to himself. His tone didn't hold any malevolence or bitterness, but more of a curiosity. The figure then sighed.

"...Setting personal questions aside, I must fulfill my mission. I can worry about that later..." the figure said to himself, as he spread his wings and flew through the city.

* * *

**(In another location)**

"*Chuckle*...look at these pathetic humans." the voice said as he chuckled with arrogance. "Blissfully unaware of what is going to happen to them. They're nothing more than livestock for what is needed for our plans." the voice said as he chuckled. As he did, he heard foot steps walk behind him.

"Ah, Eiji. Are the preparations complete?" the voice asked.

"In almost due time. Both holy artifacts are prepared for the upcoming ritual." the voice answered.

"Good, good. Now then, let's get ourselves prepared for the show, shall we?"

"Right."

* * *

**(Back with Terra and his Friends)**

"...?" Terra turned around in confusion, as he blinked at some feeling he felt in the air.

'What exactly was that? It felt like something was wrong in the air...' Terra thought, before he took another bite off of his yakitori that he and his friends bought from a japanese food stand. Mittelt noticed Terra looking off in another direction, and looked at him curiously.

"Hey, Terra. Something wrong?" Mittelt asked, causing Terra to snap out of it and shake his head.

"Oh, it's nothing. Just felt like enjoying the view." Terra said, trying to wave off the subject. It was then Shiroe walked up to Terra with yakitori in his hand.

"So Terra. What are we going to do from here, besides visiting the food stands." Shiroe asked, and proceeded to take a bite off of the meat he held on his hands. Terra hummed for a moment, before he shrugged.

"I haven't really thought about it. But I do want to enjoy the sights before we take the next trip to the next city." Terra answered, and looked at Shiroe with a raised eyebrow. "Since you know Japan more than me, do you happen to know and Tokyo tour sights?" Terra asked, causing Shiroe to blink at this.

"Tour sights? Let's see..." Shiroe said, as he reached into his bag and brought out a small map of Tokyo. Shiroe hummed for a moment in thought, before he pointed at a certain location.

"Well, we can always visit Shibuya. For you Terra, you can visit the multiple restaurants they have. Mittelt, there are multiple shopping locations for you to enjoy. Leone, I would suggest visiting the Hachiko Statue. Since you're a Youkai, I figured you would enjoy being near Japanese legends. As for me, I might do a bit of shopping with computer engineering equipment." Shiroe suggested to the group. They all blinked at his suggestions, before they nodded.

"Heh, that's an idea I can get behind." Leone said while grinning. "Sounds interesting. I've always wanted to see the Hachiko Statue. My parents kept telling me the story about it when I was young." Leone agreed.

"Hm...wearing the same clothes might be a bit boring. Maybe a new gothic Lolita dress?" Mittelt asked herself, as she looked at her usual clothing.

"I'm getting hungry just thinking about it..." Terra muttered, before he shook his head and wiped off the drool of his face. "Alright then! We'll head to Shibuya, separate from there, and enjoy our personal interest. Agreed?" Terra said to everyone, causing them all to nod.

"Yeah!" Yorokobi cheered from Terra's backpack.

* * *

**(Shibuya)**

"Alright. We will all meet up at the 104 Building after we're done with our personal agenda." Terra said to the group. They all nodded, and headed off.

"Have fun with your meals Terra." Leone said while laughing a bit at Terra's appetite.

"Time to do some shopping!" Mittelt said as she walked off on her own.

"I'll see you later Terra." Shiroe said as he headed off on his own.

Terra stood there as he watched his travel companions walk off, before he turned to his own direction and walked off. As he did, he just looked at his feline companion in his back pack.

"Well, it's just you and us Yorokobi. Ready for some good food?" Terra asked, causing Yorokobi to innocently nod at him.

"Yeah!" Yorokobi cried out as he pumped his paw in the air. Terra just gave a small smile, and walked off to find the nearest restaurant to try. As he did, he spotted a particular restaurant.

"Ramen Don?" Terra muttered to himself, before he got a sniff of the scent that came from the restaurant. He stomach immediately growled at the delicious scent he smelled, and he nodded to himself. "...Ramen it is then." Terra said t to himself as he walked into the restaurant.

* * *

**(Gothic Lolita Shop)**

Mittelt found the perfect shop for her gothic Lolita taste, and was now looking through the dresses that she finds suitable for her taste.

"Hm...I wonder which one is more appealing to Terra..." Mittelt muttered to herself. "Enough to score some cuteness and show some curves..." Mittelt said, and then heavily looked bitter at her chest.

"...Why won't they grow?" Mittelt muttered to herself bitterly, before she shook her head. 'No no! Terra isn't the type of person to like a woman's chest! With all the reactions with Leone and Raynare, he didn't show any signs of blushing!" Mittelt thought to herself, and then went into a curious look.

'Does he really not have any perverted bone in his body...?' Mittelt thought to herself, before she smiled to herself at the thought. 'Because if so...then that's a huge win for me!' Mittelt thought to herself happily, as she saw Terra not really being affected by female body. She's a bit relieved, now that big breast we're out of the equation.

'Take that Leone, I'm still in the game! Screw your big breasts!' Mittelt thought to herself victoriously, as she gained energy into finding the right dress for her.

As she did, she never noticed someone watching afar through the window. This said person had a look of surprise etched onto his face, and just uttered out one word.

"...Mittelt?"

* * *

**(Hachiko Statue)**

In a well planted area of the Shibuya district lied the Hachiko Statue. The Hachiko Statue is a bronze shaped dog, with an interesting tale behind it. One which tells the fierce loyalty of a dog named Hachiko, who would wait for someone that usually comes at the train station. That certain someone has stopped coming due to an unfortunate passing, and Hachiko remained waiting for that certain someone to come, even till death.

Thus, the dog became a notable legend to Japan, and became the symbol of loyalty. To commemorate the loyal dog, they erected a statue named after Hachiko himself.

"*Whistle*...so this is the famous Hachiko Statue. I have to admit, it looks better in person and up close." Leone said to herself as she smiled at the sight of the famous Hachiko Statue.

"Mom and Dad kept telling me this story whenever it was bed time. How strong loyalty can be. Heh, I wouldn't be surprised if my clan rubbed off of this." Leone said while chuckling at the thought.

While she mused in her thoughts, her eyes suddenly dilated all of a sudden.

"...!" Leone became alarmed, as her eyes widened as she felt something ominous in the air. She quickly looked around her surroundings, as if alarmed by something.

'This feeling...!' Leone thought to herself, as her abilities with senjutsu, thanks to Touki, felt something fluctuate with the nature she is in. 'Something is wrong here...!' Leone thought, alarmed by this.

* * *

**(Computer Shop)**

"...!" Shiroe became alarmed as well, as he immediately puts back a computer tool in his hand and looked out the store's window with widened eyes.

"What is this strange feeling of magic...!?" Shiroe whispered to himself surprised.

* * *

**(Underground Tokyo)**

Meanwhile, deep underground of Tokyo was a complex underground system made for subways. However, in a particular abandoned tunnel was rapid footsteps. The sound became louder and louder, until a certain someone burst through one of the walls of the abandoned tunnel.

"Shit shit shit!" Ragna cursed as he ran as fast as he can. "Damn it! Why the hell these guys doing here!? Hell, what are they even planning!?" Ragna exclaimed to himself, as he still made himself run from whatever was heading towards him. He made a sharp right on the corner of the tunnel, and he scowled to himself.

"Still, I never knew this kind of project was running! The Rabbit could've at least give me some damn info about that!" Ragna exclaimed to himself once more, before he found a great shadow come over him.

Ragna immediately looked back at what was behind him, and his eyes were glued on the oncoming wave of white water heading towards him.

* * *

**(Ramen Don)**

"The Mega Ramen Challenge?" Terra asked the chef of the resturaunt, who's name is Ken Doi. He is a middle aged man who wore classes, and wore the stand ramen chef uniform, along with a bandana with patterns on it. The man merely chuckled at him.

"Yes, the Mega Ramen Challenge. Basically, you're served a huge serving of ramen. If you manage to finish all of the ramen under an hour, then the meal is free. Simple enough, but it's quite challenging." Ken Doi said to him. When Terra heard this, he gave a challenging grin and leaned forward.

"Sounds like an interesting challenge. I'm game." Terra said, while his stomach growled a bit at the food for him. When the ramen chef saw this, he once again gave a friendly chuckle.

"By all means, be my guest. I warn you though, this is something your stomach should really prepare for." Ken told him, causing Terra to nod at this. Seeing Terra's confirmation, he turned back to the kitchen to prepare the ramen for him.

Soon enough, Terra now found a HUGE bowl of ramen with many layers of toppings with a large amount of noodles, not to mention the broth as well.

"Alright then. I'll check with you in an hour. Good luck." Ken said to him, as he went back to work on the kitchen. All Terra did was give a hungry look at the huge bowl of ramen before him, and picked up his chopsticks.

"Chow time..." was all Terra said, before he found himself digging into the bowl of ramen before him. As he kept digging through the layers of toppings and noodles, he noticed someone sitting next to him who also stood out a bit. When his eyes caught a glimpse of the person sitting next to him, he saw an interesting uniform he wore. Not to mention, the person appeared to be the same age as him, as well as being the same gender. But what was more interesting is the silver hair he had.

It was then Terra noticed the person sitting next to him was also eating the Mega Ramen Challenge, and he was easily eating through it like Terra did. The person next to him caught a glimpse of Terra as well. It was then the two looked at each other with a curious look, before Terra spoke up.

"...Huh. A fellow challenger of the Mega Ramen Challenge." Terra said with recognition. The young teen sitting next to Terra merely chuckled.

"Ha ha...I was hungry, and this meal is considered free. So I'm confident I can finish it." the young teen said, causing Terra to nod at this.

"Same here." Terra said, as he turned back to his ramen and went back to eating it. As he swallowed a large potion of his meal, he looked at the silver haired teen next to him.

"May I know my fellow challenger's name to the Mega Ramen Challenge?" Terra asked curiously, and saw the young teen swallow his food. After drinking a cup of water, he cleared his throat.

"Oh, sure." the young man said, as he wiped his mouth with a napkin. He then gave a friendly smile to Terra.

"My name is Allen Walker. Nice to meet you." the young man known as Allen introduced himself.

* * *

**That is a wrap to this chapter!**

* * *

**(Flashback)**

**Well, you guys asked for it, so you have Terra meeting the Fairy Tail guild. I decided to add it now, considering that without it, it makes my chapter short in length and wording. **

* * *

**(Allen Walker)**

**Everybody, I welcome you your favorite Shounen Exorcist - Allen Walker! **

**I don't know why, but I find white haired anime/game characters to be the epitome of badass, as well as having a guilty pleasure of enjoying them too much. You have Archer (Fate/Stay Night), Ragna, Allen, Accelerator (to aru no index), Bell Cranel (Familia Myth), Kuga Yuma (World Trigger), Dante (DMC)...I could go on, but that would be taking too much room.**

**Anyways, Allen Walker everybody!**

**And before anybody asks, Allen is not going to join Terra's team. Like I stated before in my earlier chapter, each member will come from a different faction. Terra is considered a human from the human faction, so Allen (who's human in the story) can't be counted. I'm cutting it close with Shiroe, but he's a half-god. HOWEVER, there might be a...human exception to Terra's team, and I already planned the future member.**

**P.S. Allen is not cursed like he was in D. Gray Man, so he doesn't have the Cursed Eye.**

* * *

**(The Plot of Tokyo)**

**So many mysteries...so many questions...such as:**

**1) What is currently going on in Tokyo?**

**2) Who is the mysterious figure that arrived in Tokyo, and somehow knows Mittelt?**

**3) What are exorcists doing here? And who is the second exorcist that came with Allen?**

**4) What did Ragna find out? And why is he in danger?**

**Find out...next chapter!**

* * *

**Read and Review!**


	11. Tokyo Arc - Part 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own High School DxD or the Fairy Tail Elements**

**Wow, so no one in the reviews reacted towards Allen, huh? I though he'd be more popular...**

**Anyways, sorry for the long update. I had a bit of writer's block. ****Also, I think this is the largest chapter I've updated thus far...until I later post another one. 17k FTW!**

* * *

**Chapter 11: Tokyo Arc - Part 2**

**(Ramen Don)**

Terra simply blinked at the name of the young man before him.

"Allen Walker...nice name." Terra complimented, before he turned back to his food. "The name is Terra Tachikaze. Nice to meet ya." Terra introduced himself, as he went back to chow down on his ramen. Allen just returned back a friendly smile.

"Thanks. Yours too." Allen said, as he went back to eating the ramen before them. As they did, Terra suddenly felt some weird sensation in the air.

'Huh...? There it is again...' Terra thought to himself. As he did, his ears picked up a loud thudding noise. Hearing this, he turned his head and his eyes widened in surprise at what he saw. Before him was a man who collapsed onto the floor while not moving. And when he didn't see the person moving before him, he became concerned about the man's state.

*THUD* *THUD* *THUD* *THUD*

He then heard multiple thuds going everywhere, and Terra looked around in surprise when everyone else in the restaurant are collapsing onto the floor and not moving.

Now he is becoming more alarmed at this.

"What the-!?" Terra heard a surprised voice, and turned his head to see his ramen companion Allen standing up in surprise. Terra was a bit surprised, seeing as to how Allen didn't collapse like the others. But before Terra could register how Allen is standing, his eyes caught a glimpse of outside. He then became alarmed at what is happening.

Outside the restaurant, everybody is collapsing onto the ground not moving. Everybody on the streets, on the sidewalk. Everywhere were people just collapsing onto the ground.

"What's going on...!" Terra muttered in surprise. As he did say that to himself, he noticed Allen rushing to a nearby collapsed person. He watched as Allen examine the person, and then saw the white haired teen breath in relief.

"Thank God...they're not injured or sick. They just fell unconscious." Allen said to himself, but then frowned at the sight before him. "Just what is going on...?" Allen muttered to himself, and then noticed Terra standing out from the others...both figuratively and literally.

"Terra...? How...?" Allen said with a confused tone. Terra just gave a raised eyebrow at him as well.

"I could ask the same thing as well. Why you not collapsing like the others? Hell, why are we both able to stand up just fine?" Terra asked, as he saw both himself and Allen just able to stand up just fine.

"I'm not really sure..." Allen muttered. The two then walked out of the restaurant, and saw everyone just lying on the ground unconscious. As they both looked around, Terra's eyes slightly widened when he looked to the grown.

"...The earth..." Terra muttered to himself, as he kneeled to the ground and place his palm on it. As he did, Allen noticed his gesture.

"What's going on?" Allen asked him, while Terra frowned a bit.

"According to my senses, I can sense a large stream of magic flowing through Tokyo. In fact..." Terra said, as he looked to the people of Tokyo. "...I can sense their magical energy being drained away as well." Terra said, and Allen's eyes widened at this.

"Wait, how do you know magic!?" Allen asked in surprise. Terra noticed that Allen was catching up to who he was, and he somehow knew that Allen is not your average joe.

"Well, I believe introductions are in order..." Terra said as he stood up. "You know my name already, so I'll just give you my occupation. I'm simply a mage." Terra told Allen, who looked at Terra with surprise.

"So you're a mage..." Allen said with surprise. Terra nodded at Allen, and then sniffed Allen's scent.

"For some reason, I'm smelling a holy scent from you. Are you perhaps...?" Terra said, as he tried to remember a title for those who worked for the Church. Allen nodded at him, seeing the question.

"Yes. I am an Exorcist from the Church." Allen told him, causing Terra to go "ah" at this, seeing to how his question was answered.

"I see..." Terra said. His phone then rang, and he looked at it to see Shiroe calling him. He immediately answered the phone.

"Shiroe?" Terra answered, and heard Shiroe breath in relief.

"Good, it seems like you're awake, because we're in a dire situation here." Shiroe said to Terra, causing Terra to nod at this.

"Yeah, I've noticed everyone in Tokyo is just falling to the ground unconscious, and there some sort of magic siphoning from their bodies. I'm not really sure why though that they're put to sleep. Having your magic drained isn't that taxing on the body..." Terra said as he looked around.

"That is true. That is exactly why something is wrong here." Shiroe told him, causing Terra to frown at this.

"It would seem so. By the way, how are the others?" Terra asked.

"They're all fine. In fact, we all met up at the 104 building." Shiroe told him, causing Terra to give out a breath of relief.

"That's good to hear..." Terra said, but his eyes widened when he felt something new. Something he felt within the earth.

*RUMBLE* *RUMBLE* *RUMBLE*

"What the...? Why am I feeling intense vibrations underground...?" Terra said to himself as he felt the earth before vibrate violently. Allen seemed to notice this, and became alarmed at this.

"What's happening!?" Allen exclaimed in confusion. Terra turned his head towards another direction, and looked at it with a raised eyebrow.

"For some reason, the vibrations within the earth are getting more intense if you move in that direction." Terra said as he pointed towards a particular section of the city. Allen looked and looked focused.

"I see...I better go-!" Allen said, before something else happened. Terra sensed this as well, and turned his head in the opposite direction. His eyes slightly widened at what he saw.

* * *

**(With the others)**

The others turned their heads as they noticed something. Their eyes widened when they saw a bright light glowing brighter and brighter through each passing moment. They all shielded their eyes, until they widened when a large pillar of light rose into the sky.

"What the-!? What in hell is that!?" Mittelt exclaimed in a surprised, seeing the bright pillars of light rise into the sky.

"Whatever it is, it's something we should definitely check out." Leone said while frowning at the situation. She soon shifted into her Shihsi form, as her animal-like features came out. She then closed her eyes as she used her senjutsu.

"Whatever it is, I sense natural disturbances and distortions happening around it, so it's something definitely big. Like that isn't obvious enough..." Leone said as she placed her hands on her hips. Shiroe just pushed up his glasses as he hung up the phone.

"Well, I received word from Terra that another event is happening in another part of town. Apparently, strong vibrations are occurring, so he's going to check it out. Also, it seems that exorcist from the Church are involved in this as well." Shiroe told them all, causing them all to look surprised at this.

"The Church is involved as well!? Friggin hell, what is going on here!?" Mittelt shouted out, highly confused by all of this. Shiroe just frowned, as he pushed up his glasses.

"With the current pieces of information we have here, there is something, but it's only just a conjecture." Shiroe said, causing Leone to just shrug at him.

"At this point, we'll just take what we can. So feel free to tell us." Leone told him.

"Well..." Shiroe started. "I'll start with the factors here. The Church is involved in this, so this could only mean that the Three Faction's event are involved in this. So the case could either be the Devil's case or a Fallen Angel case." Shiroe deducted, causing Mittelt to groan annoyed at this.

"God damn it, if it is the Fallen Angels, then what in the hell are they doing..." Mittelt, getting real tired if Fallen Angels were invovled in this. It's bad enough that there's a certain Cadre that is trying to kill her, but to see other Fallen Angels to activities out of Azazel's eyes just really takes the cake.

"...Second, we felt a strong magic circle that is wide enough to be felt, and it is a possibility it covered Tokyo. After we felt that, people soon started falling unconscious. We aren't affected at all, so this spell is specifically aimed to people weaker than us. I can sense magic leaving everyone's bodies, and flowing towards a certain point. With this type of magic to just affect everyone in the city, the user or users must either be a powerful individual, or a spell supported by multiple people. Either way, those large pillars of lights must be connected with the events around here." Shiroe deducted, causing everyone to stay silent upon this.

"...Huh. For a conjecture, it sounds solid." Leone said, breaking out of the silence.

"Yeah. With your analysis, I'll believe it." Mittelt agreed. The three nodded at each other, and was about to get to the pillars of lights. However...

"That's very perceptive of you, magician." a voice said in the distance. They all gasped in surprise, before they turned to see a robed figure standing not too far from them. When they saw him, they all went into battle positions.

"And who the hell are you!?" Mittelt exclaimed, as she took out her Light Spear and her Fallen Angel wings made itself known. When she did that, the robed figure before her didn't flinch at the sight. Instead, she just sounded a bit surprised.

"A Fallen Angel? That's odd to see you with those type of people..." the robed figure said, causing both Leone and Shiroe to look at each other with confused expression when the robed figure talked about Mittelt. Mittelt, on the other hand, just grew frustrated at this.

"Huh? What the hell are you talking about!? Explain!" Mittelt said as she pointed her spear at the robed figure. The robed figure sighed before taking off the hood. When the person revealed herself, Mittelt could only pale at this.

"Y-You are...!" Mittelt squeaked out in surprise, having both Leone and Shiroe to look at her in surprise. From frustration to surprise means something.

"Allow me to introduce myself. I am Griselda Quarta, an Exorcist from one of the church." the person, now known as Griselda, introduced herself. Upon hearing this name, Mittelt look absolutely shocked at this.

"G-Griselda...one of the Church's strongest exorcist...here?" Mittelt squeaked out in surprise. When the two heard the "strongest exorcist", they looked surprised at the woman before them.

"Excorcist...!" Leone said in surprise.

"And the strongest...!" Shiroe followed. Meanwhile, Griselda just gave them a look.

"It seems my reputation precedes me. No matter, I do not particularly care if you know me or not. What matters here is the fact that this is happening right now, and you-" Griselda said, as she looked at Mittelt. "Will answer my questions." Griselda told her, causing Mittelt to blink at this.

"Me?" Mittelt said, pointing to herself. Griselda narrowed her eyes at her.

"Yes. You see, the young man's conjecture is actually accurate. The only thing that is missing is who is behind this mess." Griselda said, as her frown deepened. "According to our information, it seems that Fallen Angels are behind this sort of activity." Griselda said, causing the others to gasp in surprise.

"Seriously!? What the hell is the Grigori doing!?" Mittelt exclaimed in shock, causing Griselda to narrow her eyes at her.

"And why are you speaking like you had nothing to do with this? I find it suspicious that you're here of all places, so I can't believe that you found out about this." Griselda said, causing Mittelt to scowl at this, before she blinked in realization.

"Hey, would the mastermind behind this plan be run by a Fallen Angel named Kokabiel?" Mittelt asked her, causing the exorcist to raise an eyebrow at her.

"Kokabiel? We have heard the name of him, and it seems to be involved with this case. But we also have been informed that he is directly not in this case." Griselda said, causing Mittelt to blink in surprise and confusion.

"Wait, not directly?" Mittelt asked, but soon winced when the exorcist grabbed something on her back.

"I am the one asking questions here, Fallen Angel. Since you're here, I will have you answer my questions." Griselda said, taking a step forward. Mittelt stepped back, tensing at this. However, Shiroe stepped forward and in front of the exorcist.

"Enough. Causing a fight here won't solve anything. What is more important at hand is the predicament we are in right now." Shiroe said, looking around the eerily quietness of Tokyo. This caused Griselda to raise an eyebrow at him.

"While I agree with that, the matter still stands on the Fallen Angel here, and the two of you here." Griselda said, causing Shiroe to push up his glasses.

"We are currently traveling and went into this area, not knowing what is going on until now. However, I can assume that you don't exactly believe our words. But I can assure you that we are as concerned for the Japanese lands as much as you. As you see..." Shiroe said, gesturing to Leone. "She is a youkai, while I am a descendant of shinto legend. I apologize I can't tell you what descendant I am, but I can assure you that I am one." Shiroe told her, causing Griselda to hum in thought.

"That is certainly true. A youkai and you possibly a descendant of a divine being naturally want their land to be untouched. Many of the youkai here don't want their Japanese lands to be desecrated, so I'll believe your cases. But the matter still stands that the Fallen Angel before us. How can you exactly trust her?" Griselda asked him. Instead of answering that question, Shiroe went onto something else.

"Quarta-san, I have a proposal for you." Shiroe suddenly said, causing surprise all around.

"A proposal? And what would that be?" Griselda asked. Shiroe simply pushed up his glasses.

"We too are concerned about the citizens in this area, as well as what the Fallen Angels are planning. Thus, we are willing to assist you in stopping them. Our Fallen Angel here will also partake in stopping this case. This will prove that she is not involved in this. And if she is, we will simply subdue her until the case is over. What do you say? You got nothing to lose." Shiroe said, causing Mittelt to gasp in surprise at the part of the proposal.

'Shiroe, what the hell!?' Mittelt thought while shocked at the proposal, but she soon caught a glimpse of Shiroe's eyes. When she looked at his eyes, all she did was catch in apology from him, as if trying to tell her that this is his fault, but hope for he best. Even though she wasn't involved, for Shiroe to say it so easily was surprising.

'Well, he is the son of Omoikane. He practically uses knowledge and wisdom to get through.' Leone thought while placing her hands on her hips. 'He's like a Villain in Glasses...'

Griselda went into thinking for a short moment, before she quietly sighed and nodded upon hearing his proposal. She honestly had nothing to lose here, and the event was more important at hand.

"Very well. I shall accepted this proposal of yours. Just be sure to keep an eye on her." Griselda said, causing Shiroe to nod at her.

"Of course. Now, do you mind giving us further detail of what is going on here?" Shiroe asked, causing Griselda to nod.

"Alright. Currently, the Fallen Angels are in the possession of two holy weapons." Griselda said, having everyone be surprised by this.

"Two holy weapons...? Which ones?" Shiroe asked the woman before him.

"It is..." Griselda started.

* * *

**(Rooftop)**

As Shiroe and the others discussed the situation, the figure stood atop a building while watching from afar. While watching, all the figure did was go into a thinking pose.

"My my, so Mittelt is not involved in this, hm." the figure said to himself as he hummed in thought. He then gave a slight breath of relief. "...Well, that's a relief." the figure said to himself. He then sighed.

"In any case, I have my mission to stop the Fallen Angels from doing whatever they're planning here and stop them. But judging from the information I heard from the Exorcist of the Church, along with whoever is behind this...I'm afraid this mission is going to be difficult." the figure said, while his gaze went to Mittelt standing there.

"...And she's there. *Sigh*...so many issues with my plans...I know I shouldn't let my personal feelings get to me, but I'm afraid this is affecting me in the long run." the figure sighed once more. He then looked at the other direction.

"I remember that the magician said something about someone named Terra...wait...Terra...Terra...Terra..Oh!" the figure said to himself, as if surprised by this. His lips soon turned into a small smile, as he turned to the other direction.

"...I've been wanting to meet him for a while. A human mage...but more different to others..." the figure said to himself, as he spread out his wings and flew into the air.

"...Perhaps where he is going is where I should be as well. He may have the answers I seek." the figure said.

* * *

**(With Terra and Allen)**

Terra kept following the vibrations that kept getting stronger and stronger as he followed it to the source, while Allen ran along with him. As they both did, Allen turned his head to Terra.

"Hey, this might seem a bit late, but why are you helping?" Allen asked curiously, causing Terra to slightly turn his head at Allen.

"Hm? You ask why?" Terra asked Allen, causing Allen to nod at him.

"Yeah. While I do appreciate you in trying to help, not that many people do so without an aim. So why?" Allen asked, causing Terra to just shrug at him.

"Why need a reason to help people? If they're in danger, then you gotta help them. I can't sleep well when there are lives being endangered, so I guess it's a hero complex I guess..." Terra said, causing Allen to chuckle at him. Terra wasn't offended at all, and gave him an amused look. "What? Too childish?" Terra asked, causing the white haired exorcist to shake his head at him.

"Not at all. I find that rather noble if you ask me." Allen said while giving a small smile, while Terra returned the same smile as well.

The two continued to run until they ran into one of Tokyo's parks. As they ran inside the park, Terra noticed the strongest point of vibrations here. Terra stopped and looked at the ground, while Allen stopped and looked around as well.

"This is the place?" Allen asked, causing Terra to nod at him.

"Yeah. I can sense that this is the strongest point of vibrations." Terra said. As they both looked around, a manhole before them popped open, surprising them as they didn't expect it.

A figure soon popped out of the manhole, and Terra's eyes widened at what he saw.

"Ragna?" Terra said in slight surprise. Ragna's eyes came into contact with Terra's as well, but didn't have the time for introductions.

"Move move move!" Ragna shouted as he grabbed both Terra and Allen, unknowingly for the latter, as he hurriedly dragged them away. As he did, a large burst of white water burst out of the ground like a geyser, and it flew high into the air. The pressure was intense, as the ground underneath gave away easily and cracked apart as more water burst out. When Terra saw the flood, he simply placed his hand on the ground.

"**Earth Dragon's Pillar!"** Terra channeled his magic into the ground, causing a pillar to form underneath the trio. The pillar rose and took the trio above the small flood. As they elevated to a high enough level, Terra looked around the white water around them.

"I've heard of sewage leaks, but this is ridiculous..." Terra muttered, before he turned to Ragna. Ragna was panting a bit as he kneeled, and took a look at Terra.

"Well what do you know? You're here of all places..." Ragna said, before he sighed and stood up. "Damn, you and I just keep meeting at the most unexpected places." Ragna said with a slightly tired tone.

"What can I say? I'm just a magnet for trouble." Terra said, but shook his head. "But never mind that. What exactly happened Ragna?" Terra asked. Allen looked confused at this.

"Um...is he a friend of yours?" Allen asked. The two of them heard the question, and then glanced at each other.

"...I guess you can say that." Terra said while shrugging.

"I guess...?" Ragna said, though his tone was unsure.

Before Allen could ask anymore, the felt the increase of the water increase, before it exploded. They all shielded themselves from the splash. As they did, Ragna grunted in annoyance as the water came into contact with his skin.

"Damn, this stuff gives me an itch." Ragna muttered. When Allen felt the water come into contact with him, his eyes widened.

"Wait a moment...this is holy water!" Allen exclaimed in surprise.

Before Terra could ask what that could mean, the water explosion before them died down. As it died down, a figure popped out of the white water and rose into the sky. They all watched as the figure reveal itself. The figure wore an elegant robe that covered his body, if anything from his masculine features. He had dark hair spiking up with two fringes on both sides of his face. But the most prominent feature about him...

Was that he had four pairs of black wings.

The man before then rose in the air while the water around him was making way for him. He finally stopped in the air, and looked at the trio before him. He simply smirked at them.

"Well look what we have here..." the man said while he folded his arms. "An annoying pest who snooped into my project, an Excorcist, and from what I can tell, a mere magician. Seems like I have an interesting group before me..." the man said while giving a mocking clap.

"And who might you be?" Terra asked with a raised eyebrow. The man scoffed at him when he heard his words.

"And what makes you think I'll answer your questions, human?" the man sneered at the word human. "But I'm a polite man, so I'll tell you my name."

"Polite my ass..." Ragna snarked, getting an annoyed look from the man.

"Quiet you insect. My name is Vroch, a Fallen Angel. But not just any Fallen Angel..." the man now known as Vroch introduced himself, but continued to bask in his own name.

"I am the son of the great Fallen Angel Ananiel!" Vroch exclaimed, causing Allen have a sharp intake of air, Ragna grunt in annoyance, while Terra stood there with a plain look.

"Well, hey there Vroch, son of whoever it is. Are you responsible for this whole mess?" Terra asked, as he absolutely had no clue who this Ananiel was. This caused both white haired males to look at him with surprise, while Vroch looked absolutely offended by this.

"Terra! You don't know who is Ananiel is!?" Allen asked him in surprise, causing Terra to look back at him with a raised eyebrow.

"No. Should I care?" Terra asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes you should!" Vroch shouted with anger. "You ignorant human! You don't know who Ananiel is? I should kill you where you stand for not knowing him!" the Fallen Angel shouted in anger, causing Terra to pick his ears.

"...Um...can you tell me then? I really have no clue who this guy is." Terra said with an indifferent tone. Allen just surprised a sigh, and decided to explain thing to him.

"Ananiel is a Fallen Angel mentioned within the Bible. He is known to be the "Rain of God", and has speciality over holy water. But for him to have a son is unexpected...!" Allen said, looking surprised at the Fallen Angel before him. The Fallen Angel simply smirked upon recognition.

"Well, at least this exorcist is not as ignorant as you, you pathetic mage." Vroch said with a sneer. Terra, on the other hand, just didn't really care at all.

"Oh..." Terra said, and then proceeded to shrug at him. "Well then, good for you I guess. But that still doesn't answer my question..." Terra continued, but this just caused to anger the Fallen Angel in question.

"Insolent human! How are you show little care towards me and my father!" the Fallen Angel exclaimed angrily.

"Man, does this guy have a superiority complex? All this rambling is making him sound like one..." Ragna said to the two with an annoyed tone. The Fallen Angel became even more annoyed by this, and Terra just continued on with his question.

"So about that question earlier..." Terra asked, causing the Fallen Angel to growl at him.

"You're so damn annoying with these questions of yours. Fine, I'll humor you, because you won't get to live long anyways..." Vroch said with an annoyed tone. "Basically, what I'm doing here is employing a ritual. A ritual that will make two of my subordinates be compatible and use two certain holy weapons that will surely tip the scales in our favor. However, this required a large amount of magic, and I needed magical energy without being caught. What better way is there is to drain the magic that is contained within the people of Tokyo? It does have a nice populace for me to use..." Vroch said while chuckling at this.

"Then why did the people fall asleep then? You can just take away their magic while they're unaware of it." Allen objected, causing Vroch to scoff at him.

"I didn't want to be bothered. Also, have you seen the large pillars of light? It's basically a giving away the project. Even if I did hide it with an illusion, the intensity of the energy pouring out from the area will surely cause a disturbance. So that is why I put those pathetic humans to sleep. Rest assured, they will meet a similar end to you: death..." the Fallen Angel said with a cruel smile. Both Ragna and Allen narrowed their eyes at the enemy, while Terra just frowned.

"Oh boy...another killer on the loose. This makes it like...maybe the third or fourth one since I came here. Japan sure doesn't want to be boring..." Terra muttered, before he sighed. "So basically, we kick your ass and this whole ritual thing will end?" Terra asked with an indifferent tone.

"Ha! As if you could beat me, the son of Ananiel! And even if you by chance defeat me, the ritual is already complete! My two wielders surely must have be wielding those two holy weapons." Vroch said with arrogance. "Too bad you won't live enough to see what I'm about to do." the Fallen Angel said, as he raised his hands in the air. Soon, they saw the holy water around the area to float around him, and soon took shape of multiple weapons in the air.

"I honestly thought that killing you would be just a minor chore. But now...now this is going to be the most satisfying!" Vroch shouted, as he sent forth multiple water shaped weapons towards the trio. Terra sprung into action and slammed his hand on the ground.

"**Earth Dragon's Protective Wall!" **Terra summoned forth a large wal to protect them from the attack. He wasn't surprised when he saw large pressure hitting against his wall, and started to see cracks form because of it.

Seeing the battle beginning, Allen immediately sprung forth and his left arm suddenly glowed. "**Cross **activate!" Allen called forth, causing his entire left arm to glow and transform into a monstrous silver adamantine claw with a supernatural glow at Allen's scapula-joint. This caused the Fallen Angel to look a bit surprised upon seeing this.

"A Sacred Gear? And a holy one no less..." Vroch muttered with a slightly surprised tone. Allen closed in on the Fallen Angel and attempted to slash him with the large claw he has. The Fallen Angel reacted faster, as he formed a water barrier around him, shielding him from the attack.

"Don't think you can win boy!" Vroch exclaimed, as he then caused the water shield to expand around him outwards. Allen immediately shielded himself with his arm, successfully blocking the attack. The outward blast of water then hit the surrounding area, and the heavy pressure caused it to damage the surrounding area.

Ragna, seeing the flood of holy water gone from the ground, then sprung forth with his blade in hand. He then jumped upwards towards the Fallen Angel. "**Inferno Divider!" **Ragna slashed upwards with his Blood Scythe, but the Fallen Angel avoided the attack and pointed his attack at him.

"Get lost trash." Vroch simply said, as he blasted a powerful torrent of water towards him. Ragna's eyes widened when he saw the attack coming towards hi, but Terra came to his need.

"**Earth Dragon's Sand Wall!**" Terra casted forth a large wall of sand that came between both Ragna and the holy water, halting the attack. However, Terra acted on instinct as he immediately went in and pulled Ragna out of the way. Just as he did, the holy water easily bursted through the soaked sand barrier and barreled forth. Terra then turned his head towards the Fallen Angel.

"**Roar of the Earth Dragon!**" Terra then blasted out a beam of earthly destruction in his path, rapidly making its way towards the Fallen Angel. The Fallen Angel's eyes widened at the power of the attack, and barely had time to block himself with holy water before the earth crashed into him. He was sent hurling towards the ground while the force kept pushing him forward. As soon as the blast ended, dust flew everywhere while Terra, Ragna, and Allen watched their opponent to see if he is going to get up from it.

'Such power...! Is this the power of a Magician?' Allen thought in surprise. He immediately turned as the Fallen Angel picked himself up from the rubble, and proceeded to glare at the three.

"How dare you...How dare you make me go into the grounds, where I belong to the sky!" the Fallen Angel screamed furiously, as the water danced violently around him.

"He sure is pissed..." Terra muttered.

"No shit..." Ragna responded as he readied his blade.

* * *

**(With the Others)**

After explaining the situation, the others were immediately on the run towards the location, as they were all shocked to hear that this involved.

"I can't believe it...those two weapons are in the hands of the Fallen Angels?" Shiroe said while pushing up his glasses. "It seems we're in a more dire situation that we thought." Shiroe muttered.

"If that's the case..." Leone said, and turned to Griselda, who was running with them. "Why didn't the Church sent more of their Exorcist? You'd think they'd send more for this type of situation." Leone said.

"We wanted to be discreet about the situation. If we sent in more Exorcists, then there is a possibility the Fallen Angels can take this as a sign of war and use it against the Church, and the Angels to an extent. There is also the fact that we were originally sent here to investigate the situation, but it seems we are too late in stopping it." Griselda explained to them, causing Mittelt to groan.

"Uuuuh...what the hell is going on with the Grigori? It's going to hell...not that it's already in hell, but you know what I meant." Mittelt said with a deadpanned tone. Griselda merely raised an eyebrow at her.

"Normally, I find Fallen Angels preaching on about their kind being the greatest. You, on the other hand, sound like you have dealt with a lot of trouble with them." Griselda pointed out, causing Mittelt to scowl at this.

"Well yeah, considering that fact that I was being manipulated into some mission that almost got me killed. Thankfully, Terra was there to save me from trouble..." Mittelt said, as he lips formed into a small smile. Griselda raised an eyebrow upon the mention of his name.

"Terra? Who is that?" Griselda questioned. This time, Leone answered.

"Oh, he is a Magician who wields rather strong magic. He's also sort of the unannounced leader of the group, considering the fact that we have been following him." Leone explained nonchalantly, causing the Exorcist to turn to her in surprise.

"You three follow a Magician as your leader? That is quite surprising..." Griselda said to the three. It was then she saw the three form a small smile upon thinking about him.

"Let's just say that Terra came to our aid in our time of need, and we're thankful for that." Shiroe answered. Griselda didn't say anything, but she hummed in thought as she thought about Terra.

'Whoever he is, he must be a charismatic individual to have the three follow him.' Griselda thought to herself.

The four soon arrived at the sight, and their eyes widened in surprise as they found two particular people standing in front of source of the pillars of lights. The two of them were young men who both wore priest clothes. One of them had spiky brown hair, while the other had short black hair. When the two noticed their presence, the man with the short black hair sighed.

"It looks like we have company, and an Exorcist to boot..." the short black haired man sighed.

"Heh, it doesn't matter anyway. All we need to do is just take care of them." the man with the spiky brown hair said with a smirk. When the group saw them, Griselda frowned upon the sight.

"Well...I didn't expect two Stray Exorcists to join in on this plan." Griselda said, causing the others to slightly gasp at this.

"Stray Exorcists?" Mittelt muttered. It was then Griselda narrowed her eyes at him.

"I recognize you two. You are Eiji Natsuki." Griselda as she pointed to the spiky browned haired man, and then pointed to the man with short hair. "And you are Steven Copper. The two of you defected from the Church after your questionable acts, and you were to be arrested. However, you two escaped." Griselda said, causing Steven to sigh heavily at her.

"See, now there's the problem. The Church is always so hunky dory over this sort of thing. God is great and the all mighty. Yeah, I get it..." Steven said, before he groaned in annoyance. "Honestly, I don't care for the religion or God and his Angels. They can do whatever they want. And I mean literally what they want, while we humans just struggle while they watch." Steven said without any care. Griselda narrowed her eyes upon hearing those words.

"Those kinds of thoughts are usually blasphemy to the teachings, but it wouldn't' change a thing since I am here to stop you." Griselda said as she grabbed her weapon, which was bandaged behind her back. Steven just rolled his eyes at her.

"Oh yes, you are here on the word of God and all. Good for you..." Steven said with slight sarcasm. It was then Mittelt decided to speak up.

"Alright, what the hell is up with you?" Mittelt asked bluntly, causing Steven to blink at her.

"I beg your pardon?" Steven asked her. Mittelt just pointed at him.

"I've met a bunch of Stray Exorcist, but I've never seen them act like you. Usually, they rave on how God is dead to them and all that kinds of crap. But you...you sound like you want nothing to do with it." Mittelt pointed out. It was then Steven just chuckled at her.

"Geez, was that so obvious? Ah, no matter. I don't care anyway, cause you know why?" Steven started. "God. God this, and God that. It's always the Church that always keep preaching on about God and his Angels. That's it. They then make others believe in their beliefs, and those who don't are treated rather poorly. I mean come on, we all have different ideals and all, and to force people into it is just overkill. I honestly didn't care about God, and just focused on killing off the creatures that are a threat to humanity. But apparently, the Church frowned upon the creatures that could kill humanity, which was basically my job. " Steven said explained with a "I don't care" tone. But then Griselda spoke up.

"You have killed multiple creatures that weren't meant to be killed, and you have gone against multiple teachings of the Church that they forbid." Griselda pointed out. Steven just groaned at her.

"They were also potential creatures that hurt humanity. Seriously, it's like I killed humans from the way you talk. And for the record, I like to drink and gamble, big whoop. It's not like it is hurting the Church or anything. Sheesh..." Steven said while palming his face. Mittelt just frowned at him.

"Then why are you working with the Fallen Angels? Surely, you aware of the inhabitants of this town." Mittelt pointed out. It was then Griselda stayed silent, and watched the scene unfold if Mittelt truly relates to this project. It was then Eiji spoke up.

"Oh, they're just fast asleep. Not much of a crime while we work on this. By the way, I never noticed you during our project despite the fact that you're a Fallen Angel. Are you some new recruit or something?" Eiji asked with a raised eyebrow, causing the Exorcist to blink at this statement.

'Wait, does that mean...?' Griselda thought, as she gazed at Mittelt.

"Hell no! I'm here to stop this plan of yours!" Mittelt shouted as she produced a spear in her hands. Seeing this, Steven just sighed once more.

"It would seem like we have to fight. No matter. With the weapons that Kokabiel provided, we'll be sure to take out anyone who stands in our way." Steven said, and turned to Eiji.

"Is it ready?" Steven asked, with Eiji smirking as he nodded.

"Oh yeah. Kind of pissed you didn't include me in the conversation, as I was busy with the weapons themselves!" Eiji exclaimed annoyed, but then chuckled at the two pillars of lights.

"It doesn't matter now. Cause they're done...now!" Eiji exclaimed, as the pillars of light before the group finally started to die down, and then faded away. When the two lights faded away, it showed two weapons. One was a dagger a golden outline and golden hilt, while the other was a golden spear that radiated with light energy. When the group saw this, their eyes widened. Except for Griselda, who narrowed her eyes at the sight.

"This is not good..." Griselda said. "Those weapons have now gone through the ritual of being able to be wielded again, and I know for the fact that the two users have involved themselves with the ritual as well, making themselves compatible with them."

"...Well shit." Mittelt simply said, raising her weapon.

"Looks like we're not going to take the easy way..." Leone said, going onto her fours and ready to pounce.

"Everyone, be careful...those weapons before us are both Carnwennan and Rhongomiant, two of Arthurian weapons!" Shiroe exclaimed, as he pushed up his glasses.

"That's right kiddies! Now who is going to play with good ol' Rhon here?" Eiji exclaimed with a smirk, while Steven hmphed at this and readied the dagger in his hands.

"Don't get cocky Eiji. That attitude of yours is the reason why you got kicked out of Church." Steven told his companion, causing Eiji to scoff at him.

"Whatever man. It's not like they have anything to beat our weapons." Eiji smugly said, causing Griselda to simply smile upon this declaration.

"Oh really now? So you say that we can't beat you with those special weapons?" Griselda asked him, causing Eiji to scoff at her.

"Well yeah. What do you have you old hag? I bet those generic swords that they have at the Church." Eiji told her, causing Griselda to finally lift the bandaged weapon in her hand. It was then the bandages unfurled themselves off of the weapon, and revealed itself before them. It was an elegant long sword with blue and gold patterns in the center. It's hilt was shaped like a golden cross.

Griselda simply kept up her smile as she pointed her weapon at them.

"They may be impressive weapons, but let us see how you will stand up to my Excalibur Blessing!" Griselda exclaimed, as she charged in on the two.

* * *

**(Terra and the Others)**

"**Earth Dragon's Protective Wall!**" Terra slammed onto the ground once more, shielding themselves from a barrage of holy water. Both Allen and Ragna appeared on both sides of the wall, and readied their attack.

"**Dead Spike!**" Ragna swung his sword upward, summoning the head of a dark beast and rush towards the opponent.

"**Cross Grave!**" Allen gathered holy energy into the palm of his adamantine arm, and then swung a large stream of energy towards his opponent. Both attacks went in on the Fallen Angel, but their opponent raised both his arms.

"Drown and perish!" the Fallen Angel exclaimed, as a large stream of holy water was shot by him, colliding with the two attack. This resulted in a massive explosion going through the air. When the smoke cleared, the Fallen Angel closed in on them while summoning a Sword of Light into his hands.

"First I'll deal with you!" the Fallen Angel exclaimed, as he swung his Sword of Light towards Allen. However, Allen charged in on the Fallen Angel and extended his hand towards the incoming sword. When the two attacks collided, the Fallen Angel's eyes widened when Allen's claw just grabbed it. He wasn't able to move as Allen then crushed the sword in his hand with all his efforts, and then swung the giant arm to his body. The Fallen Angel grunted in pain as the attack collided with him, but he was still fine.

"Annoying little boy!" Vroch shouted in annoyance, as he formed a wave of water underneath him and sent it towards him. Allen attempted to block, but the force of the holy water pushed him away.

"Nrgh!" Allen grunted, trying to hold against the current. Before the Fallen Angel could gloat, Ragna charged in and his legs became clouded with energy.

"**Gauntlet Hades!**" Ragna performed a spinning downwards kick, to which the Fallen Angel blocked the attack by shielding himself with a bubble of holy water. When his foot crashed into the holy water, Ragna grunted in annoyance as he felt the water come into contact with his skin. It didn't hurt as much, considering he was a Damphir, but the weakness is still there in a small effect.

"**Earth Dragon's Pillar!**" Terra stomped onto the ground, summoning multiple pillars of earth and heading towards his opponent. The Fallen Angel was forced to dodge as he saw the multiple pillars of earth crash into each other. When he was in the air, Terra went forward.

"Yorokobi! I need some wings!" Terra exclaimed.

"You got it!" the Exceed cried out, as he summoned his wings and latched onto Terra. Terra then jumped off of the ground and soared through the air. Terra then charged back his fist.

"**Earth Dragon's Jack Hamer!**" Terra's arm became coated with stones, and a piston was formed at the end of his arm.

"Die!" Vroch cried out, as he had multiple spears of water form, along with Light Spears, materialize around him and shoot forth towards him. When Terra saw this, he simply summoned countered it with another spell

"While we're at it, **Earth Dragon's Boulder Avalanche!**" Terra then formed multiple magic circles near him, and multiple boulders shot forth and collided with each incoming attack, causing multiple explosions to fly everywhere. The Fallen Angel didn't see anything within the smoke, but he prepared himself as Terra charged forth with his jack hammer ready. The Fallen Angel then formed a bubble of holy water around him to shield himself once more.

The attacked collided, and caused the bubble to pop around him, much to the Fallen Angel's surprise.

"Impossible!" Vroch exclaimed, seeing his shield destroyed. "My water, destroyed by a mere Magician!?"

"You better believe it you son of a bitch! **Belial Edge!**" Ragna dove from the sky while his Blood Scythe was poised for the attack. At the same time, Allen appeared on the other side with his arm ready.

"**Cross Beta!**" Allen exclaimed, as his arm soon transformed into an arm-cannon. But the arm cannon morphed into a narrower hole, and a sharp energy sprouted out of it. "**Cross Spear!**" Allen thrusted forth the sharp energy towards Vroch. When the Vroch was caught between two attacks, he simply smirked.

"Fools! You fell into my trap!" Vroch exclaimed, a pillar of water bursted from the ground and underneath Terra. Terra's eyes widened when it rapidly came towards him.

"**Earth Dragon's Sand Defense!**" Terra summoned a large amount of sand to shield him, but the burst of water bursted through his shield. Narrowly, Terra rolled his body out of the way, but the blast of water hit his sides and sent him spinning away from the attack.

"Gah!" Terra grunted as he found his view spinning out of control. "Yorokobi! Gain some stability!" Terra exclaimed to his feline companion. The gray cat gritted its teeth as it did.

"I'm trying Terra!" Yorokobi said as he tried to regain stability.

Meanwhile, as Terra was sent flying away, both Allen and Ragna found themselves in trouble as the Fallen Angel summoned forth magic circles.

"You're trapped now!" Vroch exclaimed, as water chains came forth from the puddle on the ground and towards both Allen and Ragna while they were in the air. They couldn't dodge it, as they found themselves binded within the chains.

"Chains!?" Allen exlcaimed, as he tried to pry them off.

"Damn, this is annoying!" Ragna shouted while he also tried to get the chains off of him. Before the two could get them off, the Fallen Angel just went with his attack.

"Drown in my holy water, you pathetic creatures" Vroch laughed as water formed around the Exorcist and Damphir, and soon trapped them in a bubble of water.

""GAH!"" both of them gasped out as they found themselves in a tight pressure while they were being drowned by the water before them. They struggled, but the Fallen Angel simply laughed at them.

"Hahahaha! It's no use! Once you're trapped within it, you're dead from the start!" Vroch sneered at them while mockingly clapping them. "Hah! I knew from the start you couldn't stand up to me! So what a waste!" Vroch laughed arrogantly. As Terra gained stability in the air, his eyes widened when he saw the two of them in deep trouble.

"Ragna! Allen!" Terra cried out as he went into get them, but multiple pillars of water appeared around him, alarming Terra as it did.

"Hah, focus more on yourself boy! In a matter of moments, these two will drown while you helplessly watch!" Vroch laughed mockingly towards Terra, causing Terra to narrow his eyes at this.

"This is bad..." Terra muttered.

"AH!" cried out a voice. Terra's eyes widened, when he found Yorokobi snatched away from him while a chain dragged his feline friend away. He looked down at the ground, and found a chain dragging his friend down.

"Yorokobi!" Terra exclaimed, but soon had to summon a shield of earth as a pillar of water bent down and headed towards him. Terra gritted his teeth again the pressure, and saw Yorokobi chained to the ground.

"Terra! Help me!" Yorokobi cried out to Terra.

"Hold on buddy! I'll get you soon!" Terra exclaimed, but he kept hearing laughing.

"Hahahahaha! And how are you going to do that!? You're friends are trapped, and two of them are about to die! What are you going to do about it!? Huh!? You're helpless!" Vroch smirked victoriously.

It seemed like things were grim, but Terra's frown soon flipped into a grin.

"...Just kidding." Terra said with a smile, and roared as he channeled magic throughout the ground. Vroch's eyes widened at the large amount of magic coming from the ground, and soon noticed the ground underneath him changing. The ground soon transformed into a large amount of sand.

"What the-!?" the Fallen Angel was forced to dodge as multiple spears of sand sprouted from the ground. Then a large amount of sand then launched forth at the water towers, as the sand soon absorbed the moisture from the sand and sucked the pillars dry out of existence. The Fallen Angel turned to his captives, and his eyes widened further as hands extended forth and grabbed onto the bubble. The hands soon gripped, and the bubble popped, freeing the two from the trap. The sands hand then catched the two, and then dragged them to safety.

Terra simply kept up a smile while he raised his hands up into a fighting stance. "Did you really think I would let you have water just sprout from the ground for your advantage? News flash buddy, but I was busy converting the entire ground into sand for my advantage. And my sand is special, because they can rapidly absorb water while they're at it, making the place dry. I guess that little trap of yours didn't work..." Terra said with a small smirk, causing the Fallen Angel to shake in anger upon being tricked.

"Kuh...!" Vroch seethed in anger. "How dare you! How are you! How are you! You have tricked me!? A Fallen Angel of a high rank!? Unforgivable!" Vroch exclaimed out in anger. Terra shrugged off of the anger, and looked at the two soaked members.

"Hey, you guys okay?" Terra asked the two. Allen heavily coughed while spitting out water, before he shook his head.

"I-I'm fine..." Allen said while wincing. But he soon stood up with a strong stance. "I'm still ready to go!" Allen exclaimed.

Ragna, on the other hand, coughed heavily while he lied on the ground. When Terra saw this, he became alarmed and knelt down to him.

"Ragna! You okay!? Answer me buddy!" Terra said as he shook Ragna. Ragna coughed out some water while turning his head towards him.

"W-Why...the h-hell...did you take so long...?" Ragna coughed more water out of his mouth. "D-Damn, you could've executed the damn plan faster..." Ragna tried to muster a small smirk, but coughed violently, and then winced in pain. "GRH!" Ragna grunted heavily as he felt pain rush throughout his body.

"Ragna!" Terra exclaimed, but soon became alarmed as he sensed water forming around Vroch.

"Die you miserable mongrels!" Vroch shouted as he summoned forth a large amount of water above his head.

"This isn't good...!" Allen said alarmed. Terra then turned to Ragna.

"Crap! We've got to get you out of here!" Terra exclaimed.

"Too late! Now die!" Vroch cried out, as he was about to swing his arms downward at the trio.

Keyword: about

Before the Fallen Angel could swing down his arms, a pillar of light soon fell from the sky and pierced the water above Vroch. Before Vroch could register what was happening, he screamed in pain as a pillar of light engulfed him, and fell towards the ground and crashed.

Both Terra and Allen's eyes widened in surprise, before their ears heard a voice.

"Hmhmhm...it seems I'm late to the party..." a voice said, causing both Terra and Allen to turn their heads towards the voice. Their eyes soon spotted the figure in the sky.

The person was floating within the sky. The person appeared to be a young teenager. He wore buttoned light gray shirt, along with long gray pants. He wore white sneakers as well. He had very light-gray brownish hair. But the most interesting appearance about the young man before them...

Was that he had three pairs of pure white wings.

"An Angel...!" Allen whispered in surprise, causing Terra to blink at Allen.

"Angel...?" Terra said, before he blinked before the person before them. "...Oh wow. It's an Angel." Terra said with a simple tone. The young Angel chuckled at them, before he floated down to them.

"Why hello there. I hope I'm not too late at the party." the Angel said to them. This caused Allen to bow his head to the Angel in respect. When the Angel saw this, he merely chuckled.

"No need to bow to me, young Exorcist. It is the Angels that bow to you...for some reason. I'm not fully sure on the details, but I'll just follow along with it." the Angel said with a chuckle. Allen blinked at this, and raised his head.

"If you say so..." Allen said, before his eyes widened. "Wait! Why are you here Angel-san!?" Allen asked in surprise, causing the Angel to push the lock of his hair to the side.

"Oh, was I not invited to the party?" the Angel said with a pleasant smile, while holding a slight humorous tone. Allen sweatdropped at the Angel's attitude, before he shook his head. The Angel chuckled as he placed his arm on his hip.

"In any case, I was sent here on a mission to investigate this case as well. However, it seems that Tokyo is in danger, and my duty as an Angel must be attended." the Angel said, before turning to both Terra and Ragna, who was in his arms. When the Angel saw Ragna heavily injured, he merely raised an eyebrow.

"And what is this? I didn't know a Damphir would join in the fray as well..." the Angel said while raising his eyebrow in a curious matter. Terra's eyes widened in surprise as he heard the Angel say that.

"Wait...Ragna's a Damphir?" Terra said, turning to Ragna, who was still wincing in pain. "...Huh. Wonder why I never noticed..." Terra muttered with an absent tone, before he shook his head. He then turned to the Angel before him.

"Well, in any case, thanks. I need to get Ragna to safety. He's in critical danger right now." Terra said, lifting Ragna by hefting an arm over his shoulder. When Terra did this, the Angel blinked in surprise.

"Why would you do that? Clearly, you know that the person near you is a Damphir, and could possibly suck your blood." the Angel told him, but Terra shook his head. Ragna didn't pay attention as he was still writhing in pain.

"I don't care. He is my friend, and I'll do whatever it takes to protect them." Terra told then Angel with a resolute tone, causing the Angel to blink in surprise upon hearing his words.

"Despite knowing the risks, you're willing to make friends with him? I find that...confusing." the Angel said with a slightly surprised. Terra simply smirked at the Angel.

"Hey, a friend is a friend, and I'm willing to protect one. Speaking of which, you saved our hides back there, so you're a friend as well. Name is Terra Tachikaze, what is yours?" Terra casually said to the Angel, causing the Angel to blink more upon this, while Allen grew a bit nervous on the interaction between the two.

'He's treating the Angel like a regular person...!' Allen thought.

*BOOM*

An explosion occurred a bit from them, and they all turned to see the Fallen Angel Vroch rising from the ground again. He looked absolutely pissed upon this.

"You...!" Vroch seethed at the sight of the three, but more at the Angel. "You damn Angel! You dare stand in the Fallen Angels way!?" Vroch screamed furiously. All the Angel did was look intrigued by this.

"More like standing in your way. I'm not that foolish to stand against your entire race." the Angel said with a slightly cheeky tone.

"You still have the nerve to stand in my way!" Vroch exclaimed angrily. It was then the water violently danced around him. "It doesn't matter if there is this pesky sand around here, I'm going to wash you all away into the depths of despair! For I am Vroch, son of Ananiel!" Vroch yelled as he launched his attacks. However, the Angel simply kept up his smile.

"Interesting. However..." the Angel said, as he snapped his fingers. It was then multiple pillars of light fell from the sky and intercepted the incoming water blasts. When he finished blocking, the Angel still kept up a confident look. "...You're going to have to work harder to hit me." the Angel said.

Seeing that the battle is going to start again, Terra hefted Ragna over his shoulder and started to move.

"Sorry guys, but I'm going to take Ragna here to safety. Can you hold without me for a few minutes?" Terra asked the two. The Angel simply nodded at him, while Allen did the same.

"We'll be fine." Allen answered, before turning towards the Fallen Angel. He then became focused, and closed his eyes.

"For the sake of both Humans, Devils, and Fallen Angels, I will bring you all sanctuary!" Allen cried out, as his arm soon began to glow with a bright color. The bright light stopped the actions of others, and their eyes widened upon what was happening. Except for Terra, who looked at the scene with intrigue. Soon, he saw the arm transform.

"**Balance Breaker: Crown Clown!**" Allen cried out, as his adamantine arm soon transformed into a sleeker arm, and then morphed into a black arm with armor and razor shark claws. Then Allen gained a white hooded cowl and sleeve, along with a masquerade style mask attached. When the Fallen Angel and Angel saw this, their eyes widened in surprise.

"My my..." the Angel said with intrigue.

"Impossible!? You've unlocked Balance Breaker!?" Vroch screamed in surprise. It was then Allen pointed his claw towards Vroch.

"**Crown Edge!**" Allen then launched forth a barrage of crown shaped rings towards the opponent. The opponent's eyes widened and summoned a water barrier in front of him. But he struggled a bit as he was pushed back by the blast.

"I-Impossible! I'm being pushed back!?" Vroch screamed furiously. It was then the Angel snapped his finger once more, and a pillar of light fell from the sky once more. When the Fallen Angel saw this, his eyes widened and immediately formed a light spear to block the attack. His arm struggled under the blast, but the Fallen Angel still stood his ground. When the two were occupying the Fallen Angel, Allen turned to the two.

"Go! We can handle ourselves!" Allen told them. Terra nodded, and and began to carry Ragna away. However, the Angel decided to tell Terra something.

"By the way..." the Angel called out to Terra, causing Terra to stop a bit and turn his head towards the Angel.

"Yeah?" Terra asked. The Fallen Angel simply gave a small pleasant smile at him.

"...My name is Joshua. It's quite pleasant to meet you." Joshua said to Terra with his usual smile, before he turned and joined in on the fight with Allen. When Terra heard his name, he simply gave a small smile.

"Joshua, huh? Nice name." Terra said as he carried Ragna away.

* * *

**(With the Others)**

The other group were having their own intense fight as well, as they fought against the artificial users of Arthurian weapons. Griselda ended up fighting against Eiji alone, and the others knew that the powerful Exorcist was enough to stand up against him and his spear. Griselda gained more ground as she used Excalibur Blessings powers to booster her power even further, while also using it to weakened the heretic before her. Meanwhile, the trio fought Steven with Mittelt and Leone up front, while Shiroe stood back to support them.

Right now, the user of Carnwennan has used the power of the holy sword, and now delved himself into the shadows, hiding himself from the group's site.

"Damn, that's an annoying sword to fight..." Mittelt cursed under her breath as the user was nowhere to be seen. Leone, on the other hand, is using her senses and sejutsu to sense him.

"He's moving all over the place..." Leone muttered. Shiroe, on the other hand, pushed up his glasses.

"Everyone, keep your guard up. The moment he attacks is the moment he dives out of the shadows. **Reflex Boost!**" Shiroe's staff glowed, and a light showered over the two. When they received it, they felt their senses increasing.

Soon enough, they immediately dodged out of the way as a dagger popped out of the shadows and attempted to slash at them. When they did, Steven was a bit surprised to see how they've managed to dodge so easily.

"You've reacted faster than before..." Steven muttered. "How...?" Steven wondered a bit, before he had to block an incoming strike from her Mittelt's spear.

"Don't think you can hide forever you bitch!" Mittelt pushed her sword down further, however, the dagger of King Arthur was not to be underestimated. Steven merely grunted, and pushed the dagger forth as well, resulting in breaking her spear.

"Shit...!" Mittelt cursed when she saw her weapon break apart. Steven attempted to slash at her, but Leone sprung into action when she dropped from the sky and performed a diving kick. Steven immediately made his body roll away as he dodged the kick, resulting in a small crater to result from her drop kick. Steven jumped back to gain some distance, but Shiroe was already on the case.

"**Astral Bind!**" Shiroe casted forth multiple magical threats to wrap around the user's leg, limiting his movements. Steven gave a "tch" in annoyance, while Mittelt raised her hands in front of her.

"Thanks Shiroe, Leone. Now, **Magic Wind Palm!**" Mittelt's hands became encased with wind, and then clapped them together, forming a small tornado to form in front of her and head towards the user. However, Steven's dagger glowed and tendrils of shadow surrounded him, making him sink into the shadows. When this happened, Mittelt gave an annoyed frown.

"Oh damn it, he sinks into the shadows again..." Mittelt cursed underneath her breath.

"Well, we're gonna be ready for what is to come this time." Leone said as she pounded her fist together.

Shiroe, on the other hand, pushed up his glasses as he looked around the surroundings. Currently, he saw Griselda dueling with the Rhongomiant, and the two holy weapons flashed with intensity as the two weapons clashed against each other. Seeing this, Shiroe decided to lend in a lending hand.

"**Keen Edge!**" Shiroe's staff glowed once more, and a glow surrounded Griselda's sword. Griselda blinked in surprise, and turned to Shiroe. Shiroe simply nodded at her, and turned to focus on the fight.

"Well then...I better accept this gift then!" Griselda swung her Excalibur Blessing to the user, this time having a stronger impact this time.

"What the-!?" Eiji shouted, before he was sent flying back by the impact.

Shiroe knew that his support was good enough, and focused back on the fight against Steven. However, he saw Leone become alarmed by this, and immediately turn to him. It was then Leone immediately dashed towards him.

"Shiroe, move! He's moving towards you!" Leone exclaimed as she ran towards him. Shiroe didn't have enough time to react, as he looked down to see Steven popping out of the shadows and with the dagger ready to slash him. Shiroe's eyes widened at the upcoming attack, before he felt a force pushing him out of the way. His eyes saw that Leone pushed him out of the way of the attack, but she didn't have enough time as the her sides was deeply slashed by the dagger.

"GAH!" Leone shouted out in pain as she rolled on the ground in pain.

"Leone!" Mittelt cried out to her friend as she saw the youkai roll onto the floor. Leone gritted her teeth while she grabbed her sides in pain.

"Heh heh...don't worry, j-just a scratch..." Leone said, before she coughed up in blood.

"Leone!" Shiroe said, getting up and checking up on her. "This is bad...! She's badly wounded..." Shiroe said, before he reached into his bag and held a potion in his hand.

"Here." Shiroe held the bottle towards her while he held her up.

"I don't think so..." Steven said, as he went in on the two with his Arthurian dagger.

"Don't think so!" Mittelt yelled out as she created a spear in her hands, and then threw it towards the opponent. However, it didn't slow down the man as he deflected the spear. Shiroe narrowed his eyes as he put up his hand.

"**Nightmare Sphere!**" Shiroe casted forth a sphere, and the sphere expanded and surrounded the entire area, trapping the user in it. Steven's eyes widened when he felt his movements more sluggish, before he knelt on the ground while wincing.

"D-Damn, seems like I'm going to have to get out..." Steven said, before he sunk into the shadows. When this happened, Mittelt took the chance and checked up on Leone.

"Leone! You alright? No, scratch that, you're not alright!" Mittelt said as she looked at her injured friend. All Leone did was give a weak smile.

"D-Don't worry. I can recover rather fast thanks to senjutsu, and Shiroe's potions will help as well. But I can't really move much..." Leone said before she winced in pain. Mittelt scowled as she summoned another spear and turned around.

"Damn it, without your senses, we can't exactly have an advantage over our opponent." Mittelt muttered, before she scowled. She then walked forward cautiously while having her weapon ready. As she did, her eyes widened when she felt killing intent from her side. She also had a boost thanks to Shirou's **Reflex Boost**. Even so, it wasn't enough without Leone pointing out which way he is coming. She immediately leaned to the side to avoid getting stabbed by the dagger, but it managed to cut a bit of her shoulder.

"Gh!" Mittelt winced at the cut, but held her other hand forward. "**Storm Shred!" **Mittelt fired a barrage air slices towards Steven, but he held the dagger to defense and started to deflect her wind attacks. Mittelt looked annoyed before she raised her spear and threw it. It was a wasted attempt as Steven deflected the dagger as well, but Mittelt learned a thing or two from Terra and Shiroe.

When Shiroe saw this, he immediately knew what she was doing. He held out his hand towards the Fallen Angel. "**Overunner!**"

A glow appeared on Mittelt, before she gave a small smirk. She then dashed forward at a more faster speed, something that surprised the Stray Exorcist. She then formed a Sword of Light into her hands, though it took soon difficulty in doing so, but she formed it when she put all of her effort into it. She then swung her sword down on the Stray Exorcist, who managed to block the attack as well.

"Hoh...so you've managed to form a sword...not that many angels or Fallen Angels achieve that, you know?" Steven pointed out, but Mittelt just ignored him as she gritted her teeth while she tried to put more force.

"Unfortunately..." Steven sighed, as he pushed forward, and then proceeded to break apart Mittelt's sword, causing the Fallen Angel to gasp at this. "It stands nothing to the legendary dagger..." Steven said, as as attempted to slash her. Her eyes widened when she saw the attack coming.

"**Thorn Bind Hostage**!" Shiroe swiftly casted forth another spell, this time causing throne to wrap around Steven and immobilizing him for a bit. However, the vines didn't stop him from hitting the target. The thorns took the sword off its accuracy, but it did leave a cut across Mittelt's chest.

"GAH!" Mittelt screamed in pain as she felt the intensity from the holy sword, and fell back and rolled to the ground. She clutched her chest while she staggered up.

"D-Damn it..." Mittelt cursed, before she coughed up blood. She held forth her hand. "At least...let me get a shot at you! **Storm Shred!**" Mittelt's state only lead her to summon one blade of wind, but it was enough. The blade soared through the air, and managed to cut one of the vines. When this happened, Steven's eyes went to the cut vine.

"Huh...? What was...AHHH!" Steven screamed in pain as an explosion of energy engulfed him. He collapsed onto his knee, and coughed up blood. "L-Looks like you got me...time to hide..." Steven managed to say, before using the sword's power to sink into the shadows once more. When that happened, Mittelt scowled while wincing in pain.

"There he goes again with the shadows...shit!" Mittelt cussed once more, before collapsing onto her knee. "I guess it isn't an Arthurian weapon for nothing...but still..." Mittelt panted, as she looked at her surroundings. Leone was injured and cannot move, Shiroe was fine, but he was open to danger any time soon. Meanwhile, she's just a standing target. When she realized her situation, her expression darkened while she gritted her teeth.

"Damn it...damn it...damn it..." Mittelt repeated under her breath. "...Is it going to be like last time, where I'm helpless once more...!?" Mittelt said while glaring at herself. "Am I just going to be helpless once more to help them and myself...again...again!?" Mittelt muttered to herself as she clenched her fist tightly. However, Shiroe was there and saw her dilemma.

"Mittelt! Don't give up! We can still change this!" Shiroe called out to her, causing Mittelt to snap out of it and turn to him.

"W-What...?" Mittelt stuttered in surprise. Shiroe nodded at her, and raised his hand.

"Don't give up hope yet Mittet. We still have one more plan we have, but this is all or nothing. I'm going to need you to trust me on this!" Shiroe told her, causing Mittelt's eyes to widened at this.

"Are you sure!? But I...!" Mittelt said, but Shiroe shook his head at her.

"No, you're going to be fine. I have the spell ready to go, so get ready!" Shiroe told her, as he raised his staff. His staff then glowed with intensity. "Here we go! "**Infinity Force!**" Shiroe exclaimed, a bright light came forth from his staff and came onto Mittelt. Her eyes widened when she saw herself glow with golden energy.

"Wha...!?" Mittelt gasped in surprise as she felt an enormous amount of energy pour and circulate through her. Shiroe breathed a bit heavily, and collapsed onto his knees while he used his staff to just be straight.

"...That spell took all of my energy. Now it's time for you to use your most powerful spell..." Shiroe told her with a tired tone, causing Mittelt's eyes to widened.

"Wait, so that spell was meant to...!" Mittelt asked in surprise, causing the Half-God to nod at her.

"It is. Go!" Shiroe exclaimed, gesturing Mittelt to her hiding opponent. Mittlet nodded at him, and raised her arms forth. She slowly made herself stand up, staggering while in the process, but she stood straight up.

"Alright...let's give this a shot!" Mittelt said, as she summoned a magic circle in front of her. "Time to take you out of hiding you bastard! **Storm Bringer**!" Mittelt screamed as she unleashed all of her magic.

It was then an intense tornado started to form around the area, and kept growing more violent and violent. In fact, the winds soon began to pick the ground off one by one, and soon, the entire ground they were standing on broke apart and was lifted up into the air. In one particular piece of the ground, a user fell out of it.

"What the-!?" Steven exclaimed as he was flying through the air. When Mittelt saw this, all she did was summon a Spear of Light into her hand.

"Found you! Now eat this you son of a damn bitch!" Mittelt threw the spear with all of her strength, causing the spear to soar through the air fast and towards the user. Steven's eyes widened at the incoming projectile, and didn't have enough time to block as the spear pierced through his abdomen.

"GAH!" Steven screamed in pain while he coughed up blood. The tornado soon died down, and everything in the air fell down to the ground, including the user of Carnwennan. Mittelt breathed heavily, before her legs gave out and collapsed onto the ground.

"*Pant*...*pant*...*pant*..." Mittelt breathed heavily as she watched the fight end, before she gave one final breath. "...Finally. That's done." Mittelt breathed out.

"GAH!" screamed out a voice. Mittelt blinked, and turned to see Griselda standing over her opponent with her Excalibur Blessing finishing its slash on the user, along with Eiji lying on the ground with a deep gash on his chest. Griselda then flicked the blood off her sword, and looked down at the opponent.

"Impressive skills, but you lack experience in wielding such a weapon." Griselda told the man lying on the ground, who couldn't give any response, considering the fact that he is dead. When she turned to the trio, she merely raised an eyebrow.

"It seems you have finished your work as well, judging by your states..." Griselda commented, as the saw the three's condition. Mittelt sat on the ground exhausted, Leone lied on the ground while wounded, and Shiroe was kneeling on the ground in a tired state. Mittelt gave a tired smile towards the Exorcist.

"You don't say..." Mittelt said tiredly, before she fell back from exhaustion and her wounds.

* * *

**(With Terra)**

Terra blinked at the large tornado that formed somewhere around Tokyo, before he shrugged and laid Ragna against the tree. "Huh, things sure are hectic for them..." Terra commented. He then looked at Ragna's state, and frowned. Ragna's body was slightly pale than the last time he saw him back at Tsuruga, and the Holy Water must've gotten to the vampire

"Huh...I never knew you were a vampire..." Terra commented, while Ragna grunted at him.

"More of a Damphir...but who's paying attention to the details..." Ragna quietly said, before he coughed out more Holy Water out of him. "Shit...even though I'm a Damphir, the effects are still there..." Ragna muttered, before wincing in pain. When Terra checked Ragna's condition, he simply lied Ragna on the ground.

"Alright Ragna. It's time to push out the Holy Water out of you..." Terra said, placing his hands on Ragna's body.

"A-And how exactly a-are you going to-PHOOOOOO!" Ragna couldn't finished his sentence, as Terra pushed full force onto Ragna's body, literally pumping out the water out of his mouth. When Ragna spouted out all of the water out of his body, he coughed heavily while glaring at Terra.

"A-Are you crazy!? *COUGH* You've could've killed me with that!" Ragna complained, before he coughed more due to the after effects. Terra simply shrugged.

"It's either that or have the Holy Water linger within you. So you feel any better?" Terra asked with a raised eyebrow, causing Ragna to stop coughing for a bit while he slowly made himself sit up.

"I-I think I'll manage..." Ragna grunted. He was about to get up, but his eyes widened when he felt a familiar feeling within him, and it was stronger than before.

"MMMHH!" Ragna immediately had his mouth clamped with his hand, and his body looked like he was trying to hold back something. When Terra and Yorokobi saw this, their eyes widened at this state.

""Ragna!"" both Terra and Yorokobi exclaimed,

"Ragna! You okay?!" Terra asked the Damphir as he tried to get closer to him, but Ragna's hand pushed him away.

"Stay back! I don't need you near me when I'm like this...!" Ragna managed to say, before he held his mouth. He slightly dropped his arm, and Terra's eyes soon saw Ragna's condition. He saw sharp fangs on Ragna, and it looked rather needy. When Terra saw this, and the fact that Ragna was a vampire, he suddenly knew what was going on.

"I get it...you need blood!" Terra said with slight surprise, causing Ragna to look at him with annoyance as he clutched onto his mouth.

"Y-Yeah, that annoying trait." Ragna said with annoyance, before we went back to struggling with his blood craves. This caused Terra to frown upon this.

"I'm not really sure what's going on, but it looks like you really need blood." Terra commented.

"I don't care...!" Ragna muffled through is mouth, before pointing. "G-Go! I'll handle things from here! Just go!" Ragna tried to tell Terra to move, but he didn't budge an inch. When Terra saw Ragna's dire situation, he summoned a sharp rock in his hands. He then slit his hand, causing blood to leak from it. He then held his bloody hand towards Ragna, causing Ragna's eyes to widened at the sight of Terra's blood. When the scent of blood entered into Ragna's nose, his senses went wild and it became harder and harder to suppress the feeling.

"Drink." Terra said, holding out his hand to Ragna.

"W-What!?"

"Drink. You need blood, right?" Terra asked, causing Ragna to scowl while pushing his hand away.

"Y-You idiot! I don't need your blood! I-I'm perfectly...!" Ragna tried to reject, before he clutched his mouth as he felt the urges getting stronger.

"You suck at making excuses, you know?" Terra told him with deadpanned tone.

"P-Piss off!" Ragna growled even further as he tried to hold in the urge. However, Terra simply sighed while he raised his hands.

"Guess we're doing this the hard way then..." Terra said, and then proceeded to jab his thumb into Ragna's side deeply, causing Ragna to yelp in pain while opening his mouth. It was then Terra proceeded to slam his hand onto Ragna's mouth, pouring blood and going down Ragna's throat. Ragna's eyes widened when he felt blood go down his throat, and his pupils dilated when he felt a strange feeling in him.

*PULSE* *PULSE* *PULSE*

"MH!?" Ragna then felt a large pulse of energy within resonate. Terra and Yorokobi backed away as a dark aura exploded from Ragna, while Ragna silently sat there. They watched as the dark aura dance around Ragna, and surges of energy just fluctuated around him. The dark aura didn't last out too long, as it soon receded and faded away into Ragna.

Ragna silently sat there, with both Terra and Yorokobi watching. It was then they heard ruffling noises from Ragna, and soon saw Ragna make himself stand up, though at a slow pace. When he fully stood up, he looked at his body and his yes widened in surprise. Terra was also surprised to see how his blood managed to make Ragna recover so fast.

"Huh, so that's why vampires need blood, cause it apparently do this..." Terra said while he folded his arms. When Ragna looked at himself, and felt way better than he did in the past few years, he gave a small breath and looked towards Terra.

"You know, I should be pissed by the fact that you forced fed me your blood." Ragna stated with a slightly irritated and flat tone, causing Terra to grin at him.

"But it did make you better, didn't it?" Terra pointed out. Ragna's mouth went open to argue, but he froze when he released what Terra said. A short moment after, he just grumbled while folding his arms.

"Yeah, it did." Ragna said with an irked tone, before he flexed his hand to see his strength. When he checked his condition, he felt a lot stronger than before, and no longer felt like there was any heavy weight the he felt onto him. When he finished checking his condition, he turned to Terra. A short moment of silence passed between them, before Ragna gave a defeated smirk towards Terra.

"...Thanks. I guess I owe you one for what you did. I didn't really need it, but I guess I'll take it." Ragna said with a small smirk, causing Terra to nod at him.

"No problem. Now, let's go kick some ass, shall we?" Terra said, gesturing to the fight. When Ragna turned his head, all he saw was light flashing here and there, while water was splashing around.

All Ragna did was pick up his sword while giving a smirk.

"Let's kick some ass."

* * *

**(With Allen, Joshua, and Vroch)**

The Exorcist and Angel were managing to stand their grounds as they fought the Fallen Angel. Despite Joshua lacking a wing compared to Vroch, he seems to be capable of keeping up. Meanwhile, Allen in his Balance Breaker state was keeping up just fine with his Crown Clown, and hasn't given up on the offense against the Fallen Angel.

"Damn you! Damn you! Damn you! Why won't you die!?" Vroch screamed furiously, having wave after wave of water just barrage them. Joshua simply kept evading them while summoning his pillars of lights to shield himself, while Allen's Crown Clown kept shielding and deflecting the holy water coming towards him. Allen then charged in on the Fallen Angel. He jumped forth and slashed his way through the blast of water, and made himself close enough to hit the Fallen Angel. Vroch summoned a sword to block and intercepted the slash from Allen. However, he struggled against the force of the attack.

"Impossible! A human, making me struggle!?" Vroch exclaimed, before he felt a web tangle around him. He then saw the white cowl on Allen extend with bright energy threats and immobilize him. His eyes widened even further when Joshua simply floated in the air while his hand was in snapping position.

"Good job. You made him an easy target..." Joshua said with his usual expression, before he shaped his fingers. A pillar of light enveloped the Fallen Angel, making Vroch scream out in pain.

"AAAAHHH!" Vroch screamed, before he glared and kicked Allen off of him while surrounding his body in water to wash off the webs. His entire body was filled with burnt marks from the energy attacks from Joshua already, but he didn't struggle in the slightest. Instead, he just stood up defiantly and was ready to fight back and kill.

"I won't allow it! I won't allow this! I won't! I am the son of the Fallen Angel Ananiel! I won't allow some pathetic exorcist and Angel beat me!" Vroch screamed furiously.

"And I'm getting damn tired of your rant already! So shut the hell up!" shouted an irritated voice. Before the group could register where the voice came from, a blur past between Joshua and Allen, and closed in on Vroch. The two then heard a crackling nose, and found Ragna planting his fist deep into Vroch's face. He then sent the Fallen Angel flying backwards and crashing into the ground. Ragna landed on the ground, and grunted in annoyance.

"I swear, he loves to hear himself talk. Just like Rabbit..." Ragna muttered with an annoyed tone. Both Allen and Joshua looked surprise by the comeback of Ragna, and his strength, and Terra just dropped from the sky and landed between the two.

"So what did I miss?" Terra casually asked the two, causing the Angel to look at him with amusement while Allen turned to him in surprise for arriving quicker than he expected.

"Well, you didn't miss much..." Joshua casually said, as he swept his hair. "Other than fighting the Son of Ananiel here, nothing much changed. Though, I'm a bit surprised to see the Damphir here recover so quickly. I wonder how..." Joshua said with an intrigued tone.

"Oh, I gave him my blood." Terra answered with a straight face, which actually caused Joshua to pause upon hearing this. He stayed silent a bit, before he examined Terra's neck.

"...I don't see any puncture holes." Joshua pointed out, causing Terra to raise his cut hand. Joshua just blinked more at this.

"You cut your hand to feed him blood? Why is that?" Joshua asked.

"Well, I'm not really interested with the whole turning into a vampire if I'm bit by Ragna, so I just went with the alternative." Terra answered, causing Joshua to fold his arms upon the answer.

"But Terra, you don't actually turn into a Vampire when you're bit alone. The Vampire him or herself must inject some of their blood into you in order to make you into a vampire." Joshua explained to Terra, causing the young man to blink upon this revelation.

"...Huh. Damn, my knowledge on vampires is completely wrong..." Terra muttered while scratching the back of his head.

"U-Um, I don't mean to interrupt, but we have a Fallen Angel at hand..." Allen pointed out while sweat dropping at seeing their interaction.

"Oh, right. Him." Terra said with a plain tone.

"Ah, it seems our conversation made us lose focus. Our apologies." Joshua said while looking very casual about this.

'What kind of Angel are you...?' Allen thought with a heavy sweat drop.

*Rumble*

The four soon heard rubble moving around, and an explosion of holy water splashed everywhere. Vroch soon stood up, and glared absolute hatred at the front.

"...You don't know when to die, do you!?" Vroch said with a pissed tone, as he summoned two Swords of Light into his hands, while the water danced violent around him once more, but this time, it was at a bigger scale that towered over them.

"Fine. Be grateful that I'm unleashing all of my powers insects! Cause this magnificent power will be the last-!" Vroch said arrogantly, but Terra just sprung forward.

"Alright, you're awesome! We get it! Now let's kick your ass!" Terra said, charging up magic into his mouth. "**Roar of the Earth Dragon!**" Terra breathed out a larger beam of earth towards Vroch, causing the Fallen Angel to laugh as a large amount of Holy Water intercepted the blast.

"Ha ha ha ha! That all you got brat!?" Vroch mocked.

"Actually, it's doing an effect alright." Terra answered, before Vroch eye's widened upon realizing what was happening. He looked at his shield, and his water protection was being drained away by the magic sand that Terra put into the roar, draining and absorbing the shield he had.

"Impressive powers...now let me lend a hand." Joshua said with an impressed tone, as he snapped his fingers. Multiple twinned appeared in the sky, before multiple pillars of lights headed down towards Vroch. Vroch's eyes widened when he saw the incoming lights.

"Like hell!" Vroch yelled as he threw two of his swords towards two of the incoming lights, while forming a trident made out water and sending it towards the third. He then followed it up with large bullets of water intercepting towards it.

Before he could feel success on blocking it, he felt a tug on his leg, and looked down to see Allen's white thread pulling down of him. Before he could react, he was yanked down by such a powerful force and headed towards the ground.

"Let go of me, you impudent worm!" Vroch struggled to get out of the threat, and even summoned a spear to cut it off. However, the holy properties of Allen's cowl made it resistant to the cuts. It was then Ragna sprung into action. Using his stronger state, Ragna took off at a more faster speed, immediately closing in the distance between him and the Fallen Angel.

"Alright, you son of a bitch! Let's see you deal with this! **Hell's Fang!**" Ragna planted a energy coated fist deep into the Fallen Angel's cut, causing the Fallen Angel to cough up blood. Ragna roared as he sent forth the second punch, this time causing an explosion of darkness to erupt from the second punch, sending Vroch to flying into the air. "**Gaunlet Hades!**" Ragna spun in the air and performed a spinning kick coated with dark energy into the Vroch's jaw, and then spun in the air to launch a downward heel kick with his other arm. "**Inferno Divider!**" Ragna jumped off the ground and performed an upward slash on the opponent, leaving a deep gash on the Fallen Angel's chest. He then used an energy burst to propel himself then spun in the air, and deliver a drop kick right to Vroch's head, sending the man flying towards the ground.

"Terra! It's all yours!" Ragna called out to Terra, who stood there with a grin.

"With pleasure!" Terra said a confident tone. It was then Terra glowed with intense energy, and a magic circle appeared underneath him and in front of him. The power was intense, and shook the very earth around him. Joshua, despite being in the air, felt the vibrations that was coming.

"What it this power...such intensity...is this what Father considered human potential...?" Joshua said with slight awe as he looked upon the power that Terra released. Allen looked surprised at the power as well, and took a step back. It was then Terra put his hands forth.

**"Dragon Slayer Secret Art: Desert la Spada!**" Terra unleashed an intense barrage of sand towards his opponent, which took form of fan-shaped edges. The blades of sand rapidly flew towards his opponent, decimating and taking out anything in its way. It easily tore through Vroch's water barriers, and headed towards the son of Ananiel.

"NOOOOOOOOOOO!" Vroch screamed as he was engulfed by the sand. The sand soon flooded the battle grounds they were in, overtaking whatever holy water that was left excess in the area. Ragna, Allen, Yorokobi, and Joshua had to shield themselves from the blasts of the attack, as sand was sent flying everywhere. When the explosion ended, they lowered their arms to see the results. Their eyes widened at it.

The whole area they are in is buried in sand. Trees were sticking out of the sand, and wreckage was scattered everywhere. Not a single amount of moisture can be spotted, making the whole park they fought in look like a desert. The exorcist, Damphir, and Angel looked at the whole area in shock, as they never knew the kind of effect it would have.

As for Vroch, his body was buried within the ground while his arm was sticking out for survival. Unfortunately for him, that attacked utterly defeated him.

Ragna, Allen, and Joshua silently looked towards Terra with widened eyes, while Terra stood there with a sheepish look on his face while scratching the back of his head.

"Whoops...I forgot it has that sort of effect." Terra said with a smile.

* * *

**(On top of a building)**

"My my, it seems that they've defeated the son of Ananiel and two users of Arthurian weapons, despite them being artificial. Truly a worthy spectacle to behold..." Rachel commented, as she sat on a chair, along with a table made to hold tea. It was then her tea was filled by a man who stood near her. He is an elderly man who wears a dark, aquamarine suit adorned with gold trimming. His long, white hair is tied in a ponytail at the back.

"Quite, Madam Rachel. It was truly a rare spectacle to find." the butler agreed.

"Yes. This show was quite special indeed, and the timing for tea was perfect. It is indeed splendid tea to drink." Rachel said elegantly as she sipped her tea.

"I live to serve, Madam Rachel." the elder man said with a graceful smile. Rachel then turned her head towards a person near her.

"What are you thoughts Jubei?" Rachel asked the person standing next to her. It wasn't a person, but it was more of an animal. Jubei had two tails, one black and one white. He was able to stand up on his hind legs like a human. He wears a jacket similar to the Kaka clan's jacket, but with an Eastern motif and a cut in the back where his two tails poke out. He also wears an eyepatch on his right eye.

This was Jubei, a nekomata and a close friend of Rachel's late father.

"*Chuckle*...Well, I can tell ya one thing. It sure isn't boring when Ragna is around, but this type of event takes the cake. In all my years, I didn't expect Ragna to fight against the son of Ananiel, albeit with some help. But hey, it doesn't hurt to have help once in a while..." Jubei said with a smile. "And I'm glad to see that Ragna here finally drank some blood and recovered so fast." Jubei commented.

"That blood that he drank was quite special Jubei, as no other common blood can have that type of effect." Rachel corrected, causing Jubei to turn to her with a raised eyebrow.

"Really now?" Jubei said with an interested tone. Rachel graciously sipped her tea for a moment, before she set it down.

"Vampires gain their strength from blood. The stronger the blood, the stronger we get. The boy's blood was special you see, as it had the draconic element within it. Dragons are known for their large masses of energy. So imagine Ragna just taking that in..." Rachel explained to the Nekomata, causing Jubei to go "oh" upon this.

"Ah, I get it. Hah, it seems like Ragna's first time for blood turns out to be a dragon. Pretty soon, he'll be drinking the blood of a God. Ain't that going to be a kicker..." Jubei said while chuckling.

"Well, the possibilities are endless..." Rachel commented, before her eyes turned to a figure standing in the shadows.

"Your thoughts, Mr. Dragon?" Rachel asked the figure hidden within the shadows. The figure just gave a gruff noise, before the figure scratched the back of its head.

"Will ya quit calling me that? I'm not exactly a dragon you know" the figure with a deep male voice said. He sighed before he lied against the wall. "Anyways, the kid is impressive as always, and strong whenever he wants to be. Hell, I even heard rumors of that Bael heir actually collapsing onto his knee after some unknown fight." the figure commented, before he sighed and shook his head.

"Though, he's still green. He as a long way till he is considered strong. But for now, I gotta guide the boy to the right places. It's something my gut tells me." the figure said with a final tone.

"I see..." Rachel said, before she took one final sip of her tea. "Well then, let's simply sit back and watch the story write itself more chapters, while we simply guide the characters through it."

* * *

**Spell Lists (New)**

****Dragon Slayer Secret Art: Desert la Spada! - One of Terra's Dragon Slayer Secret Art moves. I basically copied this from One Piece if you guys didn't know. The name of the move is the same Crocodile (one piece) used. Terra uses multiple blades of sands and sends them towards his opponent. Considering that his Dragon Slayer Magic is stronger than regular magic, this move is more destructive and stronger than canon One Piece.****

****Infinity Force! - The most powerful support spell within Shiroe's arsenal. This spell basically releases the limiters of the person and grants them unlimited use of magic power. This spell makes the target glow in a shining light, kind of like making the person go into "Super Mode". However, this spell is so powerful, that when it is used, it brings heavy fatigue to both user and target, thus making this move a trump and last resort move.****

**Storm Bringer - Took this spell from Fairy Tail. This basically allows the user to summon a large tornado that will basically does what a tornado does, but at a more powerful level.**

****Storm Shred - Took this spell from Fairy Tail. This spell allows the user to short forth multiple wind blades.****

****Magic Wind Palm - Took this spell from Fairy Tail. The user gathers wind on their hands, and them claps them to summon a tornado.****

**Cross Grave! - Allen's move. Allen uses a stream of holy energy to attack.**

**Cross Beta! - Allen changes his arm into an arm-cannon, able to shoot projectiles.**

**Cross Spear! - Allen changes Cross Beta into a laser sword.**

****Balance Breaker: Crown Clown! - Allen's Balance Breaker in the DxD world. This basically makes him stronger, and gives him a black and sleek arm with armor, while giving him a white cowl made of holy energy.****

****Crown Edge! - Allen shoots a barrage of crown ring energy towards his opponent.****

**Reflex Boost! - A support spell of Shiroe, and the spell basically improves the reflexes of the target.**

* * *

**FINALLY DONE WITH THIS CHAPTER!**

**Let me get this off my chest, and say I'm finally done after so much struggles of writing the chapter. But I gotta say, it was rather fun as I wrote through it. Plus, laziness got in the way. Tee hee...**

**Anyways, I'm going to wrap up the Tokyo Arc next chapter. Don't expect any action though.**

* * *

**(The Fallen Angel Plan)**

**I originally planned out Stray Devils to be used within this arc, and them being quite major. However, I didn't want to recycle the previous idea from last arc, so I decided to replace them with Fallen Angels instead. And after experiencing some Excalibur action from High School DxD anime, light novel, and Excalibur from Fate/Stay night, I've decided to set up an arc based around Arthurian weapons.**

****When DxD introduced the Arthurian Weapons, I felt impressed and entertained to introduce such a thing. Excalibur and Caliburn sure made their appearance, but there was one thing that bugged me.****

**What about Carnwennan and Rhongomiant? They never really had the chance to shine. So I just went with it.**

* * *

**(Griselda and Joshua's Arrival)**

**If you guys played the game of The World Ends With You, then you know who Joshua is.**

**To be perfectly honest, I had a hard time to find an anime/manga/game character who resembled an Angel, or angelic powers (Run from Akame Ga Kill doesn't count, considering that face that I'm using an Akame Ga Kill character already). So lo and behold when I was playing Kingdom Hearts Dream Drop Distance, and found Joshua to just sprout out angelic wings and fly away.**

**And I thought to my self, why the hell not? I honestly enjoyed Joshua's character, with his mysterious and slightly snobbish attitude. But that's what honestly made me love him (no homo). So...there.**

**I've also decided to include Griselda Quarta as well, because again like Sairaorg, she never had that much time to be shown, much less her combat abilities. So here I thought, why not have Griselda use**** Excalibur Blessing. That's the only Excalibur that didn't really show its sword form. Rather, it was inducted into Durandal to power up Xenovia. I've always wondered what happened to Excalibur Blessing. Was it ever used before it was combined? So I just decided to write that. Win-Win.**

* * *

**(Interesting Fact)**

**Ananiel is actually a Fallen Angel mentioned in the Bible itself, as Ananiel is the "Rain of God". Seeing the title, I based his powers off of holy water manipulation. ****Plus, I've decided to go with son instead of Ananiel himself because there is a possibility that Ananiel is still part of the Grigori.**

* * *

**Read and Review**


	12. Tokyo Arc - Part 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own High School DxD or the Fairy Tail Elements**

**OMG, did Keybladewielder97 just update just almost a week after his update? Yes, yes he did. Enjoy!**

* * *

****Chapter 12: Tokyo Arc - Part 3 **  
**

**(Hotel Room)**

After the whole fight with Ananiel and his project, the conflict was over. Everyone in Tokyo was unharmed in the process, and simply woke up from the spell put onto them. The whole town was highly confused to what happened, before they simply labeled this whole event as the "Black Out" event, where they couldn't really remember what happened to them. Psychologists were busy that day.

As for Terra, his friends, and the Exorcists, they got a hotel room to rest at. Terra's friends had to rest due to the fight they had with an Arthurian weapon, while Allen and Griselda chose to rest and regain some energy. Joshua, on the other hand, simply disappeared without letting anyone know his presence, save for Terra, Allen, and Ragna. Speaking of Ragna, he separated from the group once more to be alone.

That leaves Terra sitting in the hotel room with his friends resting in their respective beds. He sat besides Mittelt, who was lying on bed with a bored expression on her face. Leone was currently asleep while giving healthy snores, while Shiroe lied on his bed, trying to recover his stamina. Yorokobi was simply lying on the sofa while eating treats.

"Uh...I'm so bored..." Mittelt complained while she lied on bed. Terra chuckled at her.

"Well, you've been lying here for a while now, and the tv isn't really showing anything good." Terra commented, causing Mittelt to groan while slowly turning her body in bed.

"That's exactly what I mean. You literally do nothing while you are hospitalized or recovering. And I hate boredom..." Mittelt complained. Terra chuckled once more at her, and then placed his hand on her hand. Mittelt blushed under the contact, and looked to Terra. He gave her a small smile.

"Shiroe told me what you did. You did great out there, protecting your friends and proving how strong you've become. I'm glad to hear that, and I'm happy to see that you're managed to finish the fight without hurting yourself too much." Terra told her, causing the young Fallen Angel to blush at him while looking away.

"R-Really? I'm glad..." Mittelt said while blushing. Terra just patted her on the head, and got off of her bed.

"Well then, I leave you to recover. I think I'll go out and get some things to help kill your boredom." Terra said, causing Mittelt to pout upon Terra leaving.

"Fine..." Mittelt huffed while she lied on her bed.

"Later." Shiroe said to him.

"Bye!" Yorokobi waved at him.

Terra gave a small smile to his group, before he exited out of the door. When he left the room, he was soon met face to face with a middle aged woman and Allen. When he saw the two, he simply gave a greeting smile towards them.

"Hey Allen, Griselda. What's up?" Terra casually greeted.

"Hey Terra." Allen greeted back, while Griselda gave a nod at him.

"Hello Terra. How are your friends doing?" Griselda asked him.

"They're doing fine. Just give them a few days rest and we'll be good to go." Terra answered.

"I see. Well, that is good news to hear after what they have done for us." Griselda said with a slightly relieved tone. Terra simply folded the back of his arms behind his head.

"No problem. And thanks for looking out for my friends as well." Terra thanked her, but he saw the exorcist shake her head.

"I haven't looked after them at all. They instead helped me on finishing the assignment earlier. For that, I am thankful for their assistance." Griselda responded, causing Terra to shrug at this.

"If you say so. So are you two going back to the Church now?" Terra asked them with a curious tone. Allen nodded at him.

"Yes, we have to. After retrieving the weapons and stopping the son of Ananiel, our mission is done here. We'll depart in a couple hours from now." Allen explained to him.

"Ah, I see. Well then, I hope you have safe travels back." Terra said, causing Grisleda to smile at him.

"Of course. We also with you and your companions safety as well during out travels." Griselda told him, but then she blinked at something. "By the way Tachikaze, I have a message to give to your Fallen Angel companion." Griselda told him, causing Terra to raise an eyebrow at this.

"And that would be...?" Terra asked.

"I owe her an apology for acting so doubtful to her, as my judgement on the Fallen Angel race has led me to believe that she was in on the plan." Griselda told him, causing Terra to blink at this. He remembered the whole situation that Shiroe explained to him, so of course he knew about this. But when he heard the apology from her, he simply just blinked at the information.

"...Alright then. I'll be sure to give the message. I'm sure we'll make this whole thing water under the bridge, so don't worry about it." Terra told her, causing Griselda to smile once more and nod at him.

"Good to know. Now, I must go and check on my things. Allen, you should as well..." Griselda told the young white haired teen, causing him to nod at her.

"Of course Griselda-sama. But let me just have a few more words to Terra here." Allen told her, causing the middle aged woman to nod at him.

"Very well. Do not take too long. Or else..." Griselda said while a dark aura surrounded her, causing Allen to sweat at this.

"O-Of course..." Allen stuttered nervously. Griselda simply gave a smile, before she walked away. As she did, Allen breathed in relief.

"That was close..." Allen said while breathing in relief, while Terra just chuckled at him.

"Is she that scary?" Terra asked with an amused smile, causing Allen to smile ruefully at this.

"As scary as she wants to be. Even the higher ups are scared to piss her off..." Allen said while trying to keep up his smile. He sighed, before he looked at Terra with a curious expression.

"Anyways, do you know what happened to Ragna and Joshua? They just disappeared." Allen asked him, causing Terra to shrug at him.

"Well, Ragna is a bit of a loner, so he sometimes goes off to whatever he does. As for Joshua, he said he needed to report back to Heaven after the incident." Terra explained. It was true, considering the fact that Terra's observation on Ragna's behavior and actions made him a loner. As for Joshua, he assumed that he went back to Heaven. But before he left, Terra could still remember something from him...

* * *

**_(FlashBack)_**

_After digging out the Fallen Angel Vroch out of the sand, and then putting restriction on him to immobilize him, they were done with the crises. As soon as they finished, Ragna nodded at the group and walked off without a word. Allen then took the son of Ananiel with him to put him under arrest, leaving Terra, Yorokobi, and Joshua in the flooded sand park._

_"Well, thanks for the help Joshua. It was appreciated." Terra said while holding out his hand for a handshake. Joshua simply chuckled as he returned the handshake as well._

_"I was more than happy to be an assist Terra." Joshua said to him. "So what will you do know?" Joshua asked him with a curious tone._

_"Ah, I'm sure my friends will meet back up with me. Oh, if you don't mind, why won't you come with me and meet them? I'm sure they'll appreciate your help on helping me. Though, I'm not really sure about Mittelt. She's a Fallen Angel and all..." Terra said absently on the last part, causing Joshua to blink upon the mention of the name._

_"Mittelt? You know her Terra?" Joshua asked him with a raised eyebrow. When Terra heard the question, he scratched the back of his head._

_"Well, yeah. She's my traveling companion. Why do you ask?" Terra asked the Angel. When he asked Joshua that, he puts on a complicated expression._

_"Well, let's just say she and I have a history together before you met her." Joshua explained vaguely. When Terra heard this, he simply raised an eyebrow._

_"Ah, so you guys know each other then. Well, I don't know much of the relationship, but I can put in a good word in for you for her not to attack you, or vice versa..." Terra said with a tone that clearly showed that he had no troubles._

_"About that, Terra. It might sound selfish of me, but I need to ask you a favor for the moment." Joshua asked him, causing Terra to blink more upon this._

_"Um...okay?" Terra said with an unsure tone. "What exactly would that be?" Terra asked. It was then Joshua paused for a moment to think on how to deliver the request, before he simply put his arms down while putting on a slight frown._

_"Could you not tell Mittelt or the others about me?" Joshua asked, causing Terra to blink upon the request. When he heard such a request, he simply sighed while folding his arms._

_"...I'm not sure, but can you explain why you don't want me to?" Terra asked. Joshua nodded at him._

_"It's a bit of a long story. Do you mind?" Joshua asked with a slight hesitant tone._

_All Terra did was silently nod at him to listen to his story._

* * *

**(Back to Reality)**_  
_

After Terra heard the story from Joshua, he immediately agreed upon Joshua's request. After hearing the story between the two, he decided that he'll let Joshua settle this. Though, Terra did tell the Angel that he is willing to help if he needs it, causing the Angel to chuckle at him while commenting how he's a really interesting human.

"Well, in any case, I don't think we need to bother the two anymore, considering that they finished what they needed to do." Terra told Allen, causing the young exorcist to nod at him. He then held out a handshake for Terra.

"Thanks a lot Terra. We couldn't have done it without you." Allen said while smiling. Terra smiled back, as he returned the handshake.

"Yeah, it was great working with you. Hopefully, we can meet again." Terra said, causing Allen to chuckle at him.

"Yeah, let's meet again." Allen said, as he and Terra parted hands and started walking away. "Best luck on your travels Terra." Allen said while waving his hand.

"You stay safe on your job as well." Terra waved goodbye while he watched the young exorcist walk away until he vanished from sight. When he did, all Terra did was give a content sigh while stuffing his hands into his jacket pocket.

"Well, I better get going. Mittelt does get bored easily..." Terra said, as he walked in the other direction.

* * *

**(Tokyo - Ikebukuro)**

Terra decided to check out Ikebukuro, a well known entrainment and commercial district within Tokyo. While Shibuya was considered the shopping district of Japan, Ikebukuro was considered the entreatment square of Japan. The streets were as lively as ever with people walking through the sidewalks while chatting about the popular trends today. Multiple people in cosplay stood out in the streets while giving away flyers. Street vendors were giving out food for people to eat, something that Terra happily went with.

As Terra waked through the streets with a bag of entertainment stuff that he and his group could play, he looked around while enjoying the scenery.

"Amazing...it's almost like a festival is going on around here..." Terra commented while looking around. "Compared to the rest of the locations I visited, this place just beats them with the liveliness factor."

As soon as Terra mentioned the "liveliness" to the area, he soon heard excited cheers from a certain direction. He blinked when he saw a large group of people gathering around while they were flashing the cameras at something. Curiosity soon overtook him, and decided to see what it was all about. He had to make his way through some of them, wanting to see what was so exciting. As soon as he made it to the front of the crowd, he looked to see what made the crowd cheer.

As soon as he saw the person, all he did was blink upon this.

The person before him was a young and beautiful girl with long, black hair tied in twin tails and violet eyes eyes. She wore a magical girl costume that showed her midriff, while the costume was small to show the outline of her rather large breasts.

When he saw the girl before him, all he did was blink upon the sight. 'Is this what they were cheering for...?' Terra thought confused. The girl in front of him twirled her magic stick around while posing and giving a cute wink to the ground.

"I am the magical girl who will defeat evil in the name of love and justice, and bring peace and love to the people of earth! That is right, I am your idol, magical girl Levia-tan!" the magical girl, who is now known as Levia-tan, said with a highly enthusiastic tone while giving a cute pose to everyone, causing the male audience to give excited cheers at the sight.

Meanwhile, Terra stood there silently while he continued to blink upon the sight of this magical girl.

'Magical...Girl? So...some sort of special mage?' Terra thought while confused upon this. He never really got into the whole manga and anime trends, considering the fact that he is constantly traveling around.

He was highly confused upon the girl in the magical girl costume, before his eyes widened at something. His nose heavily twitched when a certain scent entered his nose, and he turned in surprise upon the smell.

'...This smell again! It's my old man...!' Terra thought with surprise, and his suddenly went into action. He didn't bother apologizing as he turned back and started pushing his way through the crowd to follow the scent. As he did, his actions attracted the attention of a certain magical girl.

"Ah! Wait! The young man with the brown hair and brown jacket! Wait up please!" the magical said as she tried to call out to him.

Unfortunately for her, once Terra has his mind focused on finding his father, he enters into a tunnel like vision that blocks out anything. So it ended in vain as Terra ignored her and ended up passing through the crowd. Seeing Terra leave, the magical girl took off as well.

"Hold on~! Mou...!"

* * *

**(With Terra)**

Terra was once again running like he did back in Kyoto and Tsuruga, just following the scent wherever it took him. He somehow managed to pass by the crowd while following the scent before him, and this time, Terra was running faster than before.

'What is with this pattern...! Everytime, my old man's scent shows up wherever it goes!' Terra thought, before he sprinted even faster. Soon, his tracks led him into an empty park of Ikebukuro. His eyes widened when he found the source of the scent here in the middle of the park. He stopped, and looked around to see if his father was nearby.

However, just like most cases, he couldn't find his dragon anywhere. When Terra came to that conclusion, he gave a heavy and defeated sigh while scratching the back of his head.

"Once again...it seems that I'm in a dead end." Terra said tired and slightly disappointment tone. "Damn it old man, do you have to be this complicated? Then again, he's sometimes likes to be complex and difficult. But it doesn't extend this far..." Terra muttered, before he closed his eyes in thought.

"Why...? Why would he choose to show his scent? Why choose it now in Tokyo?" Terra thought, confused by the actions that transpired around him. When he went into thought, he didn't noticed the footsteps being made behind him.

"Ah ha! I found you! You couldn't escape from the magical Levi-tan!" the voice cried out with a victorious tone.

However...

'It's been like this since Kyoto. The scent shows up, but then disappears like it wants to. Omoikane told me that he is heading to Tsuruga, which is another japanese city. So far, it seems that each japanese city are his targets...' Terra thought to himself, not noticing the girl near him.

"Hey! I'm talking to you! Mou~! Why are you ignoring me!?"

'And with each city I visited so far, an event always happens. But this time, the scent showed itself after the events happened here. So why...?' Terra pondered himself.

"Hello! Moshi Moshi! Is someone there!?"

'I know my old man likes to stay secluded from society, so why would he choose to go around where humans are? Is there some sort of reason why? It doesn't even make any sense...' Terra asked himself while trying to think it out.

"Mou...! You're acting just like Sona-chan whenever I act all yuri-yuri with her! She always ignores me while running away from me!"

"It's like...he has some sort of reason or purpose of going to each and every city. Like he is trying to do something, and it might more or less involve me in it..." Terra thought with quiet realization.

"HEY!" shouted the voice, this time the source of the voice was close to his face.

"-!" Terra suddenly broke out of his thoughts as he immediately opened his eyes at the apparent noise that just came to him. He stepped back in surprise, to see a familiar girl in close in front of him. And she didn't look too happy. Instead, she was heavily frowning, or more or less pouting, at him. Her eyes were a bit teary, seeing that she was ignored for a time.

"..." Terra just stayed silent at her, blinking at her face. The two stayed silent, with the girl in front of him heavily pouting while close to crying, while Terra stared back while looking at the girl with slight surprise. Silence passed between them more, but Terra looked confused at her.

"...Aren't you the girl that I saw earlier?" Terra asked her, causing her to heavily pout at him while giving him a childish glare. Terra gave a small step back at the girl, as he was confused beyond hell on why the girl seems so angry about.

"Um...can I help you?" Terra asked her. This resulted in her pouting more.

"Mou...! You first run away from me, and then you ignore me for the whole time I caught up to you! How could you do that to a Magical Girl!?" the Magical Girl complained to him, causing him to blink upon this.

"...I'm sorry, what?" Terra said, still confused on what is going on.

"You have to look at a Magical Girl with awe like the others! But you just looked uninterested in me and just ran away! You even ignored me when I tried to talk to you!" the girl complained to him, causing Terra to raise an eyebrow at her.

"I did that? Huh, I never really noticed until now..." Terra said while putting on a "huh, I just found out" tone and pose. He then shrugged at her. "Sorry, but I was sort of busy at the time. I didn't have the time to spare for...was it Magical Girl?" Terra asked her, causing the girl to look at him with shock.

"You...! You speak as if you never learned about Magical Girls!" the girl said to him with shock. All Terra did was simply scratch the back of his head.

"Well sorry, I never had the time. I'm constantly traveling, meeting new people and seeing new places. I honestly don't have the time to watch cartoons or anime, or even read a manga for that matter..." Terra said while shrugging upon this fact.

However, his words only caused the girl to look at him with complete shock.

"You...You never watched an anime, or even read a manga? That means...that means...!" the girl said while pointing her stick at dramatically. "You don't even know what a Magical Girl is!" the girl shouted in absolute shock and horror, causing Terra to blink more at this girl.

"Um...sure. I guess you could go with that..." Terra said, while taking a step back from her. He then turned around. "Well, sorry if I don't really know or supposed to be into this whole Magical Girl thing. Now I gotta go..." Terra said, while he was trying to focus on the matter back at hand. But he was soon stopped in his tracks when the Magical Girl ran up to him and hugged onto his back, unknowingly pressing her large breasts against it. However, this didn't cause the slightest bit of reaction towards Terra when he felt the breast. All he did was simply stop upon the girl hugging him.

"Noooooooo! You're supposed to believe in Magical Girls! You're supposed to admire them and tell how cute they look! You're supposed to take panty shots when the Magical Girl doesn't know!" the young girl whined while trying to prevent him from escaping.

'That last part sounds wrong to begin with...' Terra thought, before he sighed as he turned to the Magical Girl before him. He then gave her a frown.

"Is being a Magical Girl that important to you?" Terra asked her with a raised an eyebrow. The girl wiped the tears off of her eyes while she vigorously nodded.

"Yes! Magical Girls are important to the world! They bring love, justice, and hope to the innocent and weak! They kick bad guy butt and receive love because of it! That is the definition of being a Magical Girl!" the girl said proudly to him.

Silence passed between them as Terra kept staring at the girl, before he slammed his fist onto his palm.

"Ah, so you're like a knight in shining armor." Terra simply said, causing the girl to heavily fault upon this. She picked herself up while growing tears of frustration from her.

"Noooo! Not like that! Knights are boring with their chivalry and their swords! Magical Girls are way more awesome!" the girl exclaimed at him. Terra then began to sweat drop at the girl.

"...Alright then. Now, I really got to go..." Terra said, as he was about to turn. But the girl simply pounced onto him and hugged him, trying to prevent him going. When Terra saw this, he simply sighed. He began to feel the tears from her.

"Look, what does it take for you to let me go?" Terra asked her, causing the girl to look at him with misty eyes, though in a cute manor.

"...I don't know." the girl said to him.

"Huh?"

"I said I don't know. I never dealt with someone your age who doesn't even know a Magical Girl is, much less admire one in front of you." the girl told him with misty eyes. When Terra heard this, he simply sighed once more while closing his eyes upon this.

'Looks like she won't leave me alone. I want to investigate around the area for my old man, but the scent ends here and he nowhere in sight. I guess I better call of the search...for now. Right now, I have to deal with her...' Terra thought. He pondered on what to do, before he felt his stomach growl. With the Magical Girl being close to him, she heard his stomach growl as well.

Silence passed by between the two, before Terra simply suggested something.

"...Want me to treat you to a meal?" Terra offered.

* * *

**(Maid Cafe)**

It was decided that Terra will treat her to a meal to somehow make it up to her, to even he doesn't understand what he did wrong. However, the girl accepted and separated from him. At least he was hungry to eat food, and then have the girl leave him so he can continue on. A win-win situation for him when he thought about it.

Currently, the two sat across each other while they looked at each other. They were seated in the cornier of the made cafe, and had a table with booths. Terra sipped his soda while the Magical Girl in front of him looked at him with focused intent, as if she is trying to do something to him. When he finished sipping his soda, he might as well try to get to know the girl.

"...So what's your name?" Terra asked her, breaking the silence between them. The young girl blinked at his question, before she childishly huffed and looked away from him.

"I've already declared my name, but you ignored it." the girl childishly pouted.

"You mean Levia-tan? No, I meant you real name." Terra pointed out for her, causing the girl to turn to him with surprise.

"Ah, so you do know Levia-tan!" the girl excitedly said to him, before she cleared her throat. "Well, since you want to know my name, then you should give me yours! It's rude to ask for a Magical Girl's name before giving yours. Especially for guys..." the girl said while cutely puffing her cheeks at him. Terra simply sighed as he scratched the back of his head.

"Well, the name is Terra Tachikaze. What's yours?" Terra said, introducing himself. As soon as he said his name, the girl looked at him with widened eyes and surprise.

"Wait a moment...you are Terra Tachikaze!?" the girl asked him in surprise, causing Terra to actually leave his lazy position and lean a bit forward. Now this had his attention.

"You say it like you know my name from somewhere..." Terra pointed out. The girl examined his face a bit more, before she nodded at him.

"I heard about you! You're the Earth Dragon Slayer Magician who fought Sairaorg Bael, the Bael Heir!" the girl said with surprise as she pointed at him, causing him to blink in surprise upon this.

"Wait a second...if you know Sairaorg, are you possibly...?" Terra said, and realized on where this is going at. He took a whiff of her scent, and smelled a scent of lavender from her. But he recognized a certain scent that he was familiar with. "...You're a Devil." Terra said to the girl, causing her to smile widely at him.

"Ah, so you are Terra Tachikaze, the Earth Dragon Slayer Magician!" the girl said to him with a bit of excitement. Terra simply nodded at her while giving a small smile.

"I prefer to be called a mage, but whatever. So you know Sairaorg, huh? How's he doing?" Terra asked the now identified Devil.

"Oh, he's doing fine. Last time I heard, he and his Peerage are training harder than ever thanks to him. Maybe it's because he collapsed onto his knee due to a fight..." the girl mentioned, causing Terra's eyes to widened at this fact.

"Wait, so he managed to collapse onto his knee after our fight?" Terra said with surprise, and then leaned back while growing a small smile on his face. "...Well, I'm sure he won't end up like that again. He's going to get stronger, so I should get stronger as well the next time we spar..." Terra said, with a bit of his Dragon Slayer "wanting to fight" side coming to him. But soon, he felt a bonk on his head, causing him to look up and see the Devil heavily pouting at him while she held out her magic stick.

"Mou...! We were supposed to be talking about each other, not yours fights!" the Devil girl complained to him, causing Terra to rub his head while sighing.

"Sorry, sorry. Got carried away there." Terra apologized, before he looked at her. "By the way, can you tell me your name now? I still don't know what to call you properly." Terra said, causing the girl to perk up at the conversation.

"Well then, Levia-tan will give you her real identity! Levia-tan's real name is Serafall Leviathan, at your service!" the girl, now known as Serafall, then winked at him. Oddly enough, he saw a heart coming out of the wink. He wondered why there was a heart needed for such a wink, but he just rolled along with it.

"Well then, nice to meet you Serafall-san. You can just call me Terra without any honorific. I don't really care for it." Terra said to Serafall.

"Only if you call me Sera-chan..." Serafall said with a slight teasing tone. However, Terra simply nodded at her with a straight face.

"Alright then, Sera-chan." Terra said, causing Serafall to actually pause upon being called that name, and looked at him with surprise. When Terra noticed this expression, he simply tilted his head in confusion.

"Something the matter?" Terra asked, causing Serafall to snap out of it and shake her head.

"No no! It's fine! In fact, call me that from now on Terra-tan!" Serafall happily said to him, causing Terra to smile in amusement at her.

"Terra-tan?" Terra said while giving a small grin. "Ah whatever, I don't care or mind." Terra said, causing the girl to cheer at him.

"Yay! Finally, Levia-tan has managed to make a friend who will call her by Sera-chan!" Serafall happily said, causing the young man to chuckle at her.

"Well then, I'm glad to be first." Terra responded. As soon as he said that, a maid came up to them while holding a plate of food for them.

"Here are your orders Master, Mistress." the maid said as she placed the food in front of them, before she bowed and left them. When Terra saw his order of curry, he simply grinned while picking up his spoon, while Serafall smiled at her order of parfait. The two then proceeded to enjoy their meal as they talked.

As they talked, Terra was surprised to hear the fact that Serafall is one of the Maou of the Underworld, home of the Devils. When he discovered that, all he did was simply tease her and suggested to take back the name Sera-chan and call her Leviathan-sama, causing the Maou to heavily pout at him while bonking him on the head with her stick once more. All Terra did was laugh at the end of it.

As for Serafall, she learned surprising facts about Terra as well. The fact that he is from another dimension was surprising, which led to her asking questions about his homeland, which was Earthland. He explained to her the reality of his world, causing the Maou to be highly surprised by the fact that magic is common knowledge and everyone in the world accepts it. She was also surprised by the fact that Terra was raised by a dragon, and said dragon taught him Dragon Slayer Magic.

When the two finished their meals and Terra paid for it, the two simply walked back to the park.

"No way! You actually destroyed a large Dark Guild singe handedly with only one spell." Serafall said with surprise.

"It's pretty surprising how much power you put into a roar. Then again, that attack pretty much causes collateral damage." Terra said while shrugging. All Serafall did was giggle at him. When the two stopped where they first talked with each other, Terra turned to Serafall.

"Well Sera-chan, it's been nice talking to you. I gotta go, or else my travel companions might worry about me staying out too long." Terra said, causing Serafall to pout at this.

"Awww, don't you want to spend more time with little old me...?" Serafall said while cutely posing at him, while unknowingly showing her panties. However, all Terra did was keep a straight face at her.

"Maybe next time Sera-chan." Terra said. "Who knows? We might meet up again someday." Terra said while giving a small grin. However, Serafall smiled when she came up with an idea.

"Or...!" Serafall said excitedly, causing Terra to raise an eyebrow at her.

"Or...?" Terra said with a confused tone.

"Or you could join my Peerage! That way, we don't have to separate from each other! You're perfect for my Peerage! And as a Maou, you'll get special treatment!" Serafall said to him while sparkles were forming around her. When Terra heard this, his smile softened while chuckling at her.

"Well, I am flattered that you considered me a considerable candidate for your Peerage, but I'm afraid I have to decline." Terra said, causing the female Maou to look at him with shock and surprise.

"What!? How come...!?" Serafall childishly whined at him. All Terra did was give an apologetic smile.

"Sorry Sera-chan. I'm more of a guy who likes to see the world, and not be bounded by anyone or anything. I'm an adventurer after all." Terra said with a slightly proud tone.

"Aw, but Terra-tan! You can do your adventures while you're a part of my Peerage! All you need to do is come by my side whenever I need you. Please...?" Serafall said while she wrapped her arms around his arms, and pushing her breast against his arm. Again, Terra wasn't fazed by this at all. Instead, he gave her an apologetic smile once more.

"Sorry Sera-chan, but my answer remains the same." Terra answered her, causing the Maou to sulk upon this fact.

"Aw..." Serafall said while heavily saddened upon this. All Terra did was sigh upon this while he patted her head in comfort.

"I'm sorry Sera-chan, but I'm sure we'll meet again someday." Terra told her, but the female Maou still sulked at him. That is, before her eyes widened and she stood up with widened eyes. When Terra saw this, he simply blinked.

"Is something the matter?" Terra asked her, causing the Maou to smile upon her idea.

"I know! Why won't you make a pact with me then?" Serafall suggested to him, causing Terra to look at her with a confused expression upon hearing this term.

"Pardon?" Terra said with a confused tone. When Serafall saw his confusion, she simply explained it to him.

When a Magician forms a pact with a Devil, there are many benefits upon making the pact. First, having a Pact with a Devil means having protection. The Devil will act as their bodyguard in a Magician's time of need. Second, the Pact will lead the Magician to attain knowledge of Devils and their magic for their research, as well as getting resources with equivalent exchange. And lastly, it increases both the Magicians and Devils status, and bring great fortune.

When Terra heard all of this, he simply hummed while folding the back of his head.

"So you're basically telling me that by forming a pact with you, I would have your protection, receive items for magical research, and increase both yours and my status while I stay human." Terra summarized, causing the Devil to nod at him with a determined look. When he received his answer, he simply sighed while scratching the back of his head.

"...To be honest, all those benefits seem like a waste to me." Terra answered, causing the girl to look at him with shock. "I mean, I'm capable of defending myself, and I don't want you to burden yourself over protecting me while you have your own duties as Maou. I'm not that type of guy to research magic, cause I'm more of a combat mage. Research is dead to me. And thirdly, I don't care for status." Terra summarized for the Maou in cosplay, causing the girl to sulk upon this.

"A-Ah..." Serafall said with a heartbroken tone. However, Terra did give a a slight clear of this throat.

"However...forming this pact with you means we can contact with each other, which is something that I can look forward to..." Terra suggested to her, causing the Maou to freeze upon this. She slowly raised her body, and raised her head at him. When she did, all Terra did was saw a cute angry face at him.

"Y-You...! You tricked me! You made me think that you didn't want to make pact with me! Terra-tan, you meanie!" Serafall childishly shouted while hitting her fists against him in a comical manner. All Terra did was laugh at this.

"Sorry, sorry! I just couldn't help it!" Terra kept laughing as the Magical Girl kept releasing her childish frustration onto him.

After releasing her stress onto Terra in a comical manner, all Serafall did was pout while turning away from him, while Terra kept grinning at the fun he had with her.

"Well then, teasing aside, I don't mind forming a pact with you. I won't really use the benefits from this, but I can benefit in keeping into contact with you, so it's all good for me." Terra said while shrugging at this. This caused Serafall to heavily pout at him as she turned to him.

"Fine...But no more teasing me, okay!? I'm supposed to be the one doing that!" Serafall exclaimed to him, causing him to chuckle at her.

"Right, right." Terra said while shrugging, much to Serafall's slight ire. "So how are we going to do this?" Terra asked her with a raised eyebrow. Serafall flashed forth a paper, and made the paper float in mid air. When Terra looked at the paper, he noticed it was a contract.

"So we simply have to sign this?" Terra asked with a raised eyebrow, causing Serafall to nod at him.

"Yep! It's that simple! Just sign this contract, and our pact is formed!" Serafall while giving a cute wink at him. "Hey! It's just like those Magical Girl shows where a cute animal will appear before the protagonist and offer her a contract to become a Magical Girl. Only this time, the Magical Girl is providing it to a guy." Serafall commented.

"Huh?" was all Terra said, still confused about the whole Magical Girl thing. His response caused Serafall to fault slightly once more and give him a childish glare.

"Auuuhh! That's it! From now on, I will show you the wonders of Magical Girls if it's that last thing I'll do!" Serafall vowed to him.

"Not interested."

"GAH!"

Terra sighed with amusement while shaking his head, and wrote the paper with his name on it. He turned to Serafall, who was once again giving him a childish pout and glare. She huffed while folding her arms.

"I don't know if I want to form a contract with you anymore..." Serafall huffed, causing Terra to sigh upon this.

"Then why did you ask me in the first place?" Terra asked Serafall, causing her to childishly huff once more. Seeing this, Terra sighed while patting her head.

"Fine, fine. If I have the time, you can show me this Magical Girl thing, alright?" Terra said to her, causing her to flinch at his offer. She then grew an idea in her head when her eyes widened at something once more.

"Yeah! In exchange of forming this pact with me, I will show you the wonders and joy of a Magical Girl!" Serafall said, causing Terra to tilt his head at her.

"I don't know if that sounds like a benefit for me or you..." Terra muttered. However, Serafall happily smiled as she turned to the floating contract. She then wrote her name onto the contract. Once she finished writing the contract, the contract glowed before vanishing into particles.

"With this, the contract is sealed." Serafall said with a smile, and turned to Terra.

"Just you wait Terra-tan! I'm going to make you admit that Magical Girls are the best! And you will make Levia-tan your all time favorite." Serafall said to him, causing him to chuckle at her while giving her a small smile.

"You can try." Terra said with an amused tone. "But I honestly like you for who you are."

These words caused Serafall to blink upon hearing this.

"Eh?" Serafall let out a confused sound. When he saw Serafall's confusion, he simply gave her a small grin.

"I said I like for who you are, not some Magical Girl. You're honestly more fun and interesting, and I'm the type of guy who always tries to find fun and interesting things. You're not very boring and always bring something interesting. I always like that in that sort of person." Terra said while giving a small grin at her.

When Serafall heard this, her eyes widened upon hearing those words. A small blush crept up her face, while steam was coming from her ears.

"W-W-What are you s-saying...!? You can't just say that to a girl after you m-met her!" Serafall stuttered while blushing. When Terra heard this, he gave her a confused look.

"What do you mean by that? I like you and your traits. Is it that complicated to say or deliver? Cause I'm pretty damn sure that it's fine." Terra said while shrugging. This only caused to further the blush on Serafall's face.

"I-I see..." Serafall said quietly, before she softly smiled. She then gave a determined look at Terra.

"Well then, if you like for who I am, then the task of you liking my Magical Girl side is easier!" Serafall said to him, as she then summoned a magic circle underneath her.

"Next time we meet Terra-tan, I'm going to make you admire the wonders of Levia-tan!" Serafall said while cutely winking at him. All Terra did was wave at her.

"Later Sera-chan." Terra simply said, causing the girl to cutely sigh at him before she gave back a small smile as well. As soon as she disappeared, all Terra did was give a small smile, before he turned and walked away.

"Things keep getting more interesting..." Terra quietly said before he left the park.

* * *

**(Hidden Location)**

"Hm...this is the place..." Terra muttered to himself, as he walked to a quiet and hidden section of Tokyo. It wasn't dirty or filthy, but it was clean and the atmosphere was healthy. Terra walked into a quiet street, and looked around. As he did, his ears twitched at something.

"Hmhmhm...it seems like you came. That's good to know." said a familiar voice. When Terra heard this, he turned his head and found Joshua leaning against the pole.

"Oh, Joshua. Is this the place where you wanted me to meet with you?" Terra asked as he walked towards the Angel. Joshua shook his head.

"No, it isn't me. Again, I thank you for accepting to come here upon my request." Joshua said, before he gestured to a building that they're near. "There is someone who is rather eager to meet you. She's waiting for you upstairs." Joshua said while gesturing to a set of stairs.

Terra simply nodded, and followed Joshua up the building. As they walked up the stairs, Joshua turned to Terra.

"So how is Mittelt doing?" Joshua asked him, causing Terra to turn his head towards him and give a small smile.

"She's fine right now. All she needs is a few days of rest and she'll be good to go." Terra said, causing Joshua to give a small breath of relief.

"Ah, that's good to hear. After the events that have happened, you'll never know what might come up." Joshua responded.

"You can say that again..." Terra said with a small grin.

The two then reached the final set of stairs, and soon reached the rooftop of the building. When both Terra and Joshua entered the rooftop of the building, their eyes were met with the sight of a person. When Terra saw the person, his eyes widened in slight surprise.

She was an extremely beautiful woman with curly blonde hair and a voluptuous figure. She wore an elegant robe, but it didn't seem to hide the curves she had. But the most interesting feature about her is that she possessed 12 pure white wings growing from her back. She had her back turned on them, as she was facing the view of Tokyo.

When Joshua saw her, all he did was kneel to her.

"Lady Gabriel, I have bought Terra Tachikaze to you." Joshua told the Angel now known as Gabriel. When she heard the name, she gasped in surprised and turned towards them with an excited smile on her face.

"Ah! You bought him! Thank you Joshua!" Gabriel happily said to him, causing Joshua to simply nod while Terra kept staring at the woman before him. He looked in awe at the sheer holiness that she emitted, and was surprised to feel this sort of energy. He was not, in fact, at awe at the beauty of the woman before him. He was immune to that sort of thing.

'Wow...this is even more pure and holy than Sting...' Terra thought, and then saw Gabriel walked towards him. She gave an angelic smile while bowing in greeting towards him, causing her large breasts to shake a bit upon movement.

"How do you do? I am one of the Four Great Seraphs and my name is Gabriel. It's finally nice to meet you, Terra Tachikaze." Gabriel greeted while bowing, causing Terra to bow back to her.

"It's nice to meet you as well. After all, you don't get to meet with a Seraph in your life." Terra said while giving a small smile. Gabriel giggled as she placed her hand near her mouth. He then gave her a curious look.

"Urm, Lady Gabriel, if you don't mind me asking, what did you need to meet me for anyway?" Terra asked curiously, causing the Seraph to give an gently smile at him.

"Ah, I wanted to meet the traveling Dragon Slayer Mage that has been traveling across Japan, and helped others in need." Gabriel told him, causing him to blink upon the news.

"Wait, so you know me? I've only been here in this place for not even a year, yet I'm getting this kind of attention. Wow..." Terra said with with slight astonished while folding his arms. This caused Gabriel to give a kind smile towards him.

"That is because of what you have done for everyone ever since you arrived in this world." Gabriel told him, making his eyes widened a bit upon the mention of "this world".

"Wait, so you mean..." Terra said with slight surprise, causing the voluptuous Angel to nod at him.

"Yes. Ever since a spacial rift made itself known, Heaven has felt the distortion as well. We were quite surprised and alarmed to see such a thing. I was actually the closest to the rift at the time, and my curiosity led me to finding you in Kuoh." Gabriel explained to him, surprising Terra upon the information. It was then Gabriel continued.

"Ever since you have arrived in this world, your acts are truly wonderful. You have saved a Fallen Angel from certain trouble and taken her under your protection, something that Joshua is thankful to you for. You saved a faction from waging war against the Three Factions, and you continually went on to save people, and ask no reward in return. It is truly a beautiful and wonderful thing to see." Gabriel happily said, causing Terra to chuckle while scratching his cheek.

"Wow, you think so? I didn't think they were all that significant to others." Terra commented, causing Gabriel to softly shake his head at him.

"No. You shouldn't think of yourself that way. Every action you have taken is truly remarkable. You should think about that from now on Terra." Gabriel told him, causing Terra to look down in thought, before he shook his head.

"Even so, I'm willing to help others in need when the time calls for it. I can't sleep well if the people before me couldn't be helped. I guess you could say it's kind of a hero complex, but I don't mind. After all, it doesn't hurt to help others, doesn't it?" Terra said while giving a grin, causing Gabriel to smile back upon his words.

"I see...that is truly a wonderful thing to hear." Gabriel softly said, as she got close to Terra. Terra blinked as she got closer to him, and then felt her soft hands cup his face. His eyes slightly widened when her face got close to his, and widened even further when he felt something soft touch him by the forehead. He looked up, and saw that Gabriel was kissing him on the forehead.

In one of his rare moments in his life, Terra sported a small blush on his cheeks. The Seraph stepped back from him while giving him a slight blush and smile.

"I look forward to see what you changes you will bring, Terra." Gabriel said, as she stepped back as a bright light enveloped her.

"I must go back to Heaven and resume my duties as a Seraph. I thank you for making time for us to meet, Terra Tachikaze. Farewell." Gabriel softly said as she soon disappeared in a bright light. When the light died down, he saw that Gabriel was no longer there.

Terra kept staring at the spot while touching his forehead, and then blinked owlishly as processed what she did to him. All in all, it made Terra slightly blush upon this fact. He then heard chuckling nearby, and turned to see Joshua standing there. He must've been quiet while giving the Terra and Gabriel their time. It was then the Angel gave him an amused smile.

"Congratulations Terra. You have earned the attention of Lady Gabriel." Joshua said with amusement. "Not that many people manage to gain the sort of attention from her."

Terra snapped out of his daze, before shaking his head and looked at Joshua with a confused expression. "What do you mean by that?"

Joshua continued to chuckle while pushing a lock of his hair aside. "Hmhmhm...you'll find out soon enough." Joshua said, as he then walked away from Terra. He then turned to Terra.

"Now, I must go back to Heaven to. I have important duties to attend to." Joshua said, and then gave a small curious look. "I wonder how far your human potential will reach." Joshua commented, causing Terra to look at him with a bit of confusion.

"Potential?" Terra said with a confused tone, causing Joshua to simply shake his head at him.

"It is nothing. Now them, I believe this is farewell." Joshua said, as a light glowed over him as well. When Terra saw this, his eyes widened in realizing something.

"Wait, before you go Joshua..." Terra said, catching the Angel's attention.

"Yes?" Joshua asked, causing Terra to slightly frown at him.

"When will you confront Mittelt? You can't wait forever with the relationship between you two." Terra told Joshua, causing the Angel to look at him surprise upon hearing that. He looked at Terra for a while, before he gave a small melancholic smile.

"I'm not sure myself. However, I feel that the opportunity and time will shot itself before me, and I will take it. But right now, I cannot." Joshua said as he shook his head, and then gave Terra a small smile. "Thanks for your concern though." Joshua told him, causing Terra to give a small smirk at him.

"It's nothing. Well then, see you later Joshua." Terra said while waving his hand.

"Farewell, Terra." Joshua simply said, as he then disappeared into a bright light as well. When Terra saw Joshua leave, all he did was stuff his hands into his pocket and walk away. He gave a small sigh while he did.

"...Well that happened."

* * *

**(Few Days Later - Tokyo Train Station)**

After a few days of recovery for the group, Terra and his friends are now ready to move on to the next city. They now stood in front of the train station, ready to leave. Before they could Terra turned to the female members of his group.

"Are you sure that you guys are fine? Your wounds were pretty bad at the time." Terra said with a slightly concerned tone, looking at both Mittelt and Leone. Mittelt blushed a bit under his concern, while Leone simply gave a grin while wringing her arm over Terra's shoulders.

"Aw come on Terra, we're stronger than you think. Plus, with the fact that I'm a Shishi and able to use senjutsu, I'm able to recover faster than others. As for Mittelt, her wounds were less grieve, and Shiroe's potions helped heal her faster. But I appreciate your concern..." Leone said with a sly smirk, as she then leaned in and started nibbling on his ear, causing his eyes to widened upon the kind of contact and slightly blush upon this sort of contact.

"Hey you big breasted bimbo! Let go of him!" Mittelt screamed angrily as she latched onto Terra and tried to pull him away from her.

"Nah, I think Terra likes it..." Leone said while giving a sly smirk.

"Kuh...!" Mittelt scowled as she pulled harder. Meanwhile, Terra just sighed while he was being put in a tug of war between the two. Shiroe, along with Yorokobi riding on his magic bag, was struggling not to laugh at the spectacle.

As the group continued their antics, they soon heard a familiar voice.

"Geez, you're still up with your antics, huh? Damn, you guys will never change." said a familiar voice. The group stopped, and they turned their heads to the source. Their eyes widened in surprise when they found Ragna there with a raised eyebrow.

[Ragna!] everyone said upon the sight of him. Terra separated from the girls and walked towards Ragna with a small grin on his face.

"Hey Ragna, thought you might've moved on to your next location or something." Terra told the Damphir, causing Ragna to sigh while shaking his head.

"Well, that originally was the plan. However, due to an annoying certain Rabbit, here I am." Ragna told him with an annoyed tone, causing Terra to raise an eyebrow at the name.

"Rabbit?" Terra asked with a confused tone. It was then he heard light footsteps being made, and he saw Ragna's expression turn annoyed and turn his head behind him. When Terra look to see who it was, he blinked when he found a girl in a gothic lolita costume walking up to them.

"Honestly Ragna, for you to call people names while in front of your companions. You truly are a worm..." Rachel said with an elegant tone, causing Ragna's eyebrow to twitch heavily at this fact.

"Piss off Rabbit..." Ragna told her with an annoyed tone. However, Rachel simply sighed as she placed two of her fingers on her forehead.

"Honestly, the boy has no class..." Rachel said, before she noticed everyone looking at her with confused expressions. When she saw this, she simply sighed.

"Oh, my apologies. It seems I haven't introduced myself yet. I am Rachel Alucard, head of the Alucard family." Rachel introduced himself, causing both Mittelt and Shiroe's eyes to widened upon this fact, while Terra, Leone, and Yorokobi looked confused upon this.

"A-A-Alucard!?" Mittelt squeaked in surprise and horror as she took a step back from her.

"As in...the Alucard family, the most strongest Vampire family and closest relation to Dracula?" Shiroe asked her. Rachel nodded at him.

"I see you have taken more notice upon this, unlike some idiot over here..." Rachel commented while looking at Ragna, causing the Damphir to twitch in annoyance. When Leone and Terra learned of this, they turned to her in surprise.

"Wow..." Leone said, looking at the Vampire in surprise.

"Huh...Never thought the head of the Alucard family looked so young." Terra commented, before he shrugged at folded his arms behind his head. "Oh well, I guess age doesn't really matter..." Terra said, causing Rachel to look at him with a raised eyebrow.

"I am actually more older than you think I am, but I'll let it slide since you're open minded to age." Rachel responded. Terra blinked at this, before he just shrugged.

"So anyways...what brings the head of a clan here anyway? Never though it will be this important." Terra said to the head of the Alucard family, causing Rachel to simply sigh.

"Oh, this? This is nothing more than a small part that I managed to fit into my schedule. I have no time for dilly dally or small talk. So I will make this brief." Rachel told him, and then turned to Ragna. "Ragna, you have something to say to them?" Rachel said to the Damphir, causing him to sigh while scratching the back of his head as he walked forward.

"Alright alright, fine." Ragna said with a slightly tired and defeated tone. He then looked at Terra. "Hey, do you remember the time when you gave me your blood to help me recover?" Ragna told Terra, causing the young Dragon Slayer to nod at him.

"Yeah? What about it?" Terra said.

"Apparently, Rabbit told me that you gave me the blood in the right moment. If I resisted drinking blood any further, my body would've been crippled, or even end up dead for that matter." Ragna told him, causing everyone except Rachel to be surprised upon this fact.

"W-Wait a second. You mean to tell me that you didn't drink any blood up until now!?" Mittelt asked him in surprise, causing Ragna to nod at her.

"Yeah. I didn't really like the prospect of drinking people's blood, so I didn't follow my urges. Though, I had to use my own blood as a substitute just in case thing went to shit." Ragna told her, but Shiroe stepped forward.

"Wait a moment. If that is true, then how come you were able to recover so fast just because of Terra's blood?" Shiroe asked him with a curious tone.

"About that." Rachel intervened. "It turns out that Terra's blood is special. For you see, Terra has the draconic element within him. I shouldn't be surprised, considering that Terra here has the ability to use Dragon Slayer Magic, something of which that is most rare amongst rare. And because of Dragon Slayer Magic, it gave Terra the element of a Dragon. And with his blood given to Ragna..." Rachel said, causing Shiroe's eyes to widened upon this.

"...Dragons are known for their large masses of energy. So Terra's blood was enough to help Ragna recover back to his optimal state!" Shiroe said in realization, causing the others to look surprised upon this fact.

"You serious!?" Mittelt exclaimed, causing Ragna to nod at this.

"Thanks to him, I won't be dying anytime soon, or even crave blood for that matter. So I owe have a huge favor for doing this for me." Ragna told the group, which caused Rachel to clear her throat to gain the group's attention.

"And that is where I come in. Terra." Rachel told the Dragon Slayer, turning his head towards her. "What you have done for Ragna has very well saved his life. Therefore, it's only proper to repay you with such an act. So in return for giving him your blood, you must allow Ragna to travel along with you." Rachel told him, which highly surprised the rest of the group, while Terra stood there with a raised eyebrow.

"Wait wait wait!" Mittelt exclaimed as she gestured her hands in a stop potion. "How exactly is allowing Ragna to travel with Terra going to benefit him in the first place!? It doesn't make any sense!" Mittelt told the Vampire.

"That's what I told her to, but she ain't having none of it." Ragna grumbled. However, Rachel just ignored him while focusing on Terra and his group.

"Then do you have any better suggestions then? I'm all ears." Rachel told them, which instantly quieted the group, except for Terra.

"To be honest, I just wanted to help Ragna. I don't really care if he does owe me a favor or not." Terra said while just shrugging. Rachel then gave a small smile on her lips.

"Then you shouldn't have a problem with Ragna traveling with you then as a way to return the favor." Rachel told him. When Terra heard this, all he did was shrug.

"If he wants to, go ahead." Terra said with an indifferent tone. This caused Mittelt to face palm, Leone smirk upon Terra's reaction, and Shiroe to simply give a tired smile and sigh upon this.

"Damn it Terra, not again. It's bad enough we got two traveling companions as it is. No offense." Mittelt said to the group.

""None taken."" both Leone and Shiroe said.

It was then Ragna took a step forward while looking at Ragna with a complex expression.

"Are you sure you don't mind me traveling with you? You won't really benefit from it at all." Ragna told him, which only caused Terra to grin at him.

"I don't mind if you do travel with me. The more the merrier, as they say." Terra responded, causing Ragna to heavily sigh at him.

"You're just one optimistic dude, aren't you." Ragna sighed, before he gave a small defeated smirk. "All right then. I guess I'll be sticking with you guys for a while. Hope you have enough room for me." Ragna said while looking at the group.

"Yay! A new traveling companion!" Yorokobi cheered.

"Looks like a new member joined the party!" Leone cheerily said while playfully elbowing Mittelt.

"Why does that statement sound like it belongs to an RPG...?" Shiroe muttered.

"Urgh..." Mittelt just gave a tired groan.

Seeing the groups reaction, Terra turned to Ragna and held out a handshake.

"Glad to have you aboard Ragna!" Terra said happily.

"I guess I am stuck on this..." Ragna said with a small smirk as he returned the hand shake. And with that, Terra grinned while turning towards the train station.

"Let's go!" Terra cheered as he was about to take off. Unfortunately, things tend to repeat themselves.

"Hold it!" exclaimed a voice behind him, causing Terra to stumble, but stopped himself from falling. When he did, he found Rachel standing there with an unamused expression.

"Before you go and take off on your usual shenanigans, I have something to show you." Rachel said, as she reached into her pocket and took out a small item. It appeared to be a small cloth that was brown, and it appeared to be heavily ragged. However, as soon as Terra spotted the cloth, a familiar sense hit his nose.

"Wait...this smells like my old man...!" Terra said with surprise, as he immediately took the cloth from her and smelled the cloth. It smelled like his father, which means that Terra has found a clue.

"Where did you get this?" Terra immediately asked the Vampire, causing the Vampire to simply hum in thought.

"If I remember correctly, it was through a nightly stroll through the woods, and I came across this cloth while hanging on a branch. It had a very interesting smell to it, so I decided to keep it. And when Ragna here told me that you were a Dragon Slayer, I had a hunch you might have a connection with it." Rachel told him, causing Terra's eyes to widened at this.

"Do you know where you found this?" Terra asked her.

"I do. I found it within the forests of Yamagata. You can actually take a train from here if you decided to head there." Rachel suggested to him, causing Terra to nod at her.

"Right! Yamagata!" Terra said, as he turned to the group and gave a focused look. "Guys, next stop is Yamagata!"

Mittelt gave a defeated sigh upon learning the situation, Leone simply grinned, while Shiroe simply nodded at him. Ragna just scratched the back of his head, seeing where this is going. And with that, Terra took off towards the train station with his destination being Yamagata. As the group followed, Ragna stayed a bit behind. When he saw the group follow ahead, he turned to Rachel.

"Alright Rabbit, what's your game? I know traveling with him isn't all you want." Ragna said to her, causing the Vampire to look at him with a sly smirk.

"You are more perceptive than I thought you would be, and here I thought you were ignorant. Very well, I shall indulge you." Rachel said, before she narrowed her eyes at him.

"Remember Ragna. That boy has the trait of a dragon. Power will be drawn to him, both good and bad. His actions might catch the attention of the Old Maou Faction." Rachel answered him, causing Ragna's eyes to narrow upon the mention of them.

"Them..." Ragna muttered, causing Rachel to nod at him.

"Besides. As you are now, you stand no chance facing them alone. Even if you did drink blood and regained your full strength, the Old Maou is not to be underestimated. They wouldn't even give you the attention, as you are alone and your actions have proved to be insignificant to them. However, Terra already attracted the attention of others. Do not let this chance go to waste." Rachel explained to him, causing Ragna to scowl upon this fact. Not because of what he is in, but how Terra is involved.

"...I honestly don't like the way you're putting it. I won't use him Rabbit. I owe him, and that's all that matters. Even if those bastards come to him, they have another thing coming." Ragna said while clenching his fist, causing Rachel to simply chuckle at him.

"If that is what makes you feel better, then by all means, go ahead." Rachel said, before she pointed her umbrella towards the train station. "You better go now, or else you'll be left behind." Rachel told him, causing Ragna to nod at her. He turned around, and walked forward to catch up with the new group he is in.

* * *

**(On top of a rooftop)**

"There they go, off to their next location..." Joshua quietly said as he watched Terra and his group walk away. Next to him stood Gabriel, who softly smiled as she watched Terra and his group move towards their next location.

"It would seem so..." Gabriel softly said.

Joshua simply hummed while folding his arms. He then puts on a slight frown as he watched Mittelt get on the train with the others, and saw the happy expressions on her face as she did.

"You truly are happy, aren't you...?" Joshua muttered. When Gabriel noticed this, she softly smiled at him.

"Joshua, are you worried about Mittelt?" Gabriel asked him, causing the lower Angel to simply sigh.

"I would be lying to say that I don't, and I cannot lie to you, Lady Gabriel." Joshua said. "However, I feel that she is in capable hands. Yet, I have this uneasy feeling within me..." Joshua said. When Gabriel saw his predicament, all she did was give a soft smile towards Joshua.

"If you feel worried, then you should go Joshua." Gabriel said to him, causing Joshua's eyes to widened in surprise and turn to her.

"Are you sure Lady Gabriel? My duties in Heaven is needed as well..." Joshua told her, but she simply shook her head.

"No, it is fine Joshua. Heaven can stay strong even without your presence. Ah, but it doesn't mean your help isn't appreciated!" Gabriel told him when she realized a part of her wording. When Joshua heard this, he simply looked a bit conflicted upon this. Upon seeing this, Gabriel's eyes simply widened slightly upon realizing something.

"I know Joshua." Gabriel said to him, causing the six winged angel to turn to her in surprise.

"Really?"

"Yes." Gabriel nodded at him. "Joshua, as the Seraph of Heaven, I hereby decree you as Guardian Angel for Terra." Gabriel told him, causing Joshua's eyes to widened upon this.

"Lady Gabriel, you mean...?" Joshua said with astonishment, causing the voluptuous angel to nod softly at him.

"Yes. As Terra's Guardian Angel, you must do everything you can protect him and keep him safe. That means you are allowed to follow Terra." Gabriel told him, causing Joshua to look at her with surprise, before he went silent. He then proceeded to chuckle, and spread out his white wings. He then turned to where Terra and the others were heading off.

"...Thank you, Lady Gabriel. I shall not forget this kind act of yours." Joshua thanked her, as he then took off into the sky and with the intent on following Terra and the others. As he flew away, Gabriel softly smiled at she watched the Angel fly off.

* * *

_And so, with the crises ended in Tokyo, as Terra and friends, along with a new Vampire companion, go off in search for an important figure. They also have a new Guaridian Angel following in tow._

* * *

**And that is a wrap to this chapter and arc!**

**And the conclusion comes to the Tokyo Arc, and we now come onto two more upcoming arcs, something that still contains excitement and meeting new characters. **

* * *

**(Serafall and Gabriel's Debut)**

**Well, I decided to have Terra meet Serafall and Gabriel here in Tokyo. I've noticed that there was the lack of romance for new female characters except for Mittelt and Leone, as they both need romantic development.**

**I originally planned out for Terra to meet Serafall right before the events with the Fallen Angels, but then I scrapped the idea, seeing to how Serafall can easily clean up this mess with her powers. Just easily freeze the two users while freezing the water used by Vroch, making the conflict not that much...well, conflicting. So I've decided to have Serafall arrive after the events.**

**As for the pact, I didn't really see how the pact is formed through the process, so I just made it up. Hopefully, I got it right. Plus, a pact between Terra and Serafall? Why the hell not? Like I described earlier, Terra won't really make use of the pact between him and Serafall. It's more of a communication between them. That's it.**

**As for Gabriel, I actually planned for her to arrive after the Fallen Angel plans. ****And to confirm, Gabriel is in Terra's harem. Happy?**

**I felt there wasn't enough of the "harem" element going on in my story, as it mostly had romantic development between Mittelt and Leone. And seeing how the harem is kind of small, I've decided to increase it once more. Rest assured, his harem will grow further in the story (that's what you guys usually want).**

* * *

**The Party:**

**1\. Terra Tachikaze (Human - Mage)**

**2\. Mittelt (Fallen Angel)**

**3\. Yorokobi (Exceed)**

**4\. ****Leone (Youkai - Akame Ga Kill)**

**5\. Shiroe (Half-God - Log Horizon)**

**6\. Ragna (Damphir (Vampire) - Blazblue)**

**Soon to be member - Joshua (Angel)**

**All male members confirmed. Last two are female members!**

* * *

**Terra's Harem (Not in Order):**

**{Mittelt, Leone, Kuroka, Serafall, Gabriel, WIP}**

* * *

**Next Arc: Yamagata Arc.**

* * *

**Read and Review!**


	13. Yamagata Arc - Part 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own High School DxD or the Fairy Tail Elements.**

**Hey there, it's been a while. Like usual, life tends to get in the way of my fanfic writing time. Good news, I finally finished my ACT! Now I can update this chapter! Hooray!**

**Anyways, to the reviews of "Guest" on August 4, to be fair, that is the universe that Ragna and Rachel live in. Their characters in the DxD-verse are different. As in...different universal principles.**

**Anyways, let's kick this new arc off with this chapter!**

* * *

**Chapter 13: Yamagata Arc - Part 1**

_**(Flashback)**_

_"*Pant*...*Pant*...*Pant*...Damn, you're tough to put down..." Terra panted while placing his hands on his knees._

_"*Pant*...*Pant*...You too. You're one strong Dragon Slayer..." Natsu said while panting as well._

_After a long battle that involved a lot of collateral damage around the back area, the two were covered smokes and bruises. Terra was covered in smoke marks, while Natsu stood there all muddy and dirty._

_Meanwhile, the others stood on the sidelines highly surprised to see how the battle unfolded. _

_"Who knew he can push Natsu to his limit and force him to use Flame-Lightning Dragon Slayer..." Gray commented while looking at Terra while he folded his arms._

_"He's strong...Gray, your clothes!" Lucy shouted while pointing at the naked Gray. When Gray looked down, his eyes widened._

_"Oh god damn it!" Gray shouted while he ran off to find his clothes._

_"Juvia happy..." a certain water mage lied on the ground with hearts in her eyes while steam was coming out of her ears._

_"Wow...Terra-san is strong..." Wendy said with a surprised look. _

_"So that's the power of the Earth Dragon Slayer. He could honestly give Jura a run for his money." Erza commented._

_With everyone commenting on the fight, Makarov cleared his throat, making everyone turn their attention towards him. _

_"Well then, I think it's time this fight comes to an end. You both fought excellently, so I think this match can end in a draw." Makarov told the both of them, something that made Terra simply nod at this, while Natsu looked comically enraged upon hearing this._

_"Huh!? But gramps, I can fight even more and kick his ass!" Natsu yelled out, causing Terra to snort at this._

_"Oh really?" Terra said with amusement. Natsu turned to him with fists blazing._

_"Yeah! I'm still ready to go! Let's fi-" whatever Natsu was going to say ended up interrupted, as a giant hand popped out of nowhere and slapped him onto the ground._

_*SMACK!*_

_The giant hand lifted itself, and only revealed a flattened Natsu on the ground. When Terra saw this, he simply turned is head towards the source. He found that Makarov enlarged his arm and hand, to the point where it could easily smack anyone easily. _

_"Honestly..." Makarov sighed. When Terra saw this, he simply folded the back of his arms behind his head._

_"Well then, fight is over." Terra said while shrugging. It was then he saw a young blue haired girl run up to him and held her arms towards him. It was then her hands glowed with a gentle light. Terra's eyes slightly widened in surprise when he found his wounds healing at a fast rate, and he looked at her with a slightly surprised expression. When his nose smelled her, he looked at her with realization._

_"You have a scent of pure and clean air, something that stands above others..." Terra said, causing the girl to look up to him with a surprised expression. It was then Terra gave her a grin. "Ah, you're Grandeeny's child, aren't you?" Terra said to her in realization, causing the girl to smile and nod at him._

_"Yes, I am. My name is Wendy Marvell, nice to meet you!" the young Dragon Slayer greeted. Terra then patted Wendy on the head._

_"Nice to meet you to. Though, I never knew that Grandeeny had such a young child to teach. Oh well, I guess age doesn't really matter." Terra told her, causing the girl to softly laugh at him. When she finished healing his wounds, she took a step back from him._

_"That was amazing Terra-san! I never knew that you could use earth in such a diverse way!" Wendy said to him with admiration, causing Terra to chuckle at her while scratching the back of his head._

_"Just call me Terra. And as for earth, it comes in various forms, so it helps." Terra told her. It was then he noticed a young man with spiky black hair walking towards him. When he smelled him, his eyes slightly widened in surprise when he smelled it. Terra then formed a small smirk on his face, as he walked towards him._

_"You smell like pure iron...I know who you are. My old man kept ranting on about your father..." Terra told him, causing the other young man to smirk at him._

_"Oh? And what does your old man say about him?" the Dragon Slayer asked while he still kept up his smirk._

_"He kept ranting on who has the better element, earth or iron. I didn't take his conversations seriously, but after a while, I begun to see the rivalry between such elements. Isn't that right, Gajeel Redfox?" Terra told him, and the two were standing right in front of each other. _

_"Geehee...Well then, I guess it's up to us to settle this for our old mans, huh?" Gajeel told him, causing Terra to look at him with a challenging look._

_"Oh? Whenever I asked my old man who won, he kept bragging on how he's better. Though, I think it's just him exaggerating. But still, maybe it isn't far from the truth." Terra told him, causing a glint to appear in Gajeel's eyes._

_"Oh? Maybe your old man is a sore loser..." Gajeel returned. A glint in Terra's eyes appeared as well, and the two butted foreheads against each other. It was then sparks formed between them._

_When the others saw this, some of the groaned while some took a step back from the potential fight that could break out._

_"Don't tell me they're going to be rivals..." Lucy groaned._

_"*Sigh*...this happens with any Dragon Slayer. You shouldn't be surprised at this point..." Cana said while she went back inside while drinking her booze. _

_"Honestly, aside from Wendy, the Dragon Slayers are always picking a fight..." Carla huffed as she dragged the Sky Dragon Slayer away from the two, while Wendy looked frantic at the upcoming fight._

_The two Dragon Slayers kept giving each other a challenging look that isn't willing to back down, but it soon ended when both stomachs growled._

_*Growl*_

_The two Dragon Slayers then kept silent at that, and the air around them just vanished with an awkward silence. The two kept looking at each other in the eyes, before Terra decided to speak up._

_"...Food eating contest?" Terra offered._

_"...Food eating contest." Gajeel said with a final tone._

_This caused all the Fairy Tail members to fault to the side._

_[SO ANTICLIMACTIC!] the Fairy Tail members shouted._

* * *

_**(Later)**_

_The Guild now watched with sweat drops as the two Dragon Slayers were now in a food eating contest, something that Natsu even joined in, though they ignored him. The food eating contest ended up with a draw between the three._

_"Whew...you're not a bad opponent..." Terra said while patting his stomach._

_"Geehee, you're not bad yourself..." Gajeel said while wiping his mouth._

_"Heh, don't count me out just yet..." Natsu said while wiping his mouth, causing Terra to look at Natsu with surprise._

_"Where did you come from?" Terra asked the Fire Dragon Slayer._

_"I've been here the whole time you bastard!" Natsu angrily yelled, but was soon held back by others to prevent another fight coming up._

_"Damn it Natsu! We don't need another fight!" _

_"Aye!"_

_"Let go of me!"_

_Terra watched the chaos happening, before he just shrugged while he turned back to the others. "Like I said before, he has a fiery personality." Terra said while jabbing his thumb to Natsu, who exploded in fire and started attacking the Fairy Tail members around in a rampage._

_"Pretty much..." Lucy said while giving a tired smile._

_"Tch, Salamander makes too much noise..." Gajeel said while looking at Natsu annoyed. Terra just chuckled, a lifted his cup._

_"So you've got an impressive Guild here. You already have like four Dragon Slayers gathered in one place." Terra commented._

_"Yeah, but having these guys around always stir up trouble..." Cana said while she drank her alcohol._

_"I can tell..." Terra said, while he looked around. He gave a small smile as he saw the setting of Fairy Tail. "This place is sure lively. It's like every day here isn't a boring day." Terra commented._

_"You can say that again! Like a man!" Elfman roared, before he was settled down by Lisanna._

_"Alright alright, settle down." Lisanna told him, before she turned to Terra. "So Terra, what do you plan on doing now after this?" Lisanna asked him curiously. _

_"Ah, I was thinking..." Terra started, before he was interrupted by Natsu when he ringed his arm around him._

_"Isn't it obvious! He's going to join the Fairy Tail Guild! Isn't that right?" Natsu said with an eager smile, but Terra simply sighed while giving a small smile._

_"...As much as it sounds good, I was about to say I'm going to go travel on some more." Terra told him, causing Natsu and the others to look at him with surprise._

_"What!? Then why did you come here in the first place!? You don't think we're good enough for you!?" Natsu comically angrily asked him, causing Terra to shake his head at him._

_"It's not that." Terra said. "__I'm honestly flattered that I'm invited to join Fairy Tail's strongest guild. However, I prefer the life of a traveler. __I want to explore new lands, meet new people, learn new things. Maybe find my old man where he is at." Terra answered while giving a smile. "To be honest, I'm not really the type to settle in one place. I prefer to travel." Terra answered._

_"But you can see places while you're at the guild too you know. Quests can always take you to see places you want to travel to." Natsu reasoned, but Terra shook his head._

_"I'd rather be free from the responsibilities of being a guild member." Terra answered, but Natsu just looked a bit annoyed at his reasonings. _

_"Mmm..." Natsu frowned while folding his arms, but Makarov simply shook his head._

_"Stop it Natsu. We have to respect his decision." Makarov told Natsu with a stern tone, causing Natsu to simply give a huff while frowning at Terra. Terra then gave an apologetic smile towards Makarova._

_"Sorry about that, but I prefer traveling. As much as this place seems fun and lively, I just can't stay in one place for too long." Terra told Makarova, causing Makarov to nod in understanding at him._

_"Oh believe me, I understand that thing myself. After all, Gildarts is always the one always going out and traveling, despite being a Fairy Tail member. He always likes to go out..." Makarov said. When Terra heard that name, he blinked in surprise._

_"Gildarts? Oh, I met him." Terra told the Guild Master, causing the others around him to look surprised by this._

_"You met my dad!?" Cana said in surprise._

_"You've met Gildarts!" Lucy said in surprise._

_"Oh, how's he doing!? Is he around so I can fight him!?" Natsu asked eagerly._

_The others were about to move on and ask more questions, but Makarova cleared his throat loudly to gain everyone's attention. Once he gained their attention, he all gave them a slightly stern yet patient look towards the Guild members._

_"Settle down, settle down. Let Terra here explain what happened." Makarov told the group, causing Terra to give a small thankful smile towards the Guild Master, before he turned towards everyone._

_"Well, where to start..." Terra muttered to himself, trying to think we're to being his story. "Ah, I believe I met him about 7 years ago during my travels." Terra stated, causing all of the members to become surprised upon this fact._

_"Wait, 7 years ago? Wait, that seven years also coincides with...!" Lucy said with surprise, causing Terra to nod at her._

_"Yeah, I heard about the news where the major Fairy Tail members disappeared on Tenrou Island for a good seven years. I believe I was 10 at the time during my travels." Terra said, causing the Fairy Tail members to look at him with surprise._

_"Wait, so before we got stuck inside **Fairy Sphere**, then that means he is way younger than us!" Gray said with surprise._

_"Technically speaking, you guys are older than me, even if you were stuck there for seven years." Terra pointed out._

_"Well, that is true..." Natsu said while folding his arms, but then leaned forward with a grin. "So anyway, how did you meet Gildarts?" Natsu asked him._

_"I believe he was on this 100 Year Job, and he was making his way towards his job location. On the other hand, I was traveling and happened to cross paths with him. But the moment I crossed him, I immediately sensed the immense power that he had." Terra said while having a look of nostalgia on his face. "Well, the moment I met him was the day that I challenged him to a spar." Terra said, causing all the Fairy Tail members to look at him with shock._

_"You challenged Gildarts while you were 10!?" Lucy shouted out in surprise._

_"Holy crap, you're just as bad as Flame Brain here..." Gray commented._

_"Shut up snow man! I remember you challenging him to fights to!" Natsu angrily shouted._

_"Who's a snow man, you walking match stick!"_

_"Ice stripper!"_

_"Pyromaniac!"_

_"Both of you be quiet!"_

_*Bonk!*_

_Natsu and Gray were soon lying on the table face forwards while having fats lumps on top of their head, while Erza stood there with a stern expression. She then turned to Terra._

_"You may continue." Erza told him, causing Terra to shrug upon seeing this._

_"...Anyways, long story short, we fought a bit, and he ended up kicking my ass." Terra said while giving a small grin, causing everyone around him to sweat drop upon his casual statement.  
_

_"You've admitted it with a smile..." Lucy said while sweat dropping. Terra turned to her with a grin._

_"Aye! As expected of Gildarts!" Happy commented while raising his paw into the air._

_"Well, I was ten at the time. I couldn't really win regardless. But now with several years of growing up, I think I have a chance..." Terra said absently, causing Lucy to simply sigh upon seeing the common trait of a Dragon Slayer: Fighting._

_It was then Terra grinned while raising his cup. "Let's stop focusing on the past for now. Right now, let's enjoy the present." Terra said to everyone._

_"Oh! That's right! Everyone, let's throw a party for another arrival of a Dragon Slayer!" Makarov yelled out to everyone, causing everyone to cheer in joy._

_'Well this is certainly interesting...' Terra thought with while smiling upon the scene happening before him._

* * *

_**(Outside)**  
_

_After having a party, "Fairy Tail" style, Terra decided he had enough fun and decided to move on with his travels. Thus, it brought a few members out there to say their goodbyes to him._

_"It's kind of sad that you're leaving so soon. You sure you can't stay for a few more days?" Lucy asked with a slightly sad tone._

_"I have to agree with Lucy. You're a lot more tolerable than Natsu here." Gray said while jabbing his thumb to Natsu._

_"Shut up ice breath! I'll kick your ass for that!" Natsu exclaimed angrily while igniting his fist into flames._

_"No fighting you two!" Erza scolded the two, immediately causing the two to sweat and immediately hang their arms over each others shoulders. _

_"O-Of course we're not fighting..." Gray said while giving a strained smiler._

_"W-We're good buddies after all..." Natsu said nervously. This just caused Terra to chuckle upon the sight. It was then he caught Wendy walking up to him while looking sad as well.  
_

_"You have to leave so soon Terra?" Wendy asked, causing Terra to nod._

_"Of course. How else would we find our parents? One of us has to look for them." Terra told her, causing Wendy to give a sad smile upon this. Terra patted her on the head while giving a small smile._

_"Take care of yourself." Terra told her, and then turned to everyone. "Well, thanks for letting me stay here for a while." Terra said while giving a small smile. _

_"Think nothing of it Terra. Fairy Tail always likes having new people around." Makarov told him while giving a small smile.  
_

_"Then I'll be off then. I'm sure I'll visit you guys again for sure. Fairy Tail is a rather fun place to be with..." Terra said as he turned around and was about to walk away.  
_

_"Before you go Terra..." Makarov started, causing Terra to pause in his tracks. "There is something I need to tell you." Makarov said, causing Terra to turn his head towards the short elder man. Makarov then gave a serious look towards him._

_"Listen Terra. It is nice to learn about the world, meeting new people, and even discovering new things. It truly is the joy of adventuring and wondering. However, no matter how far you travel, no matter where you go...you have to remember that you have a home you have to eventually return to." Makarov told Terra, causing Terra to blink upon his words. It was then Makarov gave Terra a small smile._

_"Fairy Tail will gladly be a home for you. Be sure to keep that in mind." Makarov told him. Terra just remained silent upon hearing this, before he gave a small smile and turned back to the path ahead of him._

_"...I'll keep that in mind." __was all Terra said, before he walked off to the path ahead of him. As he did, everyone started their goodbyes to him.  
_

_"Later Terra! Next time, I'll win our fight!"_

_"Take care Terra!"_

_"Later Terra!"_

_"Come back soon Terra!"_

_"You better come back and settle this Tachikaze!"_

_"Later everyone! Hopefully we can meet again!" Terra said while waving a goodbye to everyone._

* * *

**(Back to Reality - Train)**

Terra groaned when he felt himself returning back to reality. He rubbed his eyes while his vision began to clear up. When he regained his vision, he soon found himself seeing his travel companions all asleep. Mittelt was leaning against him, Leone was on his other side while leaning against him as well, Shiroe sat on the other side while slumping forward to show he is asleep, and their newest travel member Ragna leaned against the window of the train while asleep.

"Attention passengers, we now arrived at the Nanyo train station. Please pack up your belongings and have a nice day..." an automated voice came from the speakers of the train, and people soon got up from their seats and started getting ready to leave.

Meanwhile, Terra looked outside and soon spotted a booth that sell bentos and snacks. He felt his stomach growl a bit, and then looked towards his still asleep friends. He then stood up from his seat and walked out of the train.

"I'm sure they'll get hungry when they wake up..." Terra muttered to himself.

* * *

**(Later)**

"So..." Mittelt said, as she bit onto some rice from her bento. She then gave a glance at Ragna. "What's your beef with the Old Maou Faction anyway?" Mittelt asked Ragna with a raised eyebrow. When Ragna heard this, he just gave a frown while turning to Terra. All Terra did was just shrug.

"Everyone here pretty much knows your vendetta against the Old Maou. Pretty much it." Terra said while shrugging. When receiving this answer, all Ragna did was sigh at this.

"Well, it's not much of a secret to keep anyway, so I shouldn't even be bothered at this point." Ragna said, before he turned to his gloved arm. "What happened to my arm reminds me of what the Old Maou Faction did to me..."

"Old Maou did to you?" Leone asked curiously. Ragna then took off the long glove off of his arm, and the others gasped upon seeing the sight of his arm.

"What the...!?" Mittelt whispered in surprise.

"Damn..." Leone while looking at the arm.

"...This is troubling indeed." Shiroe said.

Terra said nothing as he looked at the state of Ragna's arm. Almost encompassing up to his shoulder was black as midnight appendage. The skin didn't appear charred or tattooed, but it looked like it was attached there.

"I don't get it. What's wrong with a black arm...?" Yorokobi said while looking confused. Ragna just sighed while just patting the Exceed on the head.

"Well, this is just part of what happened to me." Ragna answered, causing Terra to fold his arms upon this.

"Part of what happened?" Terra asked, causing Ragna to nod at him.

"Yeah, all thanks to that green haired bastard..." Ragna muttered darkly, before he shook his head before any more dark thoughts could come to him. "Anyways, it all started back when I was at the orphanage with other kids. Life was simple and good at the time. We waited around, hoping for someone to adopt us, while at the same time enjoyed being taken care of by our caretaker." Ragna explained while having a distant look on his face.

"I'm getting the feeling that a "but" is coming..." Leone muttered.

"What else do you think?" Ragna pointed out with a deadpanned look. "Life changed that day when an Old Maou faction member appeared out of nowhere, and then proceeded to destroy all of us." Ragna told them all, causing everyone to become silent upon hearing this. It was then Shiroe decided to break out of that silence.

"...For what reason?" Shiroe asked. Ragna narrowed his eyes upon hearing that question.

"...Reason? That bastard didn't need a reason. All he did was laugh upon the destruction he inflicted. It's like he treated us as nothing more than a game." Ragna answered while clenching his fist. "I would've died with them due to him cutting off my arm, but Rabbit happened to save my life and give me a new arm." Ragna said, raising his arm for them to see. The girls grimaced upon the fact, while Terra and Shiroe gave frowns upon the news.

"...I've been meaning to ask..." Mittelt said with a slight hesitant tone. "...Why the hell is your arm black? I mean, I have seen prosthetics in the Underworld that is capable of resembling real life arms to the tee. So why is it black?" Mittelt pointed out. This caused others to raise their eyebrows upon hearing this fact, and turned to Ragna with curiosity. Ragna just gave a sigh upon this.

"I figured you'll notice eventually. However, you guys will have to keep your mouths shut for what I am about to tell you, because this is something that will cause trouble throughout the Three Factions." Ragna warned them, causing them all to nod at this.

"Just was is to special about your arm that will warrant the trouble of the Three Factions?" Mittelt asked with a raised eyebrow, causing Ragna to look at his appendage with a narrow look.

"...This arm of mine is made from the fragment of the most dangerous monster that is recorded within the Bible." Ragna told them, causing them all to blink in surprise upon hearing this.

"The most dangerous monster recorded within the Bible...are you pulling our legs Ragna?" Mittelt asked with a skeptical tone, causing Ragna to shake his head upon this.

"I ain't joking here. This shit here is the real deal." Ragna answered them. It was then Shiroe looked at the arm of Ragna.

"You said that it is made from a fragment from a monster recorded within the Bible. Could it possibly be a fragment of a Leviathan?" Shiroe asked Ragna, but he shook his head.

"Nope. Not even close." Ragna said while shaking his head.

"The Behemoth?" Mittelt tried next, but Ragna shook his head once more.

"You kidding me? That beasts lacks in comparison to what I'm thinking of." Ragna said, causing Mittelt to furrow her eyebrow in frustration.

"Aw c'mon Ragna, don't beat around the bush." Leone said while pouting, while Terra just folded his arms behind his head.

"I honestly didn't read the Bible, so I don't know." Terra said while shrugging, causing Ragna to sigh upon this.

"Well, I can't exactly blame you guys for thinking that way. But there is one monster you never thought of before..." Ragna said ominously, causing everyone to look at Ranga with raised eyebrows.

"And what would that be?" Terra asked curiously. Ragna stayed quiet for a bit, thinking if it is right to tell them. However, he spent little time with this group, and he barely knows them at best. Even if they do seem trustworthy, he cannot allow this type of information to go out.

"...I'll leave that to your imagination." Ragna answered, causing everyone to deflate upon hearing this.

"Oh c'mon! You gave us all this information, yet you still won't tell us!? Dick move Ragna. Dick move..." Mittelt told him while looking highly unamused.

"Trust me, this is for your own good..." Ragna said while folding his arms. But he grunted while looking at them. "Look, all I can tell you is that his arm of mine has a dangerous power. Even though it lacks, it still deserves the proper name. It's called the **Apocalypse** **Grimoire**." Ragna told them, causing the group to raise an eyebrow upon the name.

"**Apocalypse Grimoire**...? Even I haven't heard of such a grimoire before..." Shiroe said, but then looked at Ragna's arm. "Why is your arm called a grimoire then? Why not an armament or gauntlet?" Shiroe asked, causing Ragna to sigh.

"When I asked Rabbit that question, all she told me was that my arm is considered a grimoire due to the vast array of potential magic, spells, and forbidden knowledge that is possesses. Thus, calling it a grimoire." Ragna answered, causing the others to go "oh" upon this.

"Huh, well, at least it gave your arm an interesting name..." Terra commented. "Anyways, it's Ragna's own decision whether or not he can share it with us. It's understandable." Terra said while nodding in understanding.

"Right!" Yorokobi cried out while raising his paw into the air.

"Damn, and we were just getting to the good part..." Mittelt huffed while folding her arms.

"Ah well, we'll figure it out sooner or later. Stick more with this group, the more likely you'll break under it." Leone said with a sure tone.

"For some reason, that gives me unease about this..." Ragna muttered.

"It's pretty much will be like this from now on..." Shiroe commented while giving Ragna some words of warning.

"That even makes me even more uneasy..." Ragna muttered. It was then Yorokobi gave Ragna a curious look.

"So who was the bad guy who did it?" Yorokobi asked, causing the others to flinch upon the question.

"Urm, Yorokobi, I don't think that's an appropriate topic..." Leone said while giving a small apologetic smile towards Ragna. However, Ragna just sighed at the feline.

"Don't worry about it. The little guy barely doesn't know about discreet. Besides, I'll answer that question anyways." Ragna told them, before he narrowed his eyes upon the question.

"The Devil who brought shit to my life is Yuuki Terumi Mammon." Ragna answered, causing the others to gasp in surprise upon this, except for Terra who sat there with a raised eyebrow.

"Who?" Terra asked with a confused tone, causing Mittelt to turn to him in surprise.

"How could you not know about him Terra!? It's like...oh...wait..." Mittelt broke out of her surprise when she realized something, and then proceeded to palm her face. "That's right, you're from another world. Of course you wouldn't know these type of things." Mittelt said while sighing.

"Well, we can't exactly blame him, can we?" Shiroe said, before turning to Terra. "Basically, the Devils at a time had powerful rulers who were considered the incarnation of seven deadly sins, each powerful in their own right. There is Lucifer, Beelzebub, Satan, Leviathan, Mammon, Belphegor, and Asmodeus. Even the descendants of the original rulers a powerful in their own rights as well. So we're surprised to hear that a descendant of Mammon is involved." Shiroe explained to Terra, causing the Dragon Slayer to go "oh" upon this.

"Oh, I see..." Terra said while scratching his cheek.

"And that's his reaction towards a descendant of a Maou. Of course..." Mittelt sighed. "Honestly, there isn't much people that can surprise or make Terra freak out by this point. Hell, I bet God wouldn't so much as faze this guy." Mittelt said while sighing, causing Ragna to grunt a little in pain. When Mittelt noticed this, she gave a half apologetic smile.

"Oh, sorry about that. Forgot you're a Damphir." Mittelt apoligized.

"It's nothing..." Ragna said while sighing. "Besides, this is nothing compared to back then." Ragna muttered underneath his breath. It was then Shiroe cleared his throat a little, gaining Ragna's attention.

"So your sole reason for vengeance is against Terumi?" Shiroe asked, causing Ragna to silently nod at him. Shiroe closed his eyes for a few moments, before looking at Ragna with a patient look.

"Ragna...I won't stop or talk down upon your desire for vengeance. I find that natural for everyone. However Ragna, I need advise you to not let your hatred overcome your judgement. Tou-san has told me that those who are driven by those kinds of feelings usually don't end well." Shiroe warned him, causing Ragna to grunt at him while folding his arms.

"I'll keep that in mind. Rabbit sometimes tells me that as well, but your advice has less insults in it." Ragna told the Half-God, causing Shiroe to sweat drop at him.

'Just what type of relationship does he have with Rachel...?' Shiroe thought.

* * *

**(Yamagata - Train Station)**

After a few more hours sitting around in the train, the group soon arrived at their intended destination, and they soon walked off of the train.

"Yosh, here we are." Terra said while pounding his fist against his palm. "Let's hope if I can find some form of clue or at least something about my old man." Terra said as he walked forward.

"Here we go again..." Mittelt said lazily as she followed after Terra.

"Well this is a nice city to explore." Leone followed after the two.

"I want sweets after this!" Yorokobi yelled excitedly.

"With the information Rachel gave us, it's quite vague at best. We don't have much of a direction here, but she last found it in a forest nearby. I suppose we should start from there." Shiroe said.

"Sounds like a start." Ragna agreed as he walked along with the group.

As the group walked off to their intended location, a certain person on top of a building was watching them with a raised eyebrow.

"Hm...so that is their aim. Well, whoever Terra must be finding must be someone important to him." Joshua commented while looking intrigued upon this. He then spread his wings and started to go up into the air. "Well then, let's see where this will take us." Joshua muttered with an interested tone as he flew into the air.

* * *

**(Somewhere else)**

"Ah~! This is a nice breeze..." a feminine voice said as she sat atop of a rock near a small waterfall. "Really now, the more I see the world around me, the more it's interesting. But that is not the case for me!" a female voice said with a resolute tone.

"I am here to bring peace and justice to all! Sadly though, there isn't that much conflict to go around. I suppose that's a good thing..." the female voice said with a slightly down tone.

"Ah! Don't be like that!" said another voice. "Remember! This world is vast! It is infinite with adventures and wonders! It's an infinite treasure trove for us to explore!" another person said with an optimistic tone.

"If you say so..." said a feminine voice. "Now then, let's see what we can find around here. Who knows? I might run into Terra-kun here. God knows where that adventure hungry guy is at the moment."

* * *

**(Another location)**

Near the entrance of the forest of Yamagata sprung forth a magic circle. The magic circle glowed for a bit, until a person came out and walked out of it. The person looked around the surroundings, and merely gave a sigh.

"I'm here I guess." the voice said with a blank tone, before the person shook her head. "I honestly don't see any point to this. Even if I do manage to convince the Dragon Slayer to join my Peerage, it isn't going to change my family's status to those people." the person said while a bit of venom leaked into "those people".

"After all, those people only care about pure bloods. Not even a Dragon Slayer will change anything. Not even if he managed to heavily injure Sairaorg." the voice muttered to herself, before she shook her head.

"I don't have anything to lose at this point. Instead, I should just enjoy my time here out in the human world. I'm sure they won't miss my presence..." the person said to herself as she walked forth into the forest.

* * *

**(Yamagata's Forest)**

The group decided that they'll split up to cover more ground. Ragna decided to go lone wolf once more to search for clues, but Terra disagreed as he held his Exceed towards him while saying "It's dangerous to go alone. Take him with you." Terra told him, which caused Ragna to complain upon this. However, he caved in as he saw Yorokobi's "puppy eye" look, thus making Ragna having the feline ride on his shoulder.

Upon Shiroe's suggestions, Terra agreed that both Mittelt and Leone will go together due to the Fallen Angel having an aerial view, while Leone's enhanced senses can find something hidden. Terra and Shiroe decided to team up due to the fact that Terra's senses are strong, and Shiroe's knowledge is needed. Instinct and knowledge go hand in hand together.

As the two walked, Shiroe turned to Terra with a raised eyebrow.

"Terra, do you mind if I ask something?" Shiroe asked Terra, causing Terra to turn towards him while walking.

"What is it?"

"Don't you find this sort of coincidence with Rachel finding that cloth too convenient? I've been thinking about it, and I've begun to notice some form of pattern here. You first told me that your detected your father's scent at Kyoto, learned some form of clue from tou-san, smelled your father's scent once more at Tsuruga, and receive a clue from Rachel at Tokyo. While the previous clues are fine, the one thing that sort of bothers me is Rachel Alucard alone." Shiroe said while adjusting his glasses.

"You think so, huh?" Terra said, while he folded his arms while thinking. "To be honest, I'm surprised too by this sort of coincidence. I mean, Rachel is the closest relation to Dracula himself, so someone of her high status doesn't necessarily do anything meaningless. And that fact that she approached me is something I'm a bit confused at."

"Yes. Normally, Vampires stay in the shadows of the world, not wanting to associate with humans other than their blood. But for her to approach us must mean something. It's a hypothesis, but there is a possibility that Rachel is connected with your father." Shiroe suggested, causing Terra to hum in thought about it.

"Well, yeah, now that I think about it, all she did was approach us and give me this without explaining any reason why she gave it to us. But at the same time, my old man is someone who normally isolates himself from anyone, with the exception of me." Terra said, but narrowed his eyes upon something. "But considering his actions as of late, I'm just sorely confused by now." Terra said while scratching his hair in frustrated confusion.

"Considering what we have right now, we still don't have much of a direction. However, the progress we've been making has been better, so it is something we should take for the best." Shiroe said while nodding.

"Beggars can't be choosers, so yeah, I agree with you." Terra said, before he looked around the forest. He sniffed the air around him, before he shook his head upon sensing nothing. "Nothing, huh? Well, we got to keep moving forward and keep searching for some clues." Terra said, as he walked forth.

* * *

**(Another Location)**

"*Sniff*...*Sniff*...Wait a moment...I smell something!" a feminine voice said with realization.

"Oh? What is it? Is it food? Cause I'm getting hungry..."

"No! This...This smells like demons!" the feminine voice said with alarm.

* * *

**(With Mittelt and Leone)**

"Why do I have to travel with you..." Mittelt grumbled, still a bit irked that she isn't paired with Terra yet again. This time, she is stuck with Leone and he went with Shiroe, and Ragna has Yorokobi with him. It was bad enough that she had to stay separate from Terra in both Kyoto, Chino, Tsuruga, and Tokyo, but this searching thing happening once more? It seriously started to grate on her nerves.

"Aw, what's wrong? Jelly?" Leone asked playfully, causing Mittelt to comically scowl at her.

"Quiet you big breast bimbo!" Mittelt angrily said to her, causing Leone to chuckle at her.

"Ouch, you're going to hurt my feelings. I wonder what Terra would say about that..." Leone said, teasing her once more.

"He would certainly say that you should stop your teasing!" Mittelt exclaimed at her, causing Leone to pout at her.

"Oh pooh, way to ruin my fun." Leone said, before she sighed while giving Mittelt a knowing look. "Seriously though, your thing for Terra is pretty obvious, and it's kind of painful to watch how he is just oblivious to this sort of thing." Leone said with a tired smile.

"I know that feeling all too well..." Mittelt said while her eyebrows twitched. "Seriously, all these advancements from us, and he hasn't so much as shown a single amount of interest. Well, I suppose him being non-perverted is both a good and bad thing." Mittelt said while sulking a bit. This caused Leone to chuckle at her.

"Ain't that the truth?" Leone agreed, before she turned to Leone with a curious look. "By the way, what made you like Terra in the first place?" Leone asked her, causing Mittelt to look at her with surprise.

"Why are you asking that?" Mittelt asked in surprise, causing Leone to shrug at this.

"I don't know. I'm just curious to see how you like Terra and all." Leone said. Mittelt at first became silent, pondering whether or not she should tell her love rival the details. But after considering how she and Leone had a one-sided love-hate relationship, Leone is probably the closest female friend she ever got. Kalawarner doesn't count, considering she is just a good work buddy. Raynare acted like a bitch, but at least she acted as sort of a friend towards her, but not as good.

She decided to just go with it and tell her.

"When I first met him, we didn't even know each other." Mittelt started, while she gazed off into another direction, not wanting to look Leone in the eye.

"I mean, I did try to kill him and all that. But after him beating my ass multiple times, I just gave up. And then after some time, he looked out for me as if he was concerned for my well being, despite the fact that me and my comrades tried to kill him. He was so considerate towards me and my comrades that he didn't care about the past. If it wasn't for him, I wouldn't be standing here right now. Probably killed off by Gremory's Destruction Magic." Mittelt said with a bitter smile, causing Leone to look at her with a bit of worry. Mittelt continued her story.

"He considered me his friend after all we went through. I was honestly touched and surprised to see how Terra just reaches out to me despite what happened. I guess I couldn't be helped but be drawn and close to him after that, seeing how his kind yet idiotic heart reached out to me. In the end, I find myself having a crush on him. That's the end of story." Mittelt finished, causing Leone to look at her with a bit of surprise.

"So that's how you fell for him? Wow..." Leone said while a bit amazed to hear such a thing. Mittelt sighed while shaking her head.

"Yeah..." Mittelt said while giving a small smile, before she turned to Leone with a raised eyebrow.

"Well then, why do you like Terra then?" Mittelt asked the youkai, causing Leone to raise an eyebrow at her.

"I'm sorry?" Leone said, a bit surprised by the question. Mittelt just looked a bit annoyed by the response.

"Hey, you asked for my feelings towards Terra, now it's your turn." Mittelt told her, causing Leone to look at Mittelt for a bit, before she went into a chuckle.

"Well, I guess fair is fair." Leone said while smiling while folding her arms behind her head. "Well, it first started off with some physical attraction of him being cute." Leone started, causing Mittelt to give her a flat look. When Leone saw the expression, all she did was grin at it.

"Oh don't give me that. What's wrong with taking an interest in guys and flirting with a cute one?" Leone pointed out, causing Mittelt to grumble while turning away from her.

"It doesn't help that the person happens to be my crush..." Mittelt huffed, causing Leone to laugh a bit at it. "So what, you're just physically attracted to Terra then?" Mittelt asked with a raised eyebrow. Leone just gazed off into the distance.

"Well, yeah, at first." Leone said, before she sighed while shaking her head. "But things change when I started to travel with Terra." Leone said, causing Mittelt to look at her with a curious expression.

"After traveling with Terra for a while, I learned a lot about him in the short amount of time I had with him. I was impressed by his heroic acts, always choosing to take action and wanting no reward in return. Well, except for food." Leone pointed out, causing Mittelt to snort upon the fact. They knew very well how big Terra's appetite is.

"But there is more to Terra than his positive qualities. Underneath those qualities are burdens he has to carry." Leone said, causing Mittelt to raise an eyebrow upon the mention of burdens.

"Burdens?" Mittelt asked with a confused tone.

"Yeah. Underneath all that smile is...I'm not really sure how to put this, but a type of burden that he has to carry, but is fine carrying it. I don't really know how to describe it, but I can say he felt sadness in the past. Just seeing that sort of thing just makes me want to stand there and comfort him." Leone explained to her while grinning. "I guess it's safe to say that I just want to be there for Terra."

When Mittelt heard her reasoning, all she did was huff at it. "Damn, and here I thought I had the higher ground in liking Terra..." Mittelt muttered. However, Leone heard it with her ears and just patted her on the head.

"Well, considering the time you didn't really have with Terra, I suppose it's fair for you to have a turn." Leone told Mittelt, causing the girl to turn to her surprised.

"W-What?" Mittelt asked with surprise. It was then Leone gave a sly smirk.

"You should have your turn. I mean, competition ain't fun if there isn't anyone to compete with." Leone told her with a knowing tone, causing Mittelt to scowl upon this.

"You..." Mittelt said to her while indigently glaring at her. "Don't think you're ahead of the game! I still have to beat your ass and your dumb breasts!" Mittelt exclaimed to her, causing Leone to chuckle at her.

"If you say so..." Leone said playfully, before she sighed while giving a genuine smile at her. "Seriously though, I feel kind of bad on how far you are from Terra. So I'm going to be fair and allow you to have some time with Terra." Leone told her, causing Mittelt to blink upon seeing the genuine words of Leone. Mittelt just stared at her for a while, before she looked away with a huff.

"...Thanks." Mittelt muttered, before she folded her arms. "But that doesn't mean I'll go soft on you for Terra just because of this!" Mittelt added at the last minute, causing Leone to smile at her.

"I wouldn't have it any other way."

* * *

**(With Ragna)**

"You know, my original agenda is to search for the Old Maou Faction. Instead, I'm trying to find a giant lizard instead..." Ragna muttered to himself, making his way through the forest while Yorokobi is riding on his shoulder. "What a twist in my messed up life..." Ragna muttered to himself. It was then Yorokobi tilted his head at Ragna.

"Why is you life twisted? Oh! Does it invovle pretzels?" Yorokobi asked eagerly, breaking Ragna out of brooding and turn towards him with a raised eyebrow, before he just broke into a small chuckle.

"It ain't like that little guy. Forget what I said earlier." Ragna told the Exceed, causing the feline to simply nod at him while smiling. Ragna just sighed as he continued walking on while looking around.

"Even if I wasn't looking for the dragon and searching for them, I wouldn't have much progress. And considering Terra is a trouble magnet, it increases my chances of finding them. Damn, that leaves a bad taste in my mouth..." Ragna muttered to himself, still disliking the fact that he is indirectly using Terra to find his targets.

"Bad tastes?" Yorokobi asked with a confused tone, causing Ragna to shake his head.

"It's nothing." Ragna told the cat, before he looked up into the air. "Hey, you think you can fly me..." Ragna was about to suggest having the Exceed fly him up into the air, but his ears soon picked up on something.

*Rustle*

He heard a faint rustling noise, and heard footsteps being made around the area. He immediately went into alarm while summoning his **Blood Scythe**, preparing for whatever it is to come. The noise kept getting louder and louder, and it appeared out of the bushes. And when Ragna saw it, all he did was blink at it.

"Oh, it's just a rabbit..." Ragna muttered as he lowered his weapon, seeing a rabbit appear out of the bush. The rabbit looked around, and then hopped away, goin into the bushes. After seeing it, all Ragna did was sigh.

"Well that's that. Damn, and I was worried for nothing." Ragna said as he palmed his face. It was then he felt a tap on the side of his neck, recognizing Yorokobi tapping him.

"Hey Ragna...what's that big thing behind us?" Yorokobi asked with a confused tone. As soon as Ragna heard that, he slowly turned around to see what was behind him. And when he saw it...

"...Aw shit."

* * *

**(With Terra and Shiroe)**

Terra sighed as he folded back of his arms behind his head, walking further in the forest with Shiroe following from behind.

"Well, not a single clue to be found. The only other thing is just the clothe Rachel found. Maybe that's the best clue we can only get in this area." Terra said while looking at the sky.

"It would seem so." Shiroe agreed. "Considering that we've spread out and found nothing as of yet, I suppose it is time to move onto another location." Shiroe advised, causing Terra to nod at him.

"Sounds like an idea-" Terra said, but was soon cut off when a particular scent entered his nose. He blinked a few more times, before he turned to another direction suddenly. When Shiroe noticed this, he immediately focused.

"What is it? Did you find your father's scent?" Shiroe asked him, causing Terra to shake his head.

"None. Instead, I'm smelling something. It smells like pure fire and sulfur in the air..." Terra muttered, before he narrowed his eyes. "Shiroe, there might be a fire in this area. Let's go!" Terra told his Half-God companion as he immediately went into a sprint. Shiroe was surprised by Terra's sudden action, but soon ran after him.

"Wait up! I can't run as fast as you!" Shiroe cried out to him, but Terra didn't hear him as he kept running forth towards the source.

'Whatever it is, smelling fire and sulfur in this forest usually means something major is happening. The scent is too heavy!' Terra thought as he kept running forward.

Hopping through the trees and easily going through the terrain of the land, he soon jumped from a highly elevated land platform to an area near the river. He looked around his surroundings, and sniffed the air. He raised an eyebrow when he smelled the scent of fire and sulfur heavier in the air. In fact, the scent was getting stronger and stronger...

That is when he sprung into his instincts.

"**Earth Dragon's Pillar**" Terra slammed his fist onto the ground, summoning forth a pillar of earth to pop out of the ground and slam onto whatever was coming towards him. Terra felt the impact, and turned to see what he hit.

He blinked on what he attacked. The target is appeared to be some dog-like creature. It was large as a car, and it had brown fur. But the most distinctive features about it was the fact that it was blood stained all over.

The dog was sent flying to the air and then slammed onto the ground. The monster growled as it stood back up again, and turned to face Terra once more. The dog-like creature growled, and then gave a roar as it charged towards Terra. Terra raised his fist and move forward as well. The two closed in on each other, and the monster attempted to pounce Terra with its claws and mouth. However, Terra saw this coming.

"**Fist of the Earth Dragon**." Terra's arms became coated with stone. Terra immediately moved to the side at the last possible moment, and then used his arm to grab the dog-like monster by the throat. He heard choking noises from the monster, but Terra ignored it as he picked the large beast into the air and then proceeded to slam it onto the ground rather hard, causing cracks to appear.

The force seemed to damage the dog a lot, as the monster gave out a breath of pain before collapsing unconscious. Terra raised an eyebrow at the monster.

"I've encountered plenty of monsters back at Earthland, but this one just stands out from others..." Terra muttered to himself. "It's not a Devil, nor a youkai. It doesn't have a scent. Instead, it's something completely different compared to all the others." Terra said to himself.

Before he could ponder any further, he heard rapid footsteps making its way towards him. He immediately stood up to see who it was, and blinked upon seeing who it was.

It was a person who ran with speeds faster than human. The person also appeared to be a woman, judging by her appearance. But her appearance was something else. She was a young woman of average height with white skin, crimson eyes, and slender arms. She has long silver hair that reached down to her waist. She also wears a hair clip in her hair. She also had a rather curvaceous figure, with a large bust and slim waist. She wore blue light armor, with her red and violet skirts over the belly line. In her armor, she is also equipped with her mini cape.

The woman before him stopped near the other side of the river, and stopped in surprise upon seeing the sight of him and the downed monster. Terra, on there other hand, raised an eyebrow at the appearance of this woman. Not out of her appearance, but out of the curiosity of what she is doing here.

"...It seems you already have taken care of the Garmr." the woman commented, causing Terra to raise an eyebrow at the name.

"Garmr? You mean this guy?" Terra asked as he pointed at the down figure. The woman nodded, before she smiled at him.

"Indeed. It's not everyday that someone of Midgard can fight and defeat a Garmr." the woman said while nodding.

"Midgard?" Terra asked, being confused once more. When she noticed his confusion, all she did was give a small laugh.

"It seems you do not know of the mythology you're encountering. Well, I suppose its understandable, since we are in Japanese lands." the woman said with understanding. Hearing this, Terra just titled his head at her.

"...So who exactly are you?" Terra asked the woman. All the woman did was smile confidently at him.

"I am Eleonora Viltaria. A Valkyrie of Norse mythology. It's nice to meet you."

* * *

**And here is the beginning of the Yamagata Arc! And this Arc will revolved around Norse Mythology!**

**And to answer your questions, Terra met the Fairy Tail Guild after the 7-year time skip. So before he met the guild, he was ten years old at the time. He's a lot like Sting and Rogue, who were both young Dragon Slayers before the 7-year time skip.**

**And another thing. This is the most imagination heavy story arc I ever done, I was I just pouring out with ideas for this arc. I was typing so much on my keyboard for 30 minutes straight without a break. So suffice to say, I had fun while writing this. The next chapter is actually well ahead in development, so it might be updated earlier than usual. Can't hold any promises though.  
**

* * *

**(About Ragna)**

**There, I finally made up a background for Ragna, so all of you can understand how Ragna stands in the DxD-verse. **

**Also, I have changed the Azure Grimoire**** to the Apocalypse Grimoire to make it fit in with the DxD-verse. I gave you guys plenty of clues on what the fragment of the monster that Ragna has. I think it's pretty obvious.**

**If you guys figured it out, then let me explain. Despite the Black Beast resembling the Yamato-No-Orochi, I felt that it was kind of out of place, what with the whole activation code of ****"Restriction 666 released..." sort of thing. So I figured, hey, why not make that fragment that beast? Like I said before, the fragment Ragna has is merely a fragment of the monster's power. He won't be OP because of said power from the monster. More like having him rival High Class Devils or something like that.**

* * *

**(The Girl Talk)**

**I thought it would be a rather good time to show the relationship between Mittelt and Leone. They show that despite their squabbles over Terra, they both share a good relationship. I also wanted to show some detail on their feelings for Terra, as I felt it would be good for the story.**

* * *

**(Eleonora)**

**If you found out who Eleonora is, and what series she is from, you get a cyber cookie. For those who don't know, she is from a Light Novel and recent anime series called Madan ou to Vanadis. It's a rather interesting fantasy anime, with the right harem and romance elements IMO. In any case, Eleonora is a Valkyrie in the DxD-verse. Have fun with the connections between the two series.**

* * *

**(Mysterious Characters)**

**There are three more mysterious figures that have entered the mess as well. Who would it possibly be?**

**Let's see, the first one is a girl who entered the forest alone while mentioning about a Peerage. The other is a set of two people, with one of them knowing Terra. What could that possibly mean?**

**Find out next chapter! **

* * *

**Read and Review!**


	14. Yamagata Arc - Part 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own High School DxD or the Fairy Tail elements**

**Yeah, sorry for the wait. I was sort of busy with school and all that. Plus, a few writer's block. Not much else to say other than enjoy.  
**

**Well, have a happy thanksgiving as well people!**

* * *

**Chapter 14: Yamagata Arc - Part 2**

**(Yamagta Forest Clearing)**

"**Hell's Fang!**" Ragna charged forth with dark energy forming in his right arm, planting his fist into the guy or whatever monster he was fighting.

If it was considered a guy to begin with. Ragna was fighting was something that he did not expect at all during his travels. He fought many kinds of monsters, but this is the first time he is fighting. The thing that Ragna was fading had a highly decayed body to the point where it looks like a walking corpse. This corpse was standing on its own legs while it had a rather large body with dirt and blood all over it.

And from its stance, it was highly aggressive, ready to kill whatever it is in its way.

Ragna successfully damage the walking corpse he was fighting, blowing out its abdomen. He then deliver a second punch, this time with a stronger impact. He landed the attack, blowing away whatever monster he was fighting.

"And stay dead like you should be!" Ragna exclaimed while glaring at the broken body in front of him. "God damn, I fought many creatures before in the past, but I never thought I'd fight a god damn zombie!" Ragna yelled, before he heard inhumane growls everywhere. Ragna's eyes widened a bit when he looked around, and found multiple other zombies popping out of the ground at a fast rate.

Ragna grunted as he readied his blade.

"Tch. Surrounded, huh?" Ragna muttered, before he got ready to attack. "Fine, bring it on! I can kick all your assess!" Ragna shouted, before he looked at Yorokobi on his shoulder. "You find some place to safe and away from these guys!" Ragna told the Exceed, causing the young one to nod at him as he sprung wings and flew away. Seeing that no one is in danger, Ragna turned to face the undead walking towards him.

Preparing himself for a fight, he took a step forward and ready to destroy his first opponent. Before he could take any further action, an unexpected event occurred.

"The dead should stay dead!" shouted a feminine voice, causing Ragna to stop his actions for a bit in surprise of the voice. Before he could do anything else, the area around him erupted into a violent storm. Ragna's eyes widened in surprise upon seeing the sudden storm before him, blowing away all the zombies. Ragna stood there surprised for a bit, before he turned up into the air.

There, he found a person levitating in the sky with wind whirling around her. The person before appeared to be a woman, judging by her features. She had long mint green hair that extended down to her mid-back, and had forest green eyes. She wore green combat boots, along with dark green light armor on her legs. She wore light green thigh shocks, along with the upper part being black, covering most of her leg skin. She wore a rather roomy v-shaped green jumpsuit that stopped at the the near mid of her thighs, exposing her cleavage. Her rather large breasts were covered by a series of black bandages, but they did nothing to hide her curves. There was also a long thing green coat that went down to her knees.

Ragna was surprised by her appearance as he watched her slowly levitate to the ground, and then softly land on it. She looked around the surrounding area, and then turned to him.

"Are you alright?" the woman asked him with a bit of concern, causing Ragna to blink at her.

"Um...yeah. Thanks I guess." Ragna said, seeing how this woman took care of his problems. The woman sighed with relief.

"Ah, that's good to know. It wouldn't do any good of seeing an innocent getting hurt for this matter." the woman said, before she looked at Ragna. "Though...it seems you have the ability to defend yourself." the woman said while looking at Ragna's appearance and weapon.

"Well, yeah. I appreciate your help and all, but just who are you?" Ragna asked the woman with a raised eyebrow. Before the woman could answer, the two of them were covered by a large shadow. Ragna became alarmed as he readied for an attack, while the female calmly turned to the source of the shadows. Ragna looked up, and became a bit surprised on what he saw.

It is a huge eagle-horse beast that descended from the sky, along with a person riding on its back. When Ragna saw the person, he blinked when he saw it was a female riding the beast. She had rose pink hair tied in a pony tail, and has hair ornaments. She wore some form a light feminine armor, along with a white cape.

"Alright my adorable Hippogrif! It's time to set down!" cried the girl with an optimistic tone. The beast landed on the ground, and she turned her head towards the mint green haired woman.

"Amazing as usual Ventus-chan!" the girl said with a smile. "You took out those zombies in one blow! Hahaha! Get it? One blow? Because you know, you use wind and all, and..." the girl started, but the girl named Ventus raised her hand to her to stop.

"That's enough. We have more important matters at hand." Ventus told her, causing the pink haired girl to pout at her.

"Aw..." the girl whined, causing Ventus to turn to Terra.

"Oh, right. I haven't introduced myself properly. My name is Ventus Shikishima, a-" whatever else Ventus was going to say was soon cut off as a giant fist popped out of the ground, causing the trio to turn their heads towards it.

They soon saw another undead pop out of the ground, this time more bigger than the others. Other popped out as well, and other average sized zombies popped out as well. But the most surprising part was that they started to change shape, making sickening sounds as they changed form. The undead soon took the form of rotting corpses of animals, such as great flayed bull, a grey horse with a broken back but no ears or tail, and for some reason, a grotesque cat with sharp claws.

"Shit! There is more of them!" Ragna cursed as he readied his blade. "This feels like I'm in some B-rated horror movie!"

"Why a B?" the girl with pink hair asked with a curious and confused tone.

"Because B is for bullshit!" Ragna bluntly told the girl.

"Oh..." the pink haired girl said with realization. Ventus narrowed her eyes as she eyed each and every one of them. She soon blinked upon analyzing them.

"These are Draugar. They're undead creatures of Norse mythology. They possess superhuman strength, can shape shift, move easily underground, and can set forth curses." the green haired woman explained, causing Ragna to turn to her with a raised eyebrow.

"So we're basically fighting zombies with superpowers..." Ragna summarized.

"Essentially."

"...Well this days keeps getting better and better." Ragna said sarcastically, before he blinked upon realizing something. "How the hell do you know that from one look?" Ragna asked the young woman, causing the girl to smile knowingly to Ragna.

"Well, it's all apart of my abilities." Ventus answered, before she turned to the pink haired girl. "Get ready as well! You'll provide aerial support!" Ventus told the girl, causing her to nod.

"Right! Let us bring forth justice! After that, we'll enjoy the world even more if my name isn't Astfolo!" the girl, now known as Astfolo, cried out. She then ushered her Hippogrif to take into the sky, causing the beast to obediently follow her orders. As they both took to the sky, Ragna raised an eyebrow at the name.

"Astfolo? That's a rather...erm...masculine name." Ragna commented, quietly enough for Astfolo not to hear. However, Ventus heard his comment and merely giggled. Ragna turned his heads towards her with a raised eyebrow.

"And what's so funny?" Ragna asked his supposed ally in battle. Ventus just shook her head at him.

"I-It's nothing. It's just that..." Ventus gave a normal smile. "...Astfolo is a guy."

Silence passed between them when Ragna took in those words, and then turned to her with a shocked look.

"That's a guy!?" Ragna exclaimed with a shocked tone, not believing what he is hearing. Ventus just nodded at him.

"It's true." Ventus answered, before she narrowed her eyes as she raised her fist, focusing on the battle before her.

"Now then...let's purge these undead creatures. After all..." Ventus started, as wind started to whirl around her.

"...I'm a Devil Slayer."

* * *

**(With Terra)**

"A Valkyrie...?" Terra said with a confused tone while folding his arms. "What exactly is a Valkyrie anyway?" Terra asked the woman before him. All she did was give a patient smile.

"Well, to put simply, we're Half-Gods who serve Odin-sama, the chief deity of Norse mythology." Eleanora answered him, causing Terra to go "oh" at this.

"Oh...well, alright then." Terra answered with a shrug, causing Eleanora to sweat drop at his reaction. "Well, since you introduced yourself, I might as well introduce myself as well. I am Terra Tachikaze, a mage who uses Earth Dragon Slayer Magic." Terra introduced himself, causing the Valkyrie to blink upon the information.

"Earth Dragon Slayer Magic? That's a magic that I never even heard of or barely even know about. In fact, the only dragon slayers that we know of are usually heroes told in Norse mythology..." Eleanora said with intrigue, before she smiled with content. "It seems that Midgard still hasn't run out of worthy heroes as of late. I see one standing before me." Eleanora said, causing Terra to blink upon this.

"Hero? Oh, I'm no hero. I'm an adventurer." Terra corrected her, causing Eleanora to blink upon this information.

"But you said that you are a..." Eleanora said with confusion. Terra sighed as he scratched the back of his head.

"Long story short, I was raised by a dragon who taught me Dragon Slayer magic, and the rest is history with me travelling throughout the lands." Terra answered her. "Now then, seeing how that's out of the way, do you mind if you explain to me what is going on here? Because whatever you call it..." Terra said while pointing at the unconscious Garmr on the ground. "...just tried to attack me. Though it did fail." Terra told the silver haired woman.

When she saw the down form and back to Terra, she nodded while looking serious.

"Right, it's only fair that you know of what is happening." Eleanora said. "As of right now, this whole forest is being invaded by creatures of Norse Mythology. We have heard rumors that these creatures of Norse Mythology might've been persuaded by Loki, the Evil God of Norse mythology. Nonetheless, me and and fellow Valkyrie were sent to take care of the creatures here to ensure that no damage is caused to the innocents." Eleanora explained to him, causing Terra to nod at her.

"I see..." Terra said, before he nodded with a serious look. "Alright, I get it. Looks like I can't just sit this one out, knowing the potential dangers here." Terra said while pounding his fist, causing Eleanora to smile in satisfaction.

"Well said Terra." Eleanora said with approval.

It was then the two heard footsteps being made nearby, and Eleanora grabbed her sword to prepare for an opponent. However, Terra just raised his hand to stop her actions.

"Don't worry, he's a friend of mine." Terra told her, causing Eleanora to blink at this. It was then Shiroe popped out of the woods panting a bit before spotting Terra. He took in a deep breath of air to regain his energy, before he exhaled. He gave a tired look at Terra.

"Terra, please know that I'm not the group's best stamina holder." Shiroe told him, causing Terra to grin an apology.

"Sorry about that. But nevermind that for now. We got more important matters." Terra told Shiroe seriously, causing the Half-God to blink upon this. He then spotted the woman behind Terra, and then turned to him.

"And who is this person?" Shiroe asked Terra.

"Shiroe, this is Eleanora. She's a Vakyrie." Terra told Shiroe, causing the Half-God to blink in surprise upon this.

"A Valkyrie?" Shiroe said with surprise, before he noticed the Garmr lying on the ground. "...A Garmr?" Shiroe said with a bit of surprise.

"You recognize it Shiroe?" Terra asked his Magician companion. Shiroe nodded at him.

"Yes. I actually study a lot about other mythologies as well during my past time, so I'm quite knowledgeable of most mythological creatures." Shiroe told him, causing Terra to slightly whistle while impressed

"Well now, you aren't his child for nothing." Terra said impressed. Shiroe chuckled at him while scratching the back of his head.

"It's nothing really..." Shiroe said. Eleanora, on the other hand, just raised an eyebrow at him.

"A Japanese Magician from what I can assume?" Eleanora asked Shiroe, looking at his attire and staff. When Shiroe noticed her presence, he bowed to her in greeting.

"Hello there. My name is Shiroe. And yes, you are correct from your assumptions." Shiroe answered her.

"I see. While this meeting is quite interesting in my experience, I'm afraid we have more important matters at hand." Eleonora told them, causing the two males to nod at her.

"Right. Shiroe, I'll give you the brief details. We're basically in a forest full of Norse Mythology monsters." Terra told his Half-God companion.

"From what I see and heard, it would seem so." Shiroe simply replied, before he turned to Rossweisse. "What kind of Norse Mythology creatures are we facing at the moment?" Shiroe asked her. Eleonora hummed in thought.

"We're currently dealing with four types right now. The first is the Garmr Terra fought. I have taken out a few myself, so their numbers are none now from what I can sense. We also have Draugr, the undead of Norse mythology. They're quite dangerous, even so in numbers. The next is-"

Whatever Eleonora is going to say was interrupted, as the trio heard a loud explosion ring through the air, causing them to turn their heads towards the source. They were all surprised when a large pillar of water sprung into the air, and then splash back onto the ground with a loud splash.

"It seems like another Norse creature has appeared..." Shiroe said while pushing up his glasses.

"But what was that pillar of water? Even my fellow Valkyrie doesn't really use that sort of technique." Eleonora wondered.

"You have another one here?" Terra asked her with curiosity.

"Yes. Even with my abilities, facing all of them will be difficult. So another Valkyrie is necessary to bring better chances to our mission." Eleonora explained to them.

"I see..." Terra muttered as he gazed to the source of the power.

"It's best to check out the scene before us." Shiroe said while he pushed up his glasses, causing the other two to nod at him. The three soon broke out into a sprint. As they did, one thought passed through Terra's head.

'It makes me wonder how Mittelt and Leone are doing...'

* * *

**(With Mittelt and Leone)**

"SHIT!" Mittelt cursed out loudly as she dodged another incoming attack heading towards her. She then spread her wings and flew up in the air, and turned around to form a spear in her hands. She then threw the spear towards her opponent, but the soon soon shattered upon impact on the armor it was wearing.

"Just once! Can we have just one day...one day of just going to an area and have peace!? Is that too much to ask!?" Mittelt screamed out in an annoyed tone, before she dodged another incoming fist towards her.

"We can complain all we want later! Right now-" Leone told her, before she swiftly avoided an incoming blast of ice towards her, and then sped towards the giant figure. She then delivered a swift and powerful kick to the giant figure's stomach, causing the figure to lose some air from its mouth. "-We have to defeat this guy!" Leone continued.

It all began as the two were exploring the forest with the intent of searching for clues. Then all of a sudden, some giant appeared out of nowhere rampaged around the area, involving the two in the process. Luckily, Leone's senses and reflexes saved both of them as she grabbed Mittelt to get them out of the area of damage, escaping without a scratch.

But there were bigger problems, as the giant was around the area creating havoc. This giant had ice blue skin, wore some form of loin cloth with a giant armor that covered his lower side. It also had boots made of some white material, and it had white wild hair and a long beard as well. The giant also wore a helmet that had crafted wings protruding out of it. It also didn't help that it wielded some giant tree branch as a weapon. This giant was as tall as a 10 story building.

The giant roared as he then raised his weapon once more, and proceeded to slam it onto the ground, creating a large shock wave around him. Luckily for Leone, Mittelt swooped in and picked her up in time to avoid it.

"Hey Mittelt, any idea what that is? Cause I seriously don't..." Leone told her as she focused on the giant before her. Mittelt grunted as she glared at the giant before her.

"It's one opponent that I seriously didn't expect to meet and then fight. From my time within the Grigori, I know one thing for sure. There aren't many giants in the supernatural. And considering that it breaths out ice, I'm going with a good guess and say that we're fighting a Jötnar, an ice giant from Norse Mythology." Mittelt said, before she looked a bit peeved by something.

"Now I have another question. Why the hell is it here?" Mittelt asked with an annoyed tone.

"Questions for later. Right now, we gotta focus on staying alive." Leone told her while she gave a small grin, despite the situation they're in.

"Good point..." Mittelt muttered, before she lowered herself to the ground and dropped Leone. "Damn. Should we go to Terra and the others for help?" Mittelt suggested, causing Leone to shake her head upon this.

"Well with this thing here, what are the chances of Terra and the others running into trouble?" Leone questioned, causing Mittelt to bite her thumb in frustration.

"Shit, that's right!" Mittelt admitted very easily. "Well what now? We're supposed to fight this rampaging ice giant?" Mittelt said as she pointed at the rampaging Jötnar in the distance.

"Looks like it. Though...this isn't going to be easy." Leone admitted as she rolled her neck for a good stretch. "Welp, thing are never easy in life. So, ready?" Leone asked her blonde companion.

"Yeah yeah, I heard you." Mittelt said as she formed a spear of light in her hand, while wind begun flowing through her other hand. "It's not as if someone will just intervene and help us." Mittelt said sarcastically.

The moment she said that was then the two saw multiple magic circles appear in the sky and surrounding the Jötnar, and the magic circles then glowed with energy and shot forth multiple elements towards the ice giant, giving it damage all around it. The two were surprised upon seeing this sort of magic assult.

"What the hell!?" Mittelt shouted.

"*Whistle*...that's impressive magic..." Leone said she whistled while impressed. "Didn't know you knew that much magic Mittelt..." Leone joked, despite the situation they're in.

"Oh screw you. I know you're mocking me on that." Mittelt responded with a flat tone. "Seriously though, who just cast that much magic?" Mittelt questioned.

It was then a figure dropped down from the sky and landed in front of them, though she was facing the other direction. It was a young woman with long, straight silver hair and light blue eyes who appears to be in her late teens. Her battle attire is normally of a set of Valkyrie armor, which consists of a white breastplate with gold and pale blue accents and matching, fingerless gauntlets, boots, hip guards, and wing-shaped hair clips. She also wears a black leotard underneath her breastplate, black thigh-high stockings, and a pale blue cloth wrapped underneath her hip guards, all of which are clad with pink lacing along with her hair clips.

They saw the woman frown as she looked at the situation ahead of her.

"This isn't good. The Jötnar has caused this much damage in the forest. And with the direction he is going, he might reach a city..." the young woman muttered, before she sensed another presence near her. She turned, and blinked in surprise when she saw Mittelt and Leone standing there.

"A Fallen Angel and Youkai...?" the young woman said with surprise. Leone just waved a friendly grin and wave there.

"Hey there. I suppose you're the one who just cast all of those spells?" Leone asked with a friendly tone. The young woman blinked at her.

"Urm, yes, I did. And you are...?" the young woman asked with a bit of confusion ins her tone.

"I'm Mittelt, and this is Leone. We can set aside the introductions for later." Mittelt said, going straight to the point here. "Hey, you seem familar with this situation, and we just so happened to get caught in this. Mind telling us what the hell is going on?" Mittelt asked with a deadpanned look on her face. The woman just blinked at the attitude of the Fallen Angel, before she just shook it off.

"Well, currently, it seems that our residents from Norse Mythology decided to attack Earth out of rebellion." the young woman pointed out. "Now I have a question for you. What are you doing here?" the young woman asked.

"Well, we were originally exploring this forest in search for something. But that giant prick-" Mittelt said as she pointed to the ice giant who was creating collateral damage in the distance. "-just so happens to attack us." Mittelt pointed out, causing the woman to frown upon this.

"I see..." the silver haired girl said. It was then Leone stepped up and pounded her fist against her palm.

"So, how are we going to take this down?" Leone asked while she cracked her knuckles, causing the young woman to look at her with surprise.

"I'm sorry?" she asked in surprise. The youkai just gave a confident grin at her.

"Well, we're pretty much in a forest filled with Norse creatures. Even if we did try to escape, I'm sure we'll eventually run into them here. But besides that, we also have the same goal. Taking down that thing." Leone said as she pointed at the ice giant. The young woman frowned when she heard her reasoning, and went into thought about it.

A few short moments later, she nodded.

"...Alright then. I'll accept your assistance for this." the young woman agreed, before she turned to the ice giant. "We better hurry, or else there will be further damages." the silver haired woman said.

"That's an idea I can get behind." Leone said as she powered herself up with senjutsu.

"Well this is just dandy..." Mittelt muttered, before she looked at her. "By the way, never got your name." Mittelt said as she gazed at the woman next to her. The young woman sweat dropped when Mittelt asked that question, despite saying introductions are for later.

"...I am Rossweisse."

* * *

**(With Terra)**

The Dragon Slayer and the two Half-Gods sprinted through the forest as they going to the source of the energy that sprung up in the air. Terra sniffed the air as he ran ahead of the group.

"...I'm smelling the scent of water and an odor of smoke. Whatever it is, I can bet that water and fire is involved." Terra told them, causing Shiroe to push up his glasses.

"Water and Fire? Eleonora-san, do you know any Norse residents that are associated with such elements?" Shiroe asked, making the silver haired Valkyrie to nod at him.

"I do and don't at the same time. For water, I'm not that sure, as my homeland don't have much water deities. And even so, I believe that they're not involved. However, there is one creature that comes into mind when it comes to fire." Eleonora said, before she frowned as she turned ahead of her. "I'm afraid what we're going to fight here is a jötnar. More specifically, a fire giant." Eleonora stated, causing Shiroe's eyes to widened a bit.

"A fire giant? From what I've read, their strength is enormous and their control over fire is something that shouldn't be taken lightly." Shiroe said. Eleonora nodded her head at him.

"Indeed. That's why I was sent, along with another fellow Valkyrie of mine." Eleonora explained. Terra then sniffed the air once more, and focused his eyes.

"Get ready! We're about to arrive!" Terra told the group, as they soon jumped into a field opening of the forest, and they were soon met with the sight of something fiery.

This giant had red hot skin, wore some form of loin cloth with a giant armor that covered his lower side. It also had boots made of some black material, and it had black wild hair and a long beard as well. The giant also wore a helmet that had jagged bones protruding out of it. The weapon it currently held appeared to be a black blunt sword giving out large amounts of heat. This giant was as tall as a 10 story building.

Terra blinked at the giant, as it was his first time encountering such a creature. He fought giant beasts in the past as well, but this guy certainly took the heat. He shook off the thoughts when he found the fire giant roaring as it held up its sword, and by the looks of it, willing to bring down the sword for a giant impact.

"This is bad! It's strikes usually equals a small meteorite crashing the ground!" Eleonora said with alarm. Shiroe then noticed another figure out in the distance.

"Look! There's someone else!" Shiroe exclaimed as he pointed at another figure. Both Terra and Eleonora turned their heads towards who it is, and they were surprised to see a teenage girl standing there with some sort of weapon.

She is a young girl with pink eyes and long, dark pink hair, which is pinned up with some form of golden accessory. She is currently wearing a long, elaborate dress which gave off the impression of royalty.

She then raised a particular blue sword in her hand. It was then magic began to flow through her body as she prepared to use an attack.

"**Vaniel Al-Salos!**" the girl cried out as the air was filled with multiple bubbles of water, and they soon took form of sharp spears ready to pierce. She then gestured her sword forward, launching the water spears towards the fire giant.

The fire giant didn't have enough time to block or even evade the attack due to its giant body. The fire giant roared in pain as it felt multiple water spears pierce its skin, before evaporating due to its immense body heat. The fire giant then built up heat around it, and then unleash a shock wave of fire and heat from its body, incinerating the area around it.

The young girl gasped in surprise when she found the heat rapidly coming towards her, and raised her sword to block the incoming attack. Before the heat impact could happen, Terra was already at the case as he jumped in front of her and planted his hand on the ground.

"**Earth Dragon's Protective Wall!**" Terra slammed his hand onto the ground, summoning a large wall of earth to shield the two from the attack. The attack impacted with the wall, protecting the two from the intense heat. As soon as the attack ended, the wall was left with a large scorch mark.

The young girl opened her eyes, and her eyes widened in surprise upon seeing who the person was in front of her.

"Wha...?" the young girl said in surprise when she saw Terra standing there. He then turned to her with a slight grin.

"Hey, you okay there?" Terra asked her. The girl blinked at his appearance, before she shook herself out of her slight daze.

"I'm fine..." the young girl said, before she made herself stand up. It was then Eleonora ran forward with great speeds as she drew out her sword from the sheath. She then channeled magic into her sword, building up a great build up of wind around it. She then swung her sword, releasing a great blast of wind towards the fire giant. The giant blast hit the fire giant, causing the giant to shout out in pain upon impact from the sword.

Shiroe immediately sprung into action as he held up his staff and channeled magic into it.

"**Mind Shock!**" Shiroe then launched a small sphere underneath the giant, but soon expanded into a large sphere that engulfed the fire giant, and immediately, the fire giant shouted in pain upon feeling intense mental pain. It clutched its head while stepping back as it wildly swung its giant sword around. Both Terra and Shiroe took this chance as they both needed the distance away from the giant. The young girl followed as well, not wanting to be in the attack radius.

As soon as they gained their distance, the four stood as they watched the fire giant blindly attack everywhere upon feeling Shiroe's spell. It was then Terra turned to everyone.

"Everyone alright?" Terra asked everyone. They all nodded.

"Everyone seems to be in fine condition." Shiroe informed everyone, before he turned to the young girl before them. Both Terra and Eleonora turned to her as well. The girl noticed their attention, but didn't falter under it.

"I don't want to sound rude, but what is a Devil like you doing in this area?" Terra said, surprising the girl and the other Half-Gods.

"How did you...?" the young girl said in surprise. Terra tapped his nose while giving a small grin.

"My nose has encountered your kind for quite a while. So I'm quite familiar with your kind's scent." Terra told her, causing the young girl to slowly nod at this.

"I see..." the young girl said, before she turned to the others and gave a frown at Eleonora. "A Valkyrie, I assume?" the young girl said, causing the young woman to nod at her.

"Indeed I am. I'm quite curious to see how a Devil is here in this particular area. Any reason why?" Eleonora questioned. The girl merely sighed as she frowned.

"I was originally looking for someone in the forest, but your fire giant seems to have assaulted me and the area around it. Care to explain why your Norse creatures are here in the first place?" the young girl answered. Eleonora gave a sigh upon being asked that question.

"Well, we aren't directly at fault here, but it is now our responsibility due the potential that Loki must've persuaded them to attack." Eleonora explained to her, causing the girls eyes widened upon the mention of Loki.

"Loki!? You mean, Loki, the Evil God of Norse Mythology!?" the girl said in surprise. Eleonora nodded at her.

"I'm afraid so." Eleonora answered, before she turned to face the fire giant before them. She raised her sword, and readied herself to fight. "Now then, the spell Shiroe-san cast won't last long. We have to strike while we can." Eleonora told them, causing the two males to nod.

"Right. We have to minimize the damage to this area, as well as preventing it from attacking any nearby towns." Shiroe said as he walked forward. Terra simple cracked his knuckle as he stepped forward as well.

"Yeah. Let's kick its giant ass." Terra said with a small grin, and then turned to the young girl.

"Well, we got things taken care of. You better evacuate if you don't want to get hurt." Terra told the young girl. However, the young girl simply frowned at him as she walked forward as well with the weapon in her hand.

"What are you talking about. I'm joining this fight as well." the young girl told him, causing Terra to blink upon the girl's answer. The girl didn't say anything, but she had her reasons. Reasons that specifically revolved around Terra.

"You are?" Terra asked, before he just shrugged at it. "Well alright. The more the merrier as they say." Terra said while shrugging. He then raised his fist, and prepared for the fight that is to come.

"By the way, never got your name." Terra said to the girl, causing her to blink at this.

"Excuse me?" the girl said in surprise.

"Well, since we're going to fight together, we might as well know each other's name just in case. The name is Terra Tachikaze, what's yours?" Terra said introducing himself.

The girl stayed silent for a moment, before she decided to introduce herself.

"...My name is Kougyoku Ren Vinea."

* * *

**(With Ragna)**

"**Blood Scythe!**" Ragna swung his scythe, which transformed from a sword, and cleaved though seven Draugr that were coming his way. Ragna then jumped into the air, and then swung down his scythe to slice a large Draugr in half. He then noticed that other Draugr were charging at him, and was about to charge. However, Ventus already had it covered.

"**Sky Devil's Hurricane!**" Ventus then summoned forth a tornado around her, causing a strong suction to draw in the Draugr. The animated corpses were soon picked up into the air and then sucked towards hurricane. They were soon spinning in the air rapidly, all the while suffering the effects of the Devil Slayer's magic. The spell soon ended, leaving the zombies in the air. It was then Astfolo used this chance to attack.

"**Trap of Argalia**!" Astfolo cried out as he summoned a shining, ornate golden lance and proceeded to pierce the zombies in the air. It was much to Ragna surprise when the legs suddenly turned into a black color than before. When the zombies fell to the ground, they all fell with a thud. But when they attempted to stand themselves up, they soon couldn't make themselves stand up, like their legs were paralyzed. However, the Draugar continued on as they attempted to crawl towards them.

"Oh yeah, my lance can damage them, and can even cause the concept of "fall" to them, but they'll drag themselves regardless. Woops." Astfolo simply replied, before he smiled. "Oh well, guess my lance isn't always going to be effective~!" Astfolo said with a bright tone. Ragna sweatdropped at the gender-confused man.

"There is so many things wrong with this...guy." Ragna muttered, before he proceeded to stab his blade onto a crawling zombie. "And these guys won't stay dead like they should be..." Ragna muttered with an annoyed tone. He shook his head as he raised his sword once more, and charged in on the next batch of Draugar.

Ventus gathered wind around her hands, and prepared herself as she faced an incoming attack from a giant Draugr.

"**Sky Devil's Air Bullet Impact!**" Ventus then punched the incoming fist of the Draugr, and easily pushed back the undead's strength as she overpowered it with both her physical strength and Devil Slayer Magic, blowing away the Draugr's whole body into pieces. She turned around and found about 10 flayed bulls charging at her with sharp horns. Ventus then spun herself as a a magic circle formed underneath her.

"**Sky Devil's Wind Wall!" **Ventus then spun a circular wall of wind around her, causing the animal shaped undead to slam into the wall, and then pushed violently up into the air, making them helpless once in the air.

"**Sky Devil's Air Cutter!**" Ventus launched forth a series of multiple sharp air blades to the Draugr into the air, effectively slicing them into pieces. Ventus turned around and wind gathered around her once more.

"Next?" Ventus at her next opponents. Ragna, while taking care of his part, was surprised to see the power that she had.

'Damn. She wasn't kidding when she said she is a Devil Slayer. Now then I think about it...' Ragna thought, as he proceeded to crush a cat-like zombies head with his own bare hand. 'Terra is also a Dragon Slayer. So there are multiple Slayers then...?' Ragna wondered to himself, before he ignored it as he focused on the battle before them. But he didn't see any Draugar anywhere.

"...Are they gone?" Ragna asked himself. Ventus finished her last batch of zombies as well, and looked around to see if there are any opponents. However, there weren't any in sight. She then turned to Astfolo, who was up in the air.

"Astfolo! Any more?" Ventus asked her companion. Astfolo looked around, before he shook his head.

"Nope! Don't see any!" Astfolo said with an optimistic tone. Ragna then hefted his blade over his shoulder.

"Guess we're done here..." Ragna said to himself.

Unfortunately, things weren't over just yet.

*RUMBLE*

Both Ragna and Ventus felt the ground shake underneath before them, making them look at the ground in surprise.

"An earthquake!?" Ragna exclaimed in alarm.

"No...! I'm picking up another scent of the Draugar!" Ventus cried out.

"Well ain't that good news!" Ragna said with a sarcastic tone as he readied himself while readying his sword once more, and Ventus raised her arms for combat once more. The ground soon cracked underneath them, and the two hopped away from the source of the ground exploding. The two soon saw the figure pop out of the ground, and their eyes slightly widened upon seeing a giant form raising itself from the ground. And from the looks of it...

"...The Draugar are combining together!" Ragna exclaimed upon seeing the full appearance of the undead before him.

The Draugr this time came in the form of a giant Draugr that had a heavily deformed appeareacne, as its whole body had random body parts protduring out of it, along with some heads sticking out that had their jaws opening and closing. It's size was rather large, as it could almost rival a giant in Norse Mythology. Overall, the Draugr was a clump of Draugar.

"...Well shit. They combined." Ragna said with a deadpanned tone. Ventus narrowed her as she stepped forward.

"...Ragna, stay back. I have one technique that will eliminate this giant once and for all." Ventus told the Damphir. This caused Ragna to raise an eyebrow at the young woman.

"...You sure?" Ragna asked. Ventus nodded at him.

"I'm sure." Ventus told him. Ragna stayed silent for a few moments, before he nodded.

"...Alright. But I'll provide coverfire in case shit hits the fan." Ragna told her. Ventus gave a small confident smile at him.

"If you can." Ventus simply replied. Ragna didn't say anything as he jumped back. But as soon as he stepped back, he soon felt himself being picked up into the air, and turned his head to find Astfolo picking up Ragna by the collar.

"Astfolo!?" Ragna said in surprise. Astfolo simply hefted Ragna onto his Hippogrif. He simply gave a smile at him.

"You better get some distance and cover from her. Because one she unleashes that technique, collateral damage tends to be rather large." Astfolo told him, causing Ragna to raise an eyebrow upon this fact.

"Really now?" Ragna asked. Astfolo vigorously nodded his head at him.

"Yes! Now watch! She's about to unleash it!" Astfolo told him as he pointed at Ventus, making Ragna look at what Ventus is about to do.

The giant Draugr that towered over Ventus raised its arm and swung down do crush Ventus, but Ventus had a powerful spell in hand. A magic circle formed in front of her, as well as a huge intake of air into her mouth. When the fist almost reached her, her spell was complete.

"**Sky Devil's Rage!**" Ventus then unleashed a mighty blast of a cyclone in front of her, unleashing might winds so strong the the area around her already began to tear up and soon picked up into the air due to the wind pressure, and then pushed away because of it. The blast of wind stormed through anything it its path, and the Draugr was no exception. It was soon hit by the blast, stopping whatever actions on what it was doing, and roared in pain as it felt itself being torn away by the wind.

Piece by piece, it was torn apart by the blast. And soon enough, the Devil Slayer begun to crumbled apart due to the intense blast of magic it received from Ventus, and soon disappeared into the blast of the blast. By the time the spell was over, it was gone, and the surrounding area around Ventus was heavily damaged, as torn trees and boulders laid across the earth.

"...Holy shit. You were right." Ragna muttered in surprise. "That spell was nothing to laugh at." Ragna muttered to himself.

"I guess Slayers are nothing to laugh at..." Ragna quietly said to himself, as he watched Ventus took a deep breath in and exhaled, before she turned to her two companions and waved towards them with a friendly smile.

* * *

**(With Mittelt and the others)**

"Oh crap!" Mittelt cried out as she avoided another icy blast from the ice giant. She gave a slight scowl as she formed another spear in her hand.

"Alright. Eat this!" Mittelt threw the spear towards the ice giant. However, the spear made a small prick on the giant's skin. Mittelt looked annoyed upon seeing the results.

"Oh c'mon!" Mittelt complained. Leone sped ahead of her and jumped into the air. She soon ran up the ice giant's arm, and ran up to the ice giant's face. The ice giant turned its head, only to see Leone punching it straight in the face. The giant stumbled upon impact, causing it to groan in pain while clutching its face. Leone immediately jumped off of it as it clutched its face.

As it did, Rossweisse then summoned multiple magical circles, and then shot forth a barrage of energy towards the Giant. The ice giant groaned in pain while stepping back. The Giant soon raised its weapon in the air, indicating the attack coming.

"Get back!" Rossweisse called out to the two. Mittelt immediately rushed towards Leone and picked her up into the air, lifting her high enough to avoid the in incoming shockwave of ice as the ice Giant swung its weapon down, impacting the ground with a powerful impact.

"At this rate, this whole forest is going to turn into a frozen wasteland..." Mittelt muttered to herself, before she looked down at Leone. "Hey Leone, think you you got the shot?" Mittelt asked. Leone just smirked at Mittelt upon hearing that.

"Let er rip." Leone responded. It was then with a grunt that Mittelt threw Leone into the air, and then formed a magic circle in front of her. When Leone fell in front of Mittelt, Mittelt gave a cry as she created a powerful gale to push forth Leone in a fast projectile. Leone soared through the air and towards the ice giant. When the ice giant looked up, it could only watch as it had Leone punch it right in the nose.

*BAM*

The ice giant shouted in pain as it felt such a strong impact, and staggered back while clutching its face once more. Soon, it lost its balance and fell to the ground. And when its body impacted with the forest, a loud noise was made while the earth shook from such an impact. Mittelt just gave a breath out as she flew back to the ground. As she did, Leone patted the imaginary dust off of her as she went back to Mittelt.

"Well, there is the saying that the bigger they are, the harder they fall." Leone said with a grin. Mittelt gave an unamused look to her.

"Really?" Mittelt asked with a deadpanned tone. Leone pouted at her.

"You're no fun." Leone said with a pout. It was then Rossweisse approached the two.

"It's surprising how much strength a youkai can have..." Rossweisse said with a tone of surprise, before she turned to the giant before her.

"Right. It's time to restrict its movements before..." Rossweisse said, as she was about to cast a spell.

However, the giant wasn't out just yet.

"ROOOOAAARRR!" the ice giant roared, and and explosion of ice magic erupted from its body, catching the three females off guard. Rossweisse had enough time to shield herself from the explosion, but for Mittelt and Leone...

"Look out!" Mittelt cried out as she pushed Leone out of range with wind magic.

"Wha-!?" Leone cried out in surprise, before she was pushed away from the explosion.

Ice and snow went everywhere, devastating the area around them once more. The three were sent back from the explosion. As soon as the explosion ended, the ice giant slowly made its way up. As it did, the three young woman were in a disadvantage.

Rossweisse turned out to be fine, but she was winded that she held up her barrier from a close range explosion. Leone was a bit worst, with her body covered in snow and ice. But with her youkai body and touki, she'll be able to recover in a few short moments.

However, Mittelt turned out to be worst of them all, as her wings were completely covered in ice, and her legs were struck together in ice as well. Mittelt winced to herself, feeling a few cuts around her body.

"Why does all this shit happen to me...?" Mittelt groaned out while in pain, before she turned around to see her surroundings. Her eyes widened when she found what was happening.

The ice giant before her was standing up once more, but it stood with an angry expression on its face. The ice giant then lifted its foot into the air, preparing to stomp to create a shockwave, unaware that Mittelt was on its stomping ground.

"Mittelt!" Leone cried out in alarm as she tried to make it, before she fell towards the ground. Her eyes widened, and looked to see her legs frozen with ice around it.

"Oh no!" Rossweisse cried out, as she tried to make her way towards Mittelt.

Mittelt watched with widened eyes upon seeing the giant foot coming closer to her, stiff to do anything but watch the incoming foot come towards her.

'...Am I going to die here...?' Mittelt thought to herself as she watched the giant foot come closer. All she could so is close her eyes upon seeing this.

'...Once again, I'm useless once more...' Mittelt thought to herself, waiting for her death.

"Honestly, it looks like I'm going to have to step in..." said a voice, causing Mittelt's eyes to widened upon hearing that voice.

'That voice...!'

*BOOM* *CRASH*

The foot impacted with the ground, leaving another shockwave to pass through the area. Leone and Rossweisse shielded themeless from the wind of the attack. As soon as it ended, Leone raised her fist and shattered the ice on her legs. As she did, she looked at the spot with alarm and horror.

"Mittelt!" Leone cried out to the spot, before she went into a sprint towards it. Before she could, however, she heard a chuckle enter her ears.

"Rest assured, youkai. She's safe..." said a voice. Leone gasped in surprise, before she turned to the source of the voice. Her eyes widened when she found a young man with six white wings and a halo above his head. In his arms, he held Mittelt in a bridal style carry. Mittelt, on the other hand, looked completely shocked upon what she was seeing.

"...Joshua!?" Mittelt exclaimed in shock. Joshua gave a simple smile at her.

"Hello Mittelt. How long the days have they felt without you." Joshua said with his usual smile. Mittelt didn't say anything but look at the Angel before her in shock.

"...Joshua..." Mittelt quietly said as she looked at the person before her. "...What are you doing here...?" Mittelt quietly asked. Joshua gave his signature smile towards her.

"We can worry about that later Mittelt. Right now..." Joshua said, looking at the towering figure before them. "...We have a Giant to defeat."

Mittelt didn't take her look off of him, but then reluctantly nodded at him.

"...Right." Mittelt said neutrally, before she got herself off of him. She then looked towards Leone.

"Hey. Can you...?" Mittelt asked, gesturing to wings and legs. Leone gave a shpeepish grin upon this.

"Urm, you're better off asking Rossweisse for help. Think you can melt it?" Leone asked. The Valkyrie nodded at her, and walked towards Mittelt. She then had multiple magic circles form around Mittelt, and the circle blew out hot air towards Mittelt. The ice soon melted off of her, and she could move. As soon as it did, all Mittelt could do was silently gaze towards Joshua.

"Hey, Mittelt. You okay...?" Leone asked, placing her hand on Mittelt's shoulder.

"...I'm fine." Mittelt quietly said, before she formed a spear in her hand. However, Leone gave a look of concern to her.

'Whatever it is, something is really bothering you ever since that Angel showed up.' Leone showed up, before she narrowed her eyes at Joshua. 'I don't know what's going on, but I'll figure this out sooner or later.'

* * *

**(With Terra and the others)**

"**Thorn Bind Hostage!**" Shiroe casted magical thorns to wrap around the giant, with the magical vines large enough to entangle the fire giant. As it immobilized the fire giant, the two young woman sprang forth with weapon in hand.

Eleonora gave a battle cry as she cuts through one of the vines, causing an explosion of energy to happen on the giant, causing it to roar in pain. The Devil did as well, as she managed to cut another vine, giving the giant even more damage.

"**Earth Dragon's Stone Scales!**" Terra then formed a scale of stones to cover himself, and then sprung forth with enhanced speed towards the fire giant. He jumped onto the weapon of the giant, and then jumped off of it to jump right into the giant's face. He then held his fist back.

"**Fist of the Earth Dragon!**" Terra then gathered a large amount of magic and stone onto his fist, forming a large stone fist. He then gave up uppercut to the giant's face, sending its head going backwards upon impact. It stumbled upon impact, but soon stood its ground. It then looked at Terra with an enraged look, and then breathed out fire towards him. However, Terra had the right set of defense for the sort of thing.

"**Earth Dragon's Sand Defense!**" Terra formed a barrier of sand to encase around him, just in time to block the breath of fire towards. When the blast of fire ended, there was bits of glass everywhere on the sand. The sand barrier soon fell to the ground with a crash. Everyone watched as they saw a fist encased in rock break through the glass, and it soon crawled out of the ball.

"I'm good!" Terra called out as he gave a thumbs up. Despite the situation they're in, Eleonora couldn't help but give a small giggle upon this, while Shiroe gave a tried sigh and tired towards his leader.

"Honestly..." Shiroe said, before he raised his staff.

"**Keen Edge!**"

Eleonora's sword glowed with a bright energy.

"**Overrunner!"**

Terra glowed with energy.

"**Mage Howling!**"

Kougyoku glowed with a blue energy. As soon as he finished casting his support spells, Shiroe narrowed his eyes as he analyzed the situation.

"Terra! Restrict its movements! Eleonora-san! Continue cutting the vines! Kougyoku-san! Continue provide cover fire with your water magic!" Shiroe called out to the group, using a strategy he has in mind.

[Got it!]

"**Earth Dragon's Quicksand Field!**" Terra slammed his hands onto the ground, and the entire earth beneath him and the giant changed into quicksand. Soon, the giant soon found itself sinking deep into the ground, all the ways up to its knees. The fire giant struggled against it, but it couldn't move much thanks to the quicksand. Eleonora soon used slashed through the armor giant, as well as cutting through the thorns attached to the beast, delivering even more damage.

Kougyoku then raised her sword, and water soon twirled around it. Soon, a vortex of water formed in front of her, and took into a pointy form.

"**Vaniel Arros!**" Kougyoku soon sped forth towards the giant. The giant attempted to block the incoming water attack with its weapon, but it didn't do much as her attack easily speared through it and impacted directly on the fire giant's chest, making steam erupt everywhere due to the heat and water impacting. The giant staggered and wobbled as it held the wound on its chest. It was then Terra and Eleonora saw the chance to finish this.

"Eleonora!" Terra called out to her.

"Right!" the Vakyrie responded to him, and raised her sword.

The two then jumped next to each other, and prepared their final attack.

"**Roar of the Earth Dragon!**"

"**Ley Adimos!**"

Eleonora gathered a large amount of wind in front of her, and soon formed a sphere of wind in front of her. She then shot it towards the target, with Terra breathing a blast of earth towards as well. The roar soon went behind the ball of wind, and it boosted it even further.

*BAM*

The two combined attacks soon exploded upon impact with the giant, engulfing the area with earth and wind. The attack soon died down, and everyone lowered their arms to see the results.

They saw the fire giant collapsed onto the ground, not moving a single muscle. They stayed silent for a while, but they soon saw that the fire giant was defeated upon this. When they saw this, Terra broke out into a grin.

"Well...that happend." Terra said as he folded his arms behind his head. Eleonora sighed with a smile as she sheathed her sword.

"It seems that it is over." Eleonora said. Kougyoku sighed with relief as she put away her weapon as well.

"It's finally over..." Kougyoku said with relief.

"It would seem so..." Shiroe said, and pushed up his glasses. "Well then Eleonora-san, I believe we should restrict the fire giant from moving."

"Oh, you're right." Eleonora said, walking towards the fire giant. She soon restricted the ice giant with her spell, and lowered her arm. She then gave a grin towards Terra.

"Thank you Terra. You truly made this case easier for us." Eleonora thanked.

"Oh, I don't mind at all." Terra said while waving it off, before he turned towards Kougyoku.

"You alright there?" Terra asked the Devil. The young Devil blink a few times upon being asked the question, before she gave a slight nod.

"...I am fine, thank you." Kougyoku responded.

"That's good to hear. Shiroe, you holding up?" Terra asked his Half-God companion.

"I've been better." Shiroe said with a slight smile. Terra nodded, and looked at the area around them with a whistle.

"*Whistle*...Fire giants sure cause a lot of collateral damage." Terra commented. Eleonora gave a sigh upon this.

"My apologies. Our giants tend to cause a lot of area damage." Eleonora said.

It was then they heard the cry of another voice.

"Hey! Eleonora! Are you alright!?" cried out a voice. Everyone turned their heads, and soon found a another woman running towards them, followed along by three other figures. When Eleonora saw her, she waved.

"Ah! Rossweisse! It seems you are fine!" Eleonora called out to her fellow Valkyrie.

"Yes. And I couldn't have done it with the help of these three." Rossweisse said, gesturing to the others.

"Mittelt! Leone!" Terra said with a bit of surprise upon seeing the state of the two. They were littered with ice shards and a few cuts on their bodies. "You guys alright?" Terra asked with concern as he looked over them.

"Ah, we had worst. Ain't that right Mittelt?" Leone asked. Mittelt gave a small smile, before she looked a bit down.

"...Yeah. I guess you could say that." Mittelt said. Terra raised an eyebrow, seeing Mittelt's response.

'That's weird. She is usually more cheerful than that...' Terra thought, before he noticed another figure in his sight.

'...Joshua...!?' Terra thought in surprise when he saw the Angel before him. Joshua gave his usual smile and waved a hello towards him, but soon held a shush expression towards him. Terra nodded at him.

"Ah, hello there. It seems that I haven't introduced myself properly to everyone. My name is Joshua, an Angel from Heaven. It is nice to meet you, Valkyries of Norse." Joshua greeted.

"An Angel...?" Shiroe said with surprise.

"An Angel. Here in a place like this. A small world..." Eleonora said with intrigue.

"Angel! And Fallen Angel...!" Kougyoku quietly said in surprise, slowly taking steps back, cautious of the arrivals of both Joshua and Mittelt. It was then Joshua noticed her presence.

"A Devil? Here?" Joshua said with a raised eyebrow. Mittelt even noticed and her body tensed at the sight of her. When Terra saw the tension between the three races, he decided to step in.

"Alright alright everyone. Let's not fight here. We're clearly not here to pick any fights, are we?" Terra said, stepping between the Devil, Angel, and Fallen Angel.

"Not really. But I'm quite curious to see why a Devil is here of all places..." Joshua said as he put a hand on his chin in a thinking pose.

"...Same here. I didn't expect an Angel and Fallen Angel to be here as well. Speaking of which, you two are kind of close to each other. I find that a bit odd." Kougyoku pointed out.

"Ah, that is because she and I have a history with each other. Isn't that right, Mittelt?" Joshua asked. Mittelt flinched upon this, and looked away from him while not responding. Joshua looked at the Fallen Angel before him, before he sighed.

"I figured as much..." Joshua said with a sigh. Terra gave a worried look towards the two, and was about to speak up. But before he could, the group soon noticed a shadow pass through them. They all blinked in surprise, and looked up to see a creature with wings flying through the sky and heading towards them.

"Another enemy?" Shiroe said, raising his staff. Eleonora shook her head at him.

"...No. I don't believe it belongs to our realm." Eleonora told him.

The group soon saw the creature land in front of them, and Terra and his group looked on in surprise when they saw Ragna and Yorokobi jump off of it.

[Ragna!] Terra and his friends cried out to him. Ragna gave a wave towards them as he walked towards them.

"Hey. What did I miss?" Ragna asked the group, before he raised an eyebrow at the new people in the group. "And who are they?" Ragna asked, before he noticed Joshua there as well. Ragna raised an eyebrow upon this, surprised upon seeing a familiar person.

"Why hello there." Joshua greeted. Ragna looked at the Angel with a raised eyebrow, before he just shrugged as he walked towards Terra.

"Hey Terra, she here says they know you. Is that true?" Ragna asked, jabbing his thumb to the person behind him.

Terra looked behind Ragna, and his eyes widened when he saw Ventus jump off of the winged creature. She turned her view towards him, and gave a smile upon seeing him.

"Terra-kun!" Ventus called out to him with an excited look.

That particular tone and name caught the attention of a few females in the group.

"Ventus!?" Terra said in surprise upon seeing her.

This gained the attention of the group as well, surprised to seeing how the two know each other.

"Terra-kun!" Ventus called out to him as she ran towards him and then proceeded to hug him. This greatly irritated Mittelt upon seeing another woman hug Terra, Leone to give a raised eyebrow upon this, and Eleonora to give an intrigued look towards the two. The rest looked either confused or surprised upon seeing their interaction.

"Ventus, what are you doing here!?" Terra asked in surprise. The young woman separated from him while giving him a smile.

"I should be asking you the same thing! What on earth were you think you were doing!? Jumping into the weird vortex in the sky!" Ventus told him.

"I thought it was a good idea! Wait, you saw that! And you thought it was a good idea to follow!?" Terra asked in surprise.

"Like you're one to talk!" Ventus retorted.

"A-Hem!" cleared a voice, causing the two to stop their argument for a short moment, and turned to see Eleonora standing there with an amused look.

"While you two can argue about who knows what, can you explain to us this person you know Terra? You seem very familiar with her." Eleonora told him. Both Leone and Mittelt nodded in agreement. The rest just gave curious looks.

It was then Terra gave a grin to the group.

"Oh, right. Everyone, meet Ventus Shikishima. She's my childhood friend and rival from Earthland." Terra said with a smile to everyone.

Everyone stayed silent upon the information, and the two Valkyries looked confused upon what he said. However, for everyone, except for Joshua, they all looked at the two in shock.

[HUH!?]

* * *

**(New Spell List)**

**Vaniel Al-Salos! - Launches multiple water spears towards the opponent.**

**Sky Devil's Hurricane! - Creates a small hurricane around the user, picking up the enemies around them.**

**Trap of Argalia - According the Type-Moon Wikipedia, t****he spear's only function is to realize its legend by returning its target to Spiritual Form below the knee when the target is a Servant. It is able to hit anywhere on the target's body, even armor woven frommagical energy, and physically cut the supply to the affected part of the body. With a "wound" attached to the legs of the spiritual body, it is temporarily rendered as impossible to take form as flesh and blood, a "bad status" of "falling." For this particular fanfic, the lance is able to hit on any target's body, no matter what armor, be it physical or magical, it is pierced and hits the person. That injured spot cuts off magic energy supplied there. In addition, if it were to hit the legs, its effect would lead the legs to blacken, and render the person to simply fall and not able to move with their legs.**

"**Sky Devil's Air Bullet Impact!**" - **Basically the punch of Slayers.**

"**Sky Devil's Wind Wall!" - a circular wall of wind around the user, and violently pushes them up into the air. It's a highly effective defense spell.**

"**Sky Devil's Air Cutter!**" **\- Creates sharp air blades.**

"**Sky Devil's Rage!**" **\- The equivalent to a Dragon Slayer's roar. The user unleashes a powerful blast of wind, powerful enough to obliterate whatever is in the path of the blast.**

"**Mage Howling!**" - **It greatly boosts the magic of the person.**

"**Vaniel Arros!**" - **Generates a vortex of water in front of the user, and then use the vortex of water as a spear.**

"**Ley Adimos!**" **\- The user generates a ball of wind, and launches it. Once the ball impact, it delivers a great impact, as well as being able to cut through the most sturdiest of thing. The technique was held back in this particular chapter.**

* * *

**And that's a wrap to this chapter!**

**Welp, conflict is settled, and everything is going to return to normal. Next chapter is going to conclude this arc, and again, no intense action like this chapter. **

**Once again, I had fun writing this type of chapter. Though, there were a few roadblocks to this. It took a while to get through, and I had to settle with what I wrote.**

* * *

**(Norse Legend)**

**I did my research on Norse Mythology creatures, and decided that an Ice Giant, Fire Giant, and Draugrs are going to be the problem in the story.**

**I especially looked heavily into the Draugrs, and their listed abilities are actually true in mythology. Though, them combining to form a giant zombie was my idea.**

* * *

**(Ventus Shikishima )**

**Yes, I have created another character that Terra knows from Earth Land, known as Ventus Shikishima.**

**Originally, I thought of Terra as the only person to go into the DxD-verse. But after taking a few suggestions from others, as well as seeing that Terra as the only guy seems pretty boring and simple. So I've decided to add another Earthland Mage to the mix.**

**Wait, a Dragon Slayer? Now a Devil Slayer? Does that mean there's potential for a God Slayer...? Who knows? You'll just have to read to find out. ;P**

**And to top it off, she is a Wind Devil Slayer.**

**And yes, she is a part of Terra's harem.**

**Her appearance is based on a picture I got inspired from. Simply put in the Pinterest web address , and then put in the /pin/246361042087829573/ after it. But see her without the weapon and imagine her having a bigger bust. :P**

**P.S. You can put the pin/number alone on the google search engine as well.**

* * *

**(Kougyoku Ren)**

**Behold, my second most favorite female character in Magi: the Labyrinth of Magic, Kougyoku Ren. The first is Morgianna. I was at first tempted to pick Morgianna as a Devil, but then I scraped the idea due to another fanfic author using Morgianna already, plus I wanted originality. So I settled with my second most female character in Magi.**

**As you know, Kougyoku Ren is a member of the Viné (Vinea) Pillar. And yes, I am aware the Pillar is extinct. However, I am aware that there are Pillars that are extinct, yet having members alive at the same time. This means that Kogyoku is a member of a non-pure blood clan. She's Half-Devil, Half Human.**

* * *

**(Astfolo)**

**If you guys know Fate/Stay Night series, it's the heroes. And yes, I did pick Astfolo as a travel companion of Ventus. Why? Because why the hell not.**

* * *

**(Visual help)**

**The Ice Giant shown in the story has the appearance of ****Tarutauruga of Fourth Prison from Log Horizon. The Fire Giant is like the opposite color version of it, as well as having a different beard.**

* * *

**Read and Review**


	15. Yamagata Arc - Part 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own High School DxD or Fairy Tail Elements.**

**Sorry for the wait guys. I've been really busy and hit a few roadblocks. But I've managed to make a concluding chapter to this arc.**

**Hope you guys had happy holidays, and I wish you a happy new year.**

* * *

**Chapter 15: Yamagata Arc - Part 3**

After the whole fiasco with the Norse creatures, the chaos has finally died down, and everyone has gathered in one spot. But the most interesting part about it is that many various types of people are gathered in one spot.

Terra and Ventus are mages of Earthland. Mittelt, a Fallen Angel on the run. Yorokobi, an Exceed. Leone, an eager youkai on seeing the world. Shiroe, a Shinto Half-God. Ragna, a Damphir with a very special fragment. Joshua, recently appointed Guardian Angel for Terra. Kougyoku, a Devil of the Vinea Pillar. And finally, Rossweisse and Eleonora, Valkyries of Norse mythology.

Astfolo just wondered off after the conflict, nobody knowing where he went. Ventus just said that he'll be around.

It was strange to see so many members of various factions gathered in one spot, but at the same time, not trying to kill each other. Well, there were tensions between three certain members.

But the most interesting part that the group is interested in is the fact that both Terra and Ventus had a history with each other.

When they were asked this sort of question, Terra explained it to them with a shrug.

It turns out that the two met each other when they were very young kids. Terra was currently on his travels, while Ventus was keeping up her dreams of being an ally of justice in her own way. She was on her own as well, considering the fact that both her parents passed away due to illness.

The two had their fateful meeting when they came to a town at the same time, and found a group of bandits terrorizing the town. Naturally, these bandits had no chance of beating the two powerful Slayers. When the two finished them off, they met each other in surprise, seeing such a strong fighter of their age. After rescuing the town, the two got to know each other and became good friends.

Yet, being both Slayers, they grew curious of each other's powers, and decided to have a spar.

A very very intense spar.

The moment they tested each other's powers was the moment that they saw each other as rivals. Friendly rivals. Meaning that they were good friends, yet very competitive with each other.

They've gone their separate ways once they got a few things done, but they still meet up with each other time and time again. And it was at this point that Ventus followed Terra as he jumped through the portal in the sky, without him knowing that someone followed him.

When Ventus arrived in Earthland, she had to take a few days to grow accustomed to the world she is in, and then set out for both justice and Terra. It was at the point of her journey that she encountered Astfolo, and somehow managed to rope him into her journey. Something about exploring the world alongside her while at the same time delivering justice like a hero.

Currently, the entire group was now walking towards Yamagata. The Valkyries told them that their leader, Odin, is actually in the city. This surprised many members in the group, seeing how a powerful god is here right now. But the Vakyries told them that Odin was there for leisure pleasures. The group didn't know what they meant by that, but the two Vakyries gave tired sighs.

Soon enough, the two young woman predicted where he would be. And that place...

...is a Strip Club.

The group grew highly confused, but Rossweisse just grew an annoyed tick on her face as she walked inside. The group stayed silent for a while, before they heard some nagging coming to them.

"Alright, alright, I'm leaving. Truly, a Valkyrie with no openings. No wonder you're a virgin and no boyfriend at all." an elder voice said.

"S-Shut up! I didn't want to be single! I didn't want to be a virgiiiiiiiin!" Rossweisse whined out.

Soon, the group was met with the sight of Rossweisse holding a paper fan looking irritated, while an old man with a long white beard and eyepatch walked out of the club. When they walked out of the club, he turned his head, only to be met with the sight of them.

"...My my, so many different types of people, gathered here in one spot. That's quite surprising..." the old man commented. Eleonora then bowed in respect towards the man.

"Odin-sama, Rossweisse and I have completed out mission, just as you ordered us to." Eleonora said, her tone sounding patient. This caused the group to blink in surprise, seeing that the elder man in front of them is Odin.

'...Odin is a pervert? Greeeeaaaaaat...' Ragna thought blandly while giving a deadpanned look towards the elder God.

'...Well he's an interesting grandpa...' both Terra and Leone thought.

'...Oh my god, there are more of them.' Mittelt thought with shock and horror as she realized that both her leader and Odin were both perverts.

'...This god is a pervert...?' Kougyoku, Joshua, Ventus, and Shiroe thought.

"Yes. We completed it, but we have received unexpected assistance from many members from various factions." Eleonora told him.

"Hoh?" Odin said with an intrigued tone as he stroked his beard. "That sounds very interesting indeed. Tell me..." Odin said, turning to the group. Almost everyone flinched, as Terra simply blinked upon this.

"I'm quite curious to know why so many members decided to help out in this case. Usually, we just mind each other's business. But you decided to help." Odin told them. Terra simply scratched the back of his head.

"Well, to be honest, we just happened to get caught up in that sort of thing. What we did was out of us not knowing what was going on from the start, before we decided to help take care of things." Terra told him. Odin raised an eyebrow at him.

"Is that so? So you weren't here on orders or anything?" Odin asked.

"Not really. We're currently a traveling group right now. No faction is ordering us around." Terra told him with a shrug.

It was the silence passed between the two as they looked each other in the eye. The group felt tense, seeing how this silence passed through the air. That is, until Odin started to chuckle.

"...*Chuckle*...in all my years, I never met someone as interesting as you, or this group for that matter. I'm honestly quite surprised, seeing so many factions here without trying to fight one another. I guess times truly bring change." Odin said, before he gave Terra an interested look.

"Tell me boy. What is your name?" Odin asked.

"Terra Tachikaze. Earth Dragon Slayer." Terra told him.

"Hoh? A dragon slayer you say? You don't get those types of warrior this often around these times. It's even more interesting that a Magician calls himself a dragon slayer." Odin said.

"Indeed Odin-sama. But I have witnessed Terra's actions in battle, and he certainly lives up to the title." Eleonora told her leader. Terra simple scratched the back of his head.

"Really? Didn't think it was that special." Terra commented. Eleonora simple giggled at him.

"Well, it isn't everyday that a Magician can bring down a fire giant, albiet with the help of others. But your strength truly astounds me." Eleonora said with respect in her tone, before she gave a sly smile. "You sure you are not a hero? I'd be more than happy to be your guide to Valhalla." Eleonora said while giving a small and quick wink at him, something that was noticed by a few females in the group, causing them to slightly frown.

"I'm more of an adventurer if anything." Terra said while shrugging.

"Hoh hoh hoh, quite an interesting young man here. A dragon slayer, yet he calls himself an adventurer and not a hero? This boy is getting more and more interesting." Odin said with interest, before he gave a sigh.

"Pleasantries aside, it seems that this old man has to apologize to this group for the trouble that they were caught into." Odin said with a sigh.

"That isn't necessary Odin-sama." Shiroe spoke up. "The situation wasn't in your control to begin with, so nobody could expect something like this. Besides, our leader here would've helped regardless." Shiroe said, turning his eyes to Terra. Terra blinked in surprise when he turned to them.

"Leader? When was I appointed that?" Terra asked in surprise. He then felt an elbow from Ventus, who gave him a look to be quiet. Terra just sighed at her while shrugging.

"In any case, I should thank you for your assistance on helping my Valkyries in their mission." Odin thanked them with a small smile on his face. "Now then, since you girls completed your mission, your free to do whatever you want before I decided to go back to our home. Don't waste this opportunity though. A festival is currently going on." Odin said.

The group then noticed that some sort of festival was going on at Yamagata, with the people having a festive mood in the air.

"So if you'll excuse me, I'll enjoy the festival here as well." Odin said with a glint in his eyes as he walked back inside the Strip Club. Rossweisse noticed this, and followed after him.

"Odin-sama! Please stop this at once!" Rossweisse called out to her leader as she followed.

Eleonora sighed while giving an apoligizing smile to the group.

"I'm sorry about that, but Odin-sama has that sort of quirk." Eleonora told them.

"We noticed..." Ragna said with a deadpanned tone. He then shrugged as he decided to walk off. "Anyways, we're done here, right? I could use a break now, and see how this festival is. Later." Ragna said as he walked off.

"Going lone wolf again? I don't think so." Leone said as she followed after Ragna. "C'mon Shiroe! Let's not make Ragna here feel lonely!"

"Who said I was lonely!?"

"R-Right..." Shiroe said as he followed. It was then Leone called out to the Devil.

"Hey, Kougyoku! Why won't you hang out with us for a while? Seems pretty boring when you're all alone!" Leone called out, surprising the Devil.

"M-Me? But I'm quite fine alo-" Kougyoku told her, but was cut off was Leone grabbed her by the sleeve and dragged her along.

"C'mon! Don't be like that!" Leone said as she dragged her along.

"H-Hey!"

'...You'll need the alone time with him.' Leone thought as she gazed at a certain fallen angel, before she left. Terra shrugged at the sight, before he turned to both Eleonora and Ventus.

"Well, why won't we enjoy the festival ourselves?" Terra told the two, causing the two to smile at him.

"Of course! Well, since we're new to this, it doesn't hurt to check them out together." Ventus said, before she grabbed Terra's hand and began dragging him along.

"It won't really help if you drag him along..." Eleonora pointed out as she walked alongside them.

"W-Wait a moment! What about-!?" Mittelt tried to call them out, but was soon met with silence as she found herself alone with Joshua. She didn't stay anything, before she slowly gazed at Joshua.

She saw Joshua standing there with a soft frown on his face.

"...You realized that we will have to eventually talk about, you know?" Joshua told her.

"..." Mittelt didn't say anything but look down at the ground.

* * *

**(Rooftop)**

Both Angel and Fallen Angel sat silently on the railings of a building while seeing the festival going around the city. Mittelt seemed really quiet, while Joshua held a neutral look on his face. The silence passed between the two, before a sigh escaped Joshua's lips.

"...You know, how many years has it been since we last saw each other? Quite a while, hasn't it?" Joshua said. Mittelt flinched, before a guilty expression finally showed it on her face.

"...Yeah, it has." Mittelt quietly said. "So many years. I was kind of hoping you would forget about me, you know?" Mittelt said. Joshua sighed as he ran his hand through his hair.

"It's hard to say. After all, how can I forget my very first student?" Joshua said. Mittelt clenched her teeth upon hearing those words.

"...Student. Right..." Mittelt quietly said, before she began to remember her days back in the past.

A past that she wanted to get away from.

It all started with Mittelt being originally an Angel. At the time, she was a low ranked Angel in need of training. That is when Joshua came into the picture. Seeing how he is a higher ranking, he was assigned to become Mittet's teacher in the ways of magic and combat. The two became close since then, since Joshua was alone most of the time, not having much of a chance to bond with anyone, while Mittelt was eager to learn from her peers. Thus, the two factors led to them having a close student-teacher relationship.

Meanwhile, Mittelt also had a friend back in the human realm. During her times down on Earth, she ended up befriending a human girl, and the two became close friends since then. Mittelt always supported the girl, considering that she was quite sick at the time, always having to rely on a wheel chair to get a way, Mittelt sort of appointed herself as a Guardian Angel for her friend.

However, one day changed it all. The day where everything turned for the worst.

It turned out Mittelt's friend was sought out by an aggressive playboy who was in the same school as her. This said playboy had his sights set on Mittet's friend, but she constantly turned him down. It was then one day that Mittelt's friend had enough of his moves, and then proceeded to talk him down in front of a bunch of people, leaving him humiliated upon her actions.

It was then that sort of move was considered tragic. It led to so many bad events.

It turns out that the playboy was part of a local gang that committed crimes while escaping the police. But not just any part. He was considered the leader of the local gang, and had his underlings follow him.

When Mittelt decided to return to earth and see how her friend was doing, she was met with the sight of something horrible.

Her very own friend, lying on the ground in a pool of her own blood, while a man stood above her body while smirking at her, calling out to her how it was payback for humiliating him in front of his "people".

She stood there silently, horrified at the sight of such acts before her, shocked to see her own friend dead before her. And she couldn't do anything about it.

It was then she snapped.

She fell into a deep sense of wrath, and went into a blinding rage of bloodlust. She screamed with fury as she summoned her spear and then proceeded to kill each and every member within the room, leaving nothing more than a bloody mess in the room. How she kept cursing out to them like they were disgusting insects, brutally torturing them in the process while tears of rage and sadness leaked from her eyes.

As a result of falling into wrath, one of the seven sins, Mittelt fell from her Angel status and became a Fallen Angel.

By the time she was done with the massacre she has brought upon, she became shocked upon discovering what happened to her. So shocked, she collapsed onto her knees while hugging herself in realization of what happend. She has fallen, meaning she cannot go back to Heaven with her status. In her blind fit of rage, she forever lost her status as Angel.

Having no other choice, she ran away. She ran away, having no home to return towards to. All she had left was nothing but to go to the Grigori and live her life as a Fallen Angel.

As for Joshua, it wasn't well for him as well. It turned out that one day, he decided to get a small gift to commemorate their one year anniversary of him teaching her the ways of combat. By the time he finished his gift and went to wait for Mittelt, it was far too late. He was soon given the news that an Angel has fallen, and can no longer return to Heaven. And that Angel was none other than Mittelt.

He was shocked to hear such a thing, and immediately went down to Earth to search for her and see if the news was right or wrong. Unfortunately, he couldn't find her anywhere, thus losing track of her since then. But up to this day, he still hasn't given up on searching for Mittelt, wanting to find out the truth behind everything.

Thus, leading to this situation.

"So...you've been looking for me the entire time...?" Mittelt quietly asked Joshua, causing the Angel to nod at her.

"Indeed. It's been quite a while, but I believed that we'll meet again someday." Joshua said as he put a hand on his chin, before he looked at her with a small expression of his usual expression appeared. "Honestly, it took quite a while Mittelt." Joshua told her. Mittelt meekly nodded at him.

"I-I see..." Mittelt quietly said.

Silence passed between the two, before Joshua turned his gaze towards the city.

"...You know, I was quite shocked and surprised when I heard you became a Fallen Angel. I at first didn't believe in such a fact, but it reality told me that you became one and joined the Grigori." Joshua told her.

"...I have no excuses." Mittelt told him. Joshua then turn towards her.

"...Tell me. Why did you fall?" Joshua asked her. Mittelt gained a pained expression upon hearing that question.

"...I...I just gave into my wrath, you know? The moment I saw those bastards murder her in front of my very eyes...I just couldn't control myself and succumb to the wrath that has driven me." Mittelt explained, before she clenched her teeth. "Me, a former Angel, fell to wrath. Usually, Angels fall due to lust, envy, or pride these days. But me? I fell to wrath. That honestly quite an ugly sin out of all, isn't it?" Mittelt asked.

Silence passed between them once more, before Joshua puts on a thoughtful expression.

"...So that is your sin. Wrath, hm? To be honest, I expected a more...darker theme. But when you hear the story and context, I suppose it can't be helped." Joshua said. Mittelt's eyes widened, and her eyes turned to him.

"W-What!?" Mittelt said in surprise. Joshua simply gave his signature chuckle.

"Mittelt, I've observed humans for quite a while now. If its one thing I noticed, its that humans became angered or enraged upon seeing their loved ones fall before them. We Angels also have capabilities of feeling such emotions like humans. So what is to say that Angels can't act like humans, and humans can't act like Angels?" Joshua said to her.

"Joshua..."

"...I cannot lie when I feel a bit disappointed that a fellow Angel has fell from Heaven due to such a sin. However..." Joshua said, before his hand reached out and patted Mittelt on the head. "...It'll be more even more disappointing if my one and only student went on dying on me." Joshua told her.

"...!" Mittelt gasped in surprise as she looked at Joshua with widened eyes. Joshua gave his usual smile.

"Honestly, whether you are a Fallen Angel or not, the fact remains that you still remain as my student. And you more or less act like the same before you fell, albeit with a colorful mouth. So honestly, I don't see much of a difference other than the wings." Joshua said.

Mittelt couldn't help but look on with shock as she looked at her teacher, as she cannot believe what she was hearing.

"...S-So...we're good then...?" Mittelt shakily asked.

"Yes Mittelt. I suppose we are." Joshua said softly to her.

* * *

**(With Terra and the others)**

Meanwhile, Terra and the other two wind users were enjoying the festivities of the air. Both Ventus and Eleonora changed into a more suitable attire for the festival, as they both wore kimonos to fit in with the festivity. He and his two other female companions were enjoying the stands around, with them winning many festival attractions, and Terra enjoying the food at any stand that he comes across, much to the amusement of both Ventus and Eleonora.

What Terra didn't know, however, is that he didn't notice the glares of jealous he was getting from the men in the crowd, seeing how he is accompanied by two beautiful female figures.

"Man, this yakisoba tastes so good~!" Terra enjoyed the taste of the food he had.

"Honestly Terra-kun, you say that any food is good. I mean, not with the past 10 stands that you've decided to try out." Ventus point out with a small smile.

"I'm surprised that he is able to stomach that all. I wonder why..." Eleonora wondered. Ventus merely gave a small smile towards her female companion.

"Well, Terra-kun is a user of Dragon Slayer magic, and this type of particular magic focuses both the physical strength and the magical aspect of him. Both of these require lots of energy and stamina, and Terra needs the nutrients to energize him. So with the large amount of power he is holding, it also requires calories and nutrients." Ventus explained.

"Oh, I see. Dragon Slayers are interesting indeed..." Eleonora said with an intrigued look towards Terra. Terra then finished the yakisoba, before he threw the container in a nearby trash bin.

"Well, I can eat about anything, but I'm not really into bitter food." Terra said with a shrug, causing both females to blink in surprise.

"Really? I though you'd eat about anything Terra-kun." Ventus said with slight surprise in her tone.

"Just because I have a big appetite, it doesn't mean I have taste." Terra told her.

"Says the guy who can eat rocks like it's regular food." Ventus retorted with a playful smile.

"Touche." Terra said with an admitting tone.

"As amusing as this conversation is going, I believe we're not merely here for the food." Eleonora pointed out, before she heard her cell phone ring. She blinked, and looked to see who it is.

"Hello?" Eleonora said, and stayed silent a bit. She then sighed as she hung up the phone. "It seems that my fellow Valkyrie needs my assistance in controlling Odin-sama from his usual habits." Eleonora told the two of them.

"Ah, bummer." Terra said while scratching the back of his head.

"Must be hard, having that sort of leader like that." Ventus said with a bit of pity in her tone.

"You'll get used to it." Eleonora said with a shrug, before she turned around and started to walk away. "I'll meet up with you two later." Eleonora said as she waved at them, causing the two to wave back as well. As she disappeared into the crowd, Ventus soon looked at Terra.

"Hey, Terra-kun. Want to see something cool?" Ventus asked.

"What is it?"

* * *

**(The Others)**

"This game sucks!" Ragna cursed as he held a rifle in his hand, missing a particular box.

Somehow, the group dragged Ragna into playing games with them, much to his ire. However, he had no choice but to do so. It also didn't help the Leone jabbed Ragna into playing with them, and getting him irritated into playing with them seems to do the trick. Currently, the group were at a stand where they were supposed to knock down a particular toy or box down with their rifles that shown rubber bullets.

"Wow, your aim sucks. I thought you Vampires has a keen sense." Leone teased with a smirk on her face.

"Piss off! Just because I have keen senses, it doesn't automatically mean I can use a gun!" Ragna told her with an irritated expression.

"Now now, calm down you two." Shiroe said, trying to placate the two, before he noticed Kougyoku standing next to him with an unsure expression on her face with the rifle she had.

"Do you not know how to use a rifle Kougyoku-san?" Shiroe asked, causing the young Devil to break out of her expression and turn to Shiroe with a surprised expression.

"O-Of course I do! I-I'm just making sure how it works properly so that I know how to use it correctly!" Kougyoku told him while stuttering, his pinks turning a bit pink in embarrassment. However, Shiroe just gave her a patient smile.

"Well, alright then. But if it helps, simply pull back the lever, and pull the trigger." Shiroe said, pointing it out. Kougyoku blinked in surprise, before she turned back to the rifle in her hand. She pulled back the lever, cocking the gun to be ready to fire. She shakily lifted the rifle and tried to imitate what the others did. She focused her aim, and then pulled the trigger. A popping noise was made as she fired, making the rubber bullet fly through the air. It soon impacted with a box of Pocky, and was knocked down to the floor. She blinked in confusion upon seeing this.

"...So did I win?" Kougyoku asked, her expression a bit unsure.

"You did win, Kougyoku-san." Shiroe answered her with a patient expression. Leone gave a teasing grin towards Ragna.

"...Wow Ragna, she's a better shot than you, and it is her first time." Leone teated, further irritating Ragna.

"Shut up!" Ragna exclaimed with a comical irritated expression. Leone chuckled, before she turned to Kougyoku, receiving her prize.

"So Kougyoku, what exactly brings you here anyways?" Leone asked the Devil, causing Kougyoku to blink in surprise upon the question.

"I'm sorry?" Kougyoku responded.

"Well, from our experiences with Devils, it seems they have something to do here in the human world. So you must've had something to do here." Leone said while shrugging.

"Well..." Kougyoku, a bit hesitant to answer.

"I wouldn't be surprised if her reasons revolve around Terra. That guys somehow attracts trouble..." Ragna commented with a dead panned expression.

"Actually that is correct. How did you know?" Kougyoku responded with a surprised expression.

Silence passed through the group upon hearing her answer, and then they focused on her with surprised expressions.

[Huh!?] the group shouted in surprise.

"Wait a moment here, so you came here because of Terra?" Leone asked in surprise, before she placed her hands on her hips while looking at the Devil with a raised expression. "So what, you want him in your Peerage or something?" Leone asked.

"That is the purpose of coming here." Kougyoku admitted with a shrug.

"Well sorry to be the bearer of bad news, but I don't think Terra is going to join you. He's too busy focused on other important things." Ragna told her. 'And what exactly am I doing at this moment...?' Ragna thought to himself, before he shook himself out of it.

"Well then, it's not my problem then. I wasn't even interested in inviting him in the first place anyways." Kougyoku said with a disinterested tone. This caused Shiroe to blink in surprise.

"Wait, then why did you come here, saying that you wanted to invite him into your Peerage?" Shiroe asked. Kougyoku simple sighed.

"Well, seems like it was an idea my advisor gave to me." Kougyoku responded. She then saw the expectant looks for wanting more details from the group, and she raised an eyebrow upon this. "Why are you so concerned about this anyway? I mean, each and every one of you are from different factions, yet you are concerned for a Dragon Slayer." Kougyoku asked, being confused upon this.

"Well, for one thing, he is our friend. Of course we'd be concerned about his well-being." Leone pointed out. "And as his friend, it's up to me to look out for him, just in case people try to harm him."

"...Friends, huh?" Kougyoku quietly said to herself, quiet enough for no one to hear. "I see. So that's the reason, huh? Well, I suppose I could explain it to you. I won't really gain anything out of the moment." Kougyoku said, before she decided to explain.

Kougyoku is a member of the Vinea Pillar, an extinct Pillar in Devil Society. It means that her Pillar still exists, but they no longer have any Pure-Blood members, losing their status as a Pillar. Kougyoku is a member of the Vinea, but she is part human, part Devil. As such of her family status and her bloodline, her family received bad treatment from the elders of the Underworld, seeing how they're now considered filthy and no longer having an pure blood members, seeing how Pure-Bloods is important to the Underworld.

However, her advisor has told her about Terra, who slowly began to be recognized in the Underworld due to his accomplishments, and he suggested to her how gaining Terra in her Peerage will help her gain recognition amongst the elders. But Kougyoku knew better, seeing how the elders won't give a damn about whether or not Terra is in her Peerage or not, because one thing will remain the same.

She isn't a Pure-Blood. Plain and simple.

Honestly, the reason why she came out to the human world was to escape the belittling of the Elders, and enjoy so time of freedom and fresh air.

"...And that's that I suppose." Kougyoku finished her story, before she decided to try out the sweet treat she had. Her eyes brightened when she found how tasty it was, and eagerly ate the chocolate sticks.

"...Huh. Sounds tough." Ragna said after remaining a bit silent. He then gave a scoff. "Even if they aren't the Old Maou faction, even the current ones are still assholes." Ragna commented.

"A rather crass way of putting it, but yes, it seems that the elders of Devil society doesn't seem too flexible..." Shiroe commented.

"So that's your story, huh..." Leone quietly said. Kougyoku sighed, before she gave a curious look towards them.

"I'm quite curious about Terra though. He seems to be an interesting Dragon Slayer, who is able to have so many members from different factions gather around him, yet not give a single sign of conflict." Kougyoku commented.

"Ah, Terra's always like that. He doesn't really care what faction you are. If you are good in his books, then he'll treat ya like a friend." Leone told her, causing Kougyoku to blink upon this.

"A friend?" Kougyoku asked. Leone nodded at her.

"Yeah. He does that to almost everyone." Leone told her, before she ringed her arm around Kougyoku's shoulders. "Now then, why don't you enjoy your time here? The night is still young, and you don't have to return to your home so soon! You can't lose here!" Leone said with a smile.

Kougyoku stayed silent for a moment, before a small smile appeared on her lips and nodded.

* * *

**(Viewing Area)**

"Wow. You were right when you said the view is amazing..." Terra said with a bit of amazement with the sight before him, causing Ventus to giggle at him.

Both Dragon Slayer and Devil Slayer were in a secluded area in Yamagata, where they were given a nice view of Yamagata and its surroundings, giving them a nice view of the festival night life going on.

"Well of course. You've always enjoyed great views, so I just looked around to find the highest point of this area. Suffice to say, I'd say you're satisfied with it." Ventus told him with a smile.

"Well yeah. I mean, nobody could deny such a great view." Terra said as he leaned against the railings. Ventus just sighed at him while shaking her head.

"Honestly, you're still the same as ever when I last met you. I guess some people never change." Ventus said with a knowing tone, causing Terra to give a small snort at her while looking at her with an amused look.

"Oh like you can talk. You're still aiming to become that ally of justice thing, right?" Terra reminded her, causing Ventus to smile proudly upon the fact.

"But of course! As a Devil Slayer, it is my job to bring forth justice and prevent great evils from rising. That is my role and dream I intend to follow." Ventus told him, causing Terra to give her a small grin.

"Certainly good to know. But you also need to know that despite you being a Devil Slayer, I've met a few Devils of this world. And some of them are actually good people." Terra told her, remembering his meetings with Rias and her Peerage, as well as Serafall and Sairaorg. Ventus just gave a reassuring smile towards him.

"Relax, I don't see the world in black and white, you know? All I believe in is doing what is right." Ventus told him, causing Terra to nod at her.

"Well that's certainly good to hear." Terra said as relaxed onto the railings. "I've gotta admit, despite me traveling around in a new world, it's nice to see a familiar face." Terra said with a small smile, causing Ventus to giggle.

"I'm also glad to see you to Terra-kun. After all..." Ventus said, as she got closer to Terra while wrapping her arms around his arm, all the while bringing his arm between her large bust. She then leaned forward and got close to his ear.

"...I can't let my future husband get hurt, right?" Ventus whispered into his ear.

Silence passed between the two as soon as she uttered out those words. Terra just stayed silent upon hearing this, and then turned to her with a silence gaze. Silence passed between them as they both stared each other right in the eyes, not saying a word to each other. It was then Terra gave a tired sigh to break the silence.

"You're still hung up on that promise, huh?" Terra said tiredly, before he scratched the back of his head with his other arm. Ventus just gave a sweet smile at him.

"Of course. I did promise myself that any man who is my age beats me in combat, as well as saving me, is considered my ideal husband. And seeing as to how you've managed to pass those requirements, you are now my future husband." Ventus simply told him, causing Terra to groan at her.

Here is the story.

Back when Terra and Ventus around the age of 13, Ventus made a vow to herself when she was younger. She told herself that a man who manages to defeat her in battle, as well as being able to rescue her from a dangerous situation, is considered her chosen husband. Ventus was a strong mage at the time, stronger than most 10-11 year old kids and mages. However, Terra managed to best her in combat. There was also another story where he saved her life from danger. It was from that moment, she declared to him to be his wife, much to Terra's confusion and shock.

"That's a weird way of finding yourself a boyfriend." Terra commented, causing Ventus to pout at him.

"Oh come on, a girl likes to choose her own ideal boyfriend and future husband." Ventus told him.

"Yeah, but this is sort of jumping the gun you know?" Terra told her.

"What is jumping the gun? All I'm doing is me declaring to be your wife." Ventus told him.

"And that proves me point..." Terra said while sighing. Ventus furthered her pout at him.

"Oh come on. What's so complicated about this?" Ventus asked Terra.

"Well for one, you're throwing away your true happiness. I mean, you truly don't know if you found someone who is good for you. I don't think following that promise you made to yourself will help your ideal husband. Second, you're kind of rushing this. Couples start of dating first to see if they like each other or not. And third..." Terra listed off, before he blinked upon something.

"...Um, I got nothing." Terra said, scratching the back of his head. Ventus sweatdropped at him.

"Look, Ventus. I care about you a lot as your friend. I don't want you to just throw away something like this over something so trivial." Terra told her. Ventus stayed silent for a moment, before her eyes saddened for a bit.

"...Does that mean you not love me?" Ventus quietly asked. Terra blinked upon this, before he sighed upon this.

"Jeez, how many times have you not asked me that question? Well, I'll say it once and I'll say it again. I'm just not sure." Terra answered with an unsure look on his face. "I...never really considered being in a relationship. I'm just focused on exploring and searching for my old man. Being in a relationship hasn't really come into my mind." Terra told her, causing Ventus to soften her looks at him.

"I see. So even after all this time, you're not sure about being in a relationship." Ventus said, before her eyes slightly widened in realization.

"I got it! Since you are hesitant on entering a relationship, why don't we start like you suggested?" Ventus asked, causing Terra to blink in confusion.

"I'm sorry?" Terra asked in confusion.

"Why not have a few dates like you suggested? That way, you can see if you truly like me!" Ventus told him. Terra stayed silent for a bit, before he just gave a small smile as he shook his head.

"Well, if I know one thing, it's that you're quite focused on whatever is on your mind." Terra said, before he just shrugged. "Fine, let's give this a shot. A few dates, just to see where this will go." Terra told her, causing Ventus to smile upon this.

"Yes! At this rate, being your future wife will be become solid!" Ventus said excitedly. Terra then gave a sweatdrop at her.

"Hey, didn't we just agree to have a few dates to see where this will go?" Terra asked. Ventus pouted at him.

"Oh don't be like that? Besides, aren't I good wife material?" Ventus said while winking at him.

"Oh, you'll make a good wife someday." Terra said with a causal tone, making the Devil Slayer blush at him.

"R-Really...?" Ventus asked with a hopeful tone.

"Yeah."

"Does that mean...?"

"No, I'm not considering you my wife." Terra told her with a deadpanned look.

"Oh come on!" Ventus whined out. Terra sighed once more upon this.

"Honestly..." Terra said with a slightly tired tone. Ventus pouted a bit, before she ringed her arms around Terra once more, stuffing his arm between her cleavage.

"Fine then. I guess we have to start things out like this then." Ventus said while cutely pouting at him.

"Whatever floats your boat." Terra said with a shrug. Ventus then grew a small smile on her lips.

"Well then, I think this will give a good start." Ventus said, leaning in.

Terra blinked in confusion, a bit lost on what she meant. That is, until he felt something soft touch his cheek.

*CHU*

Terra felt soft lips being planted on his cheeks, and his eyes realized that he felt Ventus kissing him on the cheek. Her kiss lingered on his cheek for a bit longer, before she separated. As she did, she gave a genuine happy smile towards him.

"Consider that just a taste from your future wife!" Ventus chirped with a happy tone. Terra then formed a blush on his cheeks as result of the kiss and smile he received from her. He looked away from her while scratching the other side of his cheek.

"Please don't tease me like that..." Terra muttered while looking away from her. Ventus's smile grew further when she saw this.

"Aw, you act so composed when it comes to love, but receiving kisses sure rile you up, huh? Maybe I should kiss you more often..." Ventus said with a suggestive smile.

"Please don't push it..." Terra told her with a groan in his voice.

This merely caused Ventus to giggle even further.

* * *

**(Hotel Room)**

'This room...seems a lot more smaller with this amount of people.' Terra mentally commented as he looked at the room before him.

Considering it is a two person hotel bedroom, the amount of people within it made it a bit crowded. With many members from different factions, along with a Earthland companion and descendant of a hero.

As for Mittelt and Joshua, they returned to the group with a better mood, surprising the others. However, Terra only knew the situation and could only stay quiet upon this. However, he was happy to see the relationship rekindle between the two.

Speaking of which, Odin casually sat on the chair with his two Valkyries by the side. The Norse Chief God stroked his beard while at it.

"Well now, it's been good experience for this old man. Being able to see such liveliness amongst the people, along with the nice swaying bodies of the woman, always brings enjoyment." Odin said with a grin on his face.

Rossweisse's eyebrow ticked, while Eleonora just sighed upon this. Odin then cleared his throat, and then stood up from the chair.

"Well then, I think it's best we head back home." Odin said, before he turned to Terra. "Terra and Ventus, was it?" Odin said to the two Slayers, causing the two to nod at him. "In all my years, I never expected two people such as yourself from a world outside the nine worlds, or outside of any mythological worlds to be honest." Odin commented. It was then Ventus looked at Odin with a curious expression.

"Urm, Odin-sama, since you are aware of the nine worlds, and you having the power to travel between them, is it possible for you to create a link between our world and this?" Ventus asked. Odin hummed for a moment, before he shook his head.

"I'm afraid not. While I am aware and specialized in world connections, I'm afraid my power is enough to simply link to another world. Though, there is one being..." Odin absently said on the last part, which Terra grew curious.

"Who is this one being?" Terra asked curiously. Odin then shook his head.

"Never mind that. Even if I told you, I highly doubt it will help you simply get back home. I've heard it prefers solitude above all else." Odin said. "But I'm sure that with the method of you getting here shows that it isn't possible to go back. You'll just have to keep on searching." Odin told them, before he started to walk towards the door.

"Well, it's been fun. See you youngsters elsewhere." Odin told them. Both Valkyries waved their goodbyes as they followed their leader, with Eleonora giving a wink towards Terra, much to the ire of the three young woman in the room. When Odin opened the door, he decided to say one final thing.

"Oh, and Shiroe? Tell your father I said hello." Odin said, which very much shocked Shiroe upon hearing this.

"What!?" Shiroe said in surprise. Before they could speak any further, the door closed.

Everyone stayed silent, before Terra turned to Shiroe.

"...I guess divine blood can be sensed between you guys. And I believe Odin met your father sometime in the past." Terra told Shiroe, who nodded at him.

"True. I guess mythologies don't stay separate that much..." Shiroe quietly said, before he sighed. "Well, there isn't anything I could do now. Hopefully, Odin can keep quiet about my lineage." Shiroe said.

"Lineage?" Kougyoku asked curiously.

"Sorry, Shiroe doesn't like to talk about it. It's rather personal." Leone told the young Devil.

"Oh, well, that's fine then..." Kougyoku said, but she did give a curious gaze towards Shiroe. It was then Ventus stood up from her seat as well.

"Well, I think we had plenty of fun now. I'm going to go to my room now to get some shut eye. C'mon Astfolo." Ventus said, making the young man follow after her.

"Coming!" Astfolo said with an enthusiastic tone. Ventus then turned to Terra and gave him a wink before leaving, furthering the ire of two certain girls. As soon as they left the room, Kougyoku sighed as she stood up from her seat.

"While it has been a good experience, I'm afraid I have to return home." Kougyoku said, standing up from her seat. It was then Terra gave a curious look at her.

"So you're leaving now?" Terra asked the Vinea Devil. Kougyoku nodded at him.

"Yes. I'll just tell my advisor that it was a failure to get you into my Peerage, so you won't have to worry." Kougyoku said, before her eyes saddened a bit. "...Then I'll be stuck back at home again." Kougyoku quietly said. But Terra heard it, and gave a frown.

He heard the story from his friends, telling him Kougyoku's situation. He immediately frowned upon hearing this, and felt sorry for her situation. However, his eyes then widened when he had an idea in his head.

"You know..." Terra started, catching everyone's attention. "Does your family or advisor know when you are supposed to return?" Terra asked her, making Kougyoku looking confused upon this.

"Urm...no, not really. All they do know is that I'm just out there searching for a Peerage. Why do you ask?" Kougyoku asked with a confused look. Terra then grew a smile.

"If that is the case, then why not just continue your "search"?" Terra suggested, emphasizing the the word "search". Kougyoku just kept getting more confused, while Shiroe caught on what he meant.

"What do you mean by it?" Kouyoku asked, getting even more confused. Terra could only give her a small smile.

"Well, you not just pretend you're searching for a Peerage, while at the same time enjoying your time here and not at your home?" Terra suggested, making Kougyoku realize what he meant.

"...You're right! While my family and advisor thinks that I'm out searching for my Peerage, I'm just enjoying my time out here!" Kougyoku said with realization.

"That's right." Terra said with a nod.

"Seems like a smart idea. A bit cunning and deceptive, but a smart idea nonetheless." Shiroe agreed.

"Hoh? I never knew Terra was capable of such deception. I don't know if I should be intrigued or worried about human potential." Joshua commented.

"Knowing Terra, I shouldn't be worried." Mittelt said with a deadpanned tone.

"Better than being stuck at home with a bunch of pricks." Ragna added in.

"Good idea!" Yorokobi agreed.

"Well that's good to hear." Leone agreed.

But it was then Kougyoku grew a bit conflicted upon this.

"But...I'm worried that my advisor will contact me about my progress. I need proper evidence that I'm searching for my Peerage, which I am not." Kougyoku said. It was then Terra just shrugged at her.

"Well that's easy. You're trying to get me into your Peerage. So why not just travel with us." Terra told her, surprising the group upon his suggestion.

[What!?] everyone in the room exclaimed in surprise. Kougyoku just looked at him with a surprised look.

"But...I am not interested in putting you in my Peerage. Oh wait...!" Kougyoku said in realization.

"Yep. You can simply pretend to follow me to get me into your Peerage, providing you a good cover. So you can simply travel with us while enjoying the human world. Everybody wins." Terra said with a shrug.

"It's more of a win for her than for you or us in that matter." Mittelt commented, not liking that there is a potential member to this group. It was then Kougyoku gave a hesitant look.

"Why are you doing this for me...? We just met each other..." Kougyoku asked him quietly, astonished that someone is helping her. Terra then turned to the others.

"Well, I just met these guys and known each other for a few days, yet we're pretty much friends. And look what we are now." Terra said, gesturing to the group.

"A motley crew with members from different factions?" Ragna suggested.

"Hear hear." Leone agreed.

"Am I considered a part of the group?" Joshua said, pointing to himself. Mittelt just gave a small smile towards her teacher.

"Knowing Terra, you're pretty much inducted into this group. Congrats." Mittelt said with a slight joking tone.

"I feel so honored." Joshua said with his usual smile.

Terra then turned to the Devil with a small smile on his face.

"I mean, thats what friend are, right?" Terra asked, surprising her upon hearing this.

"F-Friend!?" Kogyoku said in surprise.

"Yeah. A friend. What, is something wrong with that?" Terra asked with a raised eyebrow. Kougyoku looked at him with widened eyes, before her expression greatly brightened.

"...Yes! We are friends!" Kougyoku said with happiness, before she reached out and shook his hand. "Oh! My first friend! I can't wait to enjoy so many things with you, along with your other friends!" Kougyoku said happily.

"What the hell!?" Mittelt said in a confused tone.

"Wait, she said first friend..." Leone commented.

Kougyoku then seperated from Terra, and gave him an ecstatic smile.

"I'll go pack my things! I can't wait to travel with my friends." Kougyoku said, and then proceeded to leave the room with a happy look on her face, closing the door on her way out. Meanwhile, Terra just stood there while blinking upon this.

"...Well that happened."

The others gave a look at each other.

"Didn't you hear what she said? She said first friend. So does that mean..." Shiroe said to the others.

"It's probably that. Damn, even isolated from others? Devil society is sounding more hell than it actually is. And I know what I said." Ragna said, making Joshua shut his mouth upon this. However, he did give a disappointed expression.

"What a shame." Joshua said.

"Huh. Poor girl. Having to endure something like that. I think a friend is what she needs, and Terra is what she needs." Leone said while folding her arms together.

"...I guess. But she better not be another person for Terra. I already have enough trouble as it is." Mittelt said while gazing at Leone.

"I'll take that as a compliment." Leone said with a cheeky grin, making Mittelt's eyebrow twitch upon this. The Fallen Angel then turned to Terra.

"Terra, I understand that your intentions are good and all, but don't you realize the situation between us." Mittelt said, gesturing to her and Joshua. Terra then folded his arms upon this.

"Well, tell me. What are your feelings towards Devils? Mittelt. Do you honestly have any grudges or hatred towards Angels and Devils" Terra asked his Fallen Angel companion, making the blonde girl blink at him. After a moment of silence, she answered.

"...To be honest...no." Mittelt said with a thoughtful tone. "Sure, I'm wary around them due to history of bloodshed between Angel and Devils. But beyond that, I honestly don't feel anything towards Angels or Devils. I can't like them, nor dislike them. Joshua-sensei is considered special, since we have a good student-teacher relationship."

"My, I'm quite touched..." Joshua said with a his usual smile. Mittlet then gave a small push in response.

"Don't push it." Mittelt said with a small smile. Terra then turned to Joshua.

"And Joshua. Does you hate Fallen Angels and Devils?" Terra asked. Joshua went thoughtful for a moment, before he gave his answer.

"As an Angel, dark thoughts and emotions will lead to my falling. Naturally, me possessing hatred or rejection of Fallen Angels and Devils isn't really much. I couldn't hate the whole race, since Fallen Angels were once our brethren before giving into their desires. To be honest, I feel pity towards Fallen Angels, since they gave into their dark desires. Even Mittelt-chan here." Joshua said while patting her head.

"I don't need your pity..." Mittelt said while pouting. Joshua merely chuckled, before he continued.

"For the Devils, we always had a bad relationship with each other. Of course I'm wary. After all, it's an Angels duty to wipe away sins." Joshua admitted. "However, I've begun thinking things differently during my time observing humans. I've seen humans commit such foul deeds, it makes them look like the Devil. And while I have little to no experiences in interacting with Devils, I have seen some that are...less sinful. The Vinea member we encountered has shown that to me." Joshua said, before he folded his arms.

"In the end, I guess my duty as an Angel is to wipe away the sins. But only when I see sinful acts. But I don't see any, do I?" Joshua said, making Terra smile at him.

"I got ya." Terra said, before he looked at the rest.

"Well? What do you think everyone?" Terra asked the group.

"I'm in. It's finally nice to have a new female companion in the group." Leone agreed.

"Wooh! New member!" Yorokobi cheered.

"I trust your decision Terra." Shiroe said with a nod.

"Damn, another member to this motley crew. But she's a lot more tolerable than other Devils, that's for sure." Ragna said with a shrug.

Hearing their agreements, Terra could only give a grin upon this.

"Alright then. It's decided. From here on, she's going to become a new member to this little group of ours!"

* * *

**(Train Station)**

After getting a night's rest, the group decided to head off once more. Both Terra, his group, and Ventus' group stood at the train station. Ventus gave a sigh as she stood in front of Terra.

"Well, it seems this is where our own journey splits from here Terra. You and your little group can do who knows what, and I have to set off to find a way home and preserve peace and justice here." Ventus told him with a small smile on her face.

"I guess so. Just when we got to see each other again. But you know me, I can't really stay in one place for so long." Terra said while scratching the back of his head.

"True. So this is where we split. But I have a feeling we'll meet soon enough." Ventus said with a small wink, something that caught the attentino two certain females in the group. And one of them didn't really like where this was going.

"Yeah, we probably will. Till next time Ventus." Terra said, seeing Ventus train arrive. Ventus nodded at him, and leaned him to give him a kiss on a check, much to his surprise and the others, and the ire of Mittelt and amusement of Leone.

"Later Terra-kun." Ventus said with a wave as she walked into a train.

"Bye bye!" Astfolo waved rather energetically as they entered a train.

The two soon entered, and then proceeded to take off, leaving behind Terra and his group. Terra stood there a bit dazed upon this kiss, and sported a small blush on his cheeks as he rubbed the cheek that she kissed. He soon noticed the others quietly looking at him, and just cleared his throat.

"W-Well, with them going, I guess we should get going as well." Terra declared.

"Yeah..." Mittelt said half-heartedly, still annoyed upon seeing another female after Terra.

"When did you get chummy with each other all of a sudden?" Leone said with a sly grin as she ringed her arm around Terra's shoulder.

"Not even sure myself." Terra answered her plainly, causing Leone to blink in surprise upon hearing his answer.

"Alright, enough with this whole love triangle or whatever shape is going on. We have a train to get on." Ragna said with a flat look, pointing to a certain train arriving.

"Ah, you're right. We should get going everyone." Shiroe said to the group, before he turned to Kougyoku, who stood alongside the group with an excited look on her face.

"Are you ready, Kougyoku-san?" Shiroe asked. The female Devil nodded at him.

"I am!" Kougyoku said with a nod. It was then Terra turned to Kougyoku with a small smile on his face.

"Seems like you're ready to go. Hope you're ready, because we're about to face some crazy adventures ahead of us." Terra told her, but the girl simply shook her head.

"I am ready! After all, that is what friends do, right?" Kougyoku told him with a small smile. Terra nodded at her.

"Yeah. So are you comfortable with traveling with a Angel and Fallen Angel?" Terra asked her. Kougyoku looked thoughtful for a moment, and then took a glance at both Joshua and Mittelt, she nodded.

"...To be honest, all I've been told is that I should be Fallen Angels and Angels since they're our life-long enemies. Of course I'd be wary, meeting a Fallen Angel and Angel for the first time. But seeing how both Angel and Fallen Angel aren't fighting, I just assumed that they're not enemies in this case. Or am I wrong?" Kougyoku asked.

"No. Both Mittelt and Joshua told me their feelings towards you, and they feel neutral towards you. Which is a good thing if you ask me. Besides, I'll make sure none of you guys fight each other. Right?" Terra said, looking at the three members from three different factions.

"Don't worry. I wouldn't really hurt you if Terra managed to make friends with you." Mittelt told her with a shrug.

"I'll try not to agitate you." Joshua said with his usual smiling expression.

Seeing their answers, Terra just turned to her with a smile. "See, you're off to a great start." Terra told her, before he turned to everyone.

"All right everyone! Are you guys ready to go to our next stop?" Terra asked everyone.

[Yeah!] everyone said in agreement.

* * *

**And that's a wrap to this chapter and arc!**

**Whew! Some much has been revealed, and so much has been going on. And I felt satisfied on what I wrote. Once again, a fun arc to write with, despite a few writer's block here and there.**

**And here's an interesting fact. According to Norse Mythology, Valkyries are often ****portrayed as lovers for heroes. Issei and Rossweisse? What is there to stop for both Terra and Eleonora? ****Yes, it is confirmed that Eleonora is indeed part of Terra's harem. You are welcome.**

* * *

**(The background of Mittelt and Joshua)**

**You know the most known cliche that revolves around Fallen Angels? Is that they "fall" from the most generic reasons. For example, many Fallen Angels fall from lust. Other Fallen Angels fall with their "pride" due to becoming arrogant against others. Other Fallen Angels fall with envy for the most generic of reasons.**

**Well, I've decided to give a more understandable reason for falling. For this, I gave Mittelt a background story. ****I made Mittelt's reason for her fall due to her succumbing to the sin of wrath due to the loss of a human friend, not through the generic bad-guy reasons, such as power, hatred of humanity, hating the rules of heaven, etc. I mean, any person can succumb to hatred and wrath when dealt with the situation of seeing your very loved ones die before you. So this is more of an understandable "falling" if you get what I mean.**

**For Joshua, seeing the background information on him from the video game, I learned that Joshua is quite lonely. He never made much friends, and he managed to make connection with Neku. So I've decided to make him a lonely Angel in this story, until he met Mittelt and taken her under his wing (no pun intended). Thus, establishing a friendship between the two.**

* * *

**(Terra's Romantic Sense &amp; Ventus)**

**So did I catch you guys off guard with the relationship going on between Terra and Ventus? Because I sure did myself.**

**Originally, I was going with Terra and Ventus being childhood friends, and then realize their feelings for each other as time passed by. But I scrapped that idea, seeing how it's kind of boring.**

**Instead, I've decided to write a situation where Terra accidentally made Ventus fall in love with him. It may not seem original, but it's better than the usual generic reasons of falling in love in my opinion.**

**And to top it all off, I've decided to make Terra a more ironic character. He is dense when it comes to female feelings. But when he knows about it directly, he actually treats it in a rather mature fashion. And even so, Terra is confused or hesitant of entering a relationship. Especially when it comes to his childhood friend of his.**

**So with that, I've took their relationship in that direction. **

* * *

**Harem (Not in order): {Mittelt, Leone, Kuroka, Serafall, Gabriel, Ventus (OC), Eleonora (Madan ou to Vanadis), WIP)**

* * *

**The Party**

**Terra Tachikaze - Human Mage (Earthland)**

**Mittelt - Fallen Angel**

**Leone - Youkai (Akame Ga Kill)**

**Yorokobi - Exceed (Edolas)**

**Shiroe - Half-God (Log Horizon)**

**Ragna - Damphir (BlazBlue)**

**Joshua - Angel (The World Ends With You)**

**Kougyoku Ren Vinea - Half-Devil (Magi)**

**(Final member coming next arc)**

* * *

**Next and final arc of Terra's travels: ****Miyako Arc**

* * *

**Read and Review**


	16. Miyako Arc - Part 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own High School DxD or the Fairy Tail elements.**

**I apologize. I sort of lost the "juice" to write this chapter, but after rereading a few DxD light novels + Fairy Tail anime, it renewed my drive to write again. **

**Plus, I was a bit busy putting effort in a new fanfic in dedication to my deceased grand uncle, who I saw as a surrogate grandfather. Be sure to check it out.**

* * *

**Chapter 16: Miyako Arc - Part 1  
**

**_(Flashback - 7 Years Ago)_**

_Fire. He saw fire everywhere. The crackle and popping sound of wood scorched by the heat entered his ears, black smoke covering the entire night sky, and ___he felt the_ blistering heat everywhere._

_Terra could only stare in horror as he watched the buildings and homes surrounding him, and the screams of the villagers running away from the danger. Explosions of fire was everywhere, and Terra looked around frantically, trying to see if everyone is safe. Thankfully, everyone managed to make it out, some where injured, but nothing of a serious loss._

_However, another explosion occurred nearby, making Terra turn his head towards the source._

_"Oh no!" Terra said with widened eyes, as he made his way towards the source._

_As he made his way through both fire and wreckage, he found a a villager lying on the floor heavily injured due to the fire. Terra immediately made his way to check on the villager, which is a young woman, and checked on her vitals. Terra sighed in relief, seeing that she isn't too far. However, he grimaced a the state she is in._

_"Where is she!?" a voice shouted with an enraged tone. Terra looked up, only to see a bald man wearing a dark robe on him. And he held a staff in his hands. And from the looks of the man, he looked mad and insane.  
_

_"Where is that bitch!? I want to pay her back! Make her regret that she ever separated from me!" the man shouted as he looked around.  
_

_Terra's body stiffened a bit, before he reached down towards the woman and lifted her up and tried to carry her away. However, just as he took a few steps, his instincts screamed at him as he felt something coming towards him._

_"**Earth Dragon's Protective Wall!**" Terra formed a wall of earth between him and an incoming blast, resulting in an explosion upon impact of his wall. Terra raised an arm to shield himself from the explosive wind, before his eyes widened in alarm when the man finally noticed them._

_"Where do you think you're going!?" the man shouted as he raised his staff once more, and magic energy built up at the tip of the staff at a rapid rate, before firing it once more at them._

_Terra formed another wall to protect them, and used the opportunity to run away to get the woman to safety. However, his eyes widened when he looked up and found a rain of energy falling towards them. Terra could only brace himself when multiple explosions occurred around him and sent him flying. Terra's body rolled on the floor, all the while coughing heavily upon the smoke around him._

_Before Terra could pick himself up, he screamed in pain as he felt someone stomp on his chest heavily. _

_"Damn brat! You attempted to get her away! Are you one of the bitch's son or something!? HUH!?" the man screamed while continuously stomping on him, while Terra kept giving out noises of pain every stomp he is given. However, Terra put the lasts of his focus as he placed his hand on the floor._

_"**Earth Dragon's Pillar**!" Terra then formed a pillar of earth to slam onto the man's sides, making the man scream in pain while being pushed off. Terra winced to himself as he clutched his upper body, and struggled to pick himself up on the damage he sustained.  
_

_"You god damn brat! Shit stains like you should be punished for being so rebellious! So you're grounded...permanently!" the man shouted as he pointed his staff at Terra once more, and blasted magic towards him. _

_Terra's eyes widened when he barely had enough time to form a wall around him, and it only served to lessen the damage somewhat. His body was sent flying, and he felt himself bounce and roll on the ground. _

_Terra could only gasp out in pain as he struggled to retain his consciousness, black starting to engulf his vision. The only sight is the man merely sneering at him while backing away from him._

_"I'll deal with you last you brat. Right now, I'm going to kill that woman. It's her fault for not obeying my every order." the man said, before he walked towards the downed woman._

_"Please...Please no! I'm pregnant! I have a child!"_

_"You deserve to burn in hell after what you did to me!"_

_"Did to you...!? You...You abused me! You used me!"_

_"And you'll continue to do so! But instead, you chose this! You deserve this you bitch!"_

_"No...please no...!"_

_Terra could only hear the screams of fear from the woman, and he struggled to stay conscious, wanting to save that woman from the harm. He didn't know what the relationship is between the two, but the man it about to take a life. And he wouldn't allow such pointless killing._

_'...C'mon...C'mon...C'mon...need to...stay...strong...!' Terra thought to himself, forcing his body to move, gritting his teeth while at it._

_'More...I need...more power...to save...her...!' Terra thought, channeling his magic into his body._

_'Power...Power...Power...Power...!' Terra's mind repeated to himself, all the while subconsciously letting the anger enter inside his psyche. He soon felt intense heat around his body, but didn't become bothered in the slightest._

_'I need power!' Terra's mind screamed, before a heat inside Terra burst out._

_"...RRRAAAAAAAHHHH!"  
_

_The only thing he could remember was an intense heat around him, his vision going red, the sounds of pained screams, and his consciousness going dark..._

* * *

**(Reality)**

Terra's eyes snapped wide open as he jolted up awake. He breathed a bit heavily, and clutched his chest trying to calm his rapidly beating heart. He wiped off the cold sweat on his head, and looked around to see his surroundings.

Currently, he and his group were all sitting in the train, and they were all asleep. On one side, it consisted of five people: him, Yorokobi, Mittelt, Leone, and Shiroe. On the other side of the train is Ragna, Joshua, and Kougyoku. On his left side, he saw Mittelt leaning on him while she was cutely snoring. He sighed as he softly stroked her head, making Mittelt lean in further onto him.

Terra sighed in quiet relief as he slumped back onto his chair, looking a bit tired. His lips trembled a bit while clutching his head.

'...It's just a dream.' Terra thought to himself. '...That's right. Just a dream of a memory...'

Terra slightly narrowed his eyes as he realized something about it.

'...A particular memory that isn't pleasant.' Terra thought to himself, his mind that can still remember that particular day in his past, and continues to remind him what he has done.

Terra then turned to the window, looking at his reflection on it. He could only give a small regretful look on his face.

'...That's right. It was that day...' Terra thought while clenching his fist upon remembering it.

'...I abandoned my ideals.'

* * *

**(Ocean)**

After going through the experiences in Yamagata, Terra decided to search at a more scenic location. Seeing how his group is constantly fighting at one location and another, he decided to search for his father at a location where he thought nothing could go possibly wrong. Even though he doesn't mind the events going on around him and even welcomes it, he knew that his group couldn't keep up with him most of the time. So he decided to give them a sort of break while searching.

And that is none other than the Miyako Islands, a rather popular area for enjoy the beach and natural environments all around. The place is a bit isolated from the mainland of Japan, so chances of the supernatural going to that island seemed rather low on Terra's assumptions. Plus, he gets to explore an island while he is at it. It's a win-win for him and everyone on his group.

So now, Terra and his group of friends were now on a ferry that was on a trip to the Miyako Islands.

"Amazing...! I never knew the ocean of this world is so pretty and vast!" Kougyoku said with amazement in her eyes as she leaned forward on the rails to see the vast blue ocean around her. The Angel next to her merely nodded at her.

"Hm hm hm. Indeed. I remember when Father has formed this world from nothing but water. Looking at this reminds me of our Father's creation." Joshua merely stated with a knowing tone.

"I have to admit, being out here is a rather nice change compared to the stuffy labs in the Grigori." Mittelt commented.

"Have a change of scenery is rather nice after being stuck in home after such a long time." Leone agreed.

"So much water...!" Yorokobi said in awe.

Shiroe was busy looking through the travel brochures to know what they're going to see at the Miyako Islands, Ragna merely lied on a lounge chair while crossing his arms and closing his eyes, not looking a bit interested in seeing the ocean. Terra, on the other hand, just had a distant look on his face as he stared out into the ocean. Kougyoku noticed his look and merely tugged on his sleeve.

"Terra? Are you alright?" Kougyoku asked, making Terra snap out of his look.

"Oh, I'm alright. I sort of lost myself with the ocean view." Terra said while chuckling.

"Oh, I see. Well, I'm kind of curious Terra. Why on earth would you think you would find your father here?" Kougyoku asked with a curious tone.

"Meh, I just go where the wind takes me. And I was in the mood to explore islands." Terra answered with a shrug, making Kougyoku sweat drop at his answer.

"I-I see..." Kougyoku said.

"Well, since we're going to explore islands, you know what that means, right?" Leone said as she ringed her arm around Terra's shoulder.

"What is it?" Terra asked.

"The beach!" Leone chirped as she scooted herself a bit closer to Terra while giving him a sly look. "You know what that means? We're all going to be in swimming suits!" Leone told him, trying to at least have Terra imagine them (specifically her), in bathing suits.

"Ah, you're right." Terra said with recognition, and then nodded. "Who knows? We might have to go underwater to search for clues. Who on earth would go in the water with their regular clothes on?" Terra said while chuckling.

Both Mittelt and Leone gave him flat looks when he heard his rather dense answer, Shirou held back a chuckle, Ragna face palmed, Kougyoku looked confused as well, and Joshua gave an amused look towards Terra.

"I swear, your denseness is going to be the death of me..." Mittelt muttered as she rubbed her temples.

"What was that?" Terra asked, looking confused.

"Nothing."

* * *

**(Miyako Island - Secluded Location)  
**

In a secluded part of the island lied a figure on beach towel while sunbathing, content with the situation at hand.

"Ah~! This is the best!" a voice moaned with content and relaxation. "Nothing beats being on a tropical beach with tropical waters, and also note the nice sun rays." the voice said, before making some grunts to make some stretches.

"Being up their with the others is fine and all, but sometimes someone like me deserves some R&amp;R. And sometimes, my brother can sometimes work us to the bone. But enough of that!" the voice said with an energetic tone, before standing up.

"I'm on vacation! And I better enjoy it to the fullest!" the voice shouted out with energy, before going a bit quiet.

"But...I honestly don't have any clue what to do here other than relaxing. Is there something to do here?" the voice said with a wondering tone.

Before the figure could ponder on what to do, the ear picked up a faint sound.

"...Hm? What was that?" the voice said while turning to the source of the noise.

* * *

**(Another Location)**

Heavy breathing and panting was made as a young woman was struggling to stand up. She hissed in pain as she held onto a tree while holding onto her leg.

"Curses all to Hades...!" the young woman cursed as she kept struggling to get away. "I needeth to hie, ere that bastard catcheth up!"

Ignoring the pain as best as she could, she forced herself to move further on, hoping to escape her pursuers.

However...

"Well well, seems like the traitor has nowhere left to run, and your most proud "speed" has reached its end. Well, this makes thing a lot more easier!" a voice with a cocky tone called out.

The young woman lets in a sharp intake of air, and her head snapped towards the source of the voice. Her eyes soon saw a gigantic fist coming in towards her.

*BOOM*

* * *

**(Miyako Island Port)**

"Wow...! This island is a lot more amazing when you're on it!" Terra said with amazement as he eagerly looked around the area around him.

The main and largest island of the Miyako Islands is Miyako-jima, has every tropical quality that anyone could expect. The warm atmosphere, the cool breeze, pure white sand, sparkling blue waters, and the sound of seagulls' cries ringing through the air. All these qualities perfectly make up the dream vacation spot that anyone is hoping. But for Terra and his group, it seems that it will partly come true.

"Amazing...! This place is so amazing compared to the books I've read!" Kougyoku said with similar amazement as Terra's as she looked around with sparkles in her eyes.

"Makes me wish I had a vacation here..." Mittelt muttered, before she went into a thoughtful look. "Maybe after this whole mess, I could finally get a vacation. Sounds pretty nice."

"While it sounds rather nice, we must not forget why we are here in the first place." Shiroe reminded everyone.

"I highly doubt we'll find an overgrown lizard here." Ragna muttered while looking a bit bored.

"Aw cheer up Ragna! Can't always be Mr. Broody pants all the time." Leone said while patting Ragna on the back.

"Piss off."

"Oh my, such a crass language. And here I thought all vampires were quite dignified." Joshua said while giving out his what Ragna calls his "prissy" smile.

"Shut up prissy boy." Ragna replied with an annoyed tone.

"Oh my..." Joshua said with amusement.

"Alright, alright everyone, settle down." Terra said to everyone while clapping his hands together, getting their attention. "Now, I understand that all of you are expecting to go on a search for my old man on these islands. That is true. However, I can tell you this. After we've expected some unexpected events-"

[No doubt.] everyone responded, knowing the experiences they went through. Terra didn't really take in their responses, and just continued while giving out a small grin.

"-I've decided that we'll do the search at a more slower pace. After we're done with our searches for the entire day, we can enjoy the rest of our afternoon on this island. What do you say?" Terra told everyone, making Mittelt brighten upon this.

"R-Really!? We can actually relax...I mean, actually relax on after this?" Mittelt asked with an excited tone. Terra simply nodded at her. She then pumped her fist in succession.

"Well this is a rather nice change in pace. What brought this on Terra?" Shiroe asked while pushing up his glasses. Terra merely shrugged.

"Well, after all the stuff I put you guys through, I figured I'd give you a break before we go into even more events in the future." Terra told him, making Shiroe sweatdrop at Terra's words.

'You mean we're going to face even more trouble in the future?' Shiroe thought while being a bit troubled by it. However, it seems Terra didn't notice Shiroe's troubled air around him.

"Hold on a second." Leone spoke up, raising her hand to get the group's attention. "How are we getting our lodgings? If I remember correctly, hotels at islands like these cost a fortune, especially with all eight of us." Leone pointed out. Terra merely gave a grin as he reached into his backpack and brought out eight tickets.

"Oh, that's easy. Back in Yamagata, Ventus and I won these tickets off of some lottery during the festival. We both won five tickets, and Ventus gave me three of hers since she wanted to keep two. I wonder why though..." Terra said while scratching his chin, much to Mittelt's ire and the interest of Leone.

'Wait, that bimbo planned on taking Terra with her to this resort!?' Mittelt thought with indignation.

'Wow, point one to Ventus.' Leone thought while impressed.

It was unknown to them, however, that Terra knew exactly why Ventus kept those two tickets. He decided to keep quiet about it, since he thought that his love life was not really his friends' business or interest.

If only he knew.

Not noticing the air around the two blondes, Terra turned his attention towards the island before him. He then pounded his fist against his palm.

"Yosh! Now that we're here, let's go explore the island!" Terra told his friends.

* * *

**(Irabu)**

It was decided that they'll split up into groups, and have each group explore a particular island of the Miyako Islands.

Terra decided that he and Yorokobi will go together to the Irabu Island, second largest island of the Miyako Islands. He decided to pair Mittelt, Joshua, and Kougyoku together in a group and have them explore one of the outer islands named Minna. Shiroe, Leone, and Ragna will go together explore Kurima island, one of the closest islands near Miyako itself.

Terra hummed to himself as he walked along the forest trail of Irabu, looking around while taking in the tropical nature of the island. Terra took in a deep breath of the air, and exhaled in contentment.

"Ah~...exploring islands is one of best explorations in the list. And I'm enjoying every single moment." Terra said with an enjoyed expression.

"All these flours smell nice~!" Yorokobi breathed out in refreshment while sniffing the flowers nearby.

"Tell me about it. The nature and fauna here is so clean and fresh compared to the cities we've gone to." Terra said, before he made his way deeper into the island, which had tall trees all around. Yorokobi followed in a casual pace.

Terra then decided to take another deep breath of fresh air, expecting another whiff of crisp air and the scent of nature. However, something unexpected hit his nose.

"Hm?" Terra made a confused noise, and sniffed the air once more, focusing on the details.

"Wait, this is...explosions and blood?" Terra muttered, before he turned his head towards the right. Yorokobi made a confused look, but looked a bit surprised when Terra broke out into a sprint.

"Where are you going Terra!?" Yorokobi exclaimed while spreading his wings.

Terra didn't respond as he made his way through the trees. Jumping and waving through them, he leaped off of a branch and into a small trench. Landing in it, he looked around, and his eyes widened a bit when he saw someone.

It appeared to be a young woman clad in verdant green. She appeared to have cold, sharp eyes containing a beastly glint. Her long forest green hair is stretched out long and unkempt, and it is completely lacking in the silkiness, even among average woman. She almost looked like some form of girl who was meant to be raised in nature.

She gave shallow breaths while leaning onto the trench walls, and the light in her eyes were barely staying in. She looked forward as she looked at Terra, and her body trembled a bit. She didn't even bother saying anything, but stumbled forward and tripped on a rock.

As her body fell forward, Terra caught her in his arms and gave a slightly troubled look.

"Aw crap, this isn't good..." Terra muttered while looking at the young woman's condition. She had cuts, bruises, and blood stains all over her body. It's as if she just got out of some intense battle that nearly costed her life.

"Whatever she's been through, she needs help..." Terra muttered, before looking around. "I wonder if this island has any herbs that can heal the body. Better yet, I could really use Shiroe's potions..." Terra told himself.

"Terra! What happened!?" Yorokobi called out to him as he flew towards Terra, and his eyes widened in surprise to see a green haired woman unconcious in his arms. "Who is that?" Yorokobi asked while worried about the young woman's condition.

"Questions for later Yorokobi. Right now, we need some..." Terra said, before his ears picked up something. He looked behind him, only to see missile like energies launching towards him.

"...Well that ain't good."

* * *

**(Kurima)**

Kurima Island wasn't as full of plant life like Irabu, but it did have nice long beaches and some flat lands and elevated lands to go around on. It also had a nice town around at one edge of the island.

Currently, Ragna, Shiroe, and Leone were looking around at the opposite edge of the island, and were standing at the edge of the beach, standing on the ground before the sand.

"This is honestly the weirdest spots to search for a dragon..." Ragna commented while looking around the beach. "I mean, what kind of dragon will come here of all places?"

"Who knows? I doesn't hurt to try. Besides, this is a place that is nice to explore and look through." Leone told him with a grin.

"That's partly it." Shiroe said while nodding. "Terra understood that he must have put us through some rather intense actions as of late. He decided to slow down the search pace, and allow us to give us a breather once we're done on this island. Plus, Terra is an adventurist at heart, so he'll want to explore the islands while we're at it." Shiroe explained to Ragna, making Ranga merely grunt at this.

"I guess..." Ragna merely responded. It was then Leone patted Ragna on the back while holding up her optimistic attitude.

"Oh cheer up and enjoy the sun Ragna...wait, that came out wrong, you're a Damphir." Leone said with recognition, making Ragna look at her with eyebrow's ticking.

"Just because I'm a Damphir, it doesn't mean you have to be careful with me. I couldn't care less about race jokes, unless it involves me in it." Ragna told her with an irked tone.

"Got it, got it." Leone said while gesturing him to calm down. "What I mean is that you shouldn't always be so serious all the time Ragna. I understand that you want to get revenge on the old Maou, but you shouldn't put all of your energy and time into finding them. That will make things honestly boring if you ask me. So why not take a few breaks once and a while?" Leone suggested.

"You say it like it is so easy..." Ragna said with a deadpanned look on his face, before he just sighed and turned around, and began walking away. "Don't worry about me. I know what I'm doing." Ragna told them as he walked away.

"Geez, Ragna really wants to get his revenge..." Leone commented as she watched Ragna walk away from them.

"Give him some space Leone. I'm sure Ragna has been through a lot. I know it'll take some time and effort to get to him, but right now, we should keep this pace. It's good enough that he is with the group and not alone most of the time." Shiroe told her.

"I know. But honestly, Ragna can be a bit too broody..." Leone told him.

"But at least it's not enough to be much of a bother...at least." Shiroe told her.

"I guess..." Leone said while crossing her arms underneath her bust, before she caught a particular scent in the air. "...Hm? What's that smell?"

"What smell?" Shiroe asked.

"It smells like...boar?" Leone said, a bit confused on that particular scent.

"Boar? I didn't know that this island had-" Shiroe said, but was soon cut off by a large noise.

"ROOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRR!"

A loud roar run through the air as Shiroe and Leone covered their ears from such an earth rumbling noise, and turned their heads towards the source. Their eyes widened when some giant monster literally popped out of the ground, sending debris everywhere. It stomped on the earth, causing tremors to be felt everywhere. The giant monster came in form of a boar with dark fur with purple patterns all around it. It had golden wild eyes and dark tusks that looked sharp enough to pierce through anything.

"What the-!?" Leone cried out in surprise, stepping back in surprise. "Since when did these islands have this!?" Leone exclaimed in surprise.

"Whatever it is, it's clearly on a rampage!" Shiroe said, summoning his staff. "Leone, is that some form of youkai native?"

"No! I know all the youkai by heart, and I have never seen a youkai in this form!" Leone told him, her lion ears and tail coming out of her body, and her hair grew longer and wild.

"I see...wait, where is Ragna!?" Shiroe said, realizing that Ragna went to that particular spot.

"YOU! HAVE! GOT! TO! BE! SHITTING! ME!" a familiar voice yelled out to the two, and both Half-God and Youkai looked up towards the source of the voice. Their eyes widened when they saw Ragna literally riding top of the boar, and looked like he was in some kind of rodeo.

"...Found him." Leone told him while sweat dropping at Ragna's luck.

"Indeed we did..." Shiroe muttered while sweat dropping as well.

"Will you idiots stop staring and help me kill this stupid pig!?"

* * *

**(Minna)**

The island Minna is one of the small islands that make up the Miyako Island. While being small, it was known for its nice lagoons that it has. Currently, the members of the Three Factions were on the beach while looking around their surroundings.

"I highly doubt we'll find any dragons on this island..." Mittelt commented with a dry tone while kicking away a pebble and into the waters.

"Well, we might find clues in the most unexpected places, so it doesn't hurt to look." Joshua commented while looking closely at the plants before him, seemingly more interested in looking closely at it rather than looking for clues for a dragon.

"The atmosphere is so fresh compared to the Underworld..." Kougyoku commented to herself, before she turned around and looked out towards the ocean. "Hey guys..."

"Yeah?" Mittelt asked.

"Do you feel like...something is going on with the others?" Kougyoku asked.

"Hm? Now that you mentioned it..." Joshua commented, and turned his head towards the same direction Kougyoku is facing. "I did feel a faint pulse of some...divine energy of sorts." Joshua commented.

"...Aw shit." Mittelt quietly cursed to herself, before she face palmed.

"I knew this was too good to be true..." Mittelt muttered. "I'm REALLY starting to hate Terra's dragon affinity. Stupid dragons and their attractions for power..." Mittelt muttered bitterly as she stomped away while spreading out her wings.

"I'm starting to wonder what Mittelt went through..." Joshua said with a curious look.

"Me neither. But we should probably go check it out. We've searched this island enough." Kougyoku said to him.

"True. Flying to another island won't take us too long..." Joshua commented.

* * *

**(Another Location)**

"...What is this...? Why am I picking up such a familiar feeling around the island? Back at those days..." the voice muttered in surprise.

The person of the voice could only wonder and become confused on what is going on. In a short mere moments, the person has begun sensing a large energy burst out of nowhere, as well as picking up two familiar things that are around. It's almost like something has come back from the past and made its way towards the present.

"...I better go check it out..." the person said with a focused tone, and took a step forward. However, the person soon stopped when tremors were made in the ground. The person was confused, feeling this.

"An earthquake...?" the person muttered with confusion, before the person screamed out in surprise when a hand popped straight out of the ground.

When the hand popped out, the ground soon began to give away, and soon formed a hole big enough for a person to come in or out. The person stared in surprise when Terra came out of the hole while holding another person in his other arm, and Yorokobi holding onto his shoulder.

"Whew, that was a close one..." Terra muttered to himself, not noticing the bystander. "The explosions just didn't stop. And with her being injured, running in the surface is not a smart idea..." Terra commented, before he looked at the injured woman with a concerned look.

"Enough of that, now I need to get her fixed before..." Terra said to himself, before he noticed the person before him, who just kept staring at him with widened eyes.

The person appears to be a little girl or a teen. This female figure had a small frame of 4' 7''. She has roundish blue eyes and light-black hair tied into two twin tails. Her hair reaches down to her mid thigh. The two twin tails are held up by bows that resemble white and blue flower petals and two rectangular "bell" shaped ornaments. And for some reason, despite her small frame, she has unusually large breasts for her frame. She currently wore a white bikini with blue outlines, and a pair of white flip-flops.

The two kept staring at each other in silence, before Terra just blinked at her.

"Urm...you wouldn't happen to know a medic nearby, would you?"

* * *

**(Lodge)**

Surprisingly enough, the young girl seems to have accepted Terra and him popping out of the ground with an injured woman in his arms and led the three to her vacation home, which is a wooden lodge with a nice hearth built.

The injured woman was lying in the bed provided by the young girl, while the girl held some sort of golden liquid in a small cup. The young girl then tipped the drink into the woman's lips, allowing the golden liquid to enter her mouth. Terra blinked in surprise when the small amount of golden liquid seems to have healed her wounds in a fast pace.

"...Honestly, what brought her into this state?" the girl asked herself while giving a worried look towards the now healed woman, before she turned to Terra with a raised eyebrow.

"Do you know how she got into this state?" the girl asked. Terra shook his head.

"No clue. I just found her injured while I was walking around the place." Terra told her. The girl frowned as she looked towards the woman in bed.

"I see..." the woman muttered. It was then Terra gave her a curious look.

"You know, you seem to accept the fact that I just popped out of the ground with my good buddy Yorokobi-" Terra said while jabbing his thumb to a waving Yorokobi, "-and you just fed her some kind of liquid, which I'm also curious of. So I'm going to assume you're well aware of the supernatural?" Terra asked. The girl then gave a small sly smile as she heard this.

"Well, you can say that." the girl said, before she offer a small smile towards Terra. "Based on what I saw, can I say that you're a Magician?"

"Yeah, you're right on that one." Terra said while offering a grin. "The name is Terra Tachikaze, Earth Dragon Slayer Mage."

"Oh my, that is quite an impressive title." the girl said with an impressed tone, before she stood up and offered a kind smile.

"Well then, since you've introduced yourself, I suppose it is appropriate that I should as well." the girl said, and the fire within the hearth brightened more.

"My name is Hestia, Goddess of Greek Mythology."

* * *

**And thus begins the Miyako arc!**

**That's right folks! This theme for this Arc is going to be Greek Mythology, famously known for its Gods, Heroes, and Monsters! And man, was I excited to make this arc!**

* * *

**(Hestia)**

**Yes, I've decided the Greek Goddess Hestia to make her appearance! And even better, this Hestia is from my most favorite series of all time, "Is It Wrong To Pick Up Girls in a Dungeon!"!**

**I've actually planned this for quite a while now, so I was highly eager to put her in the story. She'll play a certain role in the story, and it'll certainly change things.**

* * *

**Read and Review!  
**


End file.
